UNV 2: Un largo camino
by arturven
Summary: Luego de los hechos ocurridos en "Una Nueva vida"; no solo veremos el entrenamiento de los hermanos Clovers y de nuestra pareja Judy y Nick para controlar sus poderes; tambien mas sobre secretos y datos sobre la raza de Ivangel, el pasado de los hermanos y algo de la vida personal de todos nuestros personajes. (Secuela del Fic de mi autoria). (M en los capitulos del 11 al 14 :)
1. Capitulo 1

**(ARTURVEN) Hola mi gente!, la historia mas vista del Canal a vuelto y con mas fuerza que un Chanclazo de tu Madre ;v ; Para esta historia deberé aclarar una cosa ya que lo mas probable es que por algunos comentarios se vayan a confundir; esta historia comenzara desde unos pocos meses luego desde que nuestras parejas regresaron de su viaje a Mineral Harbol hasta 5 años después; esta historia tendrá, como dice en el Resumen de arriba, un enfoque un pelito diferente a lo que hemos visto PERO SIN DESVIARNOS MUCHO MI GENTE :), con todo esto aclarado, comencemos.**

Capitulo 1 - Inicio del entrenamiento de los agentes (Parte 1)

Habían pasado poco mas de dos meses desde la ultima vez que habían visto a Jack nuestros amigos, este antes de volver a la agencia de la Z.I.A con su novia Mona, dijo que este pediría unos días cuando ya estuviese libre de misiones para poder entrenar de manera mas adecuada a los hermanos humanos...De igual forma, Jack dijo que trataría de venir con otros agentes con sus habilidades un tanto "similares" a la de los agentes.

Hace unos días en la mañana, habían recibido una llamada personal de Jack, este les dijo que dentro de una semana iría a la ciudad para iniciar su entrenamiento, para nuestros cuatro protagonistas la espera se hizo mas corta de lo que esperaban, sobretodo para Judy y Jhonny, la emoción de pensar que Jack Savage y tal vez nuevos agentes que nunca habían visto vengan con el, le hacían la mente a ambos ir a las nubes, las jornadas de trabajo en el ZDP parecían aun mas largas mientras aquel día llegaba.

.

El día había llegado, era un jueves en la mañana, Bogo al se llamado por miembros de la Z.I.A había accedido en darle a varios días libres a nuestros amigos para estar mas al corriente con lo que tenían al pendiente con lo que le tenían planeados.

Eran las 7 Am, Judy y Jhonny estaban que saltaban de la emoción de lo que sucedía, Erik mas que todo, tenia interés sobre lo que esperaba sobre todo este entrenamiento, por Nick...ademas de saltarse su trabajo y esta con Judy, no había mucho mas que destacar...para la alegría y en parte decepción de todos, Jack, Mona y Mike fueron que los habían ingresado en ese dia de entrenamiento, aunque estos esperaban de que viniesen mas miembros de la Z.I.A que tuviesen habilidades similares al de los presentes miembros, luego de los saludos, Nick comento al conejo.

-¿Que paso Jack?, ¿Acaso tus amigos no quisieron venir?. Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Jack con una expresión fría dijo.

-Nosotros eramos los únicos que estábamos disponibles oficial Wild...pero no te preocupes, para la próxima tal vez logre traer uno o a dos compañeros.

-En fin, creo que deberemos comenzar con algo básico. Dijo Mona con una sonrisa en felicidad en su rostro.

-¿y que proponen?. Pregunto Jhonny.

-Eso sera sencillo trébol menor -Dijo Mike fingiendo un tono de maestro chino-, primero comenzaremos con algo de agilidad, los cuatro trataran de atrapar a Jacky.

-¿Eso es todo?, no suena tan difícil si somos los cuatro. Dijo Jhonny algo incrédulo.

Los agentes de la Z.I.A no pudieron evitar reírse un poco al escuchar lo que pensaban que era confianza por parte del humano...el conejo le respondió con emoción y confianza en su voz.

-Tengo que decirle, que no les sera nada fácil joven.

Los dos agentes restantes se fueron a sentar a unos asientos que habían cerca de la pista de velocidad, Mona se sentó tranquilamente cruzando sus piernas, mientras que Mike se lanzo hacia los asientos, aunque este le dolió el impacto ante la larga y grande madera de las gradas, este se acomodo como si estuviera acostado, mientras veía todo.

.

Los cuatro se pusieron al rededor de Jack para comenzar su entrenamiento...los cuatro se avanzaron contra el conejo pero estos al caer al suelo, vieron que Jack estaba a varios metros de ellos; os cuartaban confundidos y no sabían como Jack había llegado allá tan rápido, todos, con excepción de Erik, quien ya sabia perfectamente que era lo que ocurría.

-Disculpen, pero usare mis habilidades y un poco de poder. Dijo Jack.

-Pero señor Jack, esto no es justo. Dijo Judy con un ligero tono de berrinche.

-Lo lamento oficial Hopps, pero este no seria un entrenamiento "justo", aparte, solo tienen 20 minutos hasta que al menos uno de ustedes me pueda atrapar o tocar.

Eso les hizo sentirse algo mas nervioso a los presentes, por lo que la adrenalina se apodero de ellos.

.

Faltaban menos de cinco minutos para que se acabara el tiempo, usando todas las tácticas para tratar de al menos tocar a Jack Savage pero no servia, ya todos se sentían cansados, incluso Erik había utilizado algunas de sus habilidades, pero debido a que en el estado que tenia no tenia dominado una velocidad tan alta como la de Savage no había logrado avanzar...hasta que había tenido una idea al ver en el lugar que estaba el y Jack, pero necesitaba suerte para que Jack saltara en el lugar que el quería...Erik fue el que decidió correr hacia donde estaba Jacvk, contra uno de los muro del patio del departamento de policía...como pensó, Jack dio un salto en cima de el en el aire, mientras veía como el conejo giraba en el aire para caer mas cómodamente, Erik rápidamente se volteo y concentro energía en sus mano, el impulso fue potente, sintió como el aire golpeaba su rostro mientras este se acercaba mas y mas hacia Jack...de repente, noto algo extraño, Jhonny, quien también iba hacia el , vio como una pequeña luz purpura le impulso de la misma manera, la expresión del hermano menor era de sorpresa, por lo que parecía que no sabia lo que ocurría.

Jack trataba de ver que angulo podría salir, pero este fue golpeado por los cuerpos de los hermanos, estos cuanto lograron levantarse celebraron por haber logrado e objetivo que les habían impuesto; mientras tomarían un descanso para que Judy y Nick recuperasen fuerzan junto a lo hermanos, estos últimos tarde con Mike y Mona para la segunda parte del entrenamiento.

.

Humans Pov.

Estos se habían ido al otro extremo de la zona de entrenamiento, lo suficiente para que no fuesen interrumpidos por Jack, mientras se sentaban en la rocas de la zona selvática charlaban.

(Jhonny) Entonces, ¿que es lo que sigue?

(Mona) Lo siguiente es la parte de puntería, tenemos varios blancos entre la vegetación, por lo que tendrán que dispararle con su energía.

(Jhonny) Pero señorita Mona, yo no se como hacer eso.

(Mike) No te preocupes por eso, aun tienes algo de ese bicho que nos dio una paliza a mi y al zanahorias rayadas hace unos meses ¿no?.

(Jhonny) Según la señorita Mona y el señor Jack, si.

(Mike) En ese caso, solo debes aprender a manejarlo.

(Jhonny) Pero, ¿eso no seria un entrenamiento muuuuuy largo?

Mike reio un poco ante lo preguntado por Jhonny.

(Mike) Claro que no, si tienes mucha energía, como nosotros, Erik o tu, la puedes manejar en menos de un día.

(Jhonny) !o0, ¿en serio? *uO.

(Mike) Claro, ademas, es algo sencillo, aunque en tu caso, sera algo un tanto...peculiar, tu no tienes un "Stricto Entity".

Ambos hermanos se quedaron confundido por le termino que había usado el zorro.

(Jhonny) ¿Que es eso que dijo señor Mike?

(Mike) Es algo mu largo, pero tratare de resumirlo...cosas como Ivangel y los seres que nos acompañante eran de nuestras especie y brillaban cuando estaban en el hospital, son los seres que nos proporcionan la energía que podemos usar para realizar hazañas en nuestras misiones.

(Mona) Son entes que poseen ciertas habilidades, pero estas siempre tienen algunas limitaciones.

(Mike) Como sea, te enseñare como usarlo, tomara solo u momento, mientras tanto que Erik se adelanta.

(Mona) Velare sus resultados, solo no tarden mucho.

(Mike) No te preocupes Mona, no tardare mucho, - Fija su mirada en Jhonny - vente muchacho.

(Jhonny) Si señor Mike.

.

Mientras Erik acertaba con agilidad los objetos ocultos ente la densa vegetación; el agente Mike le enseñaba como usar los que serian sus habilidades.

(Mike) De acuerdo amigo, algo fundamente que debes saber para poder siquiera mantener tus poderes, debes poder saber controlar tus emociones, una emoción fuerte pero reprimida por ti mismo mientras estas en combate, te permitirá controlar una parte de tu poder.

(Jhonny) ¿Por que dice una parte?

(Mike) Pues mi amigo, ni siquiera nosotros como agentes de la Z.I.A, que tenemos años de entrenamiento, podemos usar el 100% de mi poder sin que nuestros cuerpos sufran daños.

(Jhonny) Eso lo comprendo señor Mike, pero, ¿como quiere que lo controle?

(Mike) Bueno, primero debemos entrar en combate...luego, debes experimentar una sensación potente, una emoción que que te destaque o recordar algo que te haya marcado anteriormente...ira, molestia, furia son con las que se activan mas rápidamente y fácilmente, pero igualmente, debemos mantener nuestro espíritu en calma...ahora, probemos que tal te va en pelea.

Jhonny inseguro, hizo lo que pedía Mike, en el combate trato de buscar algún recuerdo o algo que en verdad le haga sentir de esa manera...pero se les fue de las manos...encontró una sensación, algo que recordar...pero fue demasiado, Mike dio un salto hacia tras al ver como las manos y el ojo izquierdo del menor de los hermanos se tornaban en un aura oscura, la punta de los dedos de Jhonny comenzaron a afilarse como unas garras...con un tono de voz calmado pero tétrico con su apariencia actual dijo.

-Probemos entonces.

Jhonny como su puño derecho como si fuese a dar un golpe hacia Mike...la expresión de miedo del agente se notaba a simple vista; Jhonny, ahora con una voz ligeramente distorsionada pregunto.

-¿no querían ver que tan fuerte "podemos" llegar a ser?...entonces tratemos chocando los puños.

Mike tenia miedo, mas aun por el cambio de voz del muchacho, pero ya para este punto, era mejor hacer lo que el muchacho hiciera...Mike cargo algo de energía ya que vio como Jhonny cargaba energía en la mano con la que pretendía golpearlo.

.

Erik Pov

El humano ya había terminado su parte del entrenamiento aun mas rápido de lo que el había esperado.

(Erik) Entonces señorita, ¿que tal me fue?

(Mona) Fantástico, inclusive les diste a todos en menos tiempo del que te puse.

(Erik) Gracias, aunque, creo que mis ataques de energía eran algo pequeños.

(Mona) No te preocupes, eso se puede revolver mas pronto de lo que crees.

En ese momento, ambos sintieron por unos instantes la presencia de alguien mas en el lugar...era como si una energía particular se hiciera presente cerca de ello...a esto le siguió una fuerte explosión, el humo de esta se vio entre los arboles de la zona en el que estaban.

.

Jack Pov

Jack, aunque con algo de dificultad ahora, había logrado evitar que ambos oficiales Hopps y Wild le tocasen, aunque veía en sus rostros de los oficiales que estos comenzaban a desesperarse, no debía bajar su nivel...de la nada, este sintió una extraña energía que estaba muy cerca de su posición, antes de que se pudiera mover, Judy y Nick aprovecharon y le atraparon; con la emoción de la coneja y la cara de satisfacción de Nick se escucho una fuerte explosión en el lugar, causando que la alegría de los oficiales se desvaneció en unos instantes...por el mismo tiempo, vieron como una silueta roja paso a gran velocidad adelante de ellos por menos de un segundo...estos escucharon como el concreto de una de las paredes de el lugar sufría un terrible golpe...al ver que era Mike Walker, estos se habían sorprendido, su mirada estaba perdida mientras su sonrisa de torpeza, esta dejaba ver que le faltaban algunos dientes mientras que casi el resto estaban roto, con esto, el zorro cae al suelo sin poner resistencia, al ha cercarse hacia Mike estos ven si están bien.

-Walker...Mike, ¿que te paso?. Pregunto muy preocupado Jack.

Mike, por unos breves segundos antes de volver a caer inconsciente señalo hacia la dirección de la que había sido golpeado en el rostro...estos vieron aunque por breves segundos, lograron verlo...Jhonny, con sus manos y mirada maligna mientras caminaba hacia ellos antes de comenzar a tambalearse mareado, hasta recostarse en un árbol cercanos; por la expresión que tenia Jhonny, parecía como si quisiese vomitar, mientras Jack, Judy y Nick auxilian a Mike mientras Mona y Erik van a ver como estaba Jhonny.

.

Fin del Capitulo


	2. Capitulo 1 p2

**(ARTURVEN) Hola mis lectores, volvemos con el especial de varios caps el día de hoy, aunque este se divida en dos partes, espero que lo disfruten como la primera parte mi gente, comencemos :D.**

Capitulo 1 - Parte 2

Luego de una revisión medica al agente de la Z.I.A, se vio que este no recibió un daño mortal y este se repondría rápido, pero el resto de su visita debería pasarla en el hospital de la ciudad.

.

Ya era de tarde en un domingo, ya gran parte del entrenamiento de ese día había acabado, por lo que solo quedaba probar las habilidades especiales de Jhonny y Erik; ese día fue un tanto mas especial, ya que también habían asistido de observadores los demás humanos, las parejas de los hermanos, y algunos compañeros de trabajo del departamento de policía.

La prueba ya se había postergado bastante debido a que Jhonny se había ido a cambiar para tener un enfrentamiento con Jack y Mona pero el humano no aparecía desde hace un muy buen rato, por lo que Mona fue a buscarle.

.

La zorra no tardo en encontrarlo en los vestidores del ZDP; tenia a unos pantalones deportivos de color azul, una playera de color blanco y unas cintas en sus manos para protección...pero ella se había dado cuenta de algo al verle...este miraba sus manos con una expresión de tristeza...esta se acerco a el y le pregunto.

-Oficial...¿se encuentra bien?.

Jhonny se sobresalto al escuchar de sorpresa a la zorra, esta con una risa algo nerviosa dijo.

-Oh , es usted señorita Mona, ¿que hace aquí?, ¿acaso...tarde mucho en cambiarse?

-Oh no,no,no...bueno la verdad si, pero, note que mirabas tu...¿manos? con una expresión de melancolía, ¿a que se debe eso?

La expresión del humano volvió a una de tristeza como a la de hace unos instantes...la zorra le pregunta.

-¿Es por lo que le paso al agente Mike?.

-Pues...si...en verdad no hay palabras para poder disculparme, es decir, lo deje noqueado, a demás de destrozar su dentadura...pero eso fue solo con el...aun teniendo poderes super geniales...que tal si...en una misión con mi novia o con algún compañero...termino lastimados o hasta matarlo...señorita Mona...tengo miedo...al principio pensaba que esto seria genial pero, ¿como seria esto genial si corro el riesgo de matar a mis amigos cercanos?...y por lo que paso ayer, en verdad tengo miedo de que eso pase. Dijo Jhonny.

-¿Es es cierto?. Dijeron unas voces muy familiares cerca del lugar.

Al ver a su alrededor, mas específicamente en la entrada de los vestidores, Judy y Trixie habían entrado mientras estas escuchaban su conversación.

(TRIXIE) Cariño...¿en verdad te sientes asi?.

(JUDY) ¿Por que no nos habías dicho eso?

(JHONNY) Bueno...es solo que no sabia como decírselos...ademas, pensaba que no decirles para no preocuparles tanto.

En ese momento, Judy se paro en la banca en la que estaba Jhonny sentado, le tomo las mejillas con ambas patas y con el seño le dijo con un tono demandante y seria.

-Jhonny, escúchame, nosotros somos tus amigos y los amigos no se ocultan secretos, para esos estamos aquí, debemos ser siempre sinceros con nosotros si alguien tiene un problema.

Jhonny se dio cuenta su erro, este con un tono algo de vergüenza dijo mientras rascaba su nuca.

-De acuerdo, creo que debí decírselos desde que lo pensé.

-¿y prometes no ocultarnos nada que te haga sentir así?. Pregunto Trixie.

-Pues...si.

Al decir eso, Trixie le dio un tierno beso en la frente mientras estos iban dirección al campo de entrenamiento.

.

El entrenamiento de los muchachos ya iba a empezar, aunque para los espectadores iba a tomarse para algo un poco diferente, el holgazán de Nick vería todo el resto acostado entre los asientos, algunos de los presentes trajeron palomitas y refrescos para el espectáculo que había comenzado.

Jack dirigió como un misil hacia Erik para golpearle con una potente patada, este con ambos brazos bloqueo su costado derecho de la cabeza en la que iba el ataque, el humano trato de tomar la pierna de el conejo pero con una gran agilidad se movilizo y le dio una patada a su espalda, aun sabiendo de lo que era capaz Jack el humano pensaba que solo lo sentiría como un empujón...el dolor se transmitió a toda su espalda, este salio disparado por unos cuantos metros como si un vehículo lo hubiese golpeado, adolorido se levantaba mientras con sus manos tomaban un aura de color naranja, con una cara de confianza mientras se ponían en posición de defensa y sus patas emitían el aura de color azul.

Mientras la mayoría veía la pelea de alta velocidad, la pelea de Mona y Jhonny tenia un contraste muy diferente, aunque el hermano mayor y el conejo tenían una pelea mas pareja, Jhonny como no sabia usar su poderes, era humillado por la agente de la Z.I.A sin las necesidad de sus habilidades, trataba de acertarle un golpe o esquivar algunos de los suyos una, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra y otra vez; patadas, puñetazos, incluso tratando de envestir como si de un toro se tratase solo golpeansdose con un árbol cercano, al ver esto Jason en un tono bromista le gritaba.

-Vamos compa, peguele, no seas tan amable con ella, pelea de verdad.

Este se levantaba con dificultad por todo el daño infligido en su cuerpo, ya Mona estaba por dar por ganado el combate, este debía hacer algo y AHORA...este comenzó a recordar lo dicho por el zorro Mike antes.

.

 _debes experimentar una sensación potente, una emoción que que te destaque o recordar algo que te haya marcado anteriormente...ira, molestia, furia son con las que se activan mas rápidamente y fácilmente, pero igualmente, debemos mantener nuestro espíritu en calma...ahora, probemos que tal te va en pelea._

.

De allí fue donde vino a su mente una idea...una sensación fuerte...importante para Jhonny mientras entraba en combate...a partir de este momento Jhonny volvió atacar, su expresión de energía se iba cambiando a una de seriedad, análisis, fortaleza. Mona cada vez debía subir mas y mas la guardia, vio que los movimientos de Jhonny eran mas rápidos y mas fluidos, aun sin usar sus poderes, se sentía contenta de ver las mejoras del humano.

Mientras tanto, las dos peleas se veían fenomenales para los espectadores, inclusive algunos comenzaron a grabar con sus teléfonos las peleas, (una cámara en el caso de Jason para poder subirla en su canal de internet).

De repente, durante la pelea de la zorra y el humano, esta vio que el ojo izquierdo se tornaba cada vez mas y mas de un aura de color negro, esta vio como uno de sus puños se tornaba en un aura del mismo color cargado de energía preparado para darle, por lo que ni lenta ni perezosa formo un escudo antes de que le golpeara.

Al impactar, una onda de aire se hizo presente en todo el lugar, mas para Jack y Erik que estuvieron mas cerca sintieron mas fuerte la corriente de aire...al ver en dirección de la pareja de Jack...esta estaba formando un escudo de energía de color rosa, esta mostraba una gran grieta en el centro en el que estaba el puño de Jhonny, aun manteniendo esa aura negra en su mano mientras este retrocedía lentamente con una expresión fría mientras su ojo izquierdo se mantenía con la aura del mismo color...su expresión de frialdad lentamente cambiaba a una de impresión, miraba sus manos las cuales también veía como sus puntas se volvían junto a la piel unas garras filosas, su expresión durante unos instantes también expresaba miedo pero, poco a poco traba de mantener la calma, el combate tuvo que pausar casi dos minutos hasta que Jhonny mostraba que el humano se mostraba consciente de sus actos, este se coloco en una posición defensiva mientras dijo con una voz de confianza pero con la energía que le caracterizaba al joven.

-Muy bien señorita Mona, ¿lista para una próxima ronda?

Una Mona ya mas calmada dijo en un tono de voz similar.

-Cuando usted quiera Oficial Clover.

Al ver esto, a Erik se le lleno el corazón de orgullo al ver a su hermano menor por fin comenzando a dominar su propio poder...con una mirada de confianza energía se dirigió a Jack.

-entonces Jack...¿que tal si le subimos un poco a esto?. Dijo con un toque de soberbia

Al decir esto, el aura se transmitió de sus manos a todo su cuerpo, era como si una gran llama naranja recorría su cuerpo, su cabello tuvo un ligero levantamiento y sus músculos igual mente se incrementaron. Mientras Jack realizaba la misma acción dijo con confianza en su voz.

-No se confié de mas oficial...como dice el dicho, "mientras mas grandes son, mas duro caen".

-Comprobaremos eso ahora.

En un instante a otro ambos desaparecieron, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la rapidez de lo sucedido...de la nada, estos reaparecieron dándose golpes a alta velocidad, la emocionante pelea les encanto a los espectadores.

(James) No...mames...todas las peleas del anime un huevo a esta pelea, esto es oro en entretenimiento gente :D.

(Agustin) Es verdaderamente asombroso...pensar que esos dos tenían todo ese poder...wooh.

(Judy) Parece algo de fantasía, no lo puedo creer. Dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, casi saltando de su asiento.

(Cloy) Es cierto, la velocidad, la fuerza...es como si fuera de otro mundo...

Los humanos en los asientos, comienzan a aclarar sus gargantas mientras miran a la loba, como si quisieran decirle una indirecta.

(Cloy)...ay disculpes, si lo son...pero...de cualquier manera, es algo alucinante

(Trixie) Nunca volveré a lavarme los ojos con este epicidad que estamos viendo :3.

Jack era mucho mas rápido que Erik, pero este ultimo lograba defenderse de buena manera e inclusive acertar algunos golpes aun por la dificultad de ser mucho mas grande que el conejo y por lo pequeño y rápido de su oponente.

Mientras tanto con Mona y jhonny, su combate aunque si era visible para el ojo de todos, no dejaba de ser emocionante, cuando Jhonny lograba conectar un golpe en los escudo que rápidamente generaban una fuerte corriente de aire corría por todo el lugar...mientras Jhonny trataba de dar un golpe, no se dio cuenta de que había lanzado un rápido ataque de energía; Mona, apenas logrando por su instinto de supervivencia, realizando la misma acción provocando una explosión que los mando a cada uno a una dirección.

Todos fijaron su vista en la repentina explosión, los de cuerpos mas grande tuvieron que ponerse de escupo para tapar a los observadores mas pequeños, Jack casi salio volando si no hubiera sido por la rápida intervención de Erik,...al mirar a la dirección de la explosión, vieron que el punto en el que se había producido el pasto se había quemado en un rango de casi cuatro metros, formando un circulo prácticamente perfecto, al mirar a su alrededor vieron como Mona se levantaba entre unos arbustos de la zona de practica forestal, se veía su traje con algunas quemaduras y heridas pero nada serio.

-Mona, ¿te encuentras bien? -Preguntaba Jack desesperado-, ¿te duele algo?, ¿se quemo tu pelaje?, ¿quieres que yo?.

-Con un ¿como te encuentras? basta y sobra Jack, y no te preocupes, no es nada. Dijo con tratando de tranquilizar a su pareja.

Estos de repente miraron hacia en dirección a una de las paredes del lugar, esta presentaba muchas grietas y había un montículo de escombros que apenas se movía.

Luego de mover algunos pedazos, el brazo de Jhonny se vio salir de estos mientras le ayudaban a salir.

.

-Ay mi dios!, ay mi dios!, esto fue sensacional *u0. Recia Jhonny con emoción.

-Espero que vengan mas a menudo. Dijo Erik

-Si lo se, pero es que tenemos mucho trabajo. Decía Jack

-Pero cuando tengamos tiempo libre, la agencia nos mandara para seguir.

Ya era el día de irse, los tres agentes regresarían a la base de operaciones de la Z.I.A para regresar a sus tareas diarias.

En un momento de la tarde, Erik se consiguió con la pareja de Jack y Mona mientras terminaba de arreglar sus equipajes para tomar su vuelo, la zorra pregunto.

-Oficial, ¿que hace aquí?.

-Oh no nada, es solo que...queria pedirles un favor.

-¿de que?. Pregunto Jack.

En el rostro de Erik se notaba que lo que quería preguntar le daba algo de pena y también le incomodaba, con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro y rascando su nuca pregunto.

-Bueno...Jhonny ya les a tomado mucho cariño a ustedes...y...navidad sera en unos meses...por lo que...¿quisieran venir?

Ambos agentes abrieron muchos sus ojos por la sorpresa de la pregunta...

(Jack) Lo siento oficial, pero no creo que-

Antes de que pudiera seguir, Mona le interrumpió.

(Mona) Espera Jack, en esas épocas la agencia nos permite descansar, ademas, puede ser divertido ya que sera nuestra primera navidad como pareja.

(Jack) Bueno...no se...

(Mona) ¿Quien vendrá?

(Mona) aparte de yo, mi hermano , Nick y Judy... pues vendrán nuestras novias, los padres y algunos hermanos de Judy, la madre de Nick, las familias de Bogo, Benjamin y algunos compañeros; ademas, estamos cuadrando para que también venga Gazelle.

Ambos se sorprendieron por esa ultima declaración, Mona en secreto era una fanática de Gazelle , aun tanto parecido a Benjamín aunque no tan exagerado, con una mirada de cachorrita le pidió a Jack de que fueran...

(Jack) Ay, no puedo decirle que no a esa carita -se dirige ahora hacia Erik- , de acuerdo oficial, iremos.

(Erik) Muchas gracias, eso le alegrara el año.

(Mona) Como sea, ¿nos quieres acompañar a la salida?

(Erik) Claro, creo que allí están los demás oficiales para despedirles, vamos.

.

.

.

FINAL DEL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) ¿Kionda perros :V?, espero que el especial les este gustando, algo que se olvido decir, es que no podre responder el día de hoy para poder publicar los 4 capítulos para hoy sin faltas, pero prometo hacerlo para cuando acabe este especial, nos vemos ahorita gente bella :D**


	3. Capitulo 2

**(ARTUVEN) Wepa mi gente bella, aquí seguimos con el especial del día de hoy; este capitulo me dio parte de la idea un amigo escritor (no diré nombre pero se bien que estas leyendo esto men, saludos :); aquí debo aclarar una cosa, tal vez algunos se molesten por publicar solo tres capítulos, PRO, recuerden que un cap lo parti en dos parte mis chivos :v.**

 **OTRA COSA, ADVERTENCIA DE LEMON WENO 7U7 POR LO QUE NO SE QUEJEN POR SEXO. :V**

 **ahora, sin mas naruto, comencemos.**

Capitulo 2 - ¿Algo mas Jason?

Jason y Agustin habían comenzado su entrenamiento hace ya varios meses para integrarse a un grupo conocido como C.S.N.E (o en ingles "Security Command, neutralization and Elimination"); Agustin con su esfuerzo logro entrar sin muchos problemas , pero por parte de Jason, este entro mas que todo por su habilidad con armas blancas y de fuego ya que, no fue precisamente "el chico estudioso" entre los dos.

Estoy habían regresado del los países árabes, luego de que llegasen de ayudar en el retorno de la paz en un intento de golpe de estado, que estuvo cerca de desencadenarse en algo aun peor, en una guerra civil.

Su grupo regreso a Zoootpia para ser tratado en un punto aislado de posibles intrusos, estos como habían llegado apenas hace pocas horas de su misión, por lo que descansarían en el lugar y serian revisados por varios doctores y médicos, entre estos esta Angela, la hermana de Trixie; estos tuvieron que pedir un permiso especial, debido a que este grupo era una subdivisión de una rama de la conocida agencia de seguridad nacional y mundial (Z.I.A).

.

Mientras Angela vendaba una herida de agustin en su brazo izquierdo, esta platico con el.

-Si no te importa en decirme, por curiosidad, ¿que estaban haciendo allá?

-En resumen, solo era detener a unos alzados con armas, luego de que comenzaran a realizar unas elecciones en las que perdieron, solo fueron dos días, pero debido a que mucha decidios aprovechar para tratar de seguir formando problemas, tuvimos que estar allá casi dos semanas.

-Vaya, debió ser algo peligroso, ¿todos volvieron?.

-Claro, aunque en una ocasión por poco nos matan a todos.

Angela terminaba de vendar a Agustin y sugerirle algunos medicamentos esta le pregunto.

-¿y donde esta el que llaman Jason?, solo falta el de todos y poder irme a mi casita.

-Si como ya lo conoces creo que no se te hará difícil para reconocer, lo vi hace poco por el pasillo B2.

Esta luego de despedirse busco y busco a Jason, pero no lo conseguía, incluso buscándolo en otros pasillos; ya esta cansada decidió ir al baño del lugar...y esta se llevo una gran sorpresa...luego de abrir la puerta del baño, algo de vapor salio de esta, al entrar junto al gas que predominaba en el lugar se podían ver algunas regaderas, mirando a su alrededor se encontró un letrero con unas especificaciones bastantes sencillas

" _Regaderas al frente y a la derecha, lavamanos a la derecha_ "

Angela se dirigió a los lavamanos y tranquila también, esto ultimo por no haberse encontrado con alguien bañándose o algo por el estilo...o eso pensaba...al pasar por la parte del lavamanos, noto que había un rastro de agua sobre la cerámica azul del suelo hasta guiar a una parte de los lavamanos...se esta se coloro de un rojo carmesí al ver quien era...era Jason desnudo de espaldas de ella mientras se secaba el cabello de su cabeza y su espalda...aprovechando que había llegado en silencio de la misma manera en que que había llegado y esperar afuera hasta que Jason saliera...pero no lo hizo...solo se le quedo mirando perdidamente...esta dio un paso en falso haciendo un rechinido entre el agua y el suelo, el cual hizo que Jason se percatara de la presencia de alguien.

Angela trato de correr fuera de ese lugar pero se resbalo cayendo al suelo, Jason saco un fusil de alguna parte escondido y dijo con un tono de voz frustrado y algo molesto.

-A ver Max, si me quieres volver a pegar con la toalla, te voy a poner a recoger el jabón y yo personalmente te...

El humano descubrió que no era uno de sus compañeros, sino la hermana de la novia de su amigo Jhonny.

Este cambio su arma y cambio su actitud a una mas relajada, juguetona y coqueta; esto, mientras se apretaba un poco mas la toalla a su cintura.

-Vaya, vaya; pero mira que tenemos acá, una espía. Dijo en un tono bromista.

La loba toda nerviosa en su ser dijo.

-No,no es-es lo que pi-piensas, yo solo- solo te buscaba para revisarte.

-De acuerdo -Dijo Jason con naturalidad-, me puedes ver.

-Pe-pero, yo no puedo...quiero decir...estas en "paños menores".

-Pero eres una medico y enfermera, ¿que no estas acostumbrada a esto?.

-Pero no es lo mismo baboso, eso debe hacerse con calma.

-Oh, si es así...¿por que me buscabas en el baño mientras me secaba 7u7?

ese comentario venció a Angela, ¿por que no pensó solo de que el estaba en el baño o que se había ido?, o mas importante, ¿por que se le quedo mirándole como idiota?...tal vez...

-¿Y bien?. Dijo Jason con un tono de voz burlón y coqueto.

Angela como no sabia que decir esta trato de huir, Jason le tomo de sus patas, cruzo sus dedos con los de ellas contra la pared, dejándola a la merced del humano, con una voz juguetona Jason dijo.

-Quiero saber por que me seguiste hasta aquí.

Con pena y vergüenza dijo.

-Yo...solo necesitaba verte, eres el ultimo soldado que faltaba para la revisión

-Oh, ¿era solo eso?

-Si

-Jej, entonces...¿por que te me quedaste mirando?

Angela se petrifico, ¿como lo supo?, ¿acaso ya el lo había escuchado?

-Pe-pero yo no vi.

-Mira lobita -Dijo en un tono algo mas tranquilo-, no estoy molesto, pensaba que era un compañero que cada vez que nos bañamos en las duchas, siempre aprovecha para pegarme con su toalla...carajo, en verdad ya me tiene harto, ¿nunca as sentido a alguien que es tan irritante que te dan ganas de-?

Angela no escuchaba nada al ver el cuerpo de Jason, sus pectorales, su abdomen, sus brazos y piernas, una maquina de músculos asombrosas; esa era una de las cosas que le encantaba de los humanos, su musculatura se podía ver en su mas vivo esplendor, con el pelaje solo se podía dar una idea en los otros mamíferos, pero con los humanos es diferente, aun sin pelajes no perdían su encanto, era algo casi inexplicable para ella.

-Y de esa manera pensaba en tirar el cuerpo de Max a una sanja y que me deje molestar. Dijo Jason

-Oh si, si genial. Dijo Angela fingiendo que le había escuchado.

La loba de repente noto que Jason le miraba detalladamente a Angela...esta al fijarse ne ella, vio que su uniforme de enfermera estaba mas pegado de su cuerpo, la tela mojada se pegaba con sus pelaje dejando dar una buena idea sobre el físico cuidado de Angela, con el ceño fruncido entre el vapor del lugar dijo.

-¿Que tanto me mira?.

Y con un tono de voz desinteresado dice

-Neh nada...solo que, como tu me miraste, ¿por que yo no puedo hacerlo?.

Angela ahora asustada dijo.

-¿Acaso me harás algo?.

-¿QUE? NO!, mira, si seré un poco hueputa, depravado y MUY pervertido, pero también tengo un limite con las damas mi lobita, y no te haría eso, yo no soy un an...

Al mirar de nuevo los ojos de la loba, quiso cambiar esa ultima palabra.

-No soy un an...anormal :v...ademas, ¿que puedo hacer ahora yo para sentirme mas incomodo?.

Angela había echado una vista al cuerpo de Jason...de su pecho, abdominales...y por desgracia, bajo la mirada en el peor momento...justo cuando se le cayo la toalla al humano...aun con el vapor que nublaba la vista de Jason...Angela por ser una loba tenia una vista mucho mejor y mas detallada que la del humano, mas aun estando mas cerca...Angela casi se prende en llamas y con su pelaje ahora pintado de color carmesí mientras Jason hasta este punto es que su rostro comenzó a sonrojarse mas y mas...este este dijo algo nervioso.

-Este...estos si que no lo tenia previsto.

Angela completamente sonrojada salio corriendo del baño, esta solo le dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Solo ve a la zona de inspección para terminar con esto.

.

VARIOS MINUTOS MAS TARDE

Angela había terminado de revisar a Jason, este solo tenia unas cortadas leves por lo que no tuvo que hacer mucho; luego de que se parara de la camilla Jason le pregunto.

-Oye, ¿tienes algo planeado para el sábado?.

La loba ya cansada y molesta con el humano dijo de mala gana.

-¿Pasado mañana?...no, ¿por que?

-Pos, ya mi servicio termino por esta semana, ademas de que casi nunca tenemos misiones ya que no hay muchos peligros por allí...así que, ¿que tal?.

-¿En que es lo que piensas eh?. Dijo Angela mirándolo a los ojos

-Pues, creo que fui algo rudo y atrevido con tigo -Dijo con una sonrisa torpe y rascándose la cabeza-, por lo que quiero hacer las pases, ademas, hacer vídeos en Youtube es aburrido si no tienes nada mas que hacer.

-¿y entrenar con tus compañeros?

-Entrenamos como dos o tres veces al mes juntos, por lo que casi no nos vemos excepto cuando hay alguna fiesta.

Luego de un suspiro pesado esta dijo.

-Entonces...¿a que lugar piensas ir?.

-A pues a "Latin Food".

La expresión de Angela cambio para bien, ahora con un humor mas alegre y un poco fantasioso pregunto.

-¿Ese no es el lugar de todas las comidas de Latinoamerica?

-Sip, ¿lo conoces?

-Claro, mis padres les encanta ir para ese lugar junto a mis hermanos.

-Entonces, ¿iras con migo?. Dijo jason.

Angela se dio cuenta de lo que quería Jason...una cita...¿esto iba en serio?.

-A ver Jason, ¿me estas ofreciendo una cita?.

-Si le quieres llamar así, claro. Dijo con naturalidad.

El rostro de Angela se volvió a sonrojar antes de que se pudiera dar la vuelta...esta con un tono quejoso y de mala gana respondió.

-Pues, si así me dejaras de molestar...entonces esta bien.

-Grandioso! -Exclamo el humano- ¿a que hora quieres que vaya por ti?.

-Diablos no lo se...7:30 Pm, tal vez a esa hora este listo.

-De acuerdo, nos veremos el sábado. Dijo Jason

.

Sabado - 6:30 Pm - Casa de Jason.

El humano se arreglo para la noche, se había puesto un pantalón negro largo, unos café elegantes que le había prestado Jhonny luego de que su hermano mayor se los hubiera traído de su viaje con el ser llamado Mike, también tenia una camiseta azul con un estampado de palmera y una chaqueta de cuero negro.

Este fue a la sala en donde estaban Rafael, Cooler y Agustin quienes les invito Jason para pasar un buen rato; estos al verle vestido de esa manera le preguntaron

(Cooler) Hey amigo, ¿para donde vas?

(Jason) Tengo una cita para esta noche mis cuates.

(Rafael) ¿En verdad?, ¿quien es la afortunada?

(Jason) Pos es algo muy gracioso...en verdad es con una de las hermanas el Culero :v

En ese instante, Cooler de levanto de golpe del sofá y dijo.

-¿Que cosa?.

-Si; fue algo muy graciosos la verdad xD, me hizo un chequeo medico, me vio el metro, charlamos un poco y acordamos la cita.

-Oh, ¿ella te vio en el metro?. Pregunto Cooler

-No cuate, ella me vio EL "metro" 7w7. Dijo recalcando las comillas.

Rafael y Agustin sujetaron a Cooler para evitar de que atacase a Jason en una escena un tanto cómica; luego de que las cosas se calmaran Jason menciono.

-Mi gente, les puedo decir algo?

-¿Que? 7-7. Pregunto Cooler.

-No se por que tengo la ligera sensación de que terminare violado por una loba :v

-Luego me preguntas por que todos te odian ¿no?. Menciono Agustin

-Psst, eso es ridículo compadre, yo soy un pan de Dios.

Allí todos se comenzaron a reír con fuerza, Jason fingiendo mal humor pregunta.

-A ver a ver, ¿que es tan chistoso?.

-Viejo, eso es tan falso como decir que eres buen estudiante. Dice Agustin

-Weno weno, eso si es cierto :v. Dijo Jason.

-¿Pero para donde piensas llevarla?. Pregunto Cooler.

-A un restaurante de comida latina, y créanme, ese es un lugar que todo el mundo ama ir.

-Muy bien amigo, te confió a ella, pero mas te vale no hacerle nada viejo. Dijo Cooler.

-Usted relajado compa, seré pendejo pero soy caballero :v

.

Casa de Angela - 7:00 Pm.

Angela no estaba segura de las prendas que llevaba, tenia una blusa de color purpura y unos pantalones rasgados en la parte de las rodillas; esta eran una ropa normal que usaba para salir a la calle, pero algo le decía que debía traer algo mas elegante...

-Demonios, es solo para que ese baboso me deje en paz, ¿por que no me puedo decidir?

Esta se puso a chatear con algunas de sus hermanas, en un momento toco el tema de su cita , lo cual sus hermanas comenzaron a bromear sobre su pasado con Jhonny.

Cuando esta estaba a punto de argumentar y aclarar las cosas, escucho como un auto comenzó a pitar adelante de su casa; esta tomo su bolso y al salir vio que era Jason en un auto gris de marca Hyundai, este le dijo tratando de sonar romántico.

(Jason) ¿Lista para una noche romántica lobita?

Angela solo volteo la mirada como respuesta, esta se subió al auto y trato de mantenerse fría durante el camino.

-Vamos chica, ¿no creo que seas tan aburrida?. Dijo Jason tratando de romper el hielo por el camino.

-Mira, esto solo lo acepte para que me dejaras en paz. Dijo algo quejosa.

-Ay niñita, no te preocupes por tanto, créeme, esta sera la mejor cita de tu vida. Dijo con un tono amigable.

-Ya e tenido otras citas mejores; y por cierto, no me llames "niña".

-Owww, ¿no estas molesta por que no sea Jhonny, o si?. Pregunto en un tono un tanto burlón.

Jason vio como la cara de la loba se iba sonrojando poco a poco, esto cada vez le daba mas risa pero le daba también mas confianza en si mismo...y demostrar algo que pensaba.

-Yo...yo ya le supere, en verdad creo que me obsesione con el; pero eso ya es el pasado, ahora se que lo que hice no estuvo bien.

-Ahora estas con migo :3. Dijo jason.

-Efectivamente , estoy con-...NO! -Dijo muy sonrojada-, esto no es-

Aprovechando que estaban en un semáforo en rojo, este decidió en hacer una "jugada"...este soltó una mano del volante y con esta acaricio suavemente la mandíbula y su cuello, la sensación de la mano de Jason era tranquilizante y cálida, Angela denotaba una expresión de placer por la caricia del humano, este vio como Angela movía los dedos de sus patas traseras en manera de placer por toda la satisfacción que recorría su cuerpo; el humano le comento viendo que la luz roja estaba a a punto de cambiar a verde por su titileo le dijo en un tono de voz romántico y cariñoso.

-No te preocupes, no soy como esos otros perdedores con quienes a lo mejor saliste hace años, prometo darte una bonita cita.

Ante esto, Jason le da un pequeño beso en la frente, el resto del camino Angela mostraba una expresión de vergüenza e incomodidad.

.

Estos luego de ordenar su comida comenzaron a charlar; y para sorpresa de Angela Jason resulto ser alguien mas gracioso y agradable de lo que espero, luego de que recibieran sus bebidas antes de que llegase la comida Angela pregunto.

-Mira, ¿y que tal era el mundo humano?.

Angela vio que el rostro de Jason cambio de repente, su expresión alegre y divertida cambio a una mas apática...este dijo en un tono algo deprimido antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida.

-No lo se...creo que no es importante.

La loba le respondió en exclamación.

-Claro que lo es, saber sobre otro mundo suena interesante.

Luego de varios intentos de Angela, Jason cedió sin poner mas oposición, con un pequeño suspiro dijo.

-Bien, ¿que quieres que te cuente?

-Pues...¿como era tu familia?

Jason se tomo de un lado de la mesa para luego dar un respiro, parecía que le costaba algo de trabajo de decir esto.

-Soy el tercero de cuatro hermanos, mis primer hermano se llama Harold, el segundo Luis, y el ultimo Miguel; mi madre era una ama de casa y limpiadora de pisos para alguna que otra fabrica, allá conoció a mi padre, Michael Ramirez, era un hombre que curiosamente tenia doble nacionalidad, México-Estadounidese, luego de poco tiempo se enamoraron y antes de que llegase ese maldito demonio, yo ya tenia cinco años, Miguel nació casi 6 años después de eso.

-¿y tu papa en que trabajaba?.

-Era el jefe y dueño de una cadena de fabricantes de comida...y luego de lo sucedido con "ya sabes quien"...digamos que a la familia le fue bastante bien económicamente.

-Oye y me da curiosidad una cosa...¿sabes hablar español?. Pregunto Angela

-7-7...averaveraverrrr, me dices que como soy mexicano ¿y que no se hablar español?.

-xD Perdón jajaja, es que no pude evitarlo. Dijo Angela.

-Ademas, lo se hablar fluidamente, no por nada íbamos de vacaciones muy seguido allá.

-No lo se, ¿me darías una prueba?.

Al escuchar eso, una sonrisa picara se trazo en el rostro humano, este le dijo.

-Muy bien "mi angelito", al termina de comer esto iremos al karaoke, cantare una de las mejores canciones de un cantante de mi mundo, y se que te encantara tanto, que tal vez termines acostada con migo.

Angela aun que se sonrojo, no podía creer lo incrédulo que era Jason, esta luego de que paro de reír estrecho la mano de Jason y le dijo.

-Okey campeón, veamos si eres tan bueno como dices.

.

Luego de cenar, estos ya casi era turno de Jason, la loba decidió preguntarle una ultima cosa.

-Oye, ¿y a Jhonny y Erik como los conociste?.

-A bueno , ya me parecía raro que no me preguntaras...veras, cuando tenia 7 años en el colegio, un día un amigo me aviso que a los chicos nuevos del salón los estaban golpeando en el patio...ay dios jejej, eso se volvió un ring de la WWE...zapatos volando, loncheras con las que nos pegábamos, mordidas, patadas, puñetazos...ese día mi mama me echo un feo regaño ;v...pero...

Angela vio como el tono bromista de Jason se comenzaba a borrar...siendo remplazado por uno nostálgico y sincero.

-Creo que el destino no me pudo dar a unos amigos mejores...ese día, en la dirección los pude conocer...en verdad , creo que por el hecho de que no conocían a nadie mas, creo que eso fue lo que me dio mas ganas de conocerlos.

-¿Por lastima?. Pregunto confundida Angela.

-¿!QUE¡? CLARO QUE NO...me refiero a que...era los chicos nuevos, y como nadie les quiso hablar o conocerles, yo tendría el privilegio de conocerles a fondo primero...buuueno, el otro compa se me adelante, pero fui uno de los primeros :v...pero..la verdad...eran una grandes personas cuando los conocí y lo siguen siendo, la verdad estoy agradecido con Dios con el destino que me a dado.

Angel se sentía muy conmovida por lo dicho por el humano, esta por unos instantes acaricio la mano de Jason, este al mirarla no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo mientras la música iba terminando...

(Jason) Uy , creo que ya es casi hora de mi turno, deséame suerte mi Angel. Dice mientras se va al escenario.

(Angela) Jej, claro JAY...ESPERA, !YO NO SOY TU...angel?

Mientras Jason se sigue alejando, este dijo en un tono algo burlon.

(Jason) Jaj si lo se, pero es que eres como un angel.

El rostro de la loba se sonrojo rápidamente, en verdad los encantos del humano funcionaban bien y los suyos todavía no daban los efectos esperados...

.

Jason pidió que pusieran una pista musical de su teléfono cuando este indicara, los de servicio técnico de el lugar accedieron; antes de que comenzara la canción este tomo el micrófono y se dirigió al publico.

 _-Buenas noches publico, aquí les cantare una de un gran cantantes mexicano, que tal vez conozcan o no, Vicente Fernandez._

Por la expresión del publico parecían que nunca habían escuchado ese nombre o al menos su nombre era diferente en este mundo.

 _-En fin mi gente, la canción se llama "Tengo una amante" en español, y espero que la disfruten_ -Dirige su mirada a uno de los muchachos de la parte técnica- _Suélteme la pista DJ._

Una música romántica y un tanto ranchera comenzó a sonar en el lugar, era una música bastante agradable para esa noche...pero todos se sorprendieron por como Jason canto, su calidad sorprendió a todos, sobretodo a Angela.

 _Tengo una amante_  
 _así como lo oyen_  
 _no se espanten,_  
 _alguien llena mi cama_  
 _y me enciende la llama_  
 _tengo una amante_

 _Tengo una amante_  
 _a quien siempre le entrego_  
 _de mi cuerpo ese fuego_  
 _aunque no el tiempo entero_  
 _pero sigo adelante_

 _Tengo una amante_  
 _y crean me por Dios,_  
 _que gran amante_  
 _me procura, me cuida_  
 _y el amor que me brinda_  
 _siempre a sido abundante_

 _Tengo una amante_  
 _la que no desvanece_  
 _y aunque el llanto la bese,_  
 _la que tiene y merece_  
 _mi pasión delirante_

 _Ella es la fuente de agua pura donde calmo_  
 _la sed que invade el cuerpo mio y yo la amo_  
 _cuando el cansancio solo duermo entre sus brazos_  
 _y no me hace reclamos_  
 _y aunque la gente me critique esta locura_  
 _le he construido un nido fuerza de ternura_  
 _tengo de amante una mujer maravillosa_  
 _y es que esa gran amante_  
 _es mi amiga y mi esposa._

Jason recibió aplausos a todo lo alto junto a alagos del publico, este solo respondio con una reverencia mientras bajaba del escenario...esta se encontró con la loba.

(Jason) Entonces Angela, ¿que tal me luci?...ehhh...¿Angela?.

Angela actuaba muy raro, tenia las patas juntas entrecruzando sus dedos, sus ojos tenían las pupilas dilatadas mientras veían al humano, y su cola se movía con emoción de derecha a izquierda...esta soltó por error una frase en un tono fantasioso.

-Estuviste sensacional.

Jason encorvando su dedo indice lo coloca en una posición cómoda debajo de la mandíbula de la loba, este le dice en un tono algo coqueto y romántico.

-No tienes que decir lo obvio querida; vamos, se me antoja un trago de vino.

Al decir eso, Jason coloco su brazo derecho al rededor del hombro y parte del cuello de la loba, haciéndole que se apoyase en el pecho del humano...su calor...sus músculos...su aroma...le hacia sentir una gran seguridad y tranquilidad...un pensamiento paso por la mente de la loba mientras una expresión de placer se dibujaba en su rostro mientra movía su cabeza entre la chaqueta y la camiseta del humano.

 _-Tal vez...el es el indicado._

 _._

11:27 Pm

La pareja acababa de irse del restaurante de comida latina, una Angela ya algo cansada se sentía en verdad muy contenta por su cita con Jason; este ultimo le pregunto fingiendo un tono cortes.

-Muy bien Madame, ¿que tal le pareció la velada?.

La loba respondió en el mismo tono de voz.

-Sabes; pensaba que serian un bobo, un idiota, un pervertido, y que le estarías mirando a otras hembras en el lugar...pero...

Jason se dio cuenta de que el tono de voz de la loba había cambiado de repente...este sonó con toda honestidad, como el lo hizo hace unas horas al hablar de su historia con los hermanos Clovers.

-Eres...creo que el primero que me da no una buena cita...una fantástica noche, en verdad no se como es que lo hiciste doto de esa manera...y ademas...vi que eres una persona muy profunda que tiene sentimientos mas profundos de lo que los demás piensas...generalmente actúas relajado y algo estúpido por que...bueno, eres tu...pero la verdad eres una persona seria en el fondo, y que en verdad te tomas en serio las cosas cuando debes...en verdad eres alguien grandioso.

Al terminar de hablar, Aangela por el rabillo del ojo logro ver el rostro sonrojado del humano ante los alagos de la loba, este responde algo nervioso.

-Jejejej, pues...que puedo decir, eres alguien lista lobita.

Ya al llegar a la casa de la loba, Jason al ver a Angela ya cansada le pregunta en tono algo burlón.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tus aposentos mi angel?.

Angela sonrojada, pero ahora riéndose le dice.

-Ay dios, no me digas así, yo puedo ir.

-Nop, yo lo haré.

Este aun con lo que dijo Angela, le cargo como recién casados hasta la puerta, Angela con algo de dificultad saco las llaves de su bolso debido a que se había bebido un poco de mas por el vino; estos llegaron a la sal de Estar de la casa; había un sofá de color naranja, una mesa pequeña de vidrio y adelante de esta una chimenea que tenia algo de fuego encendido, Angela se le había olvidado apagar el fuego antes de irse pero esta vez no le importo mucho.

Las paredes del lugar estaban llenas de fotos de sus hermanos, padres y algunos amigos de su antigua universidad; Jason sintió algo de nostalgia ya que en su casa en el mundo humano, su familia también tenia arreglada de una manera similar con las fotografías...cuando Jason estaba por entrar a un pasillo en el que parecía al final de este estar el cuarto de la loba, Angela le detuvo de golpe.

-Espera Jay, nos falto hacer algo muy importante.

-¿Que cosa?

-Esto. Dijo con una voz lujuriosa.

Con una pata y aprovechando el factor sorpresa, inclino la cabeza de Jason a la suya para darle un fuerte y apasionado beso en la boca...para su sorpresa, Jason no tardo en seguirle el paso, aun con us lengua siendo mas grande que la del humano, este no se le dificulto mucho en seguirle el paso; el humano dejo caer a Angela en el mueble, este quedándose arriba de ella con ambos brazos tapando los costados derecho e izquierdo de Angela...

-¿Acaso ya has practicado antes?. Pregunto en un tono algo burlón.

-JAJ mi lobita, yo soy un experto en esa materia 7u7.

-En ese caso, sigamos con la clase profe.

Estos ahora mientras se besaban se iban quitando la ropa, Jason se había quitado su chaqueta y la camiseta mientras la loba acariciaba su cuerpo; Jason no se quedo sin hacer nada mientras pasada sus manos por el vientre de la loba...Angela se separo de el por un momento, esta dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-Déjame arreglarme, ya vuelvo.

Luego de esperar unos 3 minutos, Angela salio del baño, esta salio con solo su ropa interior y sostén mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta del baño en una posición sexy, esta con el mismo tono de voz pregunto.

-¿Que tal me veo?.

Si Jason hubiera tenido cola en ese momento la hubiera sacudido con mucha fuerza; este fingió un aullido pero este no se espero algo...Angela casi inmediatamente aulló como todo un lobo; mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba como otros lobos aullando...para cuando Angela dejo de aullar, vio como Jason no podía aguantar la risa, la loba solo se podía tapar el rostro completamente sonrojada.

-Eso no fue graciosos. Dijo a regañadientes.

-Jajaja, ¿que diablos fue eso?. Dijo aun riéndose.

-Eso...es un instinto de los lobos -Dijo con vergüenza-...el aullidos, es algo que nos cuesta mucho evitar.

-Muy bien..., luego de olvidar esto, ¿que tal si seguimos con lo nuestro?. Pregunto en un tono de coqueteo.

-Muy bien, vamos.

La loba se dirigió y se volvió a acostar en el sofá en la posición en la que estaban hace unos minutos, Angela le pregunto casi riendo coqueta mente.

-Entonces, ¿que quieres hacer primero?.

-Pues esto.

Luego de decir esto, acurruca su cabeza entre los pechos de la loba; por su mente pasa un pensamiento.

 _-Vaia vaia, ya entiendo por que al Jhonny le gusta tanto a estos furries 7w7._

Mientras tanto en su mundo real la loba le dijo en un tono burlesco.

-Pervertido.

-Gracias por alagarme hermosura; ahora...¿que tal si nos ponemos mas cómodos?.

Jason dijo mientras comenzaba a deslizar sus manos por la espalda de la loba...Angela sabia lo que iba a venir...pero...no sentía miedo...en verdad quería hacerlo, ella quería...hacerlo con el...

Al quitarle el sostén, esta aun algo de vergüenza no tapo sus pechos...Jason se les quedo unos momentos viéndoles...Angela ya algo preocupada le pregunto.

-¿Que ocurre?, ¿acaso hay algo mal con mis pechos?.

-¿Que?, No,no,no,no,no; es solo que estoy sorprendidos...

-¿De que?.

-Están grandes, justo como me gustan; ademas de que a los humanos , las "hembras" tienen una apariencia similar.

-Vaya, entonces , ¿se ven bien?

-Por supuestos, ahora si me lo permites, voy a complacerte.

Entonces Jason lamió y succionaba a los pechos de Angela, la loba entre gemidos acariciaba el cabello rubio del humano, mientras cambiaba de pecho, este con una mano acariciaba el pecho desocupada; este iba sintiendo como a su boca iba entrando un poco de un peculiar liquido blanco...este poco a poco fue bajando hasta su vientre, mientras Jason le besaba en esa parte, este le quitaba su pantis, este al verle no puede evitar sonrojarse y pensar.

 _-Vaya, ¿por que me burlaba de los gustos de Jhonny?, tengo que preguntarle algunas cositas._

Este en un tono algo bromista le pregunta.

-Hey Angela, ¿te hago la del "lobito cansado"?.

-No, ¿de que va?. Pregunta algo confundida.

-A no, entonces te enseñare.

El humano comenzó a lamer la entrepierna de la loba, esta soltó el fuerte gemido al aire mientras con sus patas se aferraba fuertemente al sofá, se mordía el labio inferior con una expresión de placer y lujuria...esta solo se quedo varios segundos mirando hacia el techo antes de bajar la mirada...allí vio aun a Jason haciéndole el acto sexual, pero este mantenía un ojo abierto mirándole, el izquierdo para ser preciso, en su boca a parte de saliva y algo de líquidos, se podía ver una pequeña sonrisa...Jason luego ya de estar algunos minutos en el acto sexual retira su boca de la entrepierna de Angela, este se limpiaba su boca con su antebrazo, mientras lo hacia decía.

-Vaya, tengo que admitir de que si que estuvo chido.

-Okey semental, es hora de un cambio de papeles.

Luego de decir esto, Angela se abalanzo a Jason, ahora estando el humano debajo de Angela; esta poco a poco deslizaba sus besos y apenas sus garras por la piel de el humano, esta llego ante la entrepierna del humano...en su cara se podía ver aun excitación por el momento, también algo de nerviosismo al ver como seria lo que vería...¿acaso era grande?, ¿pequeño?, ¿acaso hasta tendría una forma geometría?, aunque eso ultimo sonaba algo estúpido; al recordar que el tenia otros dos amigos humanos, uno con un demonio milenario en su interior, mientras su hermano mayor algo parecido a un algel de la salvación de color naranja...esta con sus dientes logro desabrochar el pantalón de Jason usando la tela del jean, esta con sus dientes y con suavidad tomo la cremallera del pantalón bandalo lentamente mientras una expresión picara dominaba el rostro de ambos...cuando esta le termino de bajar, un bulto le golpeo sin previo aviso en la nariz de la loba.

-Jajajaj -Reía Angela- creo que el "soldadito" ataco a una civil.

-¿No me va a degradar capitana?

-No lo creo mi soldadito 7u7.

-Adoro esa mirada mirada tuya, ¿lo sabias?. Dijo Jason.

-Gracias; ahora, vamos a ver que tenemos por acá.

Angela movió un poco la ropa interior de Jason, dejando a la vista el pene de Jason...Angela no puede evitar mirar el miembro del humano con curiosidad...Angela algo curiosa pregunta.

-¿así son los de los...humanos?.

-Si mas o menos, no quiero dar detalles pero yo la tengo mas grande que el promedio-

Jason pensaba ne decir un poco mas, pero este fue callado por una sensación placentera de su entre pierna; Angela con su lengua comenzó a lamer y enrollarse en el miembro del humano; Jason solo podía dar gemidos de placer por el genial momento...hasta que Angela decidió introducirlo en su boca...el placer duro menos de un segundo, ya que algo puntiagudo comenzó a latimarle.

-AYAYAYAYAYAYAY!, DUELE!. Exclamo Jason.

la Loba dejo de chupar su miembro y pregunto preocupada.

-Ay perdon, ¿te mordí?.

-Claro pero no te preocupes, esto pasa las primeras veces...espera, se me ocurrió una idea para que sigamos con esto.

-¿Cual?. Pregunto la loba.

-¿Crees que puedas acomodar tus labios para que no me cuerdas tan duro?.

Angela se sorprendió por lo astuto de la idea del humano, esta le dijo.

-Eso es bastante inteligente, de acuerdo, vamos.

Volvieron a realizar el mismo acto, pero esta vez Angela acomodo sus labios encima de sus dientes para que estos no lastimaran el pene de Jason...

Estos siguieron en el acto sexual poco mas de un minuto hasta que Jason no aguantar mas...Angela sintió como un liquido salia de su miembro con mucha fuerza...esta por la emoción lo dejo ir...el liquido blanco le golpeo en casi todas parte, mucho de el (la mayoría) cayo en su hocico y boca, mas en la cara y algo en su pecho;...luego de tragar un poco y limpiarse, Angela se acomoda en el sofá con las piernas abiertas aunque ahora tenia una expresión un tanto preocupada...Jason le miro de la misma manera, esto era raro, el casi nunca mostraba esa expresión facial...el humano se puso en cima de ella como al inicio de todo esto, pero esta vez se dirigió de una manera mas seria.

-Angela...en verdad no tienes que hacer esto, y yo no quiero.

La loba mostró de repente una expresión de sorpresa y de incredulidad, esta pregunto.

-Pero no entiendo, ya luego de todo lo que hicimos...¿acaso no te parece suficiente?, ¿acaso no soy suficiente para ti?.

-No digas eso, -dice Jason en un tono consolador y acariciándole una mejilla- tu eres mas que suficiente para mi...es solo que, no es que no quiera hacer...debo ser responsable, debo tomarte de manera completa con mas seguridad; eso seria aprovecharme de ti... ¿que tal si mientras lo hacemos se produce una enfermedad nueva por nuestras especies?, aunque sena los mismo animales que en mi mundo, tal vez exista ese riesgo...por eso no quiero entrar sin saber que en verdad es seguro...ademas, no tenemos condones.

En ese momento, con mucha vergüenza Angela se tapa el rostro; que estúpida fue era lo que pensaba, ¿porque no lo pensó antes? MAS SIENDO UNA MEDICA...en verdad era algo muy vergonzoso, tanto por su dignidad como por su profesión.

-Mierda, en verdad no lo pensé. Dijo Angela.

-Como dice un antiguo y sagrado refrán México..."Sin gorrito, no hay fiesta :v" -Dijo algo bromista Jason-; pero hey, ¿que tal si te lo compenso?, dormiré con tigo por esta noche, ¿te parece?.

Angela acepto con toda felicidad y se fueron a dormir; el cuarto de la loba no era muy resalte; una cama matrimonial de color azul oscuro al igual que todas las paredes, un televisor incrustado en la pared, una ventana que deja ver el patio de adelante y un closet; lo que a Jason le encanto era el aire acondicionado que daba un ambiente fresco y agradable...mientras se arropaban, Jason le abrazo con fuerza, haciéndola que se apoyara en su pecho, sintiendo su fuerte calor interno, aun sin tener mucho pelaje...este le susurro al oido.

-No creas que te libraras de mi tan fácilmente amor...prometo quedarme con tigo siempre.

De una manera u otra...esto era que al final pasara que quería Angela...estar acostada con el, ¿sexo? tal vez,...pero principalmente lo primero...sentirse segura con un macho, estar entre sus brazos y sentir esa masculinidad sobre ella...le hacia sentir segura...no importa si hubiera bebido poco, o si lo hubiera hecho mucho, o si no hubiera bebido una gota de alcohol o alguna otra bebida...esa fue una de las mejores noches para Jason el humano y Angela la loba...

.

Ya unos días mas tarde Jason estaba charlando con Jhonny aprovechando que este estaba descansando de un entrenamiento de los agentes de la Z.I.A...entonces, en un momento dado, decide mencionar sobre un tema en especifico...

-Pues si men, ya desde hace unos días comencé una relación con Angela, la hermana de Trixie.

Jhonny le miro fijamente incrédulo, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos...este le abrazo fuertemente sin previo aviso, igualmente le estrecho la mano luego de culminar el abrazo mientras le daba muchos alagos.

(Jhonny) Amigo, compadre, pana, chamo, combibe, becerro, hermano de otra madre, hermano del alma y otro adjetivo calificativo o otra palabra que demuestre mi aprecio; estoy infinitamente agradecido por tu valiente acción, mil gracias.

(Jason) 0-o...¿Valiente acción?, que va, fue algo regala´o; por usted hago cualquier cosa compadre ( _Mas si para eso me tengo que volver a acostar con ella 7u7_ ); por cierto wey, ¿que paso que nunca me habías metido a lo del furry?

(Jhonny) Pero tu me dijiste que no te gustaba eso?.

(Jason) Bueno, pues digamos que me dio gana de ver algunas cositas...por cierto, ya se por que te gusta tanto.

(Jhonny) ¿Como así?

Luego de un breve relato de hace unas noches atrás; Jhonny sonrojado se va de la habitación con la excusa de que le habían llamado para regresar, mientras Jason no podía parar de reír al ver la cara de su amigo...luego de limpiarse las lagrimas por la risa tan fuerte, recibe una llamada a su celular.

 _-_ Epale buenos días, ¿quien ese?...a no Angela, estoy aquí en el departamento de policía...si okey, comprare algo para la cena...¿pollo asado y tamales? por eso te amo mi lobita...claro que te iré a buscar al trabajo, solo avísame cuando termines...de acuerdo, te veré en la noche.

.

.

.

A TERMINADO EL CAPITULO

 **(Arturven) Ufff coño, al fin termine, ¿heya mi gente? yo aquí en poquito cansado, ya que por cuestiones técnicas y familiares, este y el siguiente capitulo se perdieron, por lo cual debí escribir la mitad de este especial de nuevo YnY, pero tengo el consuelo de que al menos, creo que esta vez creo que hice algo mejor que en ultimo capitulo, ademas de hacer el cap casi el doble de largo le pude agregar algo mas de lineas de los personajes, muy bien mi gente, nos vemos muy pronto, para el final del especial esperare sus respuestas, actualizare luego del especial de una a dos semanas máximo LO PROMETO; ahora si, chaito :v**


	4. capitulo 3

**(Arturven) Ahora si mi gente, el final de este especial...espero que la espera de mas de dos meses haya valido la pena, en verdad lamento el tiempo que e estado inactivo con esta historia y espero que con este especial pueda redimirme de alguna manera, ahora sin nada mas que agregar, TERMINEMOS CON ESTO!, INTERNET!**

 **(Internet) ¿eh?,...¿que?**

 **(io, ¿quien mas? :v) PUBLICARRRRRR!**

 **(Internet)...o si...ok...yava...li-listo...**

 **(Yo) :.-), Gracias**

Capitulo 3 - Un día normal de nuestros amigos

Nicudy Pov

El fresco aire del aire acondicionado recibió a la pareja a esta nueva mañana...luego de el beso matutino de la mañana, Nick se fue a bañar mientras Judy dejo cocinándose unas tiras de carne junto a unas zanahorias...Mientras revisaba su teléfono mientras el desayuno se terminaba de cocinar, Nick , increíblemente rápido ya se había bañado y secado, incluso ya tenia el uniforme de policía puesto, este mientras se peinaba algo del pelaje le dijo a la coneja.

-Si quieres puedes irte a bañar zanahorias, ya te puso la ropa organizada en tu cama, yo me encargare de el desayuno.

Judy le dio un beso cariñoso en una mejilla a Nick mientras se iba a cambiar...el zorro se acerco a la cocina y al ver lo que Judy cocinaba este se dijo para si mismo.

-Vaya, no entiendo por que Judy es tan simple en el desayuno...muy bien, creo que unos huevos revueltos, tocino y algunos vegetales mas deberán ponerle sabor y apariencia a esta comida.

.

La pareja se encontraba peleando ya en horas de la tarde contra una banda criminal junto a varios compañeros, ambos se cubrían las espaldas mientras enfrentaban a los criminales; mientras esto, la pareja discutía sus planes para esta noche.

(Nick) Hey zanahorias, ¿crees que pueda preguntarte algo?

Luego de que Judy se impulsase con una pared y le pateo en la cara a un tigre con un bate de béisbol , esta le contesto.

(Judy) Claro, ¿que?

(Nick) Pues, Bogo dijo que luego de esto podemos descansar por hoy...¿te parece si vamos a cenar a un restaurante?.

(Judy) Claro, ¿te parece a las 8 Pm?

(Nick) De acuerdo, tratemos de terminar rápido con esto para ir a nuestra cita...

.

.

Jhotrix Pov.

Jhonny y su hermano mayor les habían dado ese día libre...aunque este se sentía bastante aburrido; Nick se había ido a vivir con Judy a la mansión que le habían regalado Mr Big; y Erik se había mudado ya la semana pasada se había mudado a un apartamento a varias cuadras de la cas...ahora la casa que antes era del señor Nick le pertenecía a el...pero había un problema...estaba completamente aburrido, no había nada bueno en la T.V, ya había jugado con la PS4 varios juegos, había limpiado la casa, y ya tenia la mano cansada de tanto dibujar en su block personal, y todo eso antes del medio dia...no tenia nada que hacer, por lo que decidió revisar su teléfono...hurgando entre sus contactos de teléfono se había encontrado con el de su novia Trixie...entonces se le ocurrió, ya llevaban mas de una semana desde que tuvieron un contacto cercano ademas del trabajo, ¿por que no le llamaba?...esta contesto.

-Bendicion Trix, ¿como estas?, ¿que haces?.

 _-Oh Jhonny eres tu, genial cariño ¿como estas?._

-Muuuuuuuy burrido. Dijo en un tono infantil.

 _-Sabes, justo ahora pensaba en darte una visita sorpresa._

-Que bien vale, nadie mas esta desocupado, Mi hermano tuvo que arreglar un problema con su auto en el mecánico, el señor Bogo tuvo que llamar al señor Nick y a la señorita Judy a una operación para el desarme de una banda criminal; las chicas están ocupadas en la dulcera del amigo de tu papa, Y por ultimo, Agustin y Jason están fuera de la ciudad.

 _-Que mal hombre, debes de estar solito en la casa._ Dijo Trixie lo segundo en un tono mimado.

-Pues si la verdad, y por cierto, ¿cuanto tardaras en venir?.

De repente el timbre en la puerta sonó, este le pidió a Trixie que colgase y que el le llamaría mas tarde...pero al abrir la puerta, se llevo la sorpresa de que se trataba de ella, Trixie, esta traía puesta una camiseta blanca holgada sin mangas con un estampado de un corte de garra junto a unos shorts grises...esta le recibe con un fuerte abrazo, estos se dieron un beso en los labios y comenzaron a charlar.

-Vaya, no sabia que vendrías tan pronto. Dijo Jhonny.

-Si lo se, es solo que mis padres salieron y mas hermanos mayores cuidan a mis hermanos pequeños...por lo que me dieron libertad de salir hoy pero tampoco tenia nada que hacer...ay se me olvidaba, compre unas donas por el camino.

-¿de Kirspy kreme?

-Por supuesto. Respondió la loba

-Polfavius, si no es mucha molestia :3. Dijo Jhonny.

Mientras estos comían de las golosinas, la loba le pregunto.

-Oye, ¿y no tienes algo planeado para hoy?.

-Como dije no, ¿por que?.

-Es que hay un concierto...y creo que te puede gustar quien estará aquí.

-Quien?. Dice mientras abre una lata de refresco y la bebe.

-Pues...sera una colaboración, de Linkin Park y Papa Roach.

Jhonny de la sorpresa escupió el refresco de sorpresa, este le pregunto eufórico.

-¿En verdad tienes las entradas para eso?.

-Yo no, Pero mi hermana y una amiga tiene una entrada extra a parte para un amigo ademas de la mia, el iba a ir pero parece que esta algo..."flojo" del estomago, así que accedió en dejarme preguntarte si querías venir.

-En primera; le dio DIARREA, dilo como es; segundo, ¿¡Por que no me avisaste antes!?, debí comprar algo de ropa nueva o comprarte algo.

-Ay no te preocupes Jhonny, allá hay muchos puestos de comida...y recuerda, es a las 7 que comienza, según la entrada debe terminar como a las 11 o un poco mas.

-Vaya...pero, ¿no crees que es muy tarde?.

-Recuerda que hoy es viernes, y que el fin de semanas son nuestros días libres.

-Jaj si perdón es que se me había olvidado...bueno, no son ni las 12 Pm, ¿que quieres hacer hasta entonces?.

La loba luego de pensarlo un poco se le ocurrió algo, esta le tomo de la mano y le dijo con una voz contenta.

-Ya se, ¿que tal si vamos a tu cuarto?.

Al escuchar eso, Jhonny sintió que todo a su alrededor se detuviese deteniéndose...no pudo evitar pensar algunas cosas cuando menciono esas palabras...entre tartamudeos pregunto.

-¿A-a-a-a mi...cua-cuarto?.

-Pues Claro, ¿allí es donde tienes tu PS4 no?

-OH SISISISISI, allí lo tengo jejej. Dijo con una risa nerviosa.

.

-Diablos, eres buena en esto. Dijo Jhonny dificultado en su juego Shooter

-Si lo se, jugaba mucho con mis hermanos, hasta que me termino gustando este genero de juegos.

Luego de que se acabara el tiempo la la partida, Trixie logro empatar el marcador 2 VS 2, esta le dijo con una voz determinante.

-Te ganare.

-Eso no lo creo lobita, esta vez no me ganaras.

Trixie por alguna razón se levanto de la cama...esta le pregunto algo un tanto delicado para el humano, esta con un tono de voz tímido pregunto.

-¿Me puedo quitar el short?.

A Jhonny casi se le cae el control a escuchar eso, su rostro se coloro de un momento a otro...este sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla cambiando su arsenal de armas pregunto algo preocupado.

-¿Pe-pero por que me pides eso?

-Es que...solo tenia estos shorts limpios por que la lavadora en la casa la están reparando...y, me gustaría tomar un respiro.

Jhonny quiso tomar aire y pensarlo un poco...ella se lo estaba pidiendo, así que, técnicamente no se estaría aprovechando de ella...ademas, seria una excusa de como verla en... . La loba volvió a la habitación de el muchacho, este le vio solo por unos instantes mientras se volvía a acostar en la cama...este pensó al verla.

 _-Ay Dios...¿esa es Trix?...wow, en verdad se ve genial, esas piernas no están tan mal para ser de un lobo...Jaj, hasta se parecen a algunos dibujos de internet._

Sin embargo...lo siguiente hizo que el ritmo cardíaco del humano superara todo sus limites...al fijarse ya en el trasero de la loba...la redondes y la suavidad con la que se veía le daban increíbles ganas de tocarlo...acariciarlo...no sabia si era todo eso, mas si su ropa interior de color gris daba una apariencia mas atractiva a su trasero...era un tanto gracioso la verdad, ya que hace un muy buen tiempo, pensaba que mirarle el trasero a una dama era algo vulgar y falta de respeto; ahora el no podia evitar hacerlo.

 _-Mierda, mierda, mierda!...se que esto esta mal, que nos e te levante, no debes tocarla...pero es que se ve irresistible , cálmate Jhonny...tr-trata de mantener la mente en blanco, piensa en diosito...no se, en Angela, nel ni idea, apaerte de que ya esta en una relación; el señor Nick...es graciosos, lindo y guapo, pero ya tiene a la señorita Hopps jejej._

Las cosas empeoraron cuando Trixie levanto la cola, ya que lo tapaba con su cola ahora su trasero se podía ver en todo su esplendor...este rápidamente se limpio la sangre que trataba de mantener en su nariz aun cuando salia un poco...lentamente soltaba su mano derecha para lentamente poder tocarle...sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal...pero...demonios, si que quería hacerlo...de repente vio como Trixie le miro algo confundida, esta pregunto.

-¿Por que juegas con una mano?

Aun cuando ese momento paso menos de un segundo, Jhonny tenia que decir algo instantáneamente, ya que si tardaba apenas unos segundos mas, la loba se daría cuenta de las intenciones de Jhonny...este dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, claro que, con algo de nerviosismo.

-Jaj, es solo que, pensaba que puedo vencerte con una mano.

Trixie le respondió con un tono de voz con mucha confianza.

-¿En serio? veamos si eso es verdad.

Jhonny logro sentirse tranquilizado al no ser descubierto por la loba...este jugo dos minutos con una sola mano para mantener su fachada, e increíblemente lograba estar encima todavía de la loba gracias a algunos errores cometidos por la loba en los otros dos primeros minutos de la partida...ya tenia su mano tan cerca, por un momento, pensó en sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, sus piernas,su...cuando esta tan cerca de poner en contacto su mano con el objetivo, toco accidental su cada con parte del pelaje de la loba, al apenas rozarle vio como sus orejas se irguieron en posición de alerta; Jhonny trato de apartar su mano pero la cola de la loba le tomo de la muñeca...el corazón del muchacho latía con fuerza, su novia le había atrapado...esta le dijo sin mirarle pero con un tono de voz coqueto.

-¿Que es lo que pensabas hacer cariño?...¿acaso tocarme el traserito? 7u7

-0-o NONONONONONO, CLARO QUE NO TRIX! -Dijo Jhonny sonrojado y completamente nervioso- yo no...yo no...

-No te atrevas a mentirme Jhonny. Le dijo al mirarle a los ojos fijamente.

El sonrojo en su rostro del humano iba aumentando mas y mas, su expresión parecía a la de un niño regañado por su madre casi llorando...con tanta vergüenza tuvo que admitirlo.

-Bueno...si...tal vez si es lo que, lo que tu crees...pero también es tu culpa.

Sorprendida por su respuesta Trixie le pregunta.

-¿Como que mi culpa?

-Pues...¿quien te mando a ser tan sexy?

AL decir eso, Jhonny se tapo la boca, dejando salir un pensamiento de su parte...el rostro de Trixie paso de sorpresa a una mas..."juguetón"...con un tono de voz pícaro dijo.

-Con que eso era...bueno, no te molestes, te perdonare por lo que hiciste.

-En-en serio?

-Claro...bajo una condición.

Jhonny trago saliva en grueso y con nerviosismo pregunto.

-Eh...supongo...¿que quieres que haga?.

De repente, sintio como algo le jalaba el short que traía...este vio que se trataba de Trixie con una para quien logro quitarle lo suficiente como para poder verle su ropa interior...acto seguido le dio una nalgada.

(Trixie) Nalgas de Malvavisco xD

(Jhonny) Oye!, y-yo no te di una nalgada. Dijo avergonzado

(Trixie) Oww vamos Jhon, a ti te gusta que sea asi con tigo.

(Jhonny) Claro que no,...es solo que-

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, sintio como Trixie colocaba su pata en el trasero del humano...este sentia las puntas contraidas de las garras de la loba acariciando la tela de su ros interior y un poco en su piel...esa sensacion en verdad se sentia fantastica para el humano, mas por que la loba se lo recordo.

-Esa sonrisita dice otra cosa, amor 7w7.

Con una expresión de placer y algo vergonzoso dijo.

-Jaj pues...tal vez si

-Oye tengo una idea...¿veamos a ver quien puede jugar así?, ademas, así veré aguanto puedes aguantar con mis garritas en tus malvaviscos 7u7

Jhonny acepto la extraña apuesta con su novia...una mano en el control y la otra en su...trasero...debía de admitir de que se sentía suave y grandioso poder tener esa libertad con ella, y de igual manera de que ella fuese tan juguetona con ella... . Ya habían pasado casi los diez minutos de la partida, cada uno estaba a solo un disparo de ganar, ambos tenían las vidas a lo mas bajo y sus compañeros del CPU ya había sido abatidos y o se regenerian debido a que solo quedaba un minuto...ambos aun tratado de jugar, no podían evitar reírse un poco al sentir la mano del otro en...de repente, Jhonny comenzó a sentir un movimiento de la para de Trixie...sentía como sus garraz iban saliendo cada vez teniendo mas contacto con su piel...en secreto a Jhonny esta sensación le fascinaba, pero no quería demostrar debilidad ya que pensaba de que por el, Trixie ya se sentía algo nerviosa por lo que pensaba que quería hacer eso a propósito; por lo que Jhonny decidios hacer algo, esto algo se podría lamentar mas tarde...comenzó a apretar un poco su mano derecha...vio en el rostro de Trixie se mostraba poco a poco mas y mas placer, incluso entre su pelaje podía ver como se sonrojaba, lo que le daba a entender de que le estaba gustando lo que estaba haciendo...Jhonny le dijo en un tono casi burlesco.

-Lo siento Trix, pero temo decirte que ya no hay nada que me haga perder el jue-

De repente, Jhonny sintió una sensación extraña...un extraño movimiento de la pata de Trixie que se dirigía en un lugar muy extraño...Jhonny de repente soltó un gemido de placer para dejar caer su cabeza en la cama...Trixie quito su pata rápido de la ropa interior de Jhonny y le dijo apenada.

-Ay Jhonny lo lamento, te juro que no que yo nunca quise meter mi dedo por...en verdad no fue mi intención, solo hacia lo que tu hacías lo juro, me pase yo no...eh ¿Jhonny?.

Jhonny suspiraba fuertemente mientras mostraba una expresión de lujuria, su sonrisa mas su sonrojo le dieron a entender de que no estaba muy "molesto" con Trixie, incluso, durante unos instantes vio como en su ojo izquierdo se podía ver un corazón rojo que parecía estar latiendo con fuerza; esta entonces le pregunto.

-Jhonny, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿no estas molesto con migo?.

Jhonny con un tono de voz algo fantasioso dijo.

-Ay no...no lo estoy...para nada de nada.

-Ay que bien...porque-

De repente se escucho un ultimo disparo...cuando Jhonny salio de su mundo y vio el televisor, vio que en el ultimo segundo de tiempo Trixie mato al personaje de Jhonny, ganando la partida.

(Jhonny) Oye eso no es justo, tu te.

(Trixie) Lo siento, el que se duerme se pierde

(Jhonny) Eres una tramposa 7-7

(Trixie) Pero una cosa...¿desde cuando te gusta tanto que te lo?

(Jhonny) ESO NO ES UN TEMA DE CONVERSACIÓN!. Dijo completamente sonrojado.

Trixie no pudo evitar reírse un poco al ver el que podría ser un secreto de Jhonny; esta en un tono cariñoso mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho pregunto.

-Ay cariño, lamento meterte la garra por el "Anastasio", ¿me disculpas? :3

Jhonny con algo de sonrojo en su rostro y acariciando el pelaje de Trixie en su cabeza le dice.

-Deacuerdo, no hay nada de que perdonar amor, fue solo un accidente.

-¿Nada de que perdonar?, ¿entonces te gusto? 7w7

-¿QUE? NO, no me estaba refiriendo a eso.

-Como sea amor, ¿que tal si jugamos a algo mas?. Pregunto Trixie cambiando de tema.

-Claro, ¿que quieres jugar ahora?.

.

.

Erikoy Pov

Erik había invitado a su nueva casa en el apartamento, estos cenarían y verían un maratón con el Netflix que tenia Erik... . Mientras su novio cocinaba la cena, Cloy decidió ver la vivienda de Erik y le encanto el lugar; el sitio era bastante elegante y bien acomodado; algunas plantas de diversos tipos, algunas fotos de sus misiones en el Z.D.P, fotos de sus amigos humanos, con su hermanos y con todos los demás, estantes con muchos libros...este ultimo fue lo que mas le llamo la atención, esta vio que en la portada de los libros, vio que estos eran sobre idiomas...mas de la mitad de los libros parecían tratar sobre estos; Francés, Portugués, Chino Mongol, Chino Tradicional, Ruso, Alemán, Italiano, Polaco, Holandés, y muchos otros de los que podía perder el resto de la noche al nombrarlos; mientras eso, Erik se le acerco y le dijo.

-La cena esta lista, espero que te guste la pasta y carne con salsa.

-Oh claro, me encanta. Respondió Cloy.

-Que bien, oye, ¿ya viste todos esos libros?

-Los acabo de ver, ¿desde cuando tienes esos libros de idioma?.

-Desde hace un buen tiempo; en realidad estaban muy pacientes por que los aceptáramos, dijeron de que en caso de alguna emergencia podamos acompañarlos a alguna misión en algún país...por lo que , para evitar algún problema con los idiomas, quieren que aprendamos ser multibilingues.

-Esperate,... ¿cuantos idiomas sabes hablar?.

-Ingles por supuesto, y español por mis padres.

-No te creo, ¿como?. Pregunto Cloy sorprendida.

-Es que mis padres eran Venezolanos, así que aun que teníamos que vivir en U.S.A, en casa nos enseñaron nuestra lengua.

-Increíble...¿tus amigos también lo son?...digo, no es por ofender, pero esos nombres no suenan muy..."Americanos" si tu me entiendes.

-Claro, Agustin es hijo de Ecuatorianos, Sol es hija de Uruguayos, y Valentina de Costarricenses.

-Vaya, así que todos estamos aparentados con latinoamericanoa. Dijo en tono de broma.

-Si, aunque con Jason por alguna extraña razón, es el que de todos le gusta usar mas modismos...no es que yo no me conozca algunos pero ya tu sabes.

-Y cuando sepas hablar otros idiomas, ¿crees que me puedas enseñar?.

-Claro, aunque apenas solo estoy comenzando con las lenguas romance, luego tengo que aprender las Germánicas, y luego las Eslavas. Dijo Erik

-¿y por que en ese orden?. Pregunto Cloy.

-Es que quiero comenzar con las que estén menos alejadas del español o ingles que ya lo se dominar para que me sean mas simples...pero sin duda quiero aprender Francés, no se por que, pero, desde niño siempre me a gustado lo que mis padres me decían sobre la cultura francesa.

-Ya dejando de lado lo de los idiomas, ¿que tal si comemos?.

.

Estos comían mientras veían el anime "Violet Evergarden", mientras esperaban para poner el ultimo capitulo que había salido se pusieron hablar un poco.

-Vaya, esta cosa es mejor de lo que dijeron. Dijo Cloy.

-Ya entiendo por que Jhonny y Jason insistieron tanto en que lo viéramos.

-Hablando de ellos, ¿que hacen hoy?. Pregunto Cloy

-Bueno, Nick y Judy tenían planeado ir a un restaurante elegante hoy; mientras Jhonny me mando un mensaje en la tarde diciendo de que se iría con Trixie a un concierto de Pop,música electro y algo de Rock alternativo.

En ese momento, el teléfono de Erik comenzó a sonar por una llamada...cuando vio de quien le llamaba este se dijo.

-Y hablando de el rey de España.

Este cuando se puso el teléfono en su oreja, accidentalmente activo el altavoz, sin mencionar de que en ese momento estaba sonando la música a todo volumen.

- _EEEEEEPPPAAAAAAAAALLLLLEEEEEEEE BRO!._

Jhonny traía puesto una camiseta morada y en letras negras los nombres de quienes daban el concierto; junto a unos pantalones grises cortos, en ambas muñecas traía unas pulseras luminiscentes, el junto a casi todos los presentes traía unos bastones luminiscentes de diferentes colores; todos en el sitio saltaban de la emoción y de lo sensacional de lo que se vivía en el lugar.

-Vaya Jhonny, veo estas disfrutando la noche.

 _-ESTA DE LO MEJOR BRO!, PA LA PRÓXIMA TENEMOS QUE PLANEAR COMO VENIR JUNTOS!_

-Ya lo creo, tráeme un recuerdo de el lugar.

 _-Claro Hermanote, no tienes de que preocuparte._

 _-_ Y acuérdate de darme mis papeles del auto, que solo necesito un ultimo pago para que sea de mi propiedad y se me habían quedado en tu casa.

 _-Si si bro lo haré; ahora si me disculpas, están a punto de golpearnos con galones y galones de pintura, chaito, nos vemos a las 12 Pm._

Justo en el momento en el que la llamada se cayo, la pareja vio como Jhonny y a todos los demás presentes eran bañados por decenas y decenas de toneladas de pinturas de todos los tipos y colores.

.

.

Nicudy Pov

La cena para al pareja iba por muy buen camino, lo único malo de esta noche era la vista de algunas parejas por su aparente repudio de diferencia de especies, pero no quería dejar que eso les arruinase la noche.

(Nick) Te lo digo zanahorias, ¿en verdad tus padres hicieron todo eso?

(Judy) En verdad si, lo que sucede es que la mayoría de conejos tienen hijos a temprana edad desde jóvenes, incluso antes de ser mayor de edad, como lo fueron mis padres.

(Nick) ¿Es en serio?

(Judy) Si...desde niña me buscaron muchos intentos de novios, sobretodo mi papa quien era el que era algo desesperante...pero logre que mi mama entendiera y ella puso en su lugar a mi papa...aunque en verdad no se...a veces me siento que estoy algo retrasada en eso, es decir , a mi edad, 15 años, ya todos los conejos tienen mas de una docena de hijos, casados, o por lo menos ya en planes de casarse...en verdad...siento que-

En eso, el rostro de Nick se dibujo una sonrisa de picardia en su rostro, ante esto le dice a Judy

-Oh, entonces se podría decir que...estas algo atrasa-

-TU...no trates de decir algo -Dice Judy molesta tratando de hablar en voz baja- ...Nick...en verdad...es solo que...pienso que...

En ese momento la coneja tomo con suavidad la pata de Nick, al mirarle el zorro vio su rostro...la coneja bajo sus orejas en una expresión aunque triste, un poco enternecedora...aunque Nick generalmente se hubiese burlado de ella por esa expresión, en ese momento el zorro sabia lo que quería decir Judy...su rostro se comenzó a sonrojar pero...no es que ella no la amase, todo lo contrario, lo hacia con locura...es solo que...¿seria presión de sus padres?, ¿ansiedad?, ¿estaría en sus días?, ¿vio últimamente a algunas amigas conejas ya con una relación y familias hechas?...Nick le hablo en un tono de voz serio.

-Judy entiende una cosa...en verdad te amo...y esto no es una forma de rechazarte, es solo que...no me siento listo para un compromiso de esta magnitud, y creo que tu tampoco.

Tal vez Nick tenia razón, tal vez sentía mucha presión, se sentía mal al tratar de decirle eso a Nick, fue casi como si se le declarase matrimonio, no por nada sintió mucha vergüenza...Nick le saco de su trance con una palabras que le sorprendieron en un tono mas amistoso y algo amoroso.

-Sin embargo...no quiere decir de que no lo tratemos en otro momento.

Las mejillas de Judy se calentaron y una sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro, esas palabras le hicieron sentir uno de los mejores momentos de la noche...sin embargo unas palabras mataron el romántico momento; sonaban como de una mujer de entre 40 y 50 años hablándoles con desprecio, esta resulto ser una comadreja junto a quien parecía ser su esposo de la misma edad, a tan solo unos metros de distancia de ellos, esta dijo.

-Pero que asquerosos, no solo basta con que sean de distintas especies, también hablan de esas vulgaridades en presencia de los demás.

La pareja vio la expresión de Judy y Nick, y aunque esta remarcaba molestia por le comentario, el esposo de la comadreja, en un tono de voz algo nerviosos dijo.

-Cariño, creo que nos escucharon.

Nick algo molesto le dijo a la comadreja.

-My Lady, en verdad creo que su comentario fue un poco ofensivo, por lo que le pediría que dejara de ser una-

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Judy tomo lo que quedaba de vino en su copa, devolviéndola a su lugar con tal fuerza que Nick pensó que la rompería, la coneja luego se subió a la mesa hacercandose al zorro; esta le jalo de la corbata y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios, la cola de zorro se agitaba con ganas por la sensación de beso de la coneja, cuando ella le besaba se sentía diferente...se sentía como una extraña sensación parecida a la emoción y la fuerte adrenalina explotase en su interior...la pareja de comadreja sorprendidas con los ojos abiertos como platos no pudieron creer lo que pare ellos era una muestra de exhibicionismo...la coneja con la cabeza de Nick con una expresión fantasiosa en sus brazos mientras la coneja un de alteración , esta exclamo ante la pareja y les dijo.

-¿!ACASO HAY ALGÚN PROBLEMA AHORA¡?

.

Jhotrix Pov

La pareja ya se iba a dormir, Jhonny logro convencer a Trixie de que durmiera en su casa; estos solo irian a dejarle unos papeles a Erik, Jhonny por ser su hermano logro sacar una copia de la llave del departamento de su hermano mayor en caso de una emergencia, la pareja al entrar escucharon el televisor de la sala a un volumen un tanto alto, este dijo en el lugar acompañado de su novia para ver si estaban en casa.

-Brother ya estoy aquí, mira te dejare los papeles que me pediste, así que no vas a...

La pareja miro que el sofá estaba desplegado como si fuera una cama...al mirar de cerca vieron que eran Erik y Cloy durmiendo junto con una sabana a la cintura de ambos, Erik no tenia una camiseta puesta y Cloy solo tenia una guarda camisa de color blanca, la loba acariciaba el pecho del humano... .

La pareja mas joven le pareció extremadamente tierna, por lo que decidieron tomarles una foto.

-Ay mi dios, se ven tan tiernos dormidos juntitos :3. Dijo Jhonny

-Se ven adorables francamente, oye, vamos a seguir su ejemplo y vayámonos a tu casa y a dormir.

-Muy bien, ademas, debo ver con que puedo quitarle este quilo de pintura de esta ropa.

-Igualmente, ¿te importa si mañana me prestas algo de ropa Jhonny?. Dijo en un tono de voz coqueto.

-Claro Trix, por mi no hay ningún problema. Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa con un sonrojo en su rostro.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) Muy buenas mis amigos, me alegra poder terminar este especial, en verdad mis amigos, este especial se produjeron muchos problemas técnicos y familiares que me impidieron adelantar los capítulos, pero en verdad me alegra de que pueda entregarle este especial de Fanfics.**

 **Estos días e comenzado a trabajar en un libro con un amigo, por lo cuando algún avance importante lo publicare aquí o en mi Bio :v, tratare de publicar d caps al mes, por lo que me disculpo si sucede algo en ese tiempo; ademas de que estuve ocupado en el colegio pero eso dio sus frutos, logre sacar un promedio general en todas las materias de 90 de 100 puntos disponibles en el sistema de educativo de Rep Dominicana.**

 **Verdaderamente les agradezco la espera de todo el mundo, y eso se refleja de que aun con mas de dos meses sin actualizar, las vistas siguen a un muy buen ritmo, por lo que les agradezco mucho la espera, lo mas probable es que el siguiente capitulo de esta segunda temporada llegue dentro de dos a tres semanas, por lo que les pido paciencia mis amigos, ya que también tengo que actualizar mi secuela Zootopia x Slender; sin mas relleno que agregar, me debo retirar pero les prometo que esto no sera lo ultimo de mi mi gente, me despido por esta ocasión, ADIOS :D.**


	5. Chapter 4

**(ARTUVEN) VOLVI COMO LA GRIPE :V; espero que estén muy bien mis amigos, luego de una pequeña pausa e vuelto con los fics :)...a parte decir las pajas de siempre no se que mas de-recordando de la nada- , a no si verdad, los saludos :v**

 **Quieron darle un gran saludo y abrazo a:**

 ***Guest...:v**

 ***Izzy2668.**

 ***MASTER CJ**

 ***PikachuXYZ**

 **Y por una mencion especial igualmente a.**

 ***IronMaik2095.**

 **Un abrazo de lucha libre-colapsador de organos pa usted caballero, (ay, eso me trae tantos recuerdos chavo).**

 **Ahora si, sin mas preámbulos comencemos.**

Capitulo 5 - ¿Que es Ivangel?, los secretos de los entes y el gran demonio.

Era otro fin de semana de entrenamiento para los humanos y los oficiales Nick y Judy; ese día seria muy especial, debido a que sus amigos de el Z.I.A, ya habían dicho que iría con un compañero y algunos miembros de el sector científico del Z.I.A que querían ver a los muchachos.

.

Eran las 8 Am, obviamente, Judy y Jhonny parecían como niños en dulsçcerias esperando a que llegasen los agentes...hasta que llego aquel momento, el compañero de los cuales estaban acompañado Jack, su novia y su amigo Mike; un rinoceronte negro y de ojos de color miel, este traía un traje ajustado negro cubierto por pechero antibalas y equipos de seguridad menores, como coderas y rodilleras; su rostro no mostraba una gran amistad...una frialdad e indiferencia se notaba en su rostro.

Junto a el llegaron otros nueve mamíferos, un zorro de color amarillo, una comadre, un ciervo, una cebra, una nutria, un conejo gris, una cabra, un chivo, y un jaguar; este ultimo parecía ser el director o al menos el que dirigía a los demás, ya que, este era el único que traía una bata de laboratorio y todo el vestuario de un científico, los demás traían ropa un tanto mas casual, pero todos traían con sigo una libretas, algunos de ellos con guantes y lentes, y una identificación con el logo de una agencia de estudio de el gobierno nacional; luego de saludar a los ya conocidos, les presentaron a los nuevo.

(Jack) Oficiales, les presento al agente Colstel.

Judy se acerco a el para saludarle, estiro su pata con un tono de voz amigable pero cortez le dijo.

-Buenos días señor Colstel, un gusto, soy la oficial Judy Hopps.

El rinoceronte primeramente levanto solo una ceja, como si se estuviera cuestionando estrechar la pata de la oficial...miro la pata de la coneja por unos instantes antes de estrecharla, sin embargo, este les hablo en un lenguaje inentendible para nuestros amigos.

-Bună ziua oficială Hopps, Colegii mei mi-au spus că voi patru sunteți polițiști cu abilități fizice mari, sper că voi patru nu mă dezamăgesc.

Los oficiales de ZDP se quedaron unos segundos parpadeando por el no saber que responder; Judy tartamudeaba sin pensar en que decir. En ello, Mona les dice.

-Discúlpelo, el aun no domina el español; , Erik, ¿ustedes ya han aprendido algo de Rumano?.

-Lo siento pero no señorita Mona. Dijo Erik.

-De momento yo e leído Italiano, mi big bro solo a leído y practicado Francés.

-En ese caso, sera mejor que se pongan los cuatro esto.

Luego de decir eso por parte de Mona, Mike saco de un bolsillo unos aparatos extraños, eran de diferentes tamaños aunque no variaban tantos uno de otros, todos tenían formas de pequeñas cajas, de un costado tenían una pequeña esferal verde claro y del otro lado tenían una especie de bocina muy pequeña, mientras les pedían colocárselo en un oído , Jack les explicaba de que trataban.

-Estos son unos "MTA", Micro-Traductores-Automaticos; poseen un micro procesador que permiten entender en mas de un 90% los que quiere decir una persona de la cual no entiendes su lenguaje, la bocina de color verde a parte de permitir escuchar lo que dice el mamífero con el que hablas, también permite traducir lo que dices a quien te diriges, aunque la voz sonara algo extraña...como, si hablases con alguien por teléfono pero tenerlo al frente, esto es debido a que el microprocesador y el sistema multimedia mas las bocinas del aparato requieren unos mili-segundos para configurar el lenguaje de quien te habla para poder ser entendido, la bocina también en parte tiene la culpa por sus ondas de frecuencia que dan ese efecto, pero no se preocupen que lo podrán escuchar bien sus problemas.

Luego de escuchar eso, Nick dijo

-Osea, como un traductor de Google pero que traduce bien :v.

-...Si...eso. Dijo Jack.

-El resto son científicos de la Z.I.A que les gustarían ver como están en forma -Dijo Mike-, sobretodo por ustedes dos hermanos humanos, no hay muchos datos registrados, por lo que quieren saber mas de ustedes para ayudarles en un futuro.

-Eso suena bien, aunque no entiendo algo. Dijo Erik.

-¿Que?. Pregunto Mike

-¿Colstel no tienen un MTA?

Mike y Jack se preguntaron lo mismo; por lo que el conejo impulso a su compañero Zorro llegando hasta el hombro del rinoceronte...este con una expresión de molestia luego de ver el oído de su compañero y encender el MTA se le escapo una frase.

-Estúpido, dejas tu MTA apagado.

Colstel aun con su expresión de frialdad e indiferencia rápidamente tomo a Mike del cuello y lo arrojo con fuerza al suelo...luego de algunos segundos sin poder moverse, el zorro logro levantarse, solo para ver que había perdido algunos dientes, este dijo.

-Hey, esos eran mis prótesis, ¿sabes cuanto me costaron?

.

Primero fue un entrenamiento físico común, Colstel era alguien que se era imposible derribar, aunque no era precisamente alguien rápido, su fuerza y resistencia eran algo de otro nivel, los investigadores notaron que , aunque Judy no posea poder alguno, su agilidad y estrategia le dio la oportunidad de poder mantener un enfrentamiento; luego de mas de 20 minutos de pelea y un pequeño descanso se vino lo siguiente...el comprobar las habilidades de los hermanos, al estar frente a frente Colstel le dijo.

-Muy bien muchachos, primero muestren lo que tienen.

A Erik no le costo mucho sacar parte de su poder, Jhonny por su parte no sabia aun como controlarse, aun teniendo todo ese entrenamiento, sufría de problemas para controlar su energía...Luego de tranquilizarse trato de relajarse, tratar de sentir esa extraña energía que comenzaba a sentir entre sus entrañas...luego de tratar de concentrarse, sintió algo extraño en su mano derecha, al abrir los ojos y ver, descubrió que un aura negra rodeaba su mano. Jhonny sentía una alegría gigantesca al ver que comenzó a controlar sus poderes, al ver eso el Rumano no se quedo atrás.

-Muy bien muchachos, ya al ver que están listo para atacar, les mostrare mi habilidad.

Un aura gris comenzó a rodear al mamífero, entrecruzo sus brazos antes de que el aura se uniera a su cuerpo de manera permanente, era como si un metal liquido rodease el cuerpo de Colstel, los hermanos estaban sorprendidos por lo que les sucedía a su rival, luego de unos 15 segundos, vieron que el color negro del el rinoceronte se había ido...en verdad...todo, el color de sus ojos, el de sus pocos cabellos en el cuerpo , el de su ropa también...todo su cuerpo era solo de un fuerte color marrón metálico, como si fuese una estatua de metal...al dejar que todos se les pasara la impresión, Mona les contó a Nick y Judy quienes estaban en las gradas viendo el entrenamiento.

-A Colstel es famoso en la Z.I.A por su habilidad de endurecimiento.

-¿Como?. Pregunto curiosa Judy.

-Puede hacer que su cuerpo tenga la resistencia de un fragmento de Lonsdaleita.

-¿Que tanto es eso?. Pregunto Nick.

Un científico se adelanto a la agente y respondió a su duda.

-El Lonsdaelita se le conoce por ser el único mineral que es mas del doble de resistente que el Diamante, solo otro trozo de Lonsdaleita puede dañarlo.

-Eso es increíble. Dijo el Zorro.

-Ademas de eso, es un experto en ataque de presión de aire y de embestido. Dijo Jack

-No se conoce a nadie que a logrado hacerle un daño.

Jhonny corrió hacia Colstel, pensando que su ataque traería efecto...al pegarle en el estomago se escucho un sonido de vibración en todo el lugar...Jhonny de repente dio un grito de dolor, su expresión mostraba mas sorpresa y algo infantil de que que parecía su anterior grito, este comenzó a correr en circulo sobando su mano derecha...a verla, todos vieron que esta estaba roja y comenzaba a palpitar; aparentemente el impacto fue demasiado para la mano de el muchacho.

-Ay conchale mi midre TTOTT, mi manito porecita :,v.

Erik Igualmente comenzó a atacar, pero en el instante que estaba por impactar al agentes, concentro mas energía en sus manos...su primer golpe logro hacer que Colstel se inclinara un poco hacia atrás...el siguiente golpe fue una patada cargada de energía logro hacer que diera unos pasos hacia atrás; tanto agentes como científicos estaban sorprendidos, logro moverlo y hacer que sintiera algo de daño, Colstel en un tono mas confiado dijo.

-Vaya muchacho, en verdad me tienes impresionado.

-Igual tu, eres alguien muy resistente.

Erik sacudió su mano en señal de que el golpe que dio , le había dolido también en la pierna debido a que se veía como le temblaba; aprovechando esto Colstel se dirigió hacia Erik con una mirada agresiva y preparando un golpe. Erik nervioso concentro energía en sus brazos no para atacar, sino para poder proteger su rostro...el golpe por supuesto se sintió muy fuerte pero fue raro, no sintió una fuerza extra como si se tratase de energía, fueron 5 segundos de silencio incomodo...antes de lo que sucedería a continuación; sintió en su pequeño como si alguien le golpeara a pesar de que Colstel era el único que le podía hacer daño y no era el...se vio como una ráfaga de viento salio de la espalda de Erik...unas 5 veces para ser exactos, Erik luego de dar varios pasos hacia atrás cayo de rodillas hacia el pasto del suelo, puso su mano en su pecho mientras lucha por recuperar el aire; viéndolo de ese estado el rinoceronte trato de golpearlo pero logro esquivar el golpe por pelos, en el suelo se vio una marca por el ultimo golpe que había dado; Colstel dirigiéndose a el le dijo.

-Ese es un pequeño truco que me gustaría que lo aprecies, el "surpriză lovitură" o "Golpe Sorpresa" como quieras llamarle, es una habilidad en el que tomo mucho aire y algo de energía, y con un buen impulso logro conectarlo, por cada segundo que el puño este conectado en su punto de presión, sera un golpe de aire y energía que se aplicara.

-Pero...co-como lograste...que...me pegara si yo...me cubrió. Pregunto un Erik apenas levantándose

-La energía se puede mover por casi cualquier medio, y como nuestros cuerpos tienen una cantidad muy grande de ellos, no se me hace difícil que la energía se transporte a un lugar especifico si se conecta con el cuerpo de mi enemigo.

Erik se sorprendió por me metodología que tenia la técnica, con estos entrenamiento tal vez podría convertirse en un factor fundamental en caso de una pronta amenaza...mientras el muchacho se levantaba, iba discutiendo mentalmente con Ivangel.

 _-Esto se ve Mal, dudo que si no es un ataque de energía muy grande, no le haremos mucho daño._

-Los ataques físicos quedan descartados, y si usamos esos ataques, aun comprimidos causaran muchos daños en las instalaciones del ZDP.

 _-¿Pero que harás entonces?._

-Pues...digamos que se lo dejare a alguien mas.

 _-Espera, ¿en serio lo harás?._

-Si pasa algo, lo detendré, yo me encargo.

Ya con el muchacho centrado en el mundo real, se dirigió hacia el agente de la Z.I.A, con una voz mas confiada le dijo.

-Tengo que decirle algo Colstel, creo que ahora la cosa se le pondrá un poco mas difícil para usted aun con su habilidad de endurecimiento.

-Jaj muchacho, dudo que la situación cambie, tu hermano y tu no han logrado derribarme todavia, ¿y me dices voy a perder?.

Al decir eso, se escucho algo extraño...al voltear, Colstel vio a varios metros a Jhonny, un aura negra envolvía el cuerpo del muchacho, veía como las heridas en su mano de hace pocos minutos ya habían desaparecido como por arte de magia, su cuerpo había adquirido un poco mas de musculatura...al levantar la mirada se vio que en su ojo izquierdo se tornaba en un color negro, de este su se veía solo una pupila de un extraño color morado.

Fue algo extraño, cuando Jhonny asesino a los Caballeros, su ojo derecho termino con una pupila de color rojo, ante esto Iavngel le comento.

 _-¿Que no la pupila se ponía Roja?._

-No lo creo, tengo el presentimiento de que con eso ya comienza a controlar ese poder.

-¿Crees?

-¿Tengo que sabérmelas todas?. Dijo algo molesto.

Colstel estaba impresionado al ver el estado de el muchacho, en verdad llevaba tiempo de que no veía a alguien que lograba desprender un poder como el que el lo hacia ese muchacho; su mirada trataba de intimidarle y, aunque no le afectaba mucho al Rumano...por dentro sentía un mal presentimiento...este en un tono de voz mas serio le dijo.

-De acuerdo, ¿quieres dar tu el golpe?.

La voz de Jhonny sonó muy diferente a la primera que escucho el rinoceronte, sonó muy resio, fría, incluso algo perturbadora debido a una extraña vibración aterradora, este dijo.

-No, si quieres dale tu.

-Jaj, si es así, entonces lo haré.

Colstel parecía querer darle el mismo golpe que le dio Erik hace pocos minutos...sin embargo, ni el ni nadie esperaban su reacción...ninguna, no subió la guardia, pero el golpe le dijo en la cara y por la fuerza de un golpe normal de el, fácilmente hubiera matado a un hombre...asustado Colstel retiro su brazo rápido, pro no logro lo suficiente antes de que pasase un segundo...la cabeza de Jhonny giro hacia un costado mientras se veía como el disparo de aire a presión salia de su nuca.

Todos se asustaron al ver a la escena, Clstel se quedo sin palabras al ver que el muchacho ni siquiera había subido la guardia, el rinoceronte por primera vez algo nervioso dijo.

-Hey muchacho, ¿te encuentras bien?, es que te golpee algo fuerte.

-¿Fuerte?. Pregunto burlesca mente Jhonny.

Jhonny aun con su mirada el fría volteo hacia el mamífero,este hizo un pequeño ejercicio para el cuello, como si solo calentara, el muchacho con una extraña voz dijo.

-Con que ya mover mi cabeza y hacerme sentir molestia ya es un gran logro viejo.

-¿Viejo?. Pregunto Colstel curioso mientras una venia le palpitaba en la frente.

Mike de los asientos no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, cuando Judy le pregunto por que hacia eso este le contesto.

-Colstel es el tipo de persona que odia que meno precien su manera de pelea y alguien que en verdad tiene muy poca paciencia con alguien.

El rinoceronte ahora moleste le dijo.

-Vamos a ver si esto te parece gracioso.

Aun siendo alguien robusto y corpulento, se las arreglo para ganar buena velocidad, aun sus ataques no eran los mas rápidos, los compensaba con mucha fuerza,...o eso creía, pero Jhonny con cada brazo bloqueaba los ataques de cada costado de su cuerpo con un cierto nivel de sencillez...incluso llego a humillarlo de cierta manera; cuando Colstel lanzo una patada con su pierna derecha, con su brazo izquierdo, Jhonny le tomo por el tobillo y logro mantenerlo en el aire sorprenderte mente con solo un brazo; todos, su hermano, sus amigos, los agentes, los científicos; nadie se imagino que lograse hacer eso y mas lo siguiente. Tomándole con su otra mano, Jhonny lo giro dándole vueltas en el aire, como si fuese una escena sacada de una caricatura junto dándole un golpe calculado en el estomago...Colstel mientras volaba se aferro a la tierra y luego de dejar una hilera de tierra suelta se detuvo, al levantar la mirada recibió con mucha rapidez un rodillazo muy fuerte en la misma zona...Colstel, ya faltando le el aliento cayo arrodillado en el suelo, Jhonny en un tono de algo mas soberbio le dijo sin mirarle.

-Vamos levántate, todavía no hemos acabado.

Cuando Colstel se iba a levantar escucho un extraño ruido...era como si algo grueso y pesado se comenzara a romper, algo similar a un pedazo de concreto agrietándose...al mirar a su estomago, en donde había recibido un puñetazo y un rodillazo...una grieta...los agentes de la Z.I.A y os científicos que les acompañaban no podían creer lo que estaban viendo...¿esto era real?, Colstel ya teniendo muchos años dominando su habilidad y algunos ya trabajando con Jack, Mona y Mike, nunca se escucho de alguien que lo pudiera lastimas, en su estado normal por supuesto, pero en su estado de endurecimiento...nadie...el era el primero, aunque la grieta era pequeña, era algo simplemente asombroso...Colstel se asusto un poco al escuchar lo siguiente.

-¿Eso te dolió? pues prepárate, por que te demostrare que es un golpe muy fuerte.

Lo siguiente que no le calmo para nada; el aura negra que rodeaba cuerpo rápidamente se dirigió a su puño derecho, este impregno su piel como si se tratase de un guante de licra ajustado, preparando para dar un puñetazo ne verdad muy fuerte...Colstel no le dio tiempo de defenderse...la siguiente escena solo fue algo de polvo de tierra levantada con Jhonny levantado su puño al cielo...los demás se acercaron a el nerviosos por la situación.

(Erik) Jhonny, ¿Para donde mandaste a Colstel?.

Jhonny como frialdad dijo.

-Lo mande a los aires.

-¡QUE!. Dijeron todos sorprendidos.

-Oficial Jhonny, vaya a buscar al agente Colstel en este instante. Dijo Jack Savage en un tono demandante.

Antesde que Erik tratase de abogar por el, Jhonny le dijo.

-No se preocupen, debe esta ahora en la Mesosfera, vuelvo enseguida.

Luego de decir eso, Jhonny se impulso con sus piernas y brazos hacia el cielo, saliendo disparado como un misil, mientras esperaban a que volvieran se quedaron hablando.

-Es fascinante -Dijo uno de los científicos-, logro traspasar no solo con su fuerza física la habilidad de endurecimiento del agente Colstel...sino de que también lo humillo.

-Con razón casi nos mata hace casi dos años. Dijo Jack

-Ay que mirar el lado positivo -Dijo Mona-, parece que se esta controlando.

-Ademas, ¿vieron como su ojo ahora cambio a un color morado? eso debe indicar el mejoramiento del manejo de la energía. Dijo Erik.

-Eso suena a una posibilidad bastante tentadora y...tal vez no tan errada. Menciono un zorro, miembro de los científicos.

-Ademas, no realizo algún golpe mortal y, acepto a ir a buscar cuando le ordenaron. Menciono otro científico.

-Si con su comportamiento en ese estado mejora...creo que no tendremos que molestarnos en tratar ese punto en el entrenamiento. Menciono Mike.

-De cualquier forma, no seria mala idea entrenar con los demás agentes especiales de la Z.I.A. Dijo Mona.

-¿Eso es lo que son? ¿solo agentes especiales o se les tiene otros nombres?. Pregunto curiosa Judy

-Bueno señorita Judy, se podría decir que si, a cada agente que no solo tenga un historia de misiones superior a un 85% de efectividad, tener un cierto nivel de control de la emociones, una condición física y mental optima, y claro, ser de la misma especie que los Stricto Entity. Dijo Mona.

-¿y su porcentaje cual es?. Pregunto Nick.

-El mio es de 86.0-Dijo Mike con una expresión despreocupada-, pasando de milagro, lo se jaj xD.

-El mio es de 92.2%. Dijo Mona.

-¿y el del señor Jack?. Pregunto Judy

Con una mirada algo desinteresada en la conversación Jack se limito a decir.

-No quiero ser presumido...no es de importancia.

Mike decidio expresarse en lugar de el conejo.

-Mi querida coneja...Jack, es el macho alpha de la Z.I.A, el papu de papus, el Vergatario, zeno-Sama de este mundo, el 007 de la vida real, el James Bond en vida real...no por eso es el único que tiene un promedio de 99.6%

Judy, Nick, y Erik se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, no por nada su identidad ya era del conocimiento publico.

-Creo que ya entiendo como es que no pudieron ocultarte por siempre Zanahorias rayadas. Dijo Nick en tono de broma.

-Se debió a que un agente traidor ubicara unos documentos privado de varios centros de investigaciones del país, tanto públicos como secretos como la Z.I.A,tuvimos que decir la verdad sobre algunas cosas,creo que ustedes ya debieron escuchar quin lo hizo, Edgar Swonball.

-Oh si, el conejo que era un funcionario importantes y dejo mucha información al descubierto...por cierto, ¿en verdad era necesario una red que monitoriaba todos los celulares del país?. Dijo Judy.

-Fue orden del director de la Z.I.A.

-¿Y de ustedes que les dijeron?.

-En verdad eso fue lo peor...entre esos datos estaban todo lo relacionado con los agentes con habilidades sobre naturales como nosotros...logramos borrar nuestra verdadera cuartada, pero no logramos evitar que nuestros nombres salieran a la luz publica, por lo que tuvimos que declarar que solo eramos agentes con alto reconocimiento dentro de las instalaciones...lo cual no fue decir la verdad, por lo que salimos bien en esa ocasión. Dijo Jack.

-Vaya, entonces en verdad se iban a decir cosas de verdad...-Decía Nick tranquilamente hasta que miro al cielo-...oigan...creo que allí viene.

Todos dirigieron su mirada nuevamente hacia el cielo; ahora, un objeto iba en dirección hacia ellos desde el cielo y parecía que se dirigía a gran velocidad. Cuando se apartaron haciendo un espacio para que Jhonny aterrizase, al llegar, polvo y pasto se levanto en el ambiente...cuando la nube se aparto, vieron a Jhonny aun con su mirada fría bajando a Colstel, el Rumano se encontraba en posición fetal, su mandíbula temblaba agresivamente, mientras su ropa como la de Jhonny se mostraban por alguna razón húmeda y en algunas partes hasta congelada.

Jhonny, aun cansado por lo sucedido, vio con mucha emoción junto a Judy y Erik los aparatos e investigaciones que se hacían en los laboratorios de la Z.I.A...a los dos hermanos se les realizaron pruebas básicas para poder saber con mas exactitud mas datos sobre el ser humano...todo iba tranquilo hasta que.

(Científico) De acuerdo oficiales, ya casi terminamos todas las pruebas.

(Jhonny) Que bien, ¿que falta?.

(Científico) no es nada, solo es una muestra de sangre. Dijo sacando una gran jeringa.

.

Nick y Judy hablaban con algunos de los trabajadores del lugar, parecían muy emocionados de tener una personalidades como lo eran los dos oficiales por el hecho histórico que habían hecho con sus casos resueltos, mientras hablaban con ellos escucharon un grito proveniente de un cuarto cercano, cuando llegaron a donde provenían los gritos, fueron por el vidrio de la puerta a Jhonny golpeándola desesperado por ayuda casi llorando.

-AUXILIO SEÑOR NICK, SEÑORITA JUDY AYUDAAAA, ME QUIEREN LASTIMAR Y HACER COSAS FEAS AQUÍ ADENTRO.

Estos trataron de entrar pero junto antes de tocar la puerta, vieron a Erik y a algunos de los científicos tratando de inmovilizarlo, cuando abrieron la puerta escucharon a Erik decirle.

-Demonios Jhonny, solo por que te sacaran una muestra de sangre no tienes que hacer este maldito escándalo.

-Pero Er-

-Punto y final, te harás ese examen.

-Tu no me puede obligar. Dijo Jhonny con una voz mas desafiante.

-¿A con que no?.

Ante eso, Erik el solo le tomo con sus dos brazos y camino con el abrazado hacia una cama para inyectarlo de una manera mas cómoda.

-Pero bro, para hacerlo mas justo, ¿por que no te inyectas primero y luego yo? pa´ que agarre mas confianza :3. Dijo Jhonny.

-...¿Tu crees que soy pendejo o como es la vaina?, te vas a escapar mientras me sacan la sangre pequeño infeliz.

-:v...¿como lo sabes?.

-Por algo soy tu hermano mayor...a parte, esa se la aplico Jason a Agustín cuando fueron por primera vez a un dentista en Zootopia. Dijo Erik

-Bueno...supongo que una inyectada no sera tan-

-DALE MUCHACHO -Dijo Erik a un científico con la inyectadora- ENTIERRALE ES AGUJA.

(Inserte grito de dolor muy agudo :v).

.

Luego de ya varios minutos de acabar con las pruebas, nuestros amigos y los científicos se dirigieron hacia una zona mas secreta del lugar...luego e caminar por un pasillo con poca luz, llegaron a una puerta electrónica en el que tuvieron que poner una tarjeta de identificación y las huelas dactilares de el director de los científicos y de uno de los agentes especiales de la Z.I.A.

Al entrar se encontraron con algo no muy científico pero igualmente interesante; el lugar tenia un gran parecido a la biblioteca de un antiguo profesor de Nick quien les dio algo de información contra los Buzekai, el lugar presentaba como una especie de biblioteca, se veían libros de muchos colores y tamaños en vitrinas de vidrio, madera, metal, hierro, mármol, etc; en el sitio se encontraban algunas mesas y camas para dormir, a lo lejos se podía ver algunos refrigeradores y estantes en el que se parecía que había algunos alimentos de diversos tipos; mientras veían el lugar Judy le pregunto a Jack.

-Jack, ¿que es todo esto? este lugar es gigantesco.

-Es un área especial en el que se encuentran datos sobre antiguos hechos de la Z.I.A y del mundo en el que todavía no hemos podido digitalizar o encontrar una copia electrónica de estos...aquí también tenemos información sobre lo que es Ivangel.

Ante eso, Ivangel sin previo aviso salio apresuradamente del cuerpo de Erik, emocionado y sorpedido pregunto.

 _-¿Es en serio señor Savage?._

-Si, déjenme buscar el libro.

El jefe de los científicos se acerco al conejo y le dijo.

-Disculpe señor Savage...pero, recuerde que ese es el libro..."grandote",pero aprovechando que tenemos a la entidad que ustedes le llaman Ivangel...quisiéramos probar el "PFM".

-¿En serio?, si es así búsquenlo, aprovecharemos para usarlo, ¿seguro que funcionara?.

-No se debe preocupar señor Savage, ya hemos revisado todos estos dias antes de venir al ZDP y estamos preparados para ello.

-Muy bien caballeros, pueden ir a buscar el libro, antes creo que sera lo correcto explicarle lo que...es, antes de que lo que "fue".

Eso ultimo le provoco mucha curiosidad e intriga, los científicos fueron a buscar el libro que estaba en la parte mas alejada de la gran biblioteca, mientras se alejaban Ivangel le pregunto al conejo.

 _-Señor Jack...si no le moleste que pregunte, ¿que es exactamente un "PFM"?_

-Presenter of forgotten memories

(Nota del Autor: a pa nuestro destartalado español mi raza, "Presentador de memorias olvidadas")

 _-¿Cual es la finalidad de ese invento?_

 _-_ Son varios la verdad, aparte de conocer de que fue de la vida pasada de los Stricto Entitys, también conocer un poco de como fue el pasado con mas exactitud, ya que algunas de esas entidades tiene un muy buen tiempo en el planeta.

- _Strictos...entity?_

 _-_ Se los explicaremos en un momento -Dijo Jack-, ya van trayendo el libro.

Entre todos los científicos llevaban cargando un gran libro de color marrón oscuro y unas lineas doradas, de portada traía el titulo "Entidades antiguas" y las silueta de algunas mamíferos, conejos, leones,toros, cerdos,rinocerontes, nutrias,etc; el libro ea muy grande, mas o menos del tamaño de una cama matrimonial humana, mientras hojeaban las hojas encontraron lo que buscaba, Jack les dijo leyendo.

-Primero antes que nada, tengo que explicarle lo que es Ivangel ahora...un Stricto Entity, traducido del latín como "Entidad Limitada"; se le conoce como una ser que en el pasado fue un ser humano, quien en su tiempo fue reconocido por ser un gran guerrero o al menos con muchas cualidades físicas,mentales o estratégicas que sirvieron para defender su hogar y que murieron a una edad prematura; su estado de entidad solo tienen las habilidades que les caracterizado en vida y de manera aumentada.

-Osea, que sera fuerte sera super fuerte, si era hábil con las pistolas, sabrá usar ataques de energía basadas en armas, si era veloz , tendrá super velocidad, ¿no es así?. Pregunto Nick.

-Exactamente oficial Wild.

-¿Pero por que se tornan de diferentes colores?. Pregunto Erik.

Mona siguió con la lectura.

-Esto se debe a la mezcla de múltiples factores físicos y químicos cuando estaba vivo,sus habilidades que han adquirido, y primordialmente al "color instinctu"...aquí hay un significado de cada uno de los colores.

-¿Que es el naranja?. Pregunto Erik muy curioso.

-A ver...vaya, es curioso. Dijo Mona.

-¿Que?. Pregunto el muchacho.

-Dice que quiere decir Energía principalmente, oros términos o traducciones lo indica como fuerte, con un cierto nivel de sabiduría y algo sereno...sus beneficios aportan un "efecto de tibieza en el cuerpo, aumenta la estabilidad interna y te da mas potencia".

Al escuchar esto, Erik abrió los ojos como platos...era como si el libro ya sabia como se sentía exactamente cada vez de que Ivangel entregaba su poder a Erik.

-También habla sobre las desventajas...como..."se le conoce por tener un cierto nivel de ansiedad,ser conservador, no muy platicador, temeroso y callado en algunas ocasiones".

-Eso explica mucho la actitud de Ivangel.

 _-Hey!, todavía te puedo oír Erik._ Dijo Ivangel.

-Lo siento. Dijo el humano de mayor edad.

-Hey, ¿en el libro no tiene nada sobre Exizel?. Pregunto curioso Jhonny.

-Vamos a ver. Dijo Mie mientras movía a Jack de su asiento.

Hojeando y hojeando el libro nada de nada sobre ese nombre...a lo mejor en ese libro no estaba pero era algo muy improbable, en ese libro estaba ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO sobre la raza de Ivangel...¿por que no había nada?...hasta que Nick noto algo en el libro.

-Hey, ¿que le ocurre en las ultimas paginas del libro que parecen pegadas?.

Al revisar, vieron que las ultimas 30 paginas estaban pegadas unas a las otras...al ver cuales eran estas que estaban pegadas...en la primera, a los dos hermanos casi les da un infarto al ver quien estaba dibujado muy detalladamente de perfil en la primera pagina...era Exizel...esos ojos, ese hocico, la sonrisa que se formaba por la comisura de sus labios destrozados, su piel y cabellera en la parte trasera le daba ese aspecto aterrador para todos pero verdaderamente traumante para los hermanos...en la parte de arriba del dibujo se veía su nombre claramente "EXIZEL", mientras que alrededor de e dibujo había una frase en letras escritas en tinta formando un circulo.

* * *

 _"De los cielos se escucho un estruendo, muchos seres inservibles existían en exceso y la limpieza había que comenzar; el cielo y la tierra perecerán junto a los pecadores hasta que el silencio reine hasta el final de los tiempo"_

* * *

Esa frase le trajo malos recuerdos para ambos hermanos...despegaron la siguiente pagina...en esta se muestra un dibujo de cuerpo completo sobre la apariencia de Exizel.

Piel roja, negra y algo de marrón; tenia un hocico con visibles dientes afilados, en la comisura de sus labios se veía como la carne se desgarraba formando una misteriosa y extraña sonrisa; sus ojos eran de color negros y una potente pupila de color Rojo, de la cintura hasta el pecho tenia una especie de armadura natural de su cuerpo, sus piernas, cola y brazos mostraban extrañas marcas que parecían ser palabras pero no se podían entender, en la puntas desus dedos en pies y manos se veían unas largas y afiladas garras negras; mientras seguían viendo Nick comento.

-Vaya, parece que el diablo se disfrazo para la fiesta...¿esa era la cosa que estaba dentro de Jhonny?.

-Si...ese es. Dijo Erik sin despegar sus ojos del libro.

Jack continuo la lectura.

* * *

-Exizel...una entidad de origen aun desconocido, se le estima que la criatura tiene un aproximado de casi 2M de años ene la planeta junto a los "infinitus entity"...este ente también se le conoce como "el emperador de la oscuridad", se le conoce por ser sádico, malévolo, sociopata,psicótica, y sediento de de sangre. Exizel se tiene mas presencia durante los malos actos, este antes de ser expulsado del conocido "Punto del todo", juro que cuando la tierra estuviese cargada de energías negativas debido a lo inferiores y estúpidos seres que estaban en el planeta en ese entonces, regresaría para acabar con todos antes de el "la purga universal" comenzara.

* * *

-Espere, ¿que es un Infinitus Entity?. Pregunto Nick.

-Se podrían decir que son como los jefes de los Stricto Entitys -le dijo Jack-, se dice que esto poseían todas las cualidades e todos los Strictos Entity existentes...su labor, era el del vigilar el mundo y cuando la situación lo a meritara, mandar un Stricto Entity a calmar la situación...ellos no podían ir, debido a que mientras existían entes con la suficiente fuerza para acaba con algo que amenazara la existencia terrestre, los Infinitus Entitys no tenían la obligación de ir pero si la de vigilar y darle ordenes a los entes de mas bajo poder...e total eran tres.

Al escuchar eso, Erik les pregunta.

-De casualidad, ¿en el libro dice que pueden vigilar distintas realidad?.

-Dice que es solo una posibilidad, de que no vigilen a una sola tierra, sino que vigilen a muchas tierras en unos hipotéticos Universos alternos...pero teniéndolos aquí enfrente ustedes dos Clovers, y el relato que nos dijo Ivangel en el hospital luego de nuestro combate contra los Buzekais, tenga la certeza de que so si es cierto.

-¿Que eso del Punto y la Purga Universal?. Pregunto Jhonny.

-El punto se menciona como el lugar en donde los entes miran al mundo; el P.U solo se sabe que es el nombre el cual le dieron para cuando el universo se contraiga...dicen que luego de billones y billones de años, el universo cuando termine de expandirse, se va a contraer y todo acabara...aunque claro, solo lo menciona como su opinión de como acabara la vida en el universo. Dijo Mona.

En la siguiente pagina se contaba la razón por la que Exizel existía, Mike se turno para leer en voz alta.

* * *

-Exizel...fue el nombre que quiso tener...aquel nombre con el que el ente se conoció en un inicio fue " niqa' ", su único significado encontrado es en a lengua árabe que significa "Pureza"...este luego de ver durante muchos años como la raza de la cual sus hermanos y el vigilaban apenas se desarrollaba, unas mas fuerte venia la destruía se canso...en día, violando las leyes divinas el bajo a la tierra, matando a miles y miles de soldados en algunas guerras...pero cuando concluyo, el se dejo llevar por las energías negativas del planeta en ese entonces, por lo que sin discriminación hacia lo mismo, mientras asesinaba a diestra y siniestra a civilizaciones, alentaba a los pocos que le seguían a cometer actos impuros como el matar, robar, violar, y muchas otras atrocidades que no se pueden mencionar en este libro.

Todos se quedaron sorprendido por esa información...¿Exizel desde que nació no era malo?, ¿sus "hermanos" eran quienes vigilaban el mundo ?, ¿se dejo llevar por todo a su alrededor?; las mentes de todos los presentes daban vueltas a mas no poder.

-Sus hermanos viendo que el mundo no tardaría en quedar sin vida, por lo que se dirigieron a pelear con el junto a sus primeros pero pocos Strictos Entitys...; los entes de menor rango murieron, mientras que Exizel y sus hermanos luego de una larga batalla, decidieron encerrar a Exizel ya muy débil en un lugar en el que no hiciera mas daño...pero antes de irse, dijo que no importa que pase, solo era cuestión de tiempo volver, con tal de que la población del mundo siguiera realizando actos impuros, la energía negativa le daría la fuerza para salir de su prisión...y para cuando eso sucedería, nada le detendría para terminar lo que había comenzado.

* * *

Con ello se termino la historia del Demonio Exizel, todos estaban sorprendidos por el pasado que tenia el famoso ente...

(Jhonny) Así que Exizel no siempre era ese demonio que todos conocimos.

(Ivangel) _Eso si que no lo sabia_

(Mike) Creo que aquí mencionan las habilidades que poseía Exizel...a ver que...0_o, NO ME JODAS -Exclamo el zorro-, con estas habilidades, ¿quien no gana?

-(Erik) Por que lo dices.

-solo mira esto.

En la pagina de al lado, se describían las habilidades de Exizel.

* * *

 __ _Técnicas_ _y Habilidades de Exizel_

*Pasecion de mortales: _Habilidad que todo ente posee, se posee de un cuerpo mortal para manipularlo a su antojo o para suministrarle su poder al mortal, utilizada principalmente debido a que cuando se usa por mucho tiempo el 100% de su poder, su cuerpo debido a que es mayormente energía en lugar de masa como un mortal, es muy probable que explote por abuso del poder; igualmente en un cuerpo mortal como frasco puede explotar si no es un buen combatiente se tiene mas seguridad al usar su poder a máxima capacidad._

*Pande-Morden: _Habilidad única perteneciente a esta criatura, consiste en una esfera de colores negro y purpura de 20x20 cm; uno de sus ataques mas destructivos y peligrosos, forma que usa para acabar con muchos enemigos o eliminar la vida a decenas de kilómetros en una gigantesca explosión; no se conoce si un Stricto o Infinitus entity a sobrevivido a este ataque; es su único ataque conocido que logra destruir la energía como tal._

*Corruption: _Técnica que sirve para controlar a los mortales y posiblemente a otros entes; cuando esta técnica se aplica al oponente ademas de que su mente servirá a sus ordenes, su cuerpo sera cubierto por unas sustancia de colores negras con fragmentos de colores morados o rojos, transformándolos en soldados. En cambio si ya el individuo esta entregado a ayudar a individuo que tiene esta habilidad, solo aumentara sus cualidades físicas._

*Einschüchtern: _Técnica psicológica contra el oponente, se caracteriza por general una ilusión de mucho realismo contra los oponentes; todas las victimas de este ataque concuerdan de que es algo muy traumatico sufrir este ataque._

*Busshitsu no jōtai: Técnica que, usando poco poder solo marea o noquea al enemigo, pero si se aplica una cantidad mayor de energía los resultados pueden traer resultados devastadores, alterando todos los estados de la materia, transformando al oponente en cualquier estado de la materia o simplemente desintegrandolo. Para esto el enemigo debe estar quieto y el atacante requiere de casi un minuto de carga colocando sus patas en forma de triangulo.

*Golpe dimensional: _Habilidad de Exizel que le permite crear pequeños agujeros de gusanos, no logran ser lo suficientemente g_ _r_ _ande como para que el pase, pero si un puñetazo o una patada instantáneamente siendo trasladada a su oponente si la necesidad de acercarse._

*Teletransportacion: Habilidad que le permite llegar a cualquier lugar que quiera, a diferencia de la teletranspotacion normal, si se quiere, solo necesita sentir la presencia de alguien y teniéndolo localizado, puede llegar hacia donde esta, aun si eso incluye que el individuo nunca a estado en ese lugar.

*Hawoko: _Nombre de un juego de palabras en el idioma Eslovaco "Hawkovo oko" traducido como "Ojo de Halcon"; tecnica caraterizada por tener dos modalidades; uno de pasivo, el cual solo permite ver algo quieto o en movimiento a hasta 35 km de distancia; o otro modo de "francotirador" que, en el mismo radio de vista, permite dar un disparo caliente desde el ojo del usuario, si esto no lo mata, el ataque deja un rastro de energía que se mantiene latente hasta por 10 minutos, dándole el tiempo suficiente al usuario para localizar a su victima y asesinarla si le plasca. Sin embargo, las consecuencias de usar esta técnica dejan al usuario con dolor y ardor en los ojo por un periodo de casi dos horas, por lo que esta técnica debe ser usada con moderación, su uso excesivo puede provocar ceguera permanente._

*Voleur: Técnica solo funcional si el oponente se encuentra dormido o noqueado; permite robar energía de sus victimas hasta que se alejen del ladrón; el efecto de esta técnica permite aumento de las cualidades del usuario.

*nosêma: _Técnica que permite esparcir cualquier enfermedad en el agua, y si se tiene dominad en el aire, cultivos, cosechas, o directamente en mamíferos y otros seres vivos._

*gnječenje: _Esta Habilidad de Exizel provoca que toda la vida no inteligente (como plantas y líquidos) se pudran o dejen de realizar cualquier función que tengan para subsistir o que su ambiente se los pida._

* * *

(Nick) No pues, con ese arsenal de poderes, bien raro que no nos mato.

 _(Ivangel) Exizel siempre fue una criatura orgullosa, muy rara vez utilizo en contra de mi algunas de esas habilidades ya mencionada._

(Jack) Y eso no es todo, algunos otros libros mencionan que todavía tiene mas técnicas y habilidades, peo solo este libro las confirma.

(Nick) Por cierto, ¿que onda con los idiomas?, yo no ser hablar muchos idiomas, pero estoy seguro que allí hay mas de una lengua, y no solo germánicas.

(Jack) Se dice que los Infinitus Intitys, luego de ver a todas las sociedades que se iban formando, viendo que cada una se separaba y comenzaban a hablaren distintos lenguajes decidieron aprender de ellos.

(Judy) ¿y por que se hace tanto énfasis en diferenciar las palabras "técnica" y "habilidad"?

(Mike) Según dicen las malas lenguas por allí, una habilidad es algo que uno ya tiene aprendido desde muy joven, muy poca o nula energía y que prácticamente no se requiere entrenamiento; mientras que una técnica es algo que uno debe aprender y se requiere si o si una buena cantidad de energía para poder siquiera hacerlo, si es que no te equivocas claro.

(Judy) Vaya, si que parece complicado.

De uno de los pasillos salio uno de los científicos, este les dijo.

-Disculpen; oficiales y agentes, la maquina ya esta lista.

.

Ivangel se sentó en una silla de madera en un cuarto de paredes azules, en cima de lo que seria se cabeza tenia un artefacto de metal y bombillos de botones, de este salían tres que conectaban a una computadora y esta a un gran televisor en el cuarto.

(Ivangel). _Disculpen señores científicos...pero,¿seguros que esto es seguro?._

La pantera de nombre Howard le dijo en un tono tranquilizante.

-No se preocupe, ese proceso es seguro, lo tenemos todo calculamente calculado. :v.

- _Bueno...por cierto, ¿de donde sacaron la base para esta silla?, estas coreas que les cuelgan en las patas y en los acomodadores de los brazos le hacen parecer medio rara._

Tanto Howard como el resto de científicos se mostraron nerviosos por la pregunta del ente, con incomodidad le respondio.

-Pueees...como le digo si que se asuste...la base la sacamos de una silla eléctrica en la que mataron a 35 criminales...espere, Muchachos! -exclamo hacia sus compañeros científicos- ¿eran 35 o 135 los muertos de la silla?.

- _¿¡Que es de que la silla!?. Exclamo con mucho miedo Ivangel._

 _-_ Pero no se preocupe señor, como le dije, todo lo tenemos calculadamente calculado.

 _-Siii, y yo soy cientificamente científico._ Dijo burlón y muy sarcástico.

-:V...vaya...eso fue...un buen chiste la verdad.

Otro de los científicos, luego de revisar la computadora tomo con la pata derecha el mouse de la computadora y con su otra pata libre le dio un pulgar aprobatorio, señal de que ya estaba todo listo, Howard le dijo.

-Bien Ivangel, el proceso tardara menos de un minuto, le digo que tal vez, solo tal vez...sienta una ligera vibración en todo el cuerpo.

Al decir eso, se encendió la maquina; los ojos de Ivangel se movían como si fuesen parte de una lampara de lava, su cuerpo se movía violentamente aun si no expresaba dolor o molestia...solo, algo de incomodidad...y mucho mareo, cuando termino el minuto y se le retiro el aparato de la cabeza, Ivangel se levanto con mucho dificultad y torpeza de la silla, sus amigos se acercaron a ver como estaba.

-Ehmm...Ivangel...¿Te encuentras bien?. Pregunto Erik

 _-Ay oN...Mi eStoMagO se SiEnTe..."_ _bizarre"._

-¿Disculpa?. Pregunto el mismo humano.

El ente vomito sobre una mesa de noche que estaba cerca de donde estaba sentado, un liquido de colores verdes y azules oscuros se golpeaba contra las patas y la madera de la mesa; mientras se ponía de pie, separándose de la pared de la cual se sostenía se voltea hacia los demás.

 _-Ay, creo que esa cosa me revolvió muy fuerte el estomago._

Los demás les miraba sorprendidos, con sus ojos abiertos como platos, confundido pregunto.

 _-¿Que sucede?_

Judy le señalo con la boca abierta hacia un lado de el, al mirar se quedo con la misma expresión...la mesa de madera y una pata de metal que tenia la mesa se habían derretido por el costado que le había caído el vomito del ser, Erik le pregunta impactado e incrédulo.

-¿Puedes vomitar ácido?

 _-Créeme, estoy tan sorprendido como tu y el resto._

-Ese puede ser una técnica bastante útil en un momento de suma importancia. Menciono Jack.

 _-Con todo respeto señor Jack, yo ni loco voy a vomitar sobre alguien, mas sabiendo ahora como se siente._

-Como usted quiera caballero, como se sienta mas cómodo, primero vamos a limpiar esa cosa.

Los científicos y un grupo de limpieza les coto sacar el extraño liquido que había expulsado, tanto fue así que incluso una parte del suelo termino siendo corroído por el liquido misterioso.

.

Luego de que el asqueroso liquido fue limpiado, ya con los datos procesados de los recuerdos olvidados de Ivangel se comenzaron a transmitir en el televisor, la televisión mostró una estática bastante ruidosa antes de comenzar...todos se encontraban emocionados, ya que era la primera vez que se utilizaba un aparato como este...la cámara solo mostraba lo que estaba al frente del paciente, por lo que no podían ver la cara de como era Ivangel en su vida si es que era el claro...la transmisión se encendió...ahora la verdad saldría a la luz sobre le pasado de Ivangel...

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **.**

 **RESPUESTAS (ya extrañaba decir eso :v )**

 **-Guest: No por nada Judy fue la protagonista de la película, ¿no lo crees? :)**

 **-Izzy2866: ¿QUE ONU?, ¿QUE OEA?,¿QUE OTAN?, LAS PELOTAS HERMANO!, esta serie les encanta a ellos, y no permitirían algo así :)...eso creo :v**

 **-IronMaik2095: (Oie Iudy TrAnKilA) ¿Jhonny?...pues...digamos que si y no lo es...si quieres saber a que me refiero, espera una pocos capítulos mas adelante, que tanto como tu, los dos de arriba, y todos los que están leyendo esto se soprendera de algo.**

 **AHHHH, ARENA VEN A MI! :v ; bien mi gente, espero que le capitulo les haya gustado, (sobretodo por tantas referencias que puse en este cap en especial :v), se que por el tiempo esperado y como iba tan chidori el cap , ahora me quieren limchar...pero que weno que nadie sabe en donde vivo :).**

 **Como sea, les agradezco su espera y su confianza en mi por mis escritos, aun cuando estoy muy atareado con el colegio se que las cosas se pueden poner un poco rudas, pero se que con esfuerzo las puedo superar.** **Mas ahora que estamos en Semana Santa, por lo que tratare ademas de terminar con el misterio de Ivangel, su historia para el siguiente capitulo, otro mas, y actualizar mi crossover con los Crepypastas.**

 **Ya con todo esto dicho me voy mi gente, no olvides dar a Fav y a Seguir si todavía no lo has hecho, recuerda que puedes comentar y seras respondido en el siguiente cap (con todo el respeto posible claro esta); Ciao Babinos :v :D.**


	6. Cap 5 Aviso

**(Arturven) Muy buenos días, tardes o noches para todo aquel que leea este capitulo; en esta oportunidad conoceremos el pasado de uno de nuestros personajes par particulares de esta serie; en esta ocasión debo aclarar algunas cosas:**

 ***Este capitulo hablara principalmente del mundo humano, por lo que pido comentarios con arena playera pol favius :v**

 ***Escenas con alguito de gore, AVISADOS :v**

 ***Tengo un anuncio importante al final del capitulo, allí debo explicar algunas cosas sobre el futuro de la serie, por lo que pido leer desde principio a fin (ya se que mas de 9,000 palabras es mucho pero así me paso aveces :V)**

Capitulo 5 - Un soldado valioso.

La televisión primeramente mostró unas manos humanas ajustando una cámara antigua, como las de un adolescente o un , hombre joven, este esta sentado en un escritorio de madera, adelante de el solo se podía ver una ventana y un radiante sol; mientras el joven seguía ajustando su cámara, escuchaba una voz femenina que retumbo en el ambiente.

-fils, le petit déjeuner est prêt

Ajustando sus traductores, se escucho que era la madre del muchacho...sin embargo, aun entendiendole lo que decían a partir de ahora, se sorprendieron por algo que notaron...la voz del muchacho era muy parecida a la de Ivangel.

-Ya voy madre.

El muchacho corrió por las escaleras, las paredes eran de unos tenues colores verdes y blancos, al bajar as escaleras se encontraron en una mesa de madera con unas patas de metal hecha de manera algo rudimentaria; habían cuatro sillas y de momento solo otra mas ademas de la suya había otro muchacho; un niño de aproximadamente 10 años sentado en la mesa, piel blanca, pecas en el rostro, un cabello castaño claro desordenado, este se dirigió a quien pensaban que era Ivangel.

-Belmont hasta que llegaste, oye, ¿terminaste de arreglar la camara?.

-Por supuesto, mañana papa nos llevara a París para ver todo en la gran ciudad.

La entrada de la casa se abrió, allí se dejo ver un hombre piel blanca, ojos azules, un bigote en puntas,una nariz un tanto grande y puntiaguda, cabello de color café; traía puesto un chaleco de color Beige, pantalones y zapatos negros, su camisa de mangas largas de color blanca junto con unos guantes de cuero de color negro, en su rostro aunque se mostraba cansado, parecía tratar de mostrar una sonrisa al llegar a su hogar; el niño de menor edad corrió hacia el hombre abrazándolo con fuerza, haciéndole caer al suelo, aun así, el hombre no perdió la sonrisa y acariciaba el cabello del pequeño junto a su característica sonrisa.

-Papa que bueno que al fin regresaste de Lyon, te extrañamos mucho.

-Ay mi pequeño Cavin, estamos en el sur, es la misma región mi niño, no estamos tan lejos.

-Aun así, te extrañamos mucho papi. Dijo Cavin.

 _-Al fin volviste amor._

Allí se escucho una hermosa voz de una mujer; la mujer era de un largo y sedoso cabello negro, traía un vestido rojo y encima un delantal blanco, ojos café mientras en cada mano traía un plato de Cassoulet.

(Nota del Autor:El Cassoulet es una comida típica del sur de Francia la cual consiste en de la mezclas de habichuelas españolas, arroz y una gran multitud de carne).

Antes de que ese recuerdo terminase para pasar al siguiente, se vio al hambre hablar con el muchacho.

-Recuerda Belmont, en París debes tomar las mejores fotos posibles, estoy emocionado por tu triunfo muchacho.

-No te preocupes padre, te dejare mas que sorprendido.

-Dejaras el nombre de nuestro pueblo, Beziers, para las posteridad.

.

La pantalla del televisor luego de 5 segundos de un resplandor blanco se mostró otro recuerdo; Belmont, comenzaba a tomar fotos a diversas cosas; edificios, campos de flores, el cielo, etc...pero, algo resaltaba sobre todos los demás; esta era algunas fotos de una chica, mas o menos de la edad de Belmont; una hermosa joven de ojos verdes y un vivo y brillante cabellera roja cual rubí;al ver eso, Nick dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y muy fijado en las fotos.

-Vaya, pero que linda.

Al escuchar eso, Judy le dio pisotón en el dedo pequeño de una de sus patas, este con una voz aguda y tratando de aguantar las lagrimas de dolor en una linda y cómica escena el zorro le dijo a Judy.

-Solo me refería a la foto, zanahoria del mal :"v

-Di algo mas y te cortare tu cola para hacerme un peluche. Dijo fingido un tono frió.

-...Ok :v. Dijo el zorro

En ello se escucho la voz de el hermano de Belmont.

-¿Otra vez fotografiando a esa chica en secreto?, ¿por que no le invitas a salir?.

-Sabes por que...ella es alguien de clase alta, sus padres son los dueños de una de las mayores compañías de armas, un campesino que solo le gusta tomar fotos no puede ser ni la mitad de bueno que alguien mas de las clases altas de este país.

Se vio como el hermano menor abrazaba con fuerza a su hermano mayor por la cintura, Cavin le dijo en un tono mezclado entre consolador y contento.

-Bueno,...tal vez lo sea ...pero...pero el mejor campesino de todo.

.

En el siguiente recuerdo se veía a la misma joven con un bonito vestido Beige con puntos blancos, esta el Belmont estaban sentados en lo que parecía ser una hermosa fuente de agua, a sus alrededores se veían otras parejas y en las calles se veían desplazar muchos autos y personas con atuendo muy antiguos...aproximadamente de los años 30`s, la joven se mostraba feliz y hasta riéndose un poco, en ello se escucho la voz del muchacho preguntándole.

-Entonces...¿no estas molesta?

La joven le respondió con una voz contenta y cariñosa.

-¿Molesta?, claro que no...ese es un sentimiento muy bello la verdad, y si te digo la verdad...

En ese momento, la joven le dio un cariñoso beso en los labios a Belmont; todos los demás se enternecieron por la bonita escena, al soltar sus labios la chica le dijo.

-Eres un chico muy lindo, sin mencionar de que eres un genial fotógrafo, tus fotos en la revista de la ciudad les gustaron a todos.

-Si, la editorial me había dado un trabajo para ir allí...pero...ya voy a tener 16 años...y sabes que voy a tener que entrar en el ejercito.

Los demás se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, era algo muy raro escuchar que obligaran a entrar a la gente al ejercito, mas aun siendo menor de edad.

-Pero no te preocupes, son solo entrenamientos básicos, solamente estaré unos días de vez en cuando. Dijo el muchacho.

-¿En serio? -Pregunto la chica muy contenta-, cuando termines eso, me encantaría salir con tigo otra vez.

.

Mientras pasaban el siguiente recuerdo, el rostro del espectro aunque algo sonrojado, se mostraba una sonrisa de felicidad. En este el momento fue un tanto mas fugas pero se denotaba su entrenamiento y sus grandes cualidades de combate; al finalizar el recuerdo sus compañeros de su alrededor le felicitaban por su desempeño en el entrenamiento militar.

.

Por primera y única vez se pudo ver la cara de como era Ivangel en el pasado gracias a que estaba adelante de un espejo de cuerpo completo...su cabello era de color negro y lo tenia bien arreglado, su piel era de color blanco, tenia unos particulares ojos color naranjas cual granate y una edad que rondaba entre los 22 - 23 años de edad; este traía puesto un smoking de color negro, una corbata de color gris y una camisa de color blanca por debajo; al verle Ivangel no pudo evitar decirse.

-Vaya, no estaba tan feo después de todo.

En ese momento se escucho como tocaban una puerta de madera, al voltearse se vio como una puerta se abría y de esta aparecía su hermano menor igualmente crecido, con unos 20 años mas o menos, este le dijo.

-Vamos hermano, François dijo que ya hace un rato Celine salio de su casa con el chofer, y no debe tardar mucho.

-Sacreblue! -Exclamo el muchacho-, de acuerdo, ya estoy listo, voy a salir.

Al salir del cuarto de caballeros, se vio que estaba en una catedral, los vidrios de colores en las ventanas acariciados por los rayos del sol de la tarde mostraban un espectáculo de luces de colores simplemente hermoso, mas una con las decoraciones en las estructuras de cemento y mármol, en el sitio se veían a muchas personas de todas las edades y sectores económicos, unos de clase media e inclusive no muy bien económicamente, mientras que la mayoría de personas adineradas estaban separadas a otro lado de el lugar; mientras caminaba al altar Belmont veía a sus padres; su madre con una sonrisa se limpiaba las lagrimas de felicidad mientras que su padre con una sonrisa expresaba todo su orgullo al ver a su hijo casarse...Justo en el momento en el que el muchacho se paro en el altar se escucharon como las pesadas del lugar se abrían...al voltear a su espalda vio como Celine; con su bello largo y sedoso cabello rojizo y sus verdes ojos cubiertos con un velo y un vestido blanco como lo la nieve...

Erik al mirar a un costado, se dio cuneta de que Ivangel estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, tanto el todos los demás le escucharon decir en un tono muy bajo.

 _-Dios...se ve majestuosa._

Casi instantáneamente su contra parte hace lo mismo en el mismo tono de voz antes de que pase al siguiente recuerdo el cual pasa de una forma casi instantánea, ni siquiera pasando el resplandor de 5 segundos.

Se mostraba al mismo joven pero ahora conduciendo velozmente, este le exclamaba a los conductores mientras les rebasaba y alcanzaba a otros.

-Muévanse idiotas, mi mujer esta dando a luz.

Este se voltea por unos momentos a los hacientos traseros, en estos esta su esposa y su hermano Cavin, la mujer estaba embarazada y en su rostro se mostraba el dolor increíblemente grande que estaba sufriendo mientras su hermano le trataba tranquilizar, Cavin no podía conducir debido a que aun no sabia manejar un vehículo; al ver que la esposa de su hermano comenzaba a sentirse un poco mejor le dijo a Belmont.

-Hey Bel, creo que ya se esta comenzando a-

Derepente el dolor volvió de golpe y con mucha fuerza, en ello Celine aprieta con mucha fuerza una mano del muchacho provocando en el también mucho dolor.

La imagen salta de golpe a un hospital, Belmont parece muy nervioso mientras que que su hermano y alguien mas que les acompaña le ven muy preocupado, parecía traer increíblemente cuatro puros en la boca mientras de alguna manera trataba de tomar una taza de café con su mano temblando, caminaba en círculos rápida y nerviosamente, sin verle siquiera el rostro ya sabían que estaba muy nervioso, en ello, su hermano menor le dice.

-Bel...no se, deberías calmarte amigo.

-¿Como quieres que me calme? -Dijo Belmont-, mi esposa a estado en esa sala de parto desde hace mas de dos horas, no se si la han trasladado a una sala nueva para que descanse o...ay Dios, por favor, ayúdeme.

Belmont se sentó junto a sus amigos con las manos en la cara, parecía que estaba a punto de quebrar en llanto hasta que su otro amigo le hablo...el muchacho era de cabello rubio muy corto pero arreglado, sus ojos eran de color marrón, parecía muy alto , casi de dos metros, este le dijo.

-Mi amigo...usted no se debe preocupar, Celine es alguien fuerte, como camarada, usted tiene mi apoyo, solo no le pierda la fe en Dios.

-Usted relajado mi hermano, ya vera que todo esto saldrá vio.

Al decir eso su hermano menor, se vio como una enfermera venia a toda velocidad hacia ellos, al llegar algo cansada en su aliento les pregunto.

-Disculpe, ¿alguno de ustedes es el señor Belmont Treguier?

El joven al declarase por su nombre le dice la enfermera que su esposa ya esta con su bebe, ademas de que esta en una habitación le dice que su esposa dio a luz a una niña...la vista se mostraba algo borrosa...como si estuviese...¿llorando?... mientras se ve como corren hacia la habitación indicada por la enfermera, Ivangel en su mente se quedaba en Shock...solo se escuchaba una frase que, aunque era verdad y se la repetía una y otra vez el no lo podía creer...

 _Yo...¿tuve una esposa?...¿unos padres?...¿una hija?_

En la siguiente escena solo se mostraban como se quedaban solo el, su esposa y su niña, Celine aunque mostraba grandes ojeras mostrando su cansancio aun mostraba esa bella sonrisa...entre unas mantas rosas estaba un pequeño bebe, una hermosa niña de apariencia algo regordeta, mejillas rosas y una infantil y enternecedora escena.

Los demás estaban sorprendidos al ver como era una cría humana; los científicos estaban maravillados y antes de que acabara ese recuerdos dibujaron todo lo que pudieron mientras duraba, los demás estaban enternecidos, incluso Jack quien era uno de los mas serios en el lugar no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa al ver al pequeña cría, Judy que estaba cerca de los hermanos les pregunto en susurro.

-Chicos, ¿así son los bebes humanos?

-Si, de pequeños siempre nos vemos gorditos y toda esa cosa.

-Dios...se ve tan...adorable, linda.

Mientras decían eso, notaron que Ivangel se acercaba a la pantalla y levito un poco para estar frente de frente a la imagen...el ente parecía actuar de manera inconsciente y estiro su mano derecha hacia lo que se mostraba a su niña muy alegre...el ente simulo acariciar una de sus mejillas mientras su contraparte del pasado le decía.

-Mi tesoro...prometo que siempre te amare.

Instantáneamente en el rostro del espectro se dibujo una brillante y delgada sonrisa blanca; mientras bajaba se veía como el recuerdo cambiaba a su forma normal...pero ahora paso algo extraño...mostraba como Belmont se había trasladado a una ciudad en ruinas...la calle y los edificios se mostraban con muchos daños mientra se veían algunos civiles y militares muertos...Belmont con una increíble agilidad aniquilaba con una pistola y una pequeña ametralladora que acababa de tomar de un solado muerto, mataba a diestra y siniestra a solados enemigos con mucha agilidad y elegancia, pero sobretodo fuerza y supremasia; este gritaba con furia y honor.

-No permitiremos que aplasten los sueños y esperanza del noble pueblo francés, ¡COMPATRIOTAS!, ¡ACABAD CON LOS INVASORES!

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos pro lo que estaba pasando, ¿que sucedía?, ¿Por que Belmont estaba haciendo ese acto de violencia?...en ello, un cambio repentino se mostró que estaba sentado en una silla junto a un puñado de soldados, en ellos se mostraban que estaban cerca de la Torre Eiffel, había muchas personas cerca de una plataforma en la que estaban...allí se mostró un señor muy elegante que vestía un Smoking, un pantalón Beige y unas botas marrones y a su cuerpo le cubría una banda con los colores azul marino, blancos y rojo; unidos en una en franjas cada uno. El humano parecía ser pelón y el cabello que tenia a los costados de la cabeza y atrás era de color blanco combinando con un bigote de color negro;en ello Jhonny dijo.

-Hey ese ya lo había visto en la clase de historia, ese fue el ultimo presidente de Francia antes de la SGM, Albert Lebrun.

Al decir eso, el hombre se dirigió hacia los civiles y la prensa francesa; aunque el equipo de la época era bastante malo se pudo entender lo que decir.

Hombres y mujeres de la patria...temo informarles que estamos a las puertas de la guerra...con la reciente invasión de Alemania a Polonia se han comenzado a ver radicales alemanes en diversos países...entre ellos, decenas de alemanes que recidian tanto en la capital como en distintos puntos de el país...el día de ayer, sufrimos la baja de 15 soldados franceses y casi una treintena de civiles en el que contamos con mujeres, personas de la tercera edad y niños...sin embargo, también estamos aquí para agradecer y dar merito a los valientes hombres que se enfrentaron a esos invasores atacantes; pero tenemos un caso particular...Belmont Trieguer...un soldado por su cuenta logro aniquilar a 56 de los 113 alemanes identificados que orquestaron el ataque a París; ademas de salvar a un total 52 personas civiles y atender a 8 soldados franceses con heridas grave y salverles la vida.

Belmont se levanta de la silla y caminaba hasta acercarse al presidente, un oficial abrio un estuche en el que se encontraban unas insignias...todas tenian algunos diseños distintos pero siempre siendo un cruz dorada...la primera tenia tela de colores roja y verdes con dos pequeñas estrellas, el hombre le dijo.

 _Al comenzar esta inminente pero tristemente necesaria Segunda Guerra Mundial, se le hace la entrega de las siguientes insignias a usted y a los demás miembros sobrevivientes de el feroz combate en nuestra bella ciudad...la medalla de Cruz de guerra._

La siguiente era una de colores roja y blanca con una estrella plateada.

 _La medalla al Valor Militar por arriesgar su vida para acabar con tantos enemigos y arriesgarte por salvar tanto a civiles como a compañeros de combate._

La tercera de colores roja, amarillas, verdes y unas placas.

 _Cruz por el combatiente voluntario al ser de los primeros en presentarse en el combate._

Otra de color blanca con rayas rojas

 _Cruz del combatiente por su perfecta calidad y certera presicion en la ejecución de los enemigos_

La ultima medalla era de color roja oscura, azul marino y con una pequeña placa de bronce en el medio.

 _Para al fin terminar, la medalla a la defensa nacional al entregar su vida a la patria y defenderla sin pensarlo dos veces._

Al terminar de entregarle y ponerle las medallas, el y el hombre estrecharon sus manos con honor mientras los camarografos tomaban fotos con manía mientras los civiles coreaban a Belmont con pasión mientras su recuerdo terminaba y entraban en otro.

.

Para conservar lo recuerdos igualmente, Jhonny le pidió a Ivangel grabar algo con su celular, al ver que todo iba tan bien no le pareció importarle por lo que le dio permiso. Los siguientes dos recuerdos fueron muy cortos pero lo suficientes para ver de que eran.

El primero se mostró como la Belmont, Celine y la bebe mostrada, ahora de mas o menos dos años se tomaban una foto como en familia...sus sonrisas mantenían en Ivangel una gran tranquilidad y felicidad. La segunda se mostró una imagen un tanto extraña...Celine, ahora con su niña y sosteniendo a otro bebe del cual no se podía ver su cara, esta subía a un camión de apariencia militar en el parecían estar todas las pertenecías de la familia, Celine entre lagrimas le decía.

-Belmont por favor, desiste y ven con nosostros.

-Lo siento Celine pero no puedo, escucha, tratare de traer a mis padres, ellos siguen en la Francia de Vichy y debo ir a salvarlos antes de la llegada de los nazis, luego de sacarlos llegare con tigo y las niñas, espérame por favor.

En ello le da un corto pero cariñoso beso en los labios, este vio como un amigo suyo se acercaba el; un hombre de una piel curiosamente morena en contraste con los demás soldados, se cabello era corto pero rizado, ojos negros y una cicatriz en el costado derecho de la mejilla,al igual que el resto de los hombres, traía un uniforme verde con algo de gris, un casco de hierro, una botas marrones y un cinturón con cuchillos, comunicadores caseros, municiones de diferentes calibres y algo de comida en barra, este le dijo.

-Bien Belmont, el auto esta listo, la llevare para que tome un barco hacia Inglaterra, recuerda mandar el numero de la placa del camión para identificarlos cuando les vaya a buscar.

-Gracias Dean, cuando vuelta te llamare, asegúrate de que nada le pase a ella o a mis hijas.

-Granquilo amigo, están en buena manos.

Al decir eso, ambos se abrazaron , como si temieran a que nunca mas se volviera a ver, al hacerlo, Dean se subió al asiento del conductor y el camión se alejaba con gran rapidez; mientras esto pasaba, este tomo con fuerza su escopeta y se subió a un camión lleno de soldados mientras subía un bolso que parecía ser suyo, entre ellos encontró a su hermano Cavin y a su amigo François, este mientras se montaba golpeo dos veces un costado del camión, este le dijo.

-Estamos todos muchachos, vamos al sur.

.

De repente en una de las maquinas se comenzó emitir una pequeña luz naranja, Judy al preguntar de que se trataba uno de los científicos dijo que esa era la señal de su ultimo recuerdo, lo mas seguro es que sea uno de los mas largos y muestre como había muerto en su vida pasada. Al escuchar eso, los demás comenzaron a sentir curiosidad pero a la vez nerivosismo a la reacción a la que podía tener Ivangel... .

El ultimo recuerdo se mostraba directamente a lo que parecia ser diario, la cubierta era de color verde pasto y un las paginas de un ligero color amarilla, en este por fin lograron ver cual era la fecha con exactitud de ese ultimo dia en ese plano terrenal.

* * *

 _03 de agosto de 1944 -Capitán de la compañía "E_ _spoir 1"_ _\- Liberación del sur_

 _Esta lucha cada vez va cobrando mas y mas vidas a pasos agigantados; las "_ _wehrmacht" todavía siguen con el control de la capital, pero ya estamos casi listos para culminar el gobierno colaboracionista con los nazis, esperamos que el ataque este listo para el 19 de agosto; aun siendo capital y tener un alto merito en el ejercito, solicite ir al sur para poder rescatar a mi familia, ademas de que tenemos rumores de que se permite la entrada de nazis al país para exterminar a los judíos o cualquiera que este en contra de los invasores; aun siendo una de las zonas mas "tranquilas" en comparación con el resto del país, yo y otros soldados reconocidos han sido enviados a esta zona para comenzar con su liberación de manera inmediata, nuestra patria con toda mi certeza renacerá de las cenizas y sera uno de los sitios mas bellos que la faz de la tierra haya tenido la gloria de haber tenido; mi escuadrón y yo no le tememos a la muerte y, como e escrito en cada hoja de este diario antes y luego de una batalla, entregaremos nuestras almas por la gloriosa y magnifica Francia._

* * *

Al escribir eso, se vio como su rostro se volteo de golpe, en ello vio que su hermano menor , sosteniendo con firmeza su escopeta con lanza de hierro e la punta y una pistola en la cintura del lado derecho, este le pregunto.

-Bel, ¿ya falta muco para llegar?.

-No te preocupes, por el camino que vamos no vamos a tardar mas de 10 minutos, así que ten todo a la mano.

-Claro...oye, ¿que traes en ese bolso que trajiste?. Dijo señalando el bolso negro de Belmont.

-¿Allí? -Dijo Belmont-, tengo algo de ropa extra, mucha munición de sobra, algunos de los dulces que metiste sin mi permiso 7-7, una foto que me tome con mi familia unos días antes de la ocupación en Paris, y mi cámara de fotografías.

-¿Nunca te cansaras de esas fotos verdad?. Pregunto Cavin.

-Sabes que aun teniendo buena mano con las armas, siempre voy a preferir la fotografía...diablos, mi esposa me mando una carta hace un mes, me dijo que ya una de mis niñas ya tiene 5 y la otra acaba de cumplir 1 años después de que me fuera. Dijo Belmont en un tono nostálgico.

-Igual, mi muchacho cumplió dos años antes de que nos fuéramos la ultima vez.

-El tuyo si que creció rápido, solo no lo engordes con tus golosinas. Dijo Belmont en tono de broma mientras le daba un pequeño codazo en el hombro a Cavin.

-Jaj, es solo le hace que tenga una "dulce" personalidad hermano, no te burles jej.

-Lo que tu digas Cavin. Dijo mientras agitaba un poco el cabello de su hermano menor.

De repente, la voz de conductor exclamo terror al parase de golpe; al bajarse el y los demás muchacho se encontraron con el pueblo hecho ruinas, las casa destruidas y a mayoría incendiándose junto a los pastos, en la entrada como en todo el pueblo se encontraron cuerpos de hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos asesinados por todas partes y de diversas formas, pero todas formaban una sangrienta, y melancólica imagen para los soldados, mas para aquellos hermanos... . Belmont, Cavin, y François fueron los primeros que entraron junto a ellos se encontraban 100 soldados de los cuales Belmont era su capitán y quien les dirigía.

Los hombres se movían de manera lenta pero sigilosa; los hermanos Treguier solo miraban horrorizados a quienes eran sus antiguos vecinos y amigos cuando vivían en ese pueblo muertos en el lugar...en un momento, uno de los soldados se fue demasiado lejos y Belmont vio que mas adelante muchas partes de la tierra parecían tener unos montículos de tierras...de repente paso algo inesperado...el soldado luego de pisar uno de los montículos, una explosión lo mando volando por los aires, todos los presentes, tanto en el recuerdo como en la sala miraron sorprendidos y horrorizados al ver como el joven caía al suelo sin ambos piernas arrancadas por la explosión, su sangre invadía su alrededor mientras gritaba desesperadamente mientras trataba de alcanzar su miembro mutilado.

Cuando Belmont ordeno a dos soldados mas que fueran a auxiliarle, decenas de soldados enemigos salieron entre las casas que se quemaban como demonios y dispararon a diestra y siniestra; para cuando lograron conseguir refugio, ya habían muerto unos 8 soldados, por lo que Belmont y los demás se comenzaron a organizar y disparar. Aun con la habilidad de disparo de Belmont y como los demás acababan rápidamente con los enemigos, cada vez salían mas y mas de los enemigos, ademas de que algunos de sus hombres terminaban heridos, de los 91 soldados vivos todavía, se encontraban una docena de ellos heridos, por lo que que los soldados se movilizaron y lograron acabar de momento con el grupo que estaba en la zona; Belmont se sorprendió al ver que en menos de 10 minutos perdió a casi una cuarta parte de sus hombres. Apenas estos lograron tener un pequeño descanso mientras cada quien entre sus pertenencias ayudaba y compartía con sus compañeros ,se escucho una gran explosión en la entrada del pueblo, cuando uno de los soldados fue a revisar informo que eran mas tropas enemigas quienes habías destruidos los vehículos en el que se desplazaron los hombres.

Ahora se habían quedado sin transporte y lo mas probable es que hubiera mas soldados adelante, posiblemente estaba rodeado, esto le trajo muy mala espina al capitán, ya que había escuchado que a el y a su hermano por ser grandes soldados a la hora de acabar con el enemigo, se había dado un alto precio por sus cabezas, y al escuchar que irían a esa zona seria una buena estrategia para atacarle, ellos eran los únicos soldados en las cercanías, por lo que estarían solos y sin ningún refuerzo...Belmont al preguntar cuantos soldados eran, el soldado solo le dijo que les superaban tanto en soldados como en armamentos; pero el muchacho no escaseaba en ideas, por lo que logro hacerse de sebo y aniquilar a varios alemanes con sus propias minas de la tierra, al aprovechar el desconcierto, el y sus hombres disparaban mientras se desplazaban a otras zonas para tratar de buscar de sobrevivientes...pero el destino le jugo una mala pasada, igualmente muchos de sus soldados morían cuando se desplazaban, algunos cargando heridos terminaban aumentando rápidamente las bajas. Al lograr hacer retrocedes a los soldados enemigos y al conseguir ponerse a salvo, se llevo la sorpresa de que solo sobrevivieron 60, de los cuales 16 estaban lastimados y no podían defenderse como la mayoría.

Los hermanos luego de buscar un poco lograron encontrar la casa de sus padres, esta increíblemente no parecía estar dan dañada como las otras viviendas...Cavin al tratar de ver por las ventanas traseras de la casa, logro ver a su madre de una apariencia de unos 50 años de edad un poco mas, esta afortunadamente logro verle y se las arreglo para poder entrar, aunque eran muchas las personas, los heridos fueron puesto en un granero y algunos soldados se quedaron en la casa de unos vecinos que también sobrevivieron; en la casa se encontraban unas 14 personas, 3 hombres, 2 mujeres, 2 niño, 3 niñas, y cuatro personas de la tercera edad, sus padres les dijeron que esas y unas 12 mas que estaban con los vecinos eran todos los sobrevivientes de la masacre del lugar, sus padres alegres por verles vivos les dijeron que desde el día anterior estaba así, primero mataron a los judíos, mas tarde a todos los que se opusieron a ellos, lograron matar a varios soldados pero ellos mataron a la mayoría de los habitantes, muchos trataron de escapar pero pocos fueron los que vieron que los alemanes no pudieron atrapar, sus padres lograron salvarse ya que los alemanes no lograron encontrar un cuarto secreto del que ellos se escondieron.

(Belmont) Como sea, me alegra de que estén bien papa, mama.

(Cavin) Los sacaríamos rápidamente...pero nuestros vehículos fueron destruidos.

La madre de los muchachos pregunto si no había otra manera de salir pero no sabían...en ello, el mismo soldado de hace un rato les dijo que entre las cosas que traían los alemanes, vio varios camiones y autos con ametralladoras, les dijo que si se organizaban lograrían irse con todos. Por lo que el plan ya estaba terminado, debían acabar con los soldados que estaban en la entrada del pueblo o por lo menos hacerles que se movieran a otra parte del mismo...François se acerco para tratar de consolar a una de las mujeres quien había dicho entre lagrimas que su familia había sido asesinada, mientras el muchacho hablaba con la chica este le dijo.

-Mi señora no se debe preocupar, yo personalmente me encargare de que paguen por lo que les hicieron a ustedes y a todos en el pueblo.

-Oh, gracias por decir eso joven, espero que lo hagan.

-Claro, ya vera a cuantos de esos malditos alemanes voy a-

Sin previo aviso, una bala rompe una venta en la que estaba cerca, la bala atraviesa la cabeza de François matándolo aunque de manera rápida muy dolorosa también, la sangre y restos de sesos pintaban el suelo como un pincel mientras los hermanos y sus compañeros exclamaban su nombre con desesperación; al mirar por la ventaba, Belmont ve que hay francotiradores cerca en las casas mas altas, luego de que el mismo francotirador matara a otro soldado de un balazo en el centro del pecho, con algo de dificultad Belmont logro matarlo con un disparo en el ojo izquierdo; al hacer eso, mas francotiradores y soldados a tierras aparecen cerca del lugar.

En el rostro de Cavin se bañaba en ira y rencor mientras terminaba de cambiar su ronda de disparo, su hermano le dijo.

-Espera Cavin, no puedes disparar allí por esa ventana, te dejaran igual que a François.

-¿Y que propones que hagamos eh?, si no hacemos algo, mataran a los hombres que están en el granero. Dijo molesto.

-No te preocupes, sigue mis instrucciones. Dijo Belmont

Antes de que los alemanes lograsen entras a las casas, lograron ser distraídos con las únicas granadas que les quedaban a los soldados, Belmont y Cavin como eran los que tenían mejor puntería fueron acabando con los francotiradores rápidamente; solo se reportaron tres bajas mas por culpa de los francotiradores, los hombres usaron las casas para poder atrincherarse y evitar las balas...para el momento que pensaron que las cosas comenzaban a ponerse a favor de los franceses, Belmont mientras recargaba balas, escucho el sonido de una explosión y de madera quemándose...al hechar la vista por una ventana vio con horror que los alemanes habían comenzado a quemas el granero; allí sus compañeros eran acribillados y algunos salían corriendo en llamas mientras gritaban de manera histerias antes de morir cayendo al suelo.

Bemont se sentía impotente, con eso sus hombres se habían disminuido a un poco menos de la mitad, sabia que debía actuar rápido, pero aun eran superados y la munición se acababa mientras mas soldados alemanes llegaban, ¿acaso una base enemiga estaban cerca y no lo sabían?, ¿alguien los traiciono y les revelo a donde irían?, aun con ello, sabia que si salían de las casas y perdían la posición lo mas probable es que los soldados terminasen siendo recibidos por las balas...a Cavin no le pareció importar mucho por lo que salto de la ventana, y tomando un fusil comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra.

-CAVIN! -Exclamo furioso-, BASTARDO, REGRESA AHORA A TU POSICIÓN!.

Empeorando las cosas, la mayoría de sus soldados por la emoción salieron corriendo y de igual manera disparando.

-Maldición, lo que me faltaba

Apenas cuando salio vio que un pequeño misil salio disparado y mato a cinco soldados, al ver a la distancia Belmont vio a un hombre cargando una pequeña bazooka, con rabia logro dispararle en el pecho y, aunque los soldados lograban acabar con los nazis de manera mas rápida, estos por errores torpes y no ver bien, terminaban explotando por las minas.

Al ya pasar mas de una hora en el sitio, las bajas eran de 150 muertos y 25 heridos por el bando alemán y 68 soldados muertos y 20 heridos; había unos 90 soldados restantes del bando alemán mientras que solo quedaban Belmont, Cavin y los últimos diez soldados que podían defenderse por su cuenta.

Belmont se sentía contra la pared, necesitara un milagro para poder acabar con los enemigos, solo le quedaba una ronda de cinco balas en su escopeta, y solo dos rondas de balas de su revolver, el resto de sus hombres les quedaban igual poca munición, algunos incluso tenían solo la de compañeros muertos debido a que se quedaron en sus respectivas armas, al tratar de ver de que lado podían escapar, vieron que estos estaban rodeados por todos los flancos...mientras Bel trataba de formar una estrategia como todos los demás escuchaban su voz en la sala con el televisor,se dio cuenta de algo...al mirar a sus hombres vio que Cavin no estaba. Inmediatamente comenzó a escuchar disparos y al levantar la mirada vio a su hermano menor corriendo a todos lados disparando a enemigos; Belmont y sus hombres trataron de auxiliarlos pero mas de una doce de hombres enemigos les atacaron sin aviso. Belmont logro eliminar a varios enemigos y sus hombres se las arreglaron para escapar de el lugar, su capitán les ordeno que siguieran protegiendo a los civiles y los soldados que se encontraban en las dos casas del lugar mientras el buscaría a su hermano menor que se lanzo sin previo aviso.

Belmont escuchaba como los sonidos de disparos se hacían mas y mas fuerte mientras corría, este vio a Cavin a varias casa adelante de el, este con heridas menores seguía disparando a los soldados alemanes que no paraban de venia, este solo se protegía con una barriles de madera y un pequeño muro de piedra que separaba el jardín de la casa con el bosque que rodeaba la zona...antes de que Bel le avisara que regresara sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, al voltearse vio a un soldado alemán tratando de apuñalarle con una bayoneta, este solo le paso por un costado sin saber si le hubiera cortado una mejilla este lo golpe en la cara y el estomago, Belmont trato de romperle el cuello pero el soldado le hizo un corte ligero en el estomago, aun así, se vio como la sangre brotaba de la herida y manchaba la piel y el uniforme, el enemigo se lanzo contra el y luego de golpearle varias veces en el rostro se veía como las manos de aquel humano tenían sangre en sus nudillos, procedió para tratar de horcarle con ambas manos, parecía que esto le estaba funcionando debió a que escucha como la respiración de Belmont se escuchaba agitada y forzada, con apuro acerco sus manos hacia ale rostro del alemán y lo que siguió fue una escena tétrica, sangrienta y aterradora para todos los presentes en la sala...Belmont con toda sus fuerzas concentradas en sus pulgares, con cada uno le perforo y arranco los ojos del solagado, la sangre salia disparada a gran presión mientras manchaba su cara cuerpo y el pasto de la tierra en el que estaba acostado, el muchacho ciego ahora se le bajo de encima y comenzó a gritar mas y mas fuerte del dolor mientras todavía en el suelo, Belmont al ver que tenia su arma al lado la tomo y le disparo en la cabeza al enemigo, la sangre y lo sesos del soldado bañaron el lugar; tanto los oficiales, agentes e investigares de la Z.I.A se asombraron por lo que había hecho Belmont...este cuando elevo la mirada vio a su hermano menor arrojo un arma al suelo para tomar otra mientras y gran , musculoso y algo corpulento soldado nazi se acercaba mas y mas con una gran bayoneta...el muchacho tomo un sud-fusil que estaba tirado en el suelo...pero para su desdicha, el arma estaba agotada...antes de que Cavin pudiera tomar alguna arma del suelo, el soldado alemán le apuñalo con su arma en el pecho al pobre muchacho, los gritos de dolor de su hermano silenciaban el sonido de los huesos rompiéndose y la carne siento perforada y desgarrada por el largo cuchillo en el arma de fuego a unos centímetros de la pared de la casa, se veia como la punta del cuchillo esta por desgarrar el uniforme hasta lo siguiente...el sonido del arma perforando por completo su pecho y espalda, Cavin escupa sangre a cantidades exorbitantes mientras el soldado bajaba su arma para que el cuerpo de Cavin se dejara caer al suelo, sus manos temblaban junto a sus su respiración, su cuerpo se acostaba bajo el charco de su propia sangre...y como si fuera una cruel broma del destino, el mismo soldado alemán destroza el cranio de su hermano menor con un disparo de su arma, siendo una imagen casi calqueada de lo que logro hacer con el enemigo alemán el de hace unos segundos atrás...todos se quedaron todavía mas impactados por lo acontecidos con Cavin...en un grito eufórico, furioso, rabioso, enojado, y lleno de cólera gasto sus ultimas cuatro balas de su escopeta hacia su enemigo... .

Aun cuando las cuatro balas le dieron a su enemigo, el soldado con dificultad se lograba levantar y con su pistola , con toda su ronda de balas le dio en el rostro...el rostro de aquel soldado que acababa de asesinar a su hermano, ya no era mas que un simple trozo de carne molida con alguna que otra bala incrustada o en su cerebro o en alguna parte de los huesos de su cabeza; Belmont disparaba entre lagrimas e ira a todos los soldados que se acercaba...este cuando se agacho para recargar escucho la radio de su cintura sonar, al tomarlo escucho la voz de uno de sus soldados diciéndole.

 _-Señor, los soldados alemanes se fueron de la entrada, logramos movilizar a todos los soldados heridos y los civiles están listos para partir, ¿encontró a Cavin?_

Belmont se quedo unos segundos cayado pensado antes de responder...,este le respondió al soldado.

 _-Soldado, llevándoselos de aquí ahora, yo me encargare de eliminar a los soldados restantes._

 _-Señor...en el lugar debe haber casi 3/4 de un centenar de soldados. Dijo preocupado el soldado._

 _-No me importa...váyanse...al terminar acá, les mandare un mensaje por radio._

Al decir eso, Belmont le disparo y acabo con cinco soldados que venían hacia el; sin embargo, en el lado izquierdo de su abdomen y en su hombro derecho sintió como unas balas le atravesaban, se escuchaban sus gritos de dolor mientras se recostaba en uno de lo muros...este recordando la muerte de su hermanos, su amigos y soldados , aun con esas heridas tan graves que tenia seguía disparando a sus oponentes...mencionando el nombre de algunos de los caídos en esa batalla mientras seguían viniendo mas y mas...en un momento, tomo un sub-fusil cerca del cuerpo de su hermano...el destino parecía odiarle, ya que se dio cuenta de que esa era el arma vacía que su hermano tomo para defenderse...al jalar del gatillo y al ver que no salían balas, al levantar la mirada, dos disparos atravesaron cada pierna, en el lado derecho del abdomen y el lado izquierdo del hombro. Luego de eso su cuerpo cayo al suelo; todos miraban aterrados lo que le sucedía a Belmont, su respiración era cada vez era mas errática, movió su mano de su abdomen hasta al frente de su rostro mirando su mano bañada en sangre que salia de su abdomen...al mirar a su alrededor vio a varios soldados alemanes apuntándoles con sus armas, algunos con bayonetas, fusiles, pistolas, ametralladoras, etc. entre ellos se le acerco quien parecía ser el capitán de los soldados alemanes; traía un casco de hierro que le cubría las orejas con la esvástica, era de ojos azules, un curioso cabello amarillo y castaño, no tenia bello facial y una gran cicatriz que iba desde su costado de su ojo izquierdo hasta de ese lado de la mandíbula, con una sonrisa de satisfacción miro a un agónico Belmont desangrándose en el suelo, este se dirigió en alemán ante el muchacho, este le dijo.

-Belmont Treguier...un gran dolor de cabeza que no dado desde que inicio la guerra...nuestros superiores estarán mas que encantados al llevarles tu cabeza de ti y tu hermano como trofeo.

Levanto su brazo a lo alto mientras como si estuviera a punto de bajarlo, los soldado les quitaban el seguro a sus armas de diferentes calibres, este con el brazo aun arriba le dijo a Belmont, en un francés un poco torpe pero entendible.

-¿Quieres decir algunas ultimas palabras?

Los demás en la sala estaban especulativos y nerviosos ante lo que veían en la pantalla...en su rostro se escuchaban unos sollozos como si estuviese llorando, mientras que con un voz tartamudiante, débil, pero sobretodo triste dice mirando el nublado cielo de la mañana en el que pasaban lo que el pensaba eran sus últimos momentos en el mundo humano.

-Dean...François...Cavin...Celine...per-perdónenme por fallarles.

La siguiente fue una muy cruda imagen para todos...mas soldados alemanes se acercaron a su cuerpo y el capitán bajo su brazo...parecía que convulsionaba como si estuviese poseído, ya que las mostraban como las balas de los enemigo aparte de destrozar su cuerpo, también le hacían rebotar del suelo...ver como la piel y carne del muchacho de 29 años salia disparada hacia el cielo y la tierra dejando a la vista de todos sus costillas y sus órganos que igualmente terminaba siendo irreconocibles por la cantidad de balas; la sangre salia como un diluvio, ademas de manchar la tierra, también lo hacia a los soldados enemigos quienes se reían con un fuerte afán y locura, como si su muerte fuese alg que hubiesen estado anelando toda su vida...luego de poco mas de un minuto de el brutal acribilla miento por parte de los soldados enemigos y ver como todo a su alrededor se iba oscureciendo mas y mas se vio lo ultimo que vio en su otra vida, vio en un tono borroso al capitán sacando lo que parecía ser una espada diciendo.

-Muy bien chicos, creo que es hora de llevarle sus premios a nuestros jefes.

De allí se oscureció la pantalla hasta que se mostró un fondo azul marino y unas letras en azul celeste diciendo.

 _Detección_ _de recuerdos concluida_.

.

Todos en el sitio se quedaron cayados ante lo visto, Judy y Mona trataban de guardar y silenciar sus llantos de pena al ver la tragedia sucedido, los demás solo se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos por todo lo que habían visto...el único que se levanto fue Erik, quien lentamente se acercaba a un Ivangel que aunque estaba de espalda, parecía estar parado como una estatua...este fue acercado una de sus manos y algo preocupado le dijo.

-Oye Ivangel...¿te encuentras-

Su pregunta fue callada por un ligero sollozo, algo que fue aumentando mas y mas tanto en velocidad como en fuerza de sonido...al fijarse, Erik vio que en el luego de repente comenzaron a caer una especie de liquido...este parecía ser del mismo planco brillante del como eran la boca y ojos de Ivangel...al acercarse y lograrle ver la cara, vio que este expresaba melancolía total, de sus ojos brotaba con mas y mas fuerza cada vez un liquido con un blanco brillante similar al de sus ojos; el espectro cayo al suelo de rodillas mientras se tapaba su rostro con sus manos tapando mientras se escuchaba un fuerte llanto en la habitación y como salían muchas lagrimas de sus ojos...el espectro se sentía dolido, triste por lo visto y lo recordado...todo lo que perdió en ese entonces...sus amigos, su hermano...¿quien sabe si luego fueron sus padres o su familia?, el dolor y el sufrimiento era lo único que el rostro de Ivangel demostraba...ni los demás ni Erik habían visto al ser tan triste en toda su existencia...Erik comenzó a despejarse de el mientras Judy trato de consolarle, de repente, Nick le jalo de un hombro y al voltearse la coneja el zorro solo le negó con la cabeza. Los demás decidieron darle su espacio mientras se despedían del lugar, los agentes de la Z.I.A se asegurarían de que no le pasaría nada a Ivangel mientras el decidiera desahogarse en el sitio.

Mientras se iban Judy molesta le dijo a su pareja.

-Nick no te entiendo, solamente trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor.

El zorro le contesto de una manera un tanto fría.

-Lo comprendo Judy, pero en consideración a todo lo que recordó y como reacciono...lo mas adecuad creo que es dejarlo solo, darle un espacio hasta que se sienta mejor.

La coneja bajaba la mirada preocupada por el amigo de Erik mientras se alejaban del lugar.

.

Casa de Erik \- 8:00 Pm

tanto las parejas de los hermanos como la pareja de Nick y Judy se encontraban en el lugar discutiendo lo visto en el pasado de Ivangel.

(Cloy) En verdad no teníamos idea...en verdad es algo terrible.

(Trixie) ¿En verdad su mundo esta así en los años 40´S?

(Jhonny) Digamos...que la primera mitad del siglo XX en nuestro mundo, no comenzó de la mejor manera posible.

(Nick) No hay que decir que su reacción fue algo predecible...digo, perdió a sus amigos y a su hermano, lo mínimo que debe estar todavía es triste.

(Erik) En todos estos años, nunca vi a Ivangel llorar o sentirse tan mal por algo...en verdad , pensaba en decirle algo pero, decidí que seria mejor dejarlo solo un rato.

(Judy) Aun con eso, hay que mirar el lado positivo...logro recordar quien era, ademas de que pudimos ver como era el mundo humano. Dijo la coneja en un tono de voz mas optimista

(Jhonny) Si -Dijo siguiendo a la coneja-, nunca pude ver de tan cerca como era la vida en la antiga Francia.

(Erik) Solo espero que pueda mejorarse pronto.

(Jhonny) Si bueno, aunque vi algo muy extraño en esos recuerdos. Dijo Jhonny un tanto curiosos.

(Erik) Ahora que lo mencionas hermanito, en verdad, si, nose pero fue algo muy extraño.

(Jhonny) No se...pero...cuando vi a Ivangle de cara, me dio algo de risa ya que se parecía bastante a ti, a ti también te gusta dibujar y tomar fotos,;solo que el tenia los ojos naranjas.

(Erik) Y su hermano Cavin, se veía igualito a ti; a el también le encantaban los dulces y caramelos.

Todos los presentes parecían divertirse con los curiosos parecidos entre los hermanos de diferentes tiempos...de repente, los demás se dan cuenta de que los hermanos poco a poco parecían darse cuenta de algo...erik menciono.

-Y el tal François era muy parecido a Jason.

-Y Dean era igual a Agustin. Dijo Jhonny.

En la mente de los hermanos comenzaba a formarse una extraña pero peculiar teoría...inseguro, Jhonny le pregunta a su hermano.

-Erik...¿tu..no crees que es posible que-

Antes de que pudiera terminar de preguntar, escucho como la puerta se escucho el típico "toc-toc"; al abrirla se vio que era Ivangel, aun con una expresión un tanto melancólico, este los se limito a decir en un tono de voz algo frió que ya había avisado a la Z.I.A que ya estaba con Erik. Los demás presentes se sintieron incómodos al ver como Ivangel aun no se sentía del todo bien luego de lo ya visto hace varias horas, por lo cual cada quien decidieron decir excusas para poder irse.

(Jhonny) Bueno Erik...yo me voy con Trix bro, tengo que ver el final de Violet Evergarden e NetFox.

(Nick) Yo tengo que acompañar a un amigo a una despedida de soltero.

(Judy) yo también, tengo que visitar a una hermana enferma mañana y solo puedo ir a verla en la mañana.

Mientras todos se iban, sintió como Cloy ponían una pata en su hombro con suavidad, en un tono amistoso le dijo.

-Erik...habla con el, has que se sienta mejor, ¿de acuerdo?.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla al humano y se retiro del departamento; ya con el lugar, el humano y el espectro se encontraban parados frente a frente...con un ambiente tan tenso el muchacho pregunto.

-Entonces amigo, ¿quieres sentarte?.

.

El espectro se encontraba recostado en sofá, con sus pies en el apoya-brazos, Erik se encontraba sentado en una silla cercana a el con un vaso de refresco y luego de dar un sorbo pregunto.

-¿Como te sientes amigo?

En el rostro del espectro se encontraban miles de sentimientos...pero confusion era el mas predominante.

 _-Mira...en verdad no lo se...digo...me alegra por fin saber que si fui un humano...pero...me siento un fracasado._

-Como así?. Pregunto algo confundido el humano.

 _-Lo digo por que yo era el capitán de una Compañía de soldados...mi hermano menor...mi mejor amigo...maldición, hasta le falle a mi esposa de volver con ella...fui un inútil, tanto que alardeaba que era tan buen soldado y me terminaron matando._

 _-_ Hey vamos, en los años 40 era normal que la gente moría siendo acribillada en Europa, era una terrible época de desgracia y tragedias.

 _-Pero no eso del todo...yo se lo prometí...me esforcé por tratar de mantener el orden y al fin verle otras vez...y...no pude siquiera hacer eso...me siento como una mierda, y lo peor e que ni siquierase que les paso luego de eso, ¿que tal si esos malditos los encontraron?, ¿o si e barco en el que estaban fue derribado?, ¿o si una enfermedad los mato?, ¿o si._

Erik tomo del hombro de Ivangel que ya estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico, este le dijo ahora tomándolo de ambos reinos y mas serio.

-Amigo escucha, sea como sea, las familias en esa época lograron salir contra todas las dificultades, eso fue lo increíble de esas mujeres y hombres de esa época, luego de que perdían a esposos y familiares por culpa de la guerra, su lado mas trabajador salir y milagrosamente salieron adelante...no debes temer por ellas.

 _-Pero tu viste como me fue...fui un inútil, ya quedaban menos enemigos y tome la misma arma vacía que mi hermano._

La voz de Erik sonaba mas animosa y motivacional.

-¿Estas bromeando no?, fuiste un héroe de guerra, acabaste con al menos mas de la mitad de un centenar de enemigos, y eso que solo fue en dos batallas...fuiste y eres alguien valiente, nunca te rendías, literalmente aun cuando te disparaban y tu sangre caía al suelo, tu te levantaste y seguiste luchando hasta que tu cuerpo no pudo mas...y francamente, no estaría mas orgulloso de tener a un mejor compañero como tu acompañándome a cada paso que voy, así que, te pido que no digas eso ya que es mentira.

La expresion de Ivangel habai cambiado a una de alegria, las palabras de su amigo le llegaron a su inexistente corazon de carne y su mente se sintio mas pacifica, estos se abrazaron de una manera consoladora.

- _Gracias amigo._

-No hay de que amigo.

Ya con su autoestima mas elevada y de mejor humor, olvidado lo ya ocurrido, Erik le pregunta.

-Entonces...¿te seguirás llamando Ivangel?

 _-¿A que te refieres?_

-Pues...ya sabes...luego de que vieras tu vida pasada.

Ivangel no tardo mucho en pensárselo.

 _-Pues...es bueno saber cual es mi nombre, Belmont Treguier,...pero, me sigue gustando Ivangel como apodo, así que, prefiero que me sigas llamando Ivangel._

-¿Y de donde fue que te pusiste el nombre Ivangel?

 _-Ah fácil, uno de los pocos amigos que logre hacer relación con los demás entes se llamaba Ivan, cuando peleaba le hacían de la espalda dos alas emplumadas y como era de un color prácticamente blanco, algunos le decían "Angel"_

-Veo que no fuiste tan creativo como imagene 7-7.

- _Jajaja, bueno, que puedo decir jejej._

-Como seas hombre, mañana creo que sera un día relajante, así que, ¿te gustaría dormir aquí?

- _Claro, ya se donde esta el cuarto de invitados, al fondo a la derecha._

-Bien amigo, cualquier cosa grita.

- _Ok, duerme hombre_

Ambos amigos se alejaron, mientras Erik entraba a su cuarto, no dejaba de pensar en su amigo, todo lo que había pasado y sentirse feliz de al fin despejar su mente,este se dijo para si mismo.

-En verdad...Ivangel fue alguien valiente...hasta el final.

.

.

.

A finalizado el Capitulo :v

 **Epale mi gente, espero que se encuentren de lo mejor posible, al fin terminando este capitulo que, creo que no había tardado tanto desde el cap de la batalla Buzekai; esto fue debido a mis actividades del colegio y otras cosas que se me han venido acercando...y aquí quiero dejar un aviso un tanto importante.**

 **A partir de este mes ya no habrá actualización de la historia, debido a que debo realizar las pinchi 60h y se me vienen los exámenes finales :"v. Pero no se preocupen, esto no es un adiós, es solo un hasta luego; esto es únicamente por las actividades academias; pero no se preocupen, en vacaciones (aunque en esta isla sean solo un puto mes y medio en lugar de tres :( ), regresare con fuerza, ya tengo ideas mas estructuradas para al menos cuatro capítulos, y con eso estaríamos a mas o menos a la mitad de esta secuela.**

 **Espero poder actualizar con suma rapidez mis amigo(a)s, sin mas que decir , hasta la vista y hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar.**


	7. Chapter 5

**(Arturven) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEPA gente! :v; espero que estén bien, io aquí de la puta pariendo pa no bajar el promedio y actualizar mis series ;",v, igualmente les deseo un feliz de de la Familia (El internacional) que es hoy, y por esta misma razón tendremos un cap especial para este día.**

 **(Ve a los lectores irse)**

 **-Les prometo que el siguiente cap sera de acción...**

 **(Ve que aun algunos lectores se van)**

 **-Este cap tiene un mensaje importante para el futuro.**

 **(Los lectores se devuelven y siguen leyendo)**

 **Uffff, casi la cago :V, de igual manera, hay unas cositas que tengo que "escribir" al final del capitulo, por lo que pido leer todo hasta el final**

 **.**

Capitulo 5 - ¿Un sentimiento Familiar?

.

Era un día un tanto peculiar no solo en Zootopia, sino también era en el ZDP…..15 de mayo…el Día internacional de la familia, hace menos de dos meses se había declarado como un día feriado nacional….aunque , el ZDP tenia su modo de celebrarlo….

Ese era un día libre para todos en el ZDP, sin embargo, la junta directiva del lugar invitaba a todos a un evento especial, en el que se reunían las familias de todos los oficiales. Los padres que Judy que visitaban a un amigo enfermo en la ciudad se enteraron del evento y decidieron quedarse un día mas en la ciudad, estaban también la madre de Nick, la esposa e hijas de Bogo, los padres y uno que otro hermano de Trixie y Cloy; al igual que familia de todos los oficiales presentes… mientras charlaban las familias de nuestros amigos, la madre de Nick pregunto curiosa.

-Oye hijo, ¿Dónde están esos muchachos?.

-¿Cuales?. Pregunto Nick.

-Pues esos muchachos….los hermanos, Erik y Jhonny.

-Ahora que lo menciona señorita, yo tampoco los eh visto hoy. Menciono el padre de Cloy.

Era algo muy raro…nadie en el lugar había visto a los hermanos humanos, ni siquiera sus amigos habían hablados con ellos ese día, por lo que luego del almuerzo, decidieron salir para ver algo mas de la ciudad…

Ya siendo las 2:30 Pm de la tarde y mientras veían el centro de la ciudad Cloy logro ver a Erik salir de una tienda, en una mano un helado de frutas tropicales y de la otra y helado de doble chocolate…por unos instantes al verlo y seguirlo, Cloy por unos instantes no pudo pensar por un rato que tal vez estuviera con alguien mas….¿engañandole?...no, no podía ser….¿o si?

Los demás les siguieron a escondidas a hasta que le vieron llegando en las puestas de un centro comercial con Jhonny recostado de una pared esperándolo, este traía un pantalón largo como su hermano, un cinturón café una camisa de mangas cortas negras con el estampado de un batido, su rosario de marrón de distintas tonalidades , y unos auriculares grandes de colores rojos y blancos mientras escuchaba "La Casa" – de "Caramelos de cianuros"

Pero todos, tanto sus amigos como sus padres se daban cuenta de algo….en las expresiones de los hermanos se mostraba algo de pesar, mas tristeza en en Jhonny, mientras que Erik parecía bastante distraído, tanto así que casi choca con su hermano menor mientras le entregaba su helado.

-Gracias. Dijo Jhonny en un tono de voz extrañamente seco.

-No hay hay de que. Respondió su hermano en un tono de voz similar.

Mientras comían sus helados una ligera sonrisa se mostraba en sus rostros, Jhonny un poco mas animado pregunto.

-Entonces, ¿vamos a entrar?. Dijo mientras que con su pulgar apunto al centro comercial.

-De acuerdo, creo que nos caería bien algo ir.

Nuestros amigos decidieron entrar, además de seguir a los hermanos el sitio era nuevo así que seria un buen lugar para llevar a sus familias.

.

El sitio estaba "hasta la pata" de mamíferos, tanto así que tuvieron que usar su sofisticado olfato para no perderle la pista a los hermanos….durante el camino se encontraron con Agustín, Sol, Jason y Valentina, el muchacho con una expresión de cansancio mientras cargaba mas de una docena de ropas que las chicas compraban mientras que Jason cargaba una muy pequeña bolsa de ropa mientras se tomaba una cerveza; Valentina traía un jean ajustado, una camiseta corta roja con un estampado de un corazón blanco, Sol tenia una falda blanquinegra, una camiseta Beige y un bolso marrón; los tres amigos se encontraban contentos al ver a los demás, luego de charlar un poco se toco el tema de los hermanos, la coneja pregunto.

-¿Acaso saben la razón por la que Erik y Jhonny están tan distante el día de hoy?

Los muchachos no sabían nada sobre la actitud de los hermanos hasta que Agustín de repente abrió los ojos con una expresión de sorpresa, a los mamíferos les pregunto.

-Esperen, ¿hoy no es 15 de Mayo?, ¿Día de la Familia?.

Los animales asentaron la cabeza en forma de afirmación; las expresiones de los humanos se mostraban bastantes sorprendidos y decepcionados mientras soltaban al unisolo un pesado suspiro, la coneja pregunto el por que de esa reacción y Sol les comento.

-Bueno….ellos todavía se sienten algo triste en este día.

-Pero…¿Por que? –Pregunto Bonnie- que yo sepa, este aunque no era un día feriado hasta este año, desde hace década lo celebramos con la familia.

-Es que allí esta el problema, ya no se puede hacerlo para ellos o nosotros. Dijo Valentina denotando tristeza.

-Nosotros ya no estamos en nuestro mundo y no tenemos a nadie de nuestra familias –Dijo Agustín-….padres, hermanos, hermanas, tíos, abuelos, vecinos o inclusive los pocos amigos que teníamos por tener relación con la familia Clover…además, este era un día que le gustaba celebrar mucho la familia de Jhonny y Erik para hacerles sentir bien luego de tanto rechazo por la sociedad…y sin ellos cerca, mas saber que ellos también murieron asesinados,….este día no les alegra mucho a ellos

Todos se sorprendieron ante esas palabras….ese era un punto que habían olvidado de los humanos…todos de momento habían llegado por muertes violentas…ya no tenían a nadie de su propia raza si no son ellos mismo…ni sus familias, con quienes se criaron toda su juventud….era algo verdaderamente lamentable y entendible por las expresiones de pesar y tristeza de ambos hermanos.

-Bueno….creo que entendemos por que a ellos les duele así de mal y tanto a ustedes. Menciono Judy.

-En realidad no es que a nosotros no nos duela –Menciono Jason-, es solo que , como para nosotros no era mas que una excusa mas que para no ir a la escuela para poder estar con nuestras familias….pero ellos eran un caso en particular; todo el mundo o les odiaba o les temía, por lo que sus padres se les ocurría mimarlos y llevarles a lugares especiales durante esos días; parques de atracciones, centros de videojuegos, al cine, la playa e inclusive una vez a un restaurante lujoso…pero era solo por ellos…me contaron una vez que nos les importaba a donde era que fueran, solo querían ir con sus padres a un lugar en el que ellos también se sintieran felices y contentos además de ambos hermanos…..y ahora separados para siempre en distintos mundos…este no es un día que les alegre mucho que llegue al calendario

Judy, Trixie,Cloy, Sol, Valentina, Karla y Bonnie no pudieron soltar algunas lagrimas al escuchar sobre las palabras de los amigos de los hermanos, con eso Judy menciona.

-Eso no es justo, todo el mundo esta muy feliz este día mientras ellos están tristes…debemos hacer algo.

-¿Qué creen que deberíamos hacer?. Pregunto Mario.

-Creo que tengo una buena idea. Menciono Cloy con una mirada pensativa mientras poco a poco.

-Igualmente pensaba en algo chica -Dijo Nick-, una buena sorpresa.

-Esto les traerá el buen humor como nunca. Dijo Trixie.

-Pero para esto necesitaremos ayuda. Dijo Cloy mientras miraba a su familia.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites cariño, te ayudaremos. Dijo el padre de Cloy

-Igual necesitaremos su ayuda para esto –Dijo Cloy a los demás humanos- necesitamos algo de tiempo antes de la noche.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo ya que mañana hay que volver a trabajar mañana a primera hora –Menciono Judy- por lo que debemos pensar en algo.

-No se preocupen –Dijo Jason- ustedes solo díganos cuanto tiempo necesitan y les llevaremos a los tréboles gemelos.

.

Jason, Agustín, Valentina y Sol se dirigieron en la búsqueda de los hermanos en el Centro comercial pero no les encontraron; buscando en el parque de al lado, en la única y pequeña colina del lugar lograron ver a Jhonny recostado en el pasto aun con sus auriculares, hasta que sus amigos no estuvieron cerca de el no se dio cuenta de su presencia, igualmente vieron a Erik acostado también en la grama mirando hacia el cielo.

(Jason) Epale cuates, ¿por que no nos avisaron que venían hoy para salir todos?.

(Sol) Hoy es su día libre, nos pareció muy raro que no nos avisaran.

Jhonny volteo la vista hacia el lado contrario de sus amigos -viendo a Erik-, en el rostro del muchacho se veía una notable tristeza, su hermano mayor les respondió en nombre de Jhonny.

-Hoy solo queríamos estar solos, era por fin un día libre y pensábamos que...no se, así pasar un día tranquilo.

-Jej, ¿y sin sus chicas?. Pregunto Jason algo burlón pero amistoso.

-No siempre tenemos que estar pegadas a ellos. Dijo ya algo mas desinteresados.

Ante esto, Jason decide...como el diría, "encender la mecha"

-Pero compas, es el día de la familia, ¿a poco se podrán amargos en esta fecha?.

Ambos hermanos no se vieron muy contentos por esa pregunta, eso se mostró en su ceño fruncido, Agustín les pregunto.

-A ver muchachos...¿que tienen hoy?, ustedes no son asi de distante, menos tu Jhonny.

-Solo queríamos estar solos hoy muchachos, ¿acaso es tanto pedir eso?. Dijo Jhonny.

De repente, una música fuerte comenzó a sonar en el ambiente, al mirar mas abajo vieron una tarima y varias mesas con muchas personas...comida, bebidas, juegos para toda las familias de todos los tipos, niños, adolescentes, adultos, ancianos, todos con expresiones de felicidad y alegría mientras disfrutaban de ese día...Las chicas vieron que los ojos d Jhonny sin ninguna razón comenzaron a enrojecerse como si estuviera a punto de llorar, los chicos vieron como Erik se levanto del pasto y junto a su hermano menor comenzaron a bajar la colina.

Sus amigos les siguieron vieron que su hermano menor se acerco tocándole el hombro mientras el muchacho concentraba energía en la punta de el dedo indice y del medio juntos, antes de que tocara su frente Jason le tomo de una mano y le dijo.

-A no cabrón ni lo pienses, no traten de huir de nosotros.

-Ya les hemos dicho muchachos, solo queremos estar solos el día de hoy. Dijo Erik.

-Eso no es verdad...nosotros lo sabemos. Dijo Valentina.

-Por esa razón hablamos con sus compañeros del ZDP de los que hacían antes con sus padres en nuestro mundo.

Ambos hermanos abrieron los ojos de gran manera como platos.

(Jhonny) Pero...¿para que les dijeron eso?.

(Valentina) Era obvio por que había que decírselos...son sus amigos mas cercanos al igual que nosotros y merecen saberlo.

(Jhonny) si lo se pero...

Jhonny no sabia que decir mientras que Erik aun trataba de formular alguna respuesta ingeniosa para salir de allí, ya que solo teletransportadose del lugar seria algo demasiado sospechoso, y ya las cosas se estaban poniendo muy tensas entre los humanos...en ellos Agustín menciona.

-Son por todas las familias...¿No es así?.

Ambos hermanos reaccionaron de sorpresa por lo dicho por Agustín, Erik algo nervioso les dijo.

-Vamos Agustín, no te creas que estamos cansados de ver todo este amor de las familias, es algo bonito en verdad.

-No es eso amigo...tanto para ti y para mi se nota lo que es.

Erik agacho ligeramente la cabeza mirando la cabeza mirando el pasto del sitio...se sentía como una tristeza inmensa desborda su ser...en ello se escucho la voz de Ivangel susurrándole desde adentro.

 _-Aun siendo un hombre...esta bien llorar._

Aun sin saber que estas palabras sonaron en la cabeza de uno de los hermanos, Agustín dijo inmediatamente luego de Ivangel lo siguiente.

-Se que estar sin sus padres las cosas son muy duras...tampoco tenemos a los nuestros...amigos o hermanos que tuviésemos en nuestro mundo ya no están, estamos solos en esta nueva vida pero es la que todos escogimos y creo que no les veo arrepentirse.

Agustín camino hasta quedarse frente a frente cole, asolo unos centímetros de su rostro.

-Aunque somos amigos, nos queremos como familia, y de igual forma...debemos tratarnos como tal.

Ante ellos le dio un sorpresivo abrazo de su amigo, este le dijo.

Los amigos siempre se ayudan, somos un soportes que nos mantiene firme en la tierra y no perdemos la razón.

Ante ellos, los ojos de Erik poco a poco fueron sucumbiendo hasta que comenzaron a soltarse una cuantas lagrimas. Jhonny por su parte sentía como sus mejillas se humedecían por sus lagrimas por las palabras de Agustín, en su ojos izquierdo se mostraba un rombo morado lo que parecía ser su símbolo de las tristeza; tanto Sol y Valentina, también sentimentales abrazaron a Jhonny para hacerle sentir mejor.

-Sabemos que se sienten solos...no somos muchos de nuestra raza, pero juntos creo que nuestra amistad basta. Dijo Sol.

-Sin importar que suceda, siempre estaremos juntos. Dijo Valentina.

Aun entre lagrimas pero ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro dice.

-Creo que tienen razón en ello, nada nos va a separar.

Jason por su parte miraba recostado en una banca mientras veía con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, este no podía evitar en pensar en una cosa.

 _-Orale,...creo que en verdad necesitamos un rato como estos._

Derepente, escucho una música sonar de su bolsillo derecho.

 _-Solitaria camina la bikina...y la gente se pone a murmurar..._

toma su teléfono y no tarda en colgar, este cuelga y les dice a los hermanos.

-Ey tréboles, les tenemos una sorpresa.

-¿En serio?. Pregunta Jhoony con una estrella iluminando uno de sus ojos.

-Claro, pero primero deben vendarse los ojos.

.

Ambos hermanos caminaban vendados de los ojos ya siendo las 4:00 Pm, aun escuchando a la gente caminar cerca de ellos; se detuvieron luego de suber a las escaleras eléctricas al segundo piso; los hermanos podían sentir olores dulces y salados en el aires, se podían oler a los vegetales y carnes artificiales y de igual manera olores exquisitos como caramelos, algodón de azúcar pasteles,Etc; al quitarle las vendas ambos hermanos se encontraban muy sorprendidos...se encontraban en un restaurante con algunas mesas, el lugar estaba casi en su totalidad hecho de madera de Caoba, habían luces de distintos colores que llenaba el lugar de ricas y coloridas luces, el lugar estaba estéticamente y majestuosamente bien hecho, en las sillas del lugar estaba muchos de sus conocidos; Nick, Judy, sus novias y las familias de estas, y algunas personas mas, estos les recibieron con los brazos abiertos y lanzando algo de confeti, la sorpresa fue del agrado inmenso de los hermanos, ambos no sabían que decir.

(Nick) Espero que les guste, incluso el cuernitos y Benjamín que estaba cerca vinieron con sus familias. Dijo mientras estos se acercaban.

(Jhonny) En verdad no hay palabras para describir esto...muchas gracias. Dijo muy alegre el muchacho.

(Erik) ¿Desde cuando llevan planeando esto?. Pregunto el muchacho.

(Nick) Ah no, lo rentamos hace media hora hasta las 10 Pm.

(Jhonny) Espere, nadie puede hacer eso tan rápido, ¿como lo hizo?.

(Judy) Bueno...en verdad tiene que agradecerles a los padres de Cloy y Trix, ellos convencieron al dueño del lugar para rentarlo unas horas.

(Jhonny) *o0, Es algo increíble, como lo hicieron.

Mientras ambos padres se miran con una sonrisas de satisfacción en sus rostro recuerdan lo que sucedió hace una hora.

 _(Flashback de hace una hora :vvvv)_

Todos trataban de buscar un lugar para hacerle una pequeña fiesta a los heramnso Clover...el único problema es que ya todos los sitio en el centro comercial que estaban siendo rentados, y el ultimo ya pensaba en cerrar sus puertas, pero al ver que su oferta era muy pequeña quisieron cerrar sus puertas; debido al fuerte escándalo en el lugar había llegado el dueño de sitio, un castor de traje ejecutivo de color gris y corbata azul, este luego de exigirle que se retiraran del sitio con una forma amenazante los padres de ambas lobas se le pararon al frente del ejecutivo con una clara expresión de miedo, ambos grandes lobos sacaron sus garras y dientes de madera intimidantes, estos no escucharon las voces de sus esposas e hijos y acorralaron al dueño del sitio...estos le dijeron con una vos amenazante.

-Creo que debemos explicarle a fondo

 _5 minutos mas tarde._

(Ricardo) Y de este modo, el método de pago sera mas rápido y efectivo, haciendo que no quedemos con deudas con usted y su establecimiento.

(Mario) Sin mencionar que con este método, ademas de pagar lo que no pide, en un lapso de dos mese tendrá un beneficio mayor del 50%

( Lugar)...Vaya...en verdad es una propuesta muy tentadora...aunque, por un momento pensé que me comerían.

(Ricardo) Ah no, ese era nuestro plan B

(Mario) Ricardo!. Dijo muy molesto Mario

( lugar) Jajajaj, esa si que fue una broma muy graciosa...fue una broma ¿verdad?

(Ricardo) ...

(Mario) ...

(D. del lugar) ... solo tomen el lugar, por su paga solo se pueden quedarse hasta las 10 Pm.

 _Final del Flashback de hace un rato._

(Mario) Solo podemos decir que, tenemos algunos trucos empresariales.

(Erik) En verdad señores, muchas gracias.

(Ricardo) Cualquier cosa por los novios de nuestras pequeñas.

Mientras el muchacho recibía un pequeño abrazo del lobo con un brazo, de repente y antes de que iniciara la fiesta, en la fiesta escucho que Ricardo le susurro al oido.

 _-Y mi futuro yerno._

-¿Que cosa?.

-Que vamos a disfrutar lo nuestro :3.

.

9:30 Pm.

Las otras cinco horas fueron las mejores para todos , tanto para los hermanos como para sus amigos, comida, bebidas, juegos y la transmisión de la final de fútbol americano ese día, luego de muchas platicas, chistes, anécdotas, y muchas otras cosas ya casi todos se estaban en dirección a sus hogares, solo Nick, Judy, Erik y Jhonny aun seguían en el lugar mientras los trabajadores del sitio comenzaban a limpiar el lugar.

-En verdad necesitamos esto. Dijo Erik mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Muchísimas gracias señorita Hopps, señor Nick. Dijo Jhonny con mucha alegría.

-Vamos niños, ustedes se lo merecen después de todo. Dijo Nick.

-Ustedes también han trabajado muy duro como oficiales, ademas...creo que luego de todo lo que han pasado, seria algo bueno que tuvieran un dia como hoy. Dijo Judy.

-En verdad este fue un día muy especial -Dice Erik-, en verdad no sabemos como pagárselos.

La coneja le estira su pata derecha hacia Erik y Jhonny, ya que sus manos estaban muy cerca, y con una voz cariñosa les dijo.

-Nosotros estaremos siempre para ustedes, nunca duden eso.

Esas palabras lograron dilatar las pupilas de ambos hermanos, sus rostros se sonrojaron de un rojo carmesí aunque sus expresiones eran muy diferentes...Erik con mas vergüenza retiro sus manos de la misa y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, como un niño pequeño; mientras que Jhonny aun muy sonrojado mostraba una pequeña pero muy alegre sonrisa infantil, esto extraño a la pareja animal de Zootopia y al preguntarle que que tenían, estos les dijeron.

-No es nada.

.

Ya en sus respectivas casas, ambos hermanos se quedaron pensativos en sus camas mirando al techo...ese fue su primer día de la familia verdaderamente como familia en mucho tiempo...ya no solo fue con sus padres...fue algo magnifico, casi algo sacado de sus fantasías para sus hermanos...aunque para los dos, sobretodo para el sentimental hermano menor se le quedaron es su mente las palabras de la coneja que por la expresión de Nick es ese momento pareció compartir su punto de vista...no sabia como, pero ambos hermanos sintieron por un instante volver a ver a sus padres...era algo extraño sentimiento, era a la vez una gran felicidad pero a la vez una gran tristeza aun que suene contradictorio..,

Jhonny Pov - Mente

- _Vaya...esa cosa que dijo la señorita Hopps si me hizo sentir muy extraño...acaso...ellos...¿me quieren de esa manera en verdad?...ellos siempre han sido buenos con migo y Erik...siempre nos han apoyado incondicionalmente, incluso cuando es algo malo...en verdad no puedo tener mas suerte de tenerlos como amigo._

Jhonny sentía como poco a poco sus parpados se hacían mas y mas pesados cayendo al sueño profundo.

-Esto es confuso...no se si esto es...bueno o malo...no se que hacer...espero que ellos...

.

Erik Pov.

El muchacho le costaba dormirse en esa noche, al mirar su reloj de noche vio que eran casi la 1 Am, este aun algo desinteresado por la hora estiro su brazo para tomar un collar en su mesa...era el collar que Cloy le había regalado en Navidad...este lo abrió y vio la foto de sus padres...en lugar de mostrar su típico rostro de felicidad o al menos nostalgia al ver su foto se sentía triste...no sabia por que, pero las palabras de Judy le carcomían en la mente...este acostándose en su cama y recostándose del lado derecho de su cama mientras veía el medalla abierto, se dijo así mismo.

-Espero que lo que siento por ellos...no sea algo malo o traicionero.

.

.

.

Final del Capitulo

 **Muy bien gente, espero que el cap les haya gustado; en verdad quise hacer este capitulo debido a que ya llevaba mucho sin publicarles algo...para los que estén leyendo mi otra historia como lo es "Una Aterradora Criatura 2" para vacaciones tengo planeado hacer un especial de mínimo, 3 caps en un día (dependera cuantos tenga listos para saber si sera solo un día o serán varios), por lo que por lo menos, antes de que volviese a mi tumba mensual, quisiera darles al menos algo que si fuese relleno :v, tuviese aun mensaje bastante obvio o al menos, curiosos e interesante que, en los siguientes capítulos y en la siguiente temporada, serán fundamentales entre los personajes principales.**

 **sin nada mas que decir mi gente bella, me voy :v, nos leemos pronto y que Dios me los bendiga en este ida de la familia ;3**


	8. Esp - Cap 6

**(ARTUVEN) I BACK BICHOS :VVVVV; hola mi gente, espero que se encuentre de lo mas genial, luego de mas de un mes hiatus, colegia, exámenes, Ingles (se puso mas cabrón que nunca), catequesis, buscar trabajo, ejercicio...la vida me tiene jodió ;v, pero eso no me quita ganas para seguir escribiendo; ahora sin mas preámbulos y decir todo lo que sufrí en este tiempo...INTERNET, PUBLICA! :VVVV.**

Capitulo 6 - "Unas parejas peculiares"

Era ya una de las visitas casuales de los agentes de la Z.I.A, ya Ivangel se sentía mejor luego de conocer su pasado con su trágico final; los agentes por alguna razón pidieron que los oficiales se tomaran con calma al nuevo miembro que les acompañaría al Z.D.P .

Como siempre, Jhonny y Judy parecían muy emocionados, las parejas de los hermanos y sus amigos humanos se quedaban como espectadores de lo que acontecía; luego de el saludo Jhonny pregunto emocionado quien era el agente que habían traído en esta ocasión...los tres agentes, incluso Mike se mostraban algo preocupado, Jack con un tono sereno pero serio le dijo.

-Oficial Clover...al igual que usted y a los demás, les pedimos que mantengan la calma.

La mayoría dijo que lo haría, aunque lo hicieron de una manera bastante confundida ante el tono de voz tan serio; Jack hozo un silbido muy fuerte en dirección hacia la puerta de entrada hacia la zona de entrenamiento...todos se sorprendieron por quien se trato...era una pantera negra...era Breik, su mirada se mantenía serena al igual que su mirada, una de tranquilidad pero no de felicidad, a diferencia de su ultima vez ya no portaba un elegante traje...este tenia un pantalón deportivo de color blanco una linea azul celeste de cada costado de la cintura y una playera azul marino con el logo de la Z.I.A; lo mas resultante, era que en cuello del gran felino negro tenia un collar de metal grueso junto a diversos bombillos de colores.

Los demás presentes se mostraron preocupados y molestos ante sus presencia, Erik en una de sus manos se mostró con una hojilla de energía mientras los demás oficiales apuntaron con sus armas tranquilizante, casi todos mostrando una expresión de odio y repudio ante el mamífero, mientras los agentes de la Z.I.A pedían la calma, Erik molesto y rencoroso pregunto.

-¿Que hacer EL aquí?

-Lo trajimos para que entrenara con ustedes. Dijo Jack

-¿Acaso no había alguien mas?. Pregunto Erik.

-No, los demás estaban ocupados en misiones Dijo el conejo.

-Honestamente señor Savages, creo que no fue su mejor elección. Menciono Judy.

-Créanos amigos, el no fue nuestra primera opción. Dijo Mike.

-Los dirigentes de la Z.I.A dijeron que esta seria una buena idea para tratar de formar buenos lazos. Menciono Mona.

Antes de que los demás pudieran mencionar algo, Breik en silencio se acerco hacia los oficiales...de manera precisa mas hacia Jhonny, quien era el único que no tenia una expresión de rencor o odio sino de impresión...la mirada de la pantera se torno en pesar y tristeza, su voz no tardo en tomar un tono similar, este les dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas al suelo.

-Por favor, os ruego perdón.

Todos en el sitio estaban completamente extrañados por lo que estaba sucintando, ante ello Jhonny pregunto.

-Ehmm...¿disculpa?.

-Ruego vuestro perdón por los males que os he provocado -decía Breik-, nunca pensé que les causaría tanto daño.

Ante esto, nick muy molesto le dice.

-¿Lo siento?...¿acaso te olvidas de los oficiales que mataste?

-Sin mencionar que trataste junto a tu hermanastro, de derribar el sistema político de la ciudad para convertirlo en un estado violento. Menciona Judy.

-Ustedes decían que no querían lastimar a civiles, pero pudieron haber lastimado a muchos mas si no les hubiéramos detenido. Dice Cloy.

La pantera ahora con los ojos lagrimosos (mas que antes) dice desesperadamente.

-lo se y lo lamento, lo que hice fue algo atroz y lamento desde el fondo de mi alma por todas las aberraciones que cometí.

Erik da unos pasos adelante quedando la pantera a sus pies, este le muestra su puño mientras lo carga con energía, este le dice con repudio.

-Tu eres un peligro para todos en esta ciudad y el mundo...creo que no seria una buena razón que este aquí.

Los agentes de la Z.I.A increíblemente se ponen adelante de el tratando de que no le haga nada.

(Mike) Aguántese hermano trébol, creo que lo impulsivo no cabe en esta ocasión.

(Erik) ¿De que rayos están hablando?. Dijo Indignado el muchacho.

(Mona) El no es quien hemos creído quien; ademas, desde el final de banda Buzekai, Breik a estado en terapias especiales para controlar su comportamiento violento...pero al final fue algo mas grande.

(Judy) ¿A que se refieren?

El rostro de Breik se mostraba bastante incomodo ante la pregunta, por lo que los agente de la Z.I.A hablaron por el.

(Jack) Es una larga historia, pero en resumidas cuentas es así; primero, Breik no era su nombre real, sino es Abiodun.

(Erik) ¿Como dijo?

(Jack) Al investigar y lograr sacarle información con ayuda psiquiátrica y psicológica, logramos averiguar algunas cosas de su pasado...el es originario de Ghana, debido a que sus padres eran mamíferos muy importantes del gobierno de dicho país en ese entonces, por lo que desde pequeño se le tenia planeado ser entrenado en la Z.I.A como parte de un tratado de alianza entre U.S.A y Ghana...pero debido a un atentado contra el gobierno de dicho país, fue secuestrado y trasladado una semana mas tarde hacia España; allí, junto a otros muchachos que se pensaban ser enviados a entrenar desde niños a la Z.I.A fueron entrenados por una antigua organización separatista llamada "U.M.S.M" (Nota de Autor: quiere decir "Unión de Mamíferos Socialistas Mundiales"); esta...de alguna manera logro tener contacto y secuestrar a distintos Stricto Entitys que estaban en centros de investigaciones de la Z.I.A para evitar que fuesen lastimados y conocer mas sobre ellos...a diferencia de la Z.I.A, dicha organización utilizo métodos extremadamente violentos, acabando con la existencia de algunos Estricto Entitys...al ver como estaba el de Abiodun, este estaba gravemente herido psicologicamente...en resumidas cuentas, eso es lo principal.

Aquello dejo sorprendidos a todos, ¿ya habían tenido contactos los seres de este mundo con los Stricto Entitys?, debía tener unas explicaciones mas tarde, pero llego el tiempo de otras aclaratorias.

(Mona) Abiodun lleva mas de un año con terapia de collar.

(Judy) ¿Pero eso que no se supone que fue prohibido debido a las violaciones de derechos a los depredadores?.

(Mona) A civiles normales si, pero criminales o pacientes psiquiátricos con severos problemas o que guardan información muy importante y con suma urgencia, se les son usados con una descarga menor a la que antes se usaba.

(Judy) Ya veo.

(Trixie) Pero es no es una excusa, el lastimo y hasta mato a oficiales.

(Jack) Este a igual que los demás pequeños que fueron secuestrados, fueron criados y sus mentes moldeadas para tratar de derrocar a los gobiernos occidentales, estando al borde de una guerra mundial...lo bueno es que en secreto, se logro hacer un acuerdo con la mayoría de los jóvenes con habilidades especiales y ellos mismo acabaron con dicha organización...de todos, solo Abiodun y Franco.

(Trixie) ¿Franco?. Pregunto la loba confundida.

(Jack) Ese era el nombre real de Castel, Franco Bahamonte; a todos los muchachos que fueron secuestrados de pequeños, se les dio un nombre falso en base a la operación para secuestrarlos.

(Erik) Hablando de el, ¿donde esta?, ¿también esta en la Z.I.A?

Tanto Abiodun como los agentes de la Z.I.A dejaron la cabeza, dejando ver que la respuesta no era muy buena...la pantera pudo responder esta vez la pregunta.

-Ambos tratamos de escapar de la ciudad...pero las heridas que le habían provocado Exizel en nuestra pelea hace tiempo eran muy graves y tuvo un sangrado brutal...no aguanto sino una hora desde que salimos de la ciudad y menos de otra mas antes de que muriera.

Los ojos de los oficiales se abrieron como platos, mas para Jhonny ya que, en cierto modo el fue el responsable de su muerte.

-Estaba molesto y no tenia nada para preservar el cuerpo, por lo que le hice un tumba algo rudimentaria, solo use una pudiera grande y la use como lapida...creo que 20 o 30 minutos después me consiguieron a unos agentes de la Z.I.A, pero al estar cansado y ya teníamos a nuestro grupo acabado, decidí entregarme y luego de estar preso, me dieron rehabilitación.

Todos aun al escuchar eso, se encontraban en un ambiente neutral, Johnny era el que estaba mas confundido por su pensamiento, ya que, si, Abiodun fue malo y hasta mato a oficiales, pero el mato a Castel y el un sin saberlo, a los Cabelleros, Mike sugirió que los hermanos tuviesen una pequeña pelea con Abiodun; en ello Jason pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿no le mocharemos la cabeza?. Dice con un machete viejo a la mano.

-NO!. Exclaman los agentes de la Z.I.A.

-Bueno, yo no mas decía :V.

.

Abiodun era mejor aun de lo que esperaban, aun sin usar sus habilidades, era alguien de mucha fuerza y destreza, ambos hermanos tuvieron que pelear a la vez para hacerle frente; mientras los veían, Judy les pregunto a los agentes algo que le picaba la curiosidad.

-Disculpe señor Jack...pero, ¿como es que ustedes tuvieron contactos con los Stricto Entity?.

El conejo la miro algo despectivo pero aun así su respuesta sonaba formal.

-Esa no es una información que incluso ustedes puedan saber...solo digamos que fue a base de un accidente.

-o bueno...y , se que esta pregunta es algo incomoda, pero es algo que me pregunto Erik el otro día y me da mucha curiosidad también.

Luego de un pequeño suspiro accedió a escuchar pero la pregunta le inquieto bastante.

-¿Que pasaría si el portador de un Stricto Entity muriera?.

Tanto Jack como los otros agentes del gobierno le miraron con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos...ante ello, el conejo miro seriamente a sus compañeros y este al mostrar una expresión similar, asentaron sus cabeza en manera de decir que si y el conejo accedió a hablar.

-Pues , lo que pasa no es muy alentador para la entidad...esta muere casi al instante si esta no decide "romper lazos" con el portador.

-¿A que se refiere?. Pregunto la coneja muy confundida

-Pues, cuando un portador de un Stricto Entity recibe a uno, todo de ellos se une...su organismo, estado físico, su ADN se junta para una co-relación mas fuerte, sus gustos y en la mayoría de los casos la actitud y comportamiento; haciéndose prácticamente un nuevo ser...y cuando un portador esta a punto de morir, la entidad corre el mismo destino, pero este puede salvarse si decide cortar lasos con el...el problema con esto es que al hacer esto, todos sus recuerdos se pierden y no recordando nada mas que solo tuvieron un portador pero nada mas, ni siquiera recuerdan su nombre o rostro...por ello...generalmente el Stricto Entity no quiere hacerlo.

-¿Usted acaso vio alguno morir?.

Jack sintió como un nudo se formaban en su garganta, solo tartamudeos salían de entre sus labio hasta que su pareja le tapo la boca y hablo por el.

(Mona) con tristeza si...fue cuando Jack llevaba dos años en la organización, era muy reconocido pero aun no tenia su acompañante, ni siquiera conocía a Mike y apenas me encontré con el luego de esa misión...estaba con un portador en África por un estallido religioso violento en la capital, y fueron mandados para tratar de contener las revueltas en la capital.

* * *

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 ** _Niamey, Capital de Niger - 3 de abril de 2005_**

Jack pertenecía un aun grupo de soldados de la Z.I.A de reconociendo en el cual su comandante era un jaguar; ojos azules, una cicatriz de su frente hacia su mejilla izquierda, 2 metros de largo, tenia puesto solo un pantalón, camisa y saco negro; a diferencia de sus soldados que tenían cascos y protectores de balas, este traía un Stricto entity con el. Los enemigos eran muy escurridizos, ya que muchos mamíferos pequeños estaban del otro bando facilitando su huida y el transporte de armas ligeras; aun así con sus habilidades, el comandante poseía ademas de las habilidades básicas de la entidad, la capacidad de ver detrás de casi cualquier material, lo que hacia prácticamente a sus enemigos escapar.

Los ataques siguieron hasta horas de la madrugada, ya teniendo el el norte,este y oeste mayormente aseguradoras, solo faltaba el sur de la capital...aquí es donde las cosas se pusieron bastante difíciles, ya que en el sitio habían muchas trampas y, a pesar de que su dirigente les indicaba ne donde estaban...hubo momentos de errores de mortales y caían en las trampas...algunas de cazas, aprisionando o incluso cortando extremidades, otras como hoyo al fondo con palos de madera puntiagudos y en casos extremos minas guardadas entre la arena de el intento de calles del sitio.

Al llegar a la azotea de uno de los edificios, junto cuando iba a detener a quien creían que era el líder del movimiento armado, se vieron muchas luces delgadas y pequeñas de color rojo se aparecían en su cuerpo y en de los otros soldados incluido Jack...el comandante al usar su habilidad, vio que en todos los edificios de el alrededor habían varios francotiradores en distintos puntos de 9 edificios alrededor de sus posición...el líder, un jabalí de pelaje café y rojo oscuro, ojos negros, traje militar verde pasto y beige junto a un llavero de luna llena, con una sonrisa maliciosa de sus colmillos rió.

-Creo que ni usted vio esta venir...señor Salek.

este con rapidez se puso unos lentes de sol, algo muy raro ya que era de noche pero esto se revelaría rápidamente por una granada de luz que detono junto antes de lanzarse del edificio.

El jaguar no perdió tiempo y aun estando ciego formo una barrera para proteger a sus compañeros...se escuchaba como el sonido de las balas revotaba contra la pared de energía, en algunos puntos se veían pequeñas grietas por el fuerte impacto de las balas pero nada de peligro...todos los soldados se sintieron seguros hasta cierto momento...Jack mientras se revisaba la munición noto que en su chaleco anti-balas tenia unas gotas de sangre que no eran de el , eso junto a un extraño olor metálico se llenaba el sitio, había una abertura hacia el aire fresco por lo que el olor venia del lugar...cuando Jack tropezó con su superior y al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta de algo...a la espalda del jaguar se veía un charco de sangre y cu cuerpo temblaba con violencia...al ver mas y mas se veía un hilo de sangre carmesí que ensuciaba su traje hasta llegar justo en el centro de la espalda...la sangre, carne, piel y hasta un pequeño huso de la médula espinal fueron suficientes para dejar en shock al joven conejo...su mayor le susurro antes de caer al suelo.

-Sin duda...no puedo verlo todo.

Al caer, tanto su entidad como sus compañeros le rodeaban para analizarle, trataban de ayudarle pero era inútil, la herida era fatal...en ese momento, Jack y los soldados vieron como la entidad de la misma apariencia de su portador de un amarillo cobre comenzaba a sufrir "rompimientos" en diversas partes de su cuerpo...era increíble, era como si una muñeca de porcelana se estuviese agrietando poco a poco, se veía de como una luz blanca salia de su cuerpo, la criatura acariciaba el pecho de Salek en donde se encontraba la herida, la sangre teñía su pelaje y ropa de un violento rojo carmesí, el felino con una expresión de preocupación y con problemas para respirar le dijo.

-Por...favor...vete...y-ya no tienes que seguir unido a mi, si sigues...morirás.

Las criatura aun quebrándose dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, su voz similar a la de Ivangel por ese eco se dirigió en un tono amigable diciéndole unas palabras.

- _Hemos estado juntos demasiado tiempo...no te preocupes, yo acepto mi destino si este es el tuyo, hemos luchado juntos y lo seguiremos hasta el final._

De la boca de Salek salia mas y mas sangre escurriéndose entre sus dientes, encías y labios...pero ahora...se formaba una sonrisa de tranquilidad mientras se despedía de sus soldados y cerraba los ojos lentamente... al dar su ultimo suspiro, la criatura de aspecto similar a Salek se sentó de rodillas mientras su cuerpo estaba lleno de grietas de un fuerte brillo blanco...este solo cerro los ojos y en un acto increíble, su cuerpo se destrozo en miles de pedazos al igual que la barrera que los cubría, del cuerpo de la entidad lanzo al aire flotando cientos de pequeñas esferas de luz, ninguna de ellas superando un radio de 6 cm...esas luces dejaban en Jack una extraña sensación...tristeza, melancolía, felicidad, estabilidad, serenidad...pero sobretodo...paz...una paz que nunca había sentido el joven agente hasta ese momento...ya al ver terminado este espectáculo, los soldados bajaron del edificio a protegerse antes de que los francotiradores siguiesen con su ataque.

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

* * *

Abiodun se hizo dos escudos para defenderse de los ataques de los hermanos, ambos habían recibido una fuerte golpisa de parte de la Pantera y no faltaba mucho para que los agentes le dieran la victoria al felino...ambos hermanos cruzaron miradas y asintieron cabeza a la vez...ambos hermanos se abalanzaron contra el felino y ambos lanzaron unas esferas de luz pero estas fallaron, la pantera confundida por sus sonrisas de confianzas...ambos hicieron un extraño gesto con las manos y de la nada, una explosión ataco la espalda de Abiodun; la pantera sentía un fuerte ardor y dolor por toda su espalda, al mirarse rectifico su herida con su camisa quemada y pensando lo que hicieron.

 _-Con que controlan la dirección de sus ataques...hasta que al fin se deciden en-_

Antes de que pudiera terminar de pensar, Jhonny corre hace el, la pantera trata de golpearle en el mismo lugar, pero Erik salta de sorpresa detrás de su hermano menor y le da un fuerte parada en la cabeza, Jonny sigue el ejemplo y da una fuerte pata en la mandíbula haciendo que Abiodun caída al suelo...luego de casi un minuto sin emitir ningún sonido abre ligeramente los ojos y con una débil sonrisa les dice.

-Creo que deje mi guardia muy baja.

Los demás presentes se quedaron sorprendidos ante la victoria de los humanos.

.

El entrenamiento siguió un varias de horas , ahora con Judy y Nick con Abiodun hasta las 4:30 Pm; en su retirada Jack y Mona por alguna razón llamaron a Erik para que les acompañara a un lugar desconocido; Jhonny vio que Trixie durante gran parte del entrenamiento la veía preocupada, por lo que decidios llevarla en su auto hacia su hogar; Mike invito a Nick, Judy a acompañarles a tomar unos tragos en un bar nuevo y en las invitaciones, también salieron Valentina y Sol; la primera parecía bastante emocionada aunque la segunda no estaba segura de que llevar al sitio, por lo que su amiga le acompañaría.

.

Tundratonw - Av Ice Cube, 6:58 Pm

Mike con varios libros colocados en su asiento para ver por el para risas y unos palos para llegar al acelerador y los frenos estaba de piloto, traía un pantalón y chaqueta negra con una camiseta azul de algún equipo de béisbol; Abiodun traía unos pantalones marrones y una camisa blanca; Nick con su clásico pantalón coto caqui y camisa Hawaiana y Judy una camiseta morada mangas cortas con el estampado de un molino y unos jeans azules. El ambiente del lugar era aun algo tenso, ya que Abiodun y los oficiales del Z.D.P, estos esperaban adelante de una pequeña casa, de esta salen Sol y Valentina; Valentina traía puesta unas botas que Erik les consiguió, unos pantalones largos negros, del mismo color eran una camisa de algodón sin mangas y una chaqueta que le daba algo mas de calor mientras que Sol traía puesta unos pantalones blancos, una camiseta amarilla adaptada a su cuidada figura, y una chaqueta y bufanda roja. Mientras estas se acercaban, Nick con el rabilo del ojo vio algo extraño...Mike y Adiobun les miraban perdidamente y nos les quitaban los ojos de encima, parecían cautivados por la apariencia de las jóvenes humanas...ante esto Nick no pudo evitar la risa y estos dos Preguntaron a que surgía la gracia para el zorro, este solo se quedo callado y luego de que as chicas les saludaran y se subieran al vehículo, estos se dirigieron a un lugar cercado.

.

"Bar great bear-vodka" - 8:30 Pm

Las risas en el sito no paraban de sonar, entre tantas anécdotas el tiempo pasaba volando...todo menos para Abiodun, el cual permaneció callado la mayor parte del tiempo, al ver esto si se le acerca y le pregunta.

-Hey, ¿por que esa cara amargada?, ¿acaso es todavía por lo que hiciste?.

-No...no es solo eso. Contesta la pantera con pesar en su voz.

-¿Entonces que es?. Pregunto curiosa, ya ignorando la conversación de sus otros amigos.

-Es decir...mis primeros recuerdos son de cuanto tenia 7 años...y ni siquiera son claros, son solo entrenamientos y castigos borrosos...apenas unos recuerdos claros son después de los 12 o 13 años...mas entrenamientos y cuando ya conocía a Castel los demás muchachos que fueron secuestrados...el resto de mi vida solo me dedique a cazar a mis antiguos compañeros luego de que los abandone y junto a Castel y nuestros padres comenzamos a apoderarnos poco a poco el mercado de la droga...no solo me molesta el daño a las personas que mate aquí, sino también las que mate en Europa, las familias que se destruyeron por mi culpa de dares esos narcóticos de mierda que se los vendía a quien sabe cuantos Euros...estoy harto.

La pantera agacha su cabeza hacia el mostrador de madera y aleja su vaso de kalimoxo, su voz comienza a quebrarse y sus ojos comienzan a gotear lagrimas.

-Doy asco, solo quiero que la tierra me trague...joder, debí dejarme matar en alguna mansión y meterme cocaína de todo los modos hasta que me diera una sobredosis ara evitarle un dolor de cabeza a los demás.

Sin habérselo pedido Sol se abraza con delicadeza apaciguando su llanto, esta a continuación toma a Abiodum por sus mejillas y dirige su mirada directamente hacia el...esta seriamente le pregunta.

-Responderme algo...¿tu quisiste hacer todo eso?.

-NO!, recuerda que me lavaron el cerebro para ser lo que fui. Exclama la pantera

-y ¿no quieres volver a cometer esas que alguna vez hiciste?.

-Nunca.

Una sonrisa tranquilizadora se dibuja en el rostro de la humana abrazándolo nuevamente a continuación, esta le dice.

-Entonces eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Abiodun no podía evitar sonrojarse ante ellos dicho, por lo que decidió devolver el abrazo...ya habiendo pasado casi dos minutos del abrazo no pueden evitar charlar un poco de sus gustos, pero poco a poco ambos acercan una mano al otro...la pantera se perdí en su mente al sentir la piel de Sol...era tan suave y cálida a pesar de no tener pelaje...tan delicada, cuidada y...¿hermosa?...la mente de la muchacha no se alejaba mucho de ese pensamiento, al acaricia la pata de la pantera sentía como el suave pelaje de sus dedos se entrelazaba entre sus dedos que eran acariciados por las almohadillas de Abiadun; ambos se quedaron perdidamente fijos en sus miradas...de repente la voz en un tono burlesco de Mike les saco de su trance.

-¿Solo se estarán miraran o se besaran de lenguita?

En el rostro de los demás se podía ver un claro esfuerzo por aguantar las risas mientras que Sol y Abiadun se separaron con sus rojos de color rojo tal cual mariquita; en ello, Valentina con pequeñas risas ya saliendo se de si le da un pequeño empujón al zorro mientras le dice.

-Jej, esas cosas no se deben decir adelante de damas.

Entonces le contesta el zorro.

-Vamos Val, no es nada, esos dos no harán ningún daño preciosa.

Esa ultima palabra logro encender un ligero rubor en el rostro de Valentina, en eso responde con una risa algo nerviosa.

-¿Acaso piensas que soy preciosa?.

-Nahm, e visto mejores. Dijo riéndose.

-Oh querido -Dice la chica en un tono de voz soberbio-, eso muestra que en verdad te gusto.

Mike traga grueso su trago de licor mamajuana.

-Esperate mujer, yo nunca dije...algo así. Dijo algo nervioso

-No lo dijiste, pero se nota amor. Dijo guillandole un ojo en un tono provocador.

El rostro del agente poco a poco se iba sonrojando mas y mas, este nervioso y algo molesto dice.

-yo nunca diría que eres linda.

-Claro que si querido, solo necesito las "técnicas" para hacerte hablar -Dice junto a una risita burlona-, apuesto 20 dolares a que hoy mismo te hago decirlo.

-Cincuenta a que no. Respondió el zorro.

-Cien. Dijo la chica.

-Muy bien, hoy en mi cuarto de hotel, veremos si puedes hacerlo.

La chica y los que escuchaban se quedaron sorprendidos ante lo dicho.

-¿Que cosa?.

-Claro, en el hotel en donde esta vez nos quedamos los agentes, nos permiten llevar a un invitado por noche, ademas de que tengo un gran servicio al cuarto también y gran televisor, una vista de la ciudad genial en el que se ve como chocan los distintos ambientes...¿que dices?, ¿luego de salir de aquí?.

Valentina aun siendo alguien impulsiva se lo pensó detenida mente a ver si era algo bueno o malo...era sábado,no tenia nada planeado ademas de salir con Sol otra vez y ella no trabajaba mañana, por lo que acepto sin lugar a dudas; mientras esto pasaba, Abiadun escucho como algo ligero se arrastraba en el mostrador y al ver era un teléfono, el teléfono de sol que le arrastraba hacia el sin que la chica le miraba de frente, la pantalla estaba en el marcador de texto, en este decía.

 _Rápido_ _marca mi numero, [numero de la preferencia del lector]_

Rápidamente la pantera tomo su celular y comenzó a escribir el numero.

 _._

Departamento de refugiados del Z.I.A - 9:50 Pm.

Mike y los demás fueron a dejar a Abiadun en su lugar descanso en la Z.I.A, ali tenia todas las comodidades mientras se encontrara en la ciudad debido a que había mejorado lo suficiente su comportamiento como para que le dejaran incluso salir a entrenar en la cancha de entrenamiento del lugar, mientras nuestros amigos se retiraban Sol se quedo un poco mas para despedirse.

-Bueno...fue una buena noche, fue un gusto conocerte.

-Por favor señorita, el placer fue mio.

Abiadun en un acto de caballerosidad toma una de las manos de Sol y le besa; la chica casi le da un infarto, si es que antes nota la sangre acumulada en su rostro haciéndola parecer un tomate.

 _-Mierda parece un actor de esos guapísimos de Hollywood_ -Penso Sol-...ademas, tiene un fino acento español... _ADORO A ESA MALDITA BOLA DE PELOS!._

Esta luchando para sonar educad dice.

-Bueno...en verdad me gusto todo lo que paso hoy...casi, hasta donde Nick vomito y tuvimos que sacarlo del lugar.

-Nick, Mike me dijo que habeceis es un gilipollas...pero que es un buen tio...espero que os lleveis bien.

-Claro que lo hacemos...en fin, ya tienes mi numero anotado, así que puedes llamarme para quedar algún día -al darse cuenta de lo que dijo en voz alta esta se sobresalta y corrige-, claro si es que tu quieres jejej.

-Seria un placer...me gustaría tener un cita una velada como una dama como usted un día.

A la pantera también le gustaba la idea y cuando pareció despedirse y abrir la puerta de su habitación, Sol le jalo una manga de la nada, al preguntarle por que hizo eso vio que en su rostros notaba mucha vergüenza, su rostro era sonrojada y aguantaba algunas lagrimas como niña pequeña avergonzada...esta trataba de estirarse para llegar al rostro de la pantera pero era inútil, este era 1.5 metros mas alta que ella...ante esto le toma de la cintura y la coloca frente a frente, este con una sonrisa amigable le pregunta.

-Bien, ahora, ¿que era lo que querías decir?.

Con toda la vergüenza dio un beso en la nariz lo que hizo un profundo sonrojo en la pantera la cual bajo poco a poco la la chica...esta avergonzada cuando estaba en el suelo los dijo adiós en una forma bastante apurada y salio corriendo del lugar, en su mente no dejaba de pensar en lo siguiente.

 _-Coño vale Sol lo que te faltaba, ahora pensara que te gusta, si es educado, amable y sexy y todo pero es solo...MALDITA SEA!, Jhonny me esta pegando la pendejada de los furrys o la zoofilia o lo que sea que le guste a ese muchacho._

 _._

Hotel "Palacio Invernal" - Habitación 150, 10:10 Pm

Luego de dejar a Nick y Judy en su hogar, Mike se llevo a Valentina a su cuarto de Hotel para enseñarle todos los lujos que tenia por un tiempo en la ciudad.

La habitación de Mike era muy genial y bastante lujosa; las paredes eran de color blanca y beige, las almohadas y las sabanas tenían un diseño en triángulos negros y blancos, en la pared de al frente , estando incrustada en la pared una gran televisión de 36 Pulgadas, en el sitio tenían dos mesas de nocturnas y en una se encontraba una pequeña nevera llena con hielo, vasos de vidrios y varias bebidas alcohólicas;lo que mas le sorprenda era sentir un fuerte frió en el lugar sin siquiera tener tener un aire acondicionado, solamente con la puerta de vidrio de la terraza abierta se podía sentir ese fuerte frió, Mike al ver que la chica ya parecía temblar con dicho frió decidió cerrar la puerta; Valentina luego de mirar toda la habitación le dice al zorro.

-Oye amigo, este lugar es increíble, esto si que es chevere.

-Y eso que no has visto nada mi niña.

El zorro tomo un control remoto y tocando un botón una pequeña escotilla se abrió abajo del televisor y para sorpresa de la chica vio en el lugar una Xbox Scorpion, los ojos de la chica se iluminaron al ver la consola y no pudo evitar pedir jugar, el zorro le dijo.

-Claro, pero vamos a ponernos algo de ropa mas cómoda, en verdad no quiero jugar con este traje.

-con migo no hay mucho problema. Dijo la chica mientras se quitaba su chaqueta.

Esta se quito sus zapatos y se dejo con unas pantuflas de unicornio azul con estampado de alas, un cuerno y un pequeño trueno a su lado, Mike entro al baño y al salir solo tenia unos shorts negros cortos y una camisa blanca sin mangas similar a la de Valentina.

.

Ya era mas de media noche mientras los chicos jugaban un juego de careras de autos, Valentina iba ganando gran parte de la carrera sin percatarse de la razón por la que Mike estaba perdiendo...este no podía evitar verla...sus piernas...sus caderas...sus brazos...sus pechos le daban una apariencia femenina sexy ara cualquier hombre humano...pero principalmente su rostro...sus labios su nariz sus ojos verdosos, su cabello negro con esas curiosas puntas castañas, su piel blanca tan suave y delicada...debía admitir dos cosas; primera le debía los 100 dolares, francamente le parecía hermosa la joven chica; le segundo, en relación con lo primero esa misma apariencia en parte por ser algo curioso y poco visto en su mundo le gustaba mas, sin mencionar su personalidad que le caía tan bien...pero...¿las cosas no iban muy rápido como para enamorarse?...los gritos de emoción de la chica al ganar le sacaron del trance.

-Jaj, te gane otra vez.

-Jej si, lo hiciste -seria Dijo Mike-, aunque solo fue por que soy malo en estos juegos.

-Pero tu fuiste el que me dijo que quería jugarlo.

-Solo fue por que estaba cansado de ganarte en cada partida de Call Of Duty y Kill Zone.

-Nada mas por que te pones a fugar de "Camper" o de "espaldero". Dice la chica en tono de berrinche.

-A eso chica se le llama estrategia.

-Lo que sea, yo me quedo despierta hasta las 2:30, así que nos da tiempo de una película, ¿quieres o seguimos jugando?.

-Nah igual me canse, vamos a ver que pasan e la televisión.

.

1:40 Am

Ambos veian una pelicula de comedia mientras Valentina notaba poco a poco que Mike estaba algo distante de lo que sucedia a su alrededor, por lo que la chica le pico la curiosidad.

-Mike, ¿acaso la película no te gusta?. Dijo mientras le tocaba un hombro.

-No, no , no es eso...es solo que...me recuerdas a alguien.

-¿a quien?. Pregunto curiosa Valentina.

Mike parecía no tener muchas ganas de hablar, pero luego de presionar al zorro este accedió.

-Bueno...fue hace 10 años, cuando comencé a trabajar como un muchacho de pasantia...allí conocía Sasha.

-¿Sasha?

-Fue una amiga que conocí en la universidad y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y descubrí que ella también fue a trabajar en la Z.I.A, fui y la invite algunos tragos...en verdad era alguien genial y hermosa...pelaje negro como el manto de la noche y un pequeño mechón café ocre y sus ojos verde como una grandes esmeraldas...hasta que un día en la conmemoración de otro año de la organización, un año antes de la promoción de agentes en la que estuve...me puso algo en la bebida y no me dijo de dar alcohol hasta que perdí la razón...a la mañana siguiente me encontraba en una de los oficinas del lugar desnudo con ella a mi lado.

Valentina se quedo sorprendida ante lo escuchado, aunque ella estaba confundida por dos cosas; la primera era la razón por la que el contaba esto a ella y la segunda, la mirada tan seria que tenia el zorro.

-Ambos nos asustamos al vernos y ella me puso una denuncia por acoso sexual y violación...pase 4 meses en prisión preventiva hasta que Mona, apenas un año luego de haberse graduado con honores en la academia de agentes logro encontrar varias grabaciones y entre las lo que en verdad paso...al parece me emborracho para llevarme a esa habitación y...usarme como su "juguete" hasta que no me "salia" nada...luego de eso ella fue despedida y encarcelada por tortura y violación, yo en cambio pase semanas y semanas en exámenes médicos a ver si no había contraído sida o alguna enfermedad...y lo fue, tuve una infección pero los doctores luego de una cirugía quede como nuevo...para para mi era un gran cambio...la manera en la que me quito la virginidad me hizo sentirme una mierda pura...por eso todas mis otras relaciones nunca me las tome en serio o solo para desahogarme...pero en verdad me siento cansado...todas las mismas hembras, queriendo lo mismo...sexo, sexo, y sexo; esa mierda en verdad la odie, pero en parte me ayudaba a calmarme y olvidarme de ella...hubo días en los que tenia pesadillas con ella otra vez...en la que me violaba otra y otra vez...incluso usando armas para hacerme sangrar y lamerme la sangre, sentía que las heridas eran reales, me dolían,me ardían...

Valentina sentía como sus mejillas goteaban lagrimas al escuchar lo dicho por el zorro...nunca pensó de debajo de esos malos chistes de doble sentido, malas bromas, estupidez y ridiculez, se ocultaba una historia tan triste.

-Eh pasado una jodida década desde que eso me ocurrió...es mas, si no me equivoco, hoy es el día en el que ella...bueno, ya sabes la historia y en parte es por eso que necesitaba algo para despejar la mente...yo, en verdad estaba cansado de toda esa mierda, por eso es que siempre quiero ir a una misión con Jack y Mona, aparte de que me han ayudado mucho ellos son con las mejores personas con las que me eh llevado.

Valy sin avisarle le dio un fuerte abrazo, sentía como la compasión y el amor se desprendían de aquella acción mientras la humana le decía.

-Te comprendo perfectamente.

-¿Como?. Pregunto Mike de manera fria.

-Cuando tenia 17 estaba en mi graduación de bachillerato, jugando, charlando y bebiendo a mas no poder...en ello lega Manny, un viejo amigo que ya había salido del trabajo pero era conocido por ser un músico de Rock de la ciudad en donde estábamos, ademas de ser un viejo estudiante, tenia el privilegio de entrar en los eventos del colegio...me regalo unos caramelos que sabían muy bien pero a la media hora me sentía mal y me fui a recostar a unas sillas del lugar pero me quede dormida...al despertar vi que estaba amarrada con una soga en un cuarto con unas luces a mi alrededor habían otras chicas de otros cursos, ninguna sabíamos en donde estábamos hasta que escuchamos la puerta abrirse y allí estaba...Manny, cargando una bolsa de plástico de alguna formación...este nos miro tetricamente y toco un botón en la pared de la cual se abrió y salio una cama...metió su mano en la bolsa y saco unos condones, este nos miro y nos dijo.

-Es la hora de la diversión chicas, es hora de coger.

Luego...luego...

Valentina cayo la cama llorando con mucha fuerza, las lagrimas manchan las telas de la cama mientras Mike trataba de contarle, entre cortado la chica dijo.

-Me sentí sucia, me sentía un perra, incluso una vez trate de lanzarme de un puente hacia un rio, pero no tuve el valor.

El zorro acurruco su cabeza sobre su cabello y le dijo en un tono de voz tranquilizante.

-La vida da altas y bajas...es como una montaña rusa y cosas como la que nos paso son un golpe contra la barandilla de seguridad del asiento...eso duele, y mucho, pero es algo que hay que vivir y olvidar...yo aun con muchos años logre hacerlo y estoy seguro de que tu también lo fuiste.

Y sin esperarlo Mike le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, Valy sintió como la sangre corría por sus mejillas y se sonrojaba, mientras el zorro quitaba algunos mechones de cabellos para poder mirarla de frente este le dijo.

-¿Vez?, ¿te sientes mejor ahora?...por favor, no llores otra vez...esa cara hermosa se estropea con lagrimas de tristeza.

Los ojos de la humana rápidamente fue dibujada por una expresión de alegría mientras ambos se abrazaban...de repente luego de varios segundos la humana pareció darse cuenta de algo...esta parecía muy contenta y exclamo.

-Lo sabia!, lo sabia!, te parezco hermosa.

Mike aun teniendo pelaje rojo se logra sonrojar y entre nervios trata de negarlo hasta que se rinde y dice.

-Okey, okey no puedo mentirte...si lo eres...bonita, divertida y de un mejor corazón del que aun pensaba; eres una buena chica y en verdad me agrada tenerte como alguien de confianza -este borra su sonrisa tonta y pone una de descinteres- Bueno...supongo que te debo 100 dolares no, espera a que busque mi cartera para dártela. Dice mientras revisa su pantalón.

Entonces Valy le toma de una pata y le dice.

-No quiero dinero.

-¿Que no quieres dinero? -Pregunta confundido-, ¿Entonces que carajos quieres?.

-Esto.

En ello toma de ambos hombros al zorro y le da un cariñoso beso en la mejilla...al principio se sorprende y no puede evitar sonreír ante esto...de repente, la chica de inclina y termina debajo de ella, aun esta besandole con cariño; el zorro no puede evitar abrazarla desde la espalda para sujetarla y esta hace lo mismo mientras separa sus labios de el pelaje del zorro...ambos se ven fijamente unos segundos antes de empezar a reír.

-Esto si que es raro. Menciona la chica.

-Eso sin duda que si, yo nunca esperaba esto. Dijo Mike.

-¿y desde cuando te empece a...? ya sabes. Pregunta algo apenada y muy sonrojada la chica

-pues, te comencé a hechar el ojo después de navidad en la mansión de Nick y Judy...esa vez hable mucho con tigo y...creo que me comenzaste a quererte mas de la cuenta.

-Muy bien...entonces...¿ya somos...?

-Suspongo que si -le da un cariñoso beso en los labios-, ¿esto lo confirma?.

Valentina muy sonrojada pero con una torpe sonrisa dice que si; luego de unas risa esta ve como Mike se comenzaba a recostar es un pequeño asiento que estaba en el lugar mientras se arpaba con sus ropas, la chica confundida pregunto que estaba haciendo y este dijo.

-Tu dormirás en la cama, yo puedo aquí.

Valy luego de una pequeña risita le dice.

-Vamos no hay problema, yo incluso antes de que muriera dormía con mis mascotas en mi cama.

El zoro aunque al principio algo sorprendido , ahora decide bromear un poco.

-oh entonces, soy tu "mascota favorita" 7u7.

-Te puedo bañar y sacar a pasear con una correa 7v7. Responde Valy en un tono juguetón.

-...

-...

-Nel, en verdad no tengo ganas hoy. Dice el zorro.

-Yo tampoco tengo muchas, ya vayámonos a dormir que son mas de las 2 Am.

Ambos se dejaron acostar entre la sabanas mientras se quedaban dormidos siendo iluminados únicamente por la luz del televisor...de repente antes de que se durmieran, escuchar un sonido peculiar venir desde la película que veían...la pareja protagonista había llegado a un hotel luego de su boda y parecían comenzar a quitarse la ropa mientras se besaban apasionada mente.

(Valy) ¿Que no era una película de comedia?

(Mike) Supuestamente.

Justo antes de el clímax, el zorro apaga el televisor dejando e cuarto a oscuras, la chica reclama.

-Pero era la mejor parte.

-Lo se lindura, pero creo que no necesitamos mas..."detonantes" para esta noche.

Mientras el zorro se dormía Valy no pudo evitar ver entre la sabanas al zorro durmiendo pero su cola aun siendo agitada...esta comenzó a acariciarle allí y no pudo resistirse ante la suavidad de esta , por lo que, aprovechando que tenia el sueño pesado, se la puso sobre sus piernas para sentir su calor, esta beso al zorro en la frente mientras le susurraba dulces sueños.

.

El aire frió de la habitación y la suavidad de la cama y las sabanas no daban muchas ganas de salir de ella, una gran sonrisa dibujada entre sus mejillas por la comodidad que sentía en todo su cuerpo, esa había sido una de las mejores noches en las que había dormido...aunque era raro una cosa...sentía algo extraño en su pecho...la sabana ni sus ropas se sentía de esa manera, por lo que ahora ya algo mas despierta reviso por debajo de las sabanas...allí se encontró con un Mike algo dormido todavía con su cabeza entre sus pechos...esta por unos instantes no sabia si golpearle o dejarle que siguiera ya que de cierto modo se le veía adorable hasta que vio que comenzaba a menear la cabeza frotándose contra las partes intimas de la mujer, mas aun cuando escucho susurrando.

-Wow...son como duraaaaasnos. Dijo en un tono fantasioso y un hilo de sangre en la nariz.

Le toco un hombro para llamar su atención, este saco la cabeza del cuello holgado de la camisa de la chica de la que tocaba su piel y sus partes privadas, este con una pequeña sonrisa y risita nerviosa dijo.

-Hola Valy ¿como dormiste?...solo por curiosidad, ¿las venas en tu frente, el ceño fruncido, tu cara sonrojada y un puño al aire es una forma de saludar de los humanos?.

[Inserte sonido de golpe mas fuerte que encuentre :v]

.

La pareja se encontraba en el auto del zorro mientras se dirigían al entrenamiento con los hermanos Clover al cual ya iban retrasados.

(Valy) Apúrate que vamos tarde. Dijo la chica ya algo molesta.

(Mike) Es difícil medio ciego, ¿lo sabias?. Dice mientras se pone una bolsa fría en su ojo morado.

(Valy) Eso tienes por atrevido, a una mujer no se le toca.

(Mike) Pero usted me agarro la cola sin permiso.

La chica sorprendida por lo que escucho esta pregunto.

-Pe...pero yo pensé que...

-¿Estaba dormido?...no querida, y en verdad estaba despierto, para muchos animales les gusta que les agarren la cola...pero para muchos también le parecen molesto, por lo que te quise devolver la jugada, ademas de que yo lo hice con mucho amor nena. Dijo el zorro en un tono de voz casi regañandole.

Valentina se encontraba algo apenada por lo que hizo, es verdad que eran amigos y ahora pareja, pero eso no le daba el derecho de hacerle eso.

-Pero ni siquiera te jale o algo. Dijo Valy.

-Lo se, pero solo me lo tenias que pedir y te calentaba con mi cola o solo te abrazaba, yo te hubiera dejado.

-Entonces, tu debiste preguntarme primero si podías hacerme algo como acurrucarte "en ese lugar". Dice Valy señalando sus pechos.

-¿y me hubieses dejado?. Pregunta con una sonrisa picara.

-no.

Con una cara de incredulidad y sin creerlo pregunta.

-¿pero y por que?

-Por que debes ganártelo zorrito. Dijo al final con una risita burlona.

-Bueno...que puedo decir...en verdad nunca había sentido unos pechos así, si es que me lo permites decir...son tan suaves y.

-Ay basta, me sonrojas. Dijo tapando su rostro.

Ambos llegaron al estacionamiento del departamento de policía de Zootopia,ambos se ven algo mas sereno y van terminando la conversación.

(Valy) Bueno, en resumen creo que el problema es la comunicación.

(Mike) Cierto, como sea -se acerca a la cara de la chica- lo siento por haberme metido entre tus senos...¿me disculpas?.

(Valy) Solo si tu me perdonas por golpearte.

(Mike) Bueno...si me besas el ojo para sentirme mejor.

Valy le quita la bolsa fría del ojo a Mike del ojo y le da un pequeño beso en el ojo inflamado, estos se ríen un poco y se bajan del vehículo en dirección a sus amigos y compañeros que ya les esperaban en la parte trasera del departamento .

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL EPISODIO.

.

 **(Arturven) hola chicos, muchas gracias por esperar este largo Hiatus, e tenido que culminar mis exámenes finales y hacer algunas cosas para la familia, pero ya al fin tengo algo de tiempo para escribir, mas ahora que tengo este especial; les explicare, aunque suene algo cutre para todo lo que les e hecho esperar, durante los siguientes tres días publicare 3 capítulos, principalmente este capitulo fue el que mas me hizo tardar debido a que sera el mas largo; luego de culminar este especial ya seria mas o menos a la mitad de la serie; aun nos faltan conocer algunos miembros de los agentes especiales de la Z.I.A y varios acontecimientos antes de la tercera temporada, se acercan cosas geniales mis amigos, ahora es la hora que e estado esperando...**

 **Zona de Respuestas :3**

 ***ironMaik2095: Ese viejo lobo boxeador...hay que decirlo, tiene visión el desgraciao.**

 **Ahora si amigos, los veré el día de mañana chicos y chicas, nos leemos luego :3**


	9. Esp - Cap 7

**(Arturven)Okey, okey, ¿como les va mi raza?, todo bien, ¿todo chido?, ¿todo sensual? ;v; como vieron al final la sorpresa, este seria un capitulo triple, este cap tomara un rumbito mas de acción o aventura, (en verdad no sabría como definiría); se que este sera un poquito mas corto que la parte anterior, pero igualmente es gratificante y agradable, y sin mas preámbulos, comenzamos**

Capitulo 7 - "Una esencia Maligna, ¿el retorno del temible demonio Exizel?

.

Erik acompañaba a Jack y a Mona en un vehículo blindado de la Z.I.A, la pareja de agentes no daban ni una palabra hasta que el muchacho hablo.

-¿a donde nos dirigimos?.

-Vamos hacia una construcción. Menciono Jack.

-¿Una construcción? -Pregunto confuso el muchacho-, no me digan que la siguiente parte del entrenamiento es hacerme trabajar de obrero, ¿o es así?.

-No, pero nos acabas de dar una buena idea. Dijo Jack.

-...

-Necesitamos que nos acompañes hacia un edificio en construcción. Dijo Mona.

-¿Pero por que razón?. Pregunto el muchacho.

La respuesta recibida no le tranquilizo para nada.

-Es debido a Exizel. Dijo la zorra.

-¿¡Como!?.

-Veras...cuando acabaste con Exizel hace ya un tiempo...¿no viste algo extraño en el cielo?. Pregunto Mona

En ese momento el muchacho recordó el instante hace ya mas de dos años, al ver esas ocho estelas de luces oscuras desintegrándose en la densa noche.

-Luego del surgimiento de Exizel, se investigado por la posibilidad de que regresara...y desde hace ya hace algún tiempo nos han llegado algunos casos en el que han ocurrido apariciones de Exizel o de algo similar a el en algunos lugares de la ciudad. Dijo Jack

-Pero por que nunca logre sentir nada de energía?. Pregunto Erik.

-Fácil, los acontecimientos ocurren por un periodo de tiempo muy corto, incluso en algunos lugares la actividad "paranormal" se detiene por semanas o hasta incluso por meses. Dijo Jack.

-Honestamente no sabemos por que sucede esto, pero la Z.I.A nos encargo que encontráramos los rastros de la "esencia", o al menos lo que creemos que es de Exizel, para evitar una futura resurrección.

-Jej, ¿eso significa que los entrenamientos serán mas frecuentes de lo que planearon?. Pregunta algo burlón Erik.

-Pues la verdad es que si -Dijo Mona-, por lo menos yo si lo haré, ¿tu iras querido o me dejaras solo?.

-No puedo dejar a mi chica solo. Dijo con un tono galán el conejo.

-Veo que Mike te a dado consejos para hablar mejor. Dijo con una risita.

-Yo también puedo sonar como todo un galán, amor. Dijo Jack.

-En fin, ya llegamos, estaciona el auto.

.

La estructura parecía ser un edificio que iba a ser de 15 pisos, 8 de los cuales ya estaban terminados, en la sima se podía ver todavía las vigas metálicas saliendo del concreto, le mostraron su placa a un guardia que cuidaba el lugar, un elefante, este algo temeroso les dijo.

-Tiene dos horas, el jefe del lugar necesita venir hoy con los demás trabajadores, ¿se podrán encargar de eso?.

-Tranquilo amigo, en menos de una hora nos iremos, y nos liberemos de esas voces que les molestan a todos.

El elefante les agradeció y les dejo pasar, el lugar tenia luz hasta el piso 6 así que no habría problemas con eso; la recepción estaba hecha de madera de sauce al igual que las paredes, el suelo estaba hecho de una cerámica muy bien pulida.

-Este lugar servirá como un establecimiento para hospedaje y punto de comercio para diplomáticos que vengan la a ciudad. Dijo Jack.

-Un hotel y centro comercial de ricos, creo que eso me queda claro Jack. Dijo Erik.

-Según lo dicho por nuestros informes, los avistamientos pasan a partir de la ultima planta.

De repente, las luces en el lugar parpadearon rápidamente hasta que se apagaron permanentemente en todo el lugar, en el sitio se escucharon fuertes golpes y sonidos en los pisos superiores...sin embargo, lo que en verdad les llamo la atención, sobretodo a Erik...era el sentir a Exizel...pero algo lo dejo confundido aun mas, y es que era que su energía era mucho menor a la de la ultima vez, incluso pensó que no se trataba de el.

.

Luego de subir hasta el piso seis, se encontraron con un extraño ahora...como si algo se estuviese quemando...al abrir la puerta, encontraron las paredes, techo y suelo dañados y algunos escombros encendidos en llamas...al final del pasillo se veía una sombra con una silueta similar a la de Exizel...esa silueta...esos cuernos...esas piernas...esa cola...sin duda se veía como el, pero su cuerpo estaba rodiado en un mando oscuro, algo similar a la silueta de Ivangel que solo se podían ver sus ojos y su boca gracias al brillo que tenia en su interior...este en su sonrisa al verles desprendió una gran malicia mientras su cuerpo atravesaba la pared a su costado como si se tratase de un fantasma.

al estar su cuerpo constituido prácticamente solo por energía, no se le hacia difícil capturarle, pero debido a su velocidad, lo mejor era dividirse para cubrir mas terreno.

.

Los siguientes 20 minutos fueron principalmente un persecución y una que otra pelea, algo curioso es que el ente evitaba de usar sus poderes y casi únicamente usaba golpes y patadas, este atravesaba las paredes y derrumbaba las paredes y techo para crear obstáculos para lograr escapar; en un momento, Erik estaba a punto de golpear al ente, pero este atravesó su estomago como lo hizo con las paredes, cuando paso su estomago el muchacho se tomo del estomago y con los ojos abiertos y con una expresión de dolor cayo arrodillado al suelo, Jack le seguía persiguiendo mientras que Mona auxiliaba al muchacho.

(Mona) ¿Se encuentra bien oficial?

(Erik) ahh...no lo se...se sintió raro...es como si un fuerte viento frió se tocara todos los órganos...se sintió raro, asqueroso y algo doloroso.

(Mona) Tienes suerte de que no te tratare de poseer; lo que sea, creo que Jack se le ocurrió algo, ¿crees que puedas hacer hacer una esfera de energía con nosotros tres?.

(Erik) Eh claro, pero no entiendo por que, si eso es algo básico. Dijo el humano algo confundido.

(Mona) No me refiero a algo para atacar.

(Erik) ¿Entonces...te refieres a...?

.

El ente subió hasta el ultimo piso en construcción, el espectro vio que los agentes se encontraban a su alrededor, este cuando trato de escapar el humano creo un muro de energía en dirección hacia el cielo, Mona hizo lo mismo hacia los costados , y Jack antes de hacer lo mismo en el suelo, el conejo saco de su bolsillo izquierdo un extraño aparato. Este se trataba de una pequeña pirámide de no mas de 5 cm de un exterior de cristal y de un interior tenia una pequeña maquina de colores negra y verde.

al lanzarlo lo de adentro de una esfera en la que encerraron al ser, este rebotaba con fuerza contra las paredes para tratar de salir y, aunque a los agentes les costaba algo de trabajo mantenerlo, lo estaban haciendo, luego de algunos segundos el muchacho pregunto.

-¿Ahora que?, ¿cuando va a tardar esa cosa en activarse?

-Calma Clover, lo estará haciendo ahora. Dijo Jack.

Al decir eso, una fuerte luz verde provino del aparato mientras este se abría...y como si se trataba de un agujero negro, se "trago" a la energía del ente y, la pirámide se volvió completamente negra y luego de unos segundos se escucho un pequeño "Bip - Bip" mientras solo un pequeño vapor de sus tres lados...al tomarlo este comenzó a revotar y moverse por su cuenta, mientras Jack y Mona le tenían sujeto el conejo le explico.

-Debido a que esto es solo energía, no podemos destruirla o crearla algo para exterminarla...por lo que solo podemos o esperar a que se gaste, si es que es limitada claro, o, transformarla y o moldearla, y con eso es lo que hicimos con esto...moldearla.

-Asi que por eso la encerraron en la pirámide esa. Dijo Erik

-Igualmente haremos lo mismo cuando logremos localizar los demas pedasos de alma y energia de Exizel. Dijo Mona.

-¿Y que es lo que tienen planeado hacer con esas cosas?

-Las colocaremos en una habitación especial presurizada y de criogenizacion para evitar algún problema con esas cosas que siempre estas inquietas -Dijo Jack- si algo fuerte le golpea desde fuera, es muy probable de que escape...y créenos, construir estas cosas tardamos casi un año solo para que los prototipos fuesen fuese "seguros" usarlos.

-¿"Seguros"?. Pregunto el muchacho.

-Estas cosas explotaban apenas las lanzaban...

De repente la pareja de agentes se miro y con una sonrisa algo maliciosa miro al muchacho, este confundido pregunto por que le miraban de dicha manera y estos respondieron con un.

-PIENSA RÁPIDO!. Dijeron mientras le lanzaron el orbe.

El muchacho lo atrapo y aun con sus manos juntas atrapando el aparato, este le jalaba a casi todas direcciones, ante esto ambos agentes no pudieron soltar una pequeña risita y la zorra le dijo.

-Bajo a bajar y colocar esa cosa en un sitio mas seguro, en el auto tenemos un compartimiento para eso.

-¿Y para que diablos no lo trajeron?.

-Esa cosa esta literalmente soldada a la maleta del auto, así que bajemos.

.

Luego de capturar a la esencia del demonio, el vigilante del lugar les agradeció por su labor y le dieron un pago para que no dijera nada de lo que escucho o vio; al abrir la maleta y de manera un tanto brusca lograron meter el aparato con la energía del ente en un envase de forma ovalada de u tamaño de casi un metro de colores grises y azules claros y oscuros.

En un momento de el embotellamiento urbano habían pasado por una de las calles, los agentes de la Z.I.A notaron que el muchacho miraba perdidamente una vieja mansión casi al frente de donde se encontraba...la gran estructura tenia unos 4 pisos de alto, era de madera bastante vieja de colores negros , grises y vestigios de lo que antes era marrón, su estilo era algo victoriano y gótico por el modelo de las ventanas y la forma de la estructura...al preguntarle al muchacho y sacarle de su trance este dijo algo distraído.

-Oh si...lo siento...es solo que...ese lugar parece que nunca dejara de ser un dolor de cabeza para nosotros.

-¿A que te refieres?. Pregunto Jack.

-Pues...desde que trabajo en el ZDP, ya hemos encontrado 6 cadáveres adentro de la mansión de manera misteriosa...ni siquiera Judy, yo o los demás descubrimos quien fue el responsable de eso...

-Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo, creo que una vez mandaron a revisar ese lugar con un pequeño grupo de investigadores de la Z.I.A -menciono Mona-, uno de los asesinados era un conocido de un trabajador de la sede aquí y pidieron que se investigara...el nombre de este sitio si no me equivoco, es "La mansión Monspeet"; el lugar lo construyo una familia de Manchester en 1909 y la ultima vez que fue habitada fue en 1935 hasta que que fueron atacados por un dúo de asesinos sereales buscados en la ciudad.

-Según los informes de la comisaria, nadie a querido comprar el terreno y cada vez que planean demolerlo, las maquinas dejan de funcionar y los trabajadores se enferman hasta que renuncian a derribar el lugar. Dijo Erik

-Por mi esas cosas podrían tratarse o, muy mal suerte o algún problema mas..."espiritual"...¿cree que allí se encuentre un pedazo del alma y energía de Exizel?. Pregunto el conejo.

-No lo se en verdad, pero si aparece su energía allí, les avisare con prontitud -Dijo el humano-...oigan, ya que no haremos nada por el resto de la tarde, ¿que tal si van a mi apartamento y vemos una película?.

Mona acepto con gusto y sorprendentemente Jack acepto con mucha facilidad,tal vez la persecución y el cansancio de ese día le motivaron a ello.

.

8:00 Pm

Mientras veían una vieja película de de espías, Erik y Mona no dejaban de reírse de como Jack se quejaba de lo "falso y con pocos datos verdaderos" que tenían las películas de espías, este mientras hablaba con los agentes mientras dejaba unas copas de cristal y una botella de casi dos litros de Vino-tinto sobre el mostrados escucho su teléfono sonar, este luego de servir las copas tomo su teléfono y contesto a quien resulto ser Jhonny, quien parecía estar muy emocionado por algo.

-Hey hermanito, ¿como es...?...¿!QUE COSA¡?...¿los lobos están obligados a hacer eso a los 18 años?...¿pero y la abuela de Trixie?...oh, ahora si esta claro...con Karla y sus hermanos los entiendo, pero ¿como carajo hiciste para que aceptara?...no te preocupes hermanito, ya me imagino que se puso como un teniente de la marina...me imagino que lo harán luego de su cumpleaños ¿no?...muy Jhonny, me avisas para ayudarte...si igual, bendición, nos vemos mañana.

Al colgar la llamada se dirigió a la cocina, al llegar vio que la expresión de la zorra cambio a una molesta, regañando a un Jack casi dormido sobre el mostrador de la cocina.

-Jack maldición, ya estoy cansada de decirte que no tienes que beber cada vez que te digo eso. Dijo Mona.

-P-pero - _hip_ \- un buen...un buen macho, agu - _hip_ -, aguanta...una botella sin parar.

-No era en serio Jack, no te puedo decir un a broma por que luego te la tomas en serio.

El conejo se le comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa un tanto picara mientras se acercaba mas y mas a su pareja...este toma del cuello del uniforme de la zorra y cae al suelo, siendo cubiertos por la madera que sostenía el mostrados en donde se colocaban las copas y el vino...al escuchar unos sonidos extraños similares a gemidos de las voces del conejo y la zorra, Erik algo molesto dice.

-Oigan, acuérdense que están en casa ajena.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio que un sostén negro y unos pantalones saltaron por los aires.

-AUN SIGO AQUÍ MUCHACHO!, POR LO MENOS HÁGANLO EN UN CUARTO POR FAVOR!

.

.

.

A TERMINADO EL CAPITULO.

 **(Artuven) AHHHHHHH MIERRRRRDA, ESTA VAINA LA EH ESCRITO COMO 5 PUTAS VECES AHHHHH, CARAJOOOOOO! -mira a usted-...oh, no los había visto amigos, lamentablemente este especial iba a publicarlos al menos hace una semana, pero debido a muchos problemas eléctricos, no eh podido escribir mucho el día de hoy que escribo esto (22 de Junio), pero en fin, mañana tendremos lo que falta de este especial, por lo que espero que lo hayan disfrutado, bye :v.**


	10. Esp - Cap 8

**(Arturven) Muy bien, muy bien, sean bienvenidos a esta ultima parte del especial mis amigos, e estado algo ocupado pero siempre disponible para seguir actualizando, este a sido un especial algo trabajoso debido a los múltiples problemas técnicos que e tenido, pero ya creo que no hay mas problemas y relleno, así que vamos con esto.**

Capitulo 7 - Una solucion sencilla

Luego del entrenamiento de ese día, Jhonny quiso llevar a Trixie a casa de sus padres, este no desde que la vio en la mañana la había visto muy pensativo, luego de que Erik fuese llamado por los agentes Jack y Mona, y de que Mike invito a la mayoría a una fiesta a un bar cercano, decidio ir acompañar a su novia; al quedarse en una fila de autos este le pregunto.

-Todo va bien Trix?

-Si...supongo. Dijo algo desanimada.

Durante el camino se desviaron a una pequeña calle sin salida, la loba confundida pregunta por que tomo este camino y el muchacho le responde

-Trix, en serio, debes decirme que es lo que te pasa, te e visto preocupada desde la mañana...soy tu novio pero también tu compañero, debes decirme lo que te sucede si tienes un problema debes decírmelo.

Luego de mirarle fijamente esta da un suspiro pesado antes de hablar.

-Es que...tengo unos problemas con mis padres, sobretodo como papa.

-¿Acaso discutiste con ellos?.

-No...ve, conduce hasta la casa de mis padres, te cuento en el camino.

Al acceder y salir hacia un atajo la loba comenzó a explicar sus males.

-Es un problema con una tradición que tenemos los lobos...todos por lo general se van de sus hogares de nacimiento en su cumpleaños numero 18...y tu sabes que, aun con mi graduación temprana y que tengo un trabajo fijo, aun tengo 17 años...y dentro de dos meses cumplo los 18...y en verdad, conseguir un hogar nuevo es imposible; no hay departamentos disponibles y las casas están muy lejos de mis ahorros.

-¿Pero por que tus padres no te han ayudado?.

-Debido a que la tradición de que se debe hacer de la manera mas individual posible.

-¿y tu abuela por que no vive sola?.

-Facil, cuando ella vivía en Peru la casa solo estaba bajo el nombre de mi abuelo...y la casa no se pudo recuperar cuando el murió...y por parte de mi madre, se la trajeron hacia acá...digamos que ella es una de las excepciones de aquella regla de vivir separado de tu familia.

-¿Ellos no te pueden dar siquiera algo de dinero prestado?.

-Jhonny...mi abuela y mi madre, quienes son capaces de darle su almuerzo a un vagabundo con tal de que este tenga algo con que comer, me dijeron que no me darán ni un centavo por parte de la tradición. Dijo la loba

El humano con los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa dijo casi sin creerlo.

-Wow...entonces...parece que esto va en serio...¿por que es tan obligaturio salir a esa edad?.

-Es que es un símbolo para nosotros de que ya has pasado a la vida adulta...nuestra manera de ver la adultes es que tengas una vida aparte, en otra casa con otra familia...en parte, es por que nuestros ancestros les gustaba mucho hacerse los Nomadas.

ya estando cerca de el hogar de los padres de Trixie, el joven detiene el vehículo...este solo pensaba en el problema de su pareja, y como el hombre que era , estaba obligado a solucionarlo...por ellos se le ocurrió lo siguiente.

-Trixie...te tengo una idea...¿que tal si te vas a vivir con migo?.

La loba abrió sus ojos de sorpresa y casi se le cae la mandíbula de la sorpresa...esta por unos momentos lo pensó y esta se dijo para si misma.

-¿Concubinato?...bueno...nadie en la familia a hecho eso en la tradición...pero, la tradición no dice nada de estar en contra del concubinato.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la pareja...ademas de resolverle el problema de Trixie, podrían vivir juntos...casi como estar casado...el muchacho no podía pensar en como serian las mañanas al despertar siempre al verla...el sueño fue casi tan real que el muchacho por poco no noto la expresión de preocupación que se comenzó a formar en el rostro de la loba, esta dijo.

-El problema es que, no se si vaya a funcionar, como nadie a hecho eso, no se si se podrá hacer, siquiera si van a aceptar el concubinato.

-Bueno, creo que deberemos arriesgarnos, no tenemos muchas opciones. Dijo Jhonny.

-Muy bien, les diremos después de la cena.

-Bien Trix, lo haremos.

-Solo espero que acepten. Dijo la loba.

-Tran Trix, ya veras que haré que tus padres acepten...aunque sigo temiendo por tu padre.

.

La cena había transcurrido con normalidad, una charla normal entre las parejas y los pequeños que todavía vivían en la casa; ya al terminar, Trix les dijo a sus padres que querían hablar en privado, por lo que la abuela de Trixie se llevo a los niños hacia la sala de estar, Mario se les quedo mirando fijamente preguntando que era lo que tenían que decir mientras que Karla preparaba unas tazas de te de diversos sabores.

(Trixie) Papi...mami, ¿recuerdan que estoy todavía en el problema de la casa a la que iré?...pues, creo que Jhonny tiene una solución a nuestro dilema.

(Mario) ¿En verdad? -Pregunta algo curioso- ¿y cual es tu idea?, ¿has conseguido a alguien que le deje una casa en buen estado y a buen precio?.

Lamentablemente los nervios volvieron a traicionar al muchacho frente al padre de su novia, el nerviosismo se podía ver a millas junto a un tono de voz que , aunque trataba de sonar normal, no se podía evitar escuchar uno que otro tartamudeo.

-Ehm no...n-no señor, no es sobre comprar o rentar un lugar para que ella v-viva.

-¿Entonces de que es?. Dijo Mario entre-cruzando sus dedos.

-Bueno señor...ya se que...lo que les diré a lo mejor no les agrade mucho...pero mi idea era que...bueno...si es...ustedes aceptan claro de que...Tr-tr-trixie...se vaya a vivir...con migo.

Los ojos de los padres de la loba casi se salían de la impresión, tanto fue así que Karla no se fijo que el te se derramaba de las tazas y manchaba el suelo; Mario algo frió pregunto.

-¿El que se le ocurrió eso fue usted muchacho?. Dijo hacia Jhonny.

-Si señor. Dijo mas tranquilo el muchacho.

Mario poco a poco se levanta mientras le miraba hasta que este exclamo.

-Primera camada!, preséntense!.

-Mario! -Dijo Karla algo molesta-, ellos están trabajando o en sus casas, no debes creer que siempre va a-

Y de repente, de la puerta principal, las ventanas y la puerta del patio trasero llegaron todos los hermanos de Trixie de la primera camada, algunos con ropa normal mientras que otros parecían que ni siquiera se habían quitado sus uniformes, entre ellos un tenia traje de constructor, otro de medico, y una de las hembras un traje formal como recepcionista o abogada; todos los presentes estaban firmes mientras Mario les indicaba con su dedo indice alzado hacia el la mesa.

-Reunión familiar ahora, también llamen a mi suegra -Este mira a la pareja de novios- ustedes espérenme a que salgamos de acá.

.

La pareja tomaba algo de Te de manzana que la madre de Trixie había hecho, el muchacho menciono.

-Dios, en verdad tu papa lleva rato discutiendo...¿sera que fui demasiado rápido al decírselo? .

-Oh no Jhonny, no te debes preocupar -Le dijo la loba mientras le abrazara-, ellos van a aceptar.

-Si si Trix lo se...es solo que...no se si tu padre estará del todo contento por esto y solo lo haga para que tu mama o tus hermanos...eso es lo que me preocupa, que solo lo acepte por presión de los demás.

AL decir eso, escucharon como la puerta trasera de la casa se abrió, este resulto ser Mario con una lata de refresco inca cola en una pata mientras tomaba una silla reclinable; al ver la pareja sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, como si algo en verdad le tomara de sorpresa al verles, este se acerco a ellos y les pregunto.

-¿Ustedes dos llevan acá desde que hable con los demás?.

-Si, ¿por que?. Dijo Trixie.

Mario se tomo la cabeza con sus patas y no se dejaba de maldecir, al saber la causa de esa acción por parte de su hija el lobo mayor responde.

(Mario) Terminamos hace casi una hora, no nos tardo ni 10 minutos en ponernos de acuerdo.

(Jhonny)!-0

(Trixie) 0_0...osea...¿que estuvimos casi una hora aquí preocupados por nada?.

(Mario) Pues...creo que si...carajo, en verdad lo siento, con el partido de las eliminatorias a Qatar se me olvido.

Algo molesta le miro su hija al escuchar su excusa...pero en fin, esta le pregunto sobre su desciendo y este sorpresivamente respondió muy tranquilamente.

-Claro, ¿por que no?

La pareja al unisolo saltaba de la alegría hasta que la loba la soltó y se dirigió hacia su padre, y mientras saltaba esta le decía.

-Gracias papi!, muchas gracias en verdad!.

-No es de nada mi niña, y ademas ¿por que me opondría? -Dijo algo bromista-, este muchacho demostró que en verdad te ama, y ademas si alguien te quiere poner en peligro o manosear, este muchacho puede volverlo mierda cósmica en un momentos con esos poderes que me dijiste , -Ahora dirige su mirada hacia Jhonny- y no te preocupes por tener un demonio casi toda tu vida muchacho, cuando tenia tu edad y entraba en el ring a pelear, los fanáticos decían que "se me salia el diablo".

Jhonny algo confundido le pregunto a Trixie.

-Trix...¿tu acaso le dijiste a tu papa sobre?.

La loba con una risita nerviosa dijo.

-Bueno...solo fue a mi papa...y a toda mi familia.

El muchacho se estrello una palama de su mano al rostro y pregunto.

-¿que les contaste?

-Pues...lo que me dijeron los agentes, los entrenamientos a los que nos puso la Z.I.A...y...todo lo que e visto cunado traen a los otros agentes...hasta lo del rinoceronte.

-Ya no se preocupen por eso, lo importante es que ya se arreglo el problema de mi hija -Dijo Mario-, vamos, todavian quedan 15 minutos del partido.

.

Ya para cuando el partido termino y la familia de Karla festejo la victoria de su selección con mas bebidas y comidas, la pareja luego de comer y beber casi obligados se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el auto de Jhonny.

-No puedo creer que vayamos a vivir junto...rayos, ya quiero que sea mi cumpleaños para mudarme. Dijo la loba

-Si, iré arreglando la cosas en las casa en los siguientes días.

-Ya me imagino...todas las mañanas, despertando juntos en la misma cama.

Ante ese comentario, el muchacho rápidamente se sonroja y una torpe sonrisa se comienza a dibujar a su rostro.

-Claro, pero recuerda, solo yo te indicare en donde puedes tocar cariño...por que si no -muestra sus garras con una sonrisa satánica- te voy a arrancar los que tienes entre las piernas.

Jhonny aun algo avergonzado por lo dicho por su pareja, este le sigue la corriente y fingiendo un tono asustado dice.

-Ay no, no me corte el salchichon ;"v, ¿por que tan agresiva?.

-Soy una loba, soy agresiva por naturaliza.

-Ay no, no es asi -Dice ahora en un tono adorable- eres mi apechuchable bolita de pelos :3

-En fin, ya es tarde, me iré a dormir. Dijo la loba.

-Igualmente Trix, cuidate.

Se dan un pequeño beso en los labios y se despiden; mientras Jhonny conducía a su hogar y ya estaba algo lejos de la casa de Trixie, bajo la ventana de su auto para comenzar a gritar euforicamente sobre su nuevo triunfo y nuevo premio que le dio la vida...la oportunidad ahora de vivir con quien amaba...parece que la vida le sonríe muy bien para este humano.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(Arturven) Bien amigos, hasta acá llega nuestro especial pero pronto llegaran nuevos caps, ya en las siguiente semana tratare de traerles para el fin de semana (o si puedo antes) para traerles nuevo contenido, antes de retirarme compadres, si son aun de los que les gusta algo del furry, le sugiero ver la historia que les dejare aquí abajo en enlace para Wattpad de titulo "Eres Real".**

 **580892654-%C2%BFeres-real-furry-x-humano-todo-ser%C3%A1-diferente**

 **Honestamente no me esperaba sacar tantas carcajadas y que comensace ahora una nuevas historia en si, como sea, no les daré Spoilers para no arruinarles la cosa, pásense y mandele un saludo que vienen de mi parte al creador "Karma ( ElSylverWTF)" que la historia esta muy pero que muy buena, ya sin mas dilación me despido, nos leemos mas tarde gente bella :3**


	11. Capitulo 9 - Part 1

**(ARTURVEN) Hola amigos, espero que estén muy bien mientras unos leen las historia aquí presente, viendo el mundial en estos momentos, u otros no mas ladillados en estas vacaciones o saliendo par algún lugar :V; Nuevamente se agrega alguien a nuestra familia.**

 **-Adrianed04 (saludos y abrazos :3 :v)**

 **Quisiera disculparme debido a que la enumeración que escribí en los capítulos no esta hecha correctamente, a diferencia de como se indica en el renglón de los capítulos, por ello es que saldrá en este 9 en lugar del 8.**

 **este cap estará comprendido de dos partes, por lo que la siguiente lo publicare si puedo la semana que viene, espero que este escrito les alegre el día, tarde, noche, o cuando estés leyendo esto.**

Capitulo 9 P1 - "Africa Salvaje"

Como ya casi era costumbre, Jack acompañado de su pareja Mona y su amigo Mike cuando no tenían que hacer misiones secretas, se fueron a Zootopia para entrenar a los hermanos humanos y así mejorar sus habilidades, estos le dijeron que, un viejo amigo de Jack que también era portador de un Stricto Entity vendría a la ciudad de visita y , aprovecharía para entrenar a los muchachos.

-¿Como se llama su amigo Jack?. Pregunto la coneja Judy.

-Su nombre es Christopher...Christopher Hareman, pero le gusta que le digan Chris.

-¿Y como era Cris cuando era muchacho?.

En ello interrumpe Mike en tono burlón.

-Pues su novio xD.

Al escuchar eso, Jack le da una fuerte patada en la entrepierna y, al tomarle de su cola lo lanza a fuera de la comisaria, al escuchar como su cuerpo golpeaba unos baldes de basura este contesto.

-No es como dijo Mike...verán, Cris fue mi primer conocido y amigo cuando comencé los entrenamientos para formar parte de la Z.I.A, incluso lo conocí antes de que conociera a Mona o a Mike. Dijo el conejo.

-¿y de donde viene? -Pregunto Erik- ya que ustedes casi todos viene de lugares diferentes los poseedores de un Strict Entity...ejemplo, usted y Mona son ingleses, mientras que Mike es Estadounidense, Abiodun es hijo de ghaneses pero criado en España, y el rinoceronte Colstel era un rumano.

-Pues que te digo...sus padres eran escoceses pero se identifica como un ugandès...verán, me contó que sus padres llegaron al país como productores de alimento y e la distribución de los mismos luego de la caída de una dictadura, un tal leon llamado Ili Azandica Dada; dijo que adura la cultura del lugar y este casi siempre realiza misiones en el país.

-Parece ser alguien muy encariñado con el país. Menciona Nick.

-Lo es, a pesar de que casi la mayoría de la población es indígena, este siempre a trabajado por mejorar el lugar y que este se modernizo, como trabajo, el se encarga ahora de la empresa de sus padres.

-¿El vendrá para acá entrenarnos?. Pregunto Jhonny.

-Pues no lo se, la Z.I.A le habia ofrecido unas vacaciones con su familia aquí en a ciudad, así que le deberíamos preguntar

Justo ene se momento, Jack escucho su teléfono sonar e increíblemente se trataba de Cris, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Oigan, ¿les gustaria conocerlos?

Los demás aceptaron y al iniciar la llamada, su aspecto les llamo la atención...este se trataba de una liebre de pelaje negro y blanca desde la mandíbula hasta el pecho, sus ojos eran de color acaramelados mientras su rostro presentaba muchas cicatrices; su oreja izquierda le faltaba un pedazo de la punta mientras que en la derecha tenia un zarcillo dorado, en su labio inferior en la parte izquierda tenia una marca mientras que tenia otras tres lineas de cicatrices sobre su ceja derecha, este se veía recostado en una hamaca de colores azul y amarillo mientras sus rostro expresaba tranquilidad y amistad, con una voz relajada dijo.

-Hey Jakye, ¿como estas compadre?, ¿y todos esos que están con tigo?

-Bien amigo, ademas de Mona y Mike, estos son los muchachos que te comentaba, ellos son los oficiales reconocidos de la ciudad -Dice señalando a Nick y Judy- y ellos son los hermanos que te comente, el de cabello negro es el mayor Erik y el de cabello café es el menor, Jhonny.

-Un gusto en conocerlos chicos.

-Igualmente señor, un placer en conocerle Chris. Dijo Erik.

-Un gran gusto en verle señor. Dijo Jhonny.

-Esperen chicos, dejen traer a la familia.

Chris llamo a su familia...en ello, primero apareció su esposa, una coneja de pelaje café claro con blanco, sus ojos eran casi negros, esta traía un vestido de flores amarillas y rosas en un fondo verde, un vestido un tanto viejo y hasta feo para la coneja Judy, detrás de ella le siguieron casi una docena de pequeños conejos de las mismas características, todos energéticos y alegre.

.

La llamada había durado mas de una hora entre tantos saludos y actualizar sobre el esto de las cosas; resulta que Chris se caso con una chica hace 5 años, la mitad de sus hijos parecían ser biológicos mientras otros habían sido adoptados, mientras estos se despedían de los oficiales, ya con Jack y Mona solos, el agentes les dijo que ya llevaba semanas tras un grupo terrorista asolando el país, sin mencionar de que ellos a generado conflicto entre las tribu mas antiguas de Uganda, de momento había controlado todo pero cada vez se vuele mas difícil, este como dijo Jack asegura que luego de acabar con este grupo, se tomaría unas vacaciones en Zootpia y le encantaría tener una pelea amistosa contra los hermanos y que le encantaría ver pronto a su hermano y, a pesar de que Jack incluso tenia ganas de ayudarle en su misión, el no podía hacerlo si la Z.I.A no le indicaba.

.

9:30 Pm

Jack estaba acostado en la cama, mientras este terminaba de sacar algunas papas fritas como parte de su pedido a la habitación en el que habían pedido algunas ensaladas, frutas , carnes sintéticas para Mona y algo de vino...este escucho la puerta del baño abriéndose mientras la zorra se acercaba hacia el conejo con una expresión de Lujuria mientras se acurrucaba en cama ya seca la zorra...Jack con una mirada picara pregunto.

-Supongo que se te quitaron las ganas de comer lo que nos trajeron.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero. Dijo Mona mientras con un dedo mientras acariciaba un pequeño bulto que se agrando cando la zorra se quito la toalla , dejándose al desnudo.

Cuando la zorra comenzó a besar con pasión al conejo mientras Jack acariciaba el cuerpo de su pareja, la zorra le quito la camisa de dormir que tenia y poco a poco con su lengua iba saboreando la piel del conejo, el conejo ante esto aunque le gustaba no podía evitar pensar de que en algún momento ella en verdad se lo fuese a comer...esta cuando estaba por el abdomen, bajando hacia su entre-pierna escucho el teléfono de Jack vibrar, Mona que estaba mas cerca lo colgó mientras comenzaba e acto sexual...Jack apretaba sus patas mientras su voz solo soltaba gemidos en la habitación...el molesto sonido del teléfono volvió a sonar pero esta vez se pudo ver quien llamaba...ese numero...era del jefe de la Z.I.A!

El conejo apenas consiente por e placer tomo el teléfono, este trato de retirar la caza de su pareja de sus partes privada pero esta le tomo de su pata y sacudió negativamente mientras mostraba sus patas sus garras y sacaba sus dientes en manera de decir "me detienes y te lo arranco"...Jack por ello no se molesto y hablo con su jefe.

-Buenas noches señor Gosser...si to-todo esta bien...¿Mona? oh pues señor...Mona esta ocupada...b-bañándose señor...¿que pasa?...¿una misión en áfrica?, eso...sonaría bien, -este quita el teléfono de su oreja para fantasear en voz alta- oh carajo , Dios te bendijo esa boca y lengua Mona. -Ahora regresa a hablar-, ¿y para cuando?...¿ahora mismo? -Se dijo confundido el conejo-...cla-claro señor, iremos ensegui-AHHHHHHH!. Dijo suspirando...entonces se escucho la voz de Reynolds sonar.

 _-Jack...¿eso que escuche fue un gemido?._

Con un rostro mas colorado que un tomate madura dijo entre tartamudeos.

-NONONO SEÑOR LE JURO QUE NO ES ESO...vera...es que...me golpeo con el meñique del pie.

Mientras se hablaba, se escuchaba como Mona tosía con fuerza en la habitación, al preguntar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo el conejo muy avergonzado dijo.

-Solo...se ahogo tomando...una copa de "vino blanco"...si señor, solo tomo una...si señor, iremos en seguida.

Al colgar Jack sintió el alivio mas grande que este pudo sentir en su vida...al voltearse, vio a Mona con una mirada picara como antes tenia el conejo hace unos minutos, esta contesto.

-Ese fue un vino muy fino y delicioso.

Lejos de enojarse, Jack rió junto con mona por lo ocurrido...por poco se enteran de lo que estaban haciendo el mismísimo jefe de la Z.I.A, luego de reírse Jack le dice a su pareja.

-Mas tarde seguiremos en donde nos quedamos amor, Rey nos mando a una misión de emergencia en África.

.

10 : 11 Pm - Distrito forestal.

Luego de conducir algunos minutos en un pesado trafico, esto se sorprendieron al ver a Mike bajando de su vehículo, este confundido les pregunto.

-¿El jefe Gosser les llamo por algo que sucede en áfrica?

Estos asintieron la cabeza mientra estos caminaban hacia la sala de reuniones, estos mientras caminaban estos discutían por lo que les habían llamado.

-Reynolds dijo solo que la misión sera en África.

-Pero no entiendo...tenemos pocos problemas en África desde el 2000, cuando se inicio con las intervenciones norteamericanas, sin mencionar de que esta Chris y pronto estará Abiodun e Ikechukwu estarán en el norte de África. Dijo Jack

(Nota del Autor: Lo se, lo se gente, nombres mas raros pero en serio, no me los invente o los saque de algún lado, en verdad hay gente que se llama así :Vvvv)

-Probablemente Chris tuvo algún problema en donde vivía. Dijo Mona.

-Solo espero que lo le haya pasado algo a el a su familia, el por lo que me a contado tiene una vida un tanto abierta, y eso lo deja a la posibilidad de que le ataquen a el a sus seres queridos. Dijo Jack.

Estos al llegar se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a todo el grupo de Jason y Agustín en la habitación junto al mismísimo Rey Gosser sentado al final de la mesa.

(Nota del Autorx2 :v :Debido a que la lista de miembros del grupo de fuerzas especiales a las que están nuestro tranquilo descendiente de uruguayos y del México-gringo es larguisima, haré solo un resumen aquí no mas de cada miembro, y si no quieres verla pues...A MI NI ME IMPORTA WEY, LAS ESCRIBIRÉ DE TODOS MODOS :V)

* * *

Primero Miembro:

-Nombre: Linx Pardinus

-Especie: Lince Iberico

-Zona primaria de defensa: Portugal, España, Cataluña y Galicia; aunque trabaja principalmente en el sur de España debido a que allá se encuentra mas actividad delictiva

-Genero y edad: Femenina - 27 años

-Apariencia: Pelaje café y negro para su camuflaje natural, orejas puntiagudas, patas largas y cola algo corta con un tinte blanco en la punta, una manga grande en su ojos derechos, estos mismo eran de color miel, altura de 60 cm, tenia una pequeña melena en los costados de la barbilla, en ambos hombres tiene unas marcas hechas por unas balas en su primera misión

-Especialidad: Francotiradora y combate cuerpo a cuerpo

-Nombre clave: "Ojo de la parca"

-Comportamiento: relajada y tranquila, aunque se pone seria cuando la situación lo a merita, pero esto no le impide confiarse de mas aveces.

-Datos extras: Es muy quisquillosa con la comida, si no es carne sintética o hasta real, no lo comerá, solo usa su rifle para disparar, nunca usa otro diciendo que no sirve.

.

Segundo miembro

-Nombre: Nejd Haz

-Especie: Oveja Hajdi

-Genero y edad: Masculino - 35 años

-Zona primaria de defensa: Principalmente su país Arabia Saudita como guarda-espalda de algunos empresarios saudíes, aunque también a trabajado en lugares como Jordania, Omar, Qatar, Iran, Irak, y Kuwait.

-Apariencia: Ojos color verde olivo, altura de 95 cm, Orejas largas pero caídas, cabeza y pecho blanco y el resto del cuerpo negro, sus patas tenían muchas manchas llamativas de igualmente blanco y negro.

-Especialidad: Interceptar y bloquear comunicaciones, uso de armas blancas y fuego pequeñas como pistolas, y estrategia táctica de combate o operaciones.

-Nombre clave: "بعقل مفتوح" - (bieaql maftuh, traducido al español como "Mente abierta")

-Comportamiento: Tranquilo pero bastante sabio, siempre dispuesto a echarle una pata a alguien que lo necesita.

-Datos extras: Solo come moras y pasto, aun con su tranquilidad y sabiduría, no tarda en perder la paciencia cuando Jason y Linx hacen algo indebido; cada vez que termina una misión, siempre trata de quedarse lo mas posible en su casa con su esposa y sus hijos; casi la mitad de sus dientes son falsos debido a a que fue torturado casi hasta la muerte hace años.

.

Tercer Miembro

-Nombre: Ren Adaba

-Especie: Rinoceronte de sumatra

-Genero y edad: Masculino - 37 años

-Zona primaria de defensa: Varias partes de Sumatra y Borneo, aunque a llegado a trabajar con Linx cuando le toca trabajar en Portugal

-Apariencia: 1.50 cm, ojos negros, un pelaje que recubre prácticamente todo su cuerpo, un cuerno de color blanca en el hocico pero no es muy grande-

-Especialidad: Combate cuerpo a cuerpo y uso de armas pesadas como ametralladoras y Bazookas.

-Nombre Clave: "Sumatrien Rhino"

-Comportamiento: Temperamental y agresivo.

-Datos extras: Es el miembro mas viejo del equipo, a pesar de ser de una de las especies mas pequeñas de rinocerontes, es uno de los miembros mas fuertes del equipo, tanto así que nadie le quiere buscar pelea, hace años perdió a su prometida en un accidente y en la actualidad no busca tener relaciones con alguien, a pesar de que esta prohibido el toma medicamentos para aumentar sus capacidades físicas, el AMA un baño, aun si es caliente o frió, en la Antártida o en un sauna a mas no poder.

.

Cuarto Miembro

-Nombre: Zhang Til Long

-Especie: Tigre indochino.

-Genero y Edad: Masculino - 24 años

-Zona primaria de defensa: China, India, Pakistan, y gran parte de Asia.

-Apariencia: Rayas negras y naranjas de un tigre, mide 2.90 cm, tiene heterocromia por lo que en su ojo derecho es amarillo y el izquierdo azul, en sus mejillas tiene algo mas de pelaje en las mejillas, por lo que aveces lo confunden con otra especie de tigre.

-Especialidad: Combate cuerpo a cuerpo y uso de fusiles

-Comportamiento: Aun siendo joven y algo bromista, nunca le gusta hacer las locuras que hacen Linx o Jason.

-Nombre Clave: "Corbett"

-Datos extras: Junto a Ren es el miembro mas fuerte físicamente del grupo; luego de Jason, Agustín lo considera su mejor amigo, adora el viajar por toda Asia, sabe hablar mas de una decena de idiomas, se considera tímido con las mujeres aunque el no sabe que tiene enamorada a alguien de su grupo, si tiene hambre es capz de comérselo todo, menos a una persona, siendo un civil o incluso un enemigo que trato de matarlo.

.

Quinto Miembro.

-Nombre: Hippo Niger

-Especie: Antilope negro

-Genero y Edad: Masculino - 26 años

-Zona primaria de defensa:(Anteriormente): Zambia, Zimbaue, Mozambique, Kenia, Angola, Suazilandia, norte de Sudafria y ocasionalmente Angola. (Actualmente) U.S.A y Canadá.

-Apariencia: con una altura de poco mas de dos metros, posee un muy esbelto y cuidado cuerpo, tiene una grandes cuernos que le dan un aire intimidante, sus ojos color cafés, en el pómulo izquierdo tiene una marca de mordedura que le causo un león cuando era niño.

-Especialidad: Medico y combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Comportamiento: Educado y Formal.

-Nombre Clave: "Sable"

-Datos extras: Es el único de su grupo que su pareja esta junto a el, luego de trabajar casi seis años en áfrica, este se mudo a Canadá para tener una vida mas tranquila y relajarse de su trabajo, solo el y su pareja tiene alto conocimiento medico e incluso diplomas por curso avanzado en medicina, para lograr sacar información de enemigos les gusta amenazar con sus cuernos, aunque este en verdad le costaría matar a alguien de esa manera que no sea de su propia raza, según el por que seria algo muy honorable.

.

Sexto Miembro

-Miembro: Melany Impak Zumbi

-Especie: Gacela Impala.

Genero y edad: Femenino - 24 Años.

-Zona primera de defensa: (Anteriormente): Angola, Uganda, Tanzania, Kenya, Botbuana, Zambia y Namibia, (Actualmente) U.S.A y Canada

-Apariencia: Mide 1.75 cm, ojos color café, su pecho y vientre es de color blanco, su cabes, patas y espalada hasta llegar a la cola son marrón claro, sus pesuñas son negras, siempre lleva en las orejas unos zarcillos plateados, su físico esta muy bien cuidado.

-Especialidad: medico y uso armas blancas y rifles.

-Comportamiento: Normalmente tranquila y hasta algo tímida cuando esta con amigos o familiares, pero en las misiones especiales se puede volver un maquina sanguinaria de matar.

-Nombre Clave: "Aepyceros"

-Datos Extra: Es esposa de Hippo, Hippo la conoció en su primera misión cuando fue rescatada junto a un grupo de presas tratadas de ser vendidas como esclava sexual cuando tenia 16 años en Angola, esta quedo perdidamente enamorada de el y no fue sino hasta 6 meses cuando lograron entablar una mejor relación y, a espaldas de la Z.I.A acabaron con el grupo que, ademas de tenerla como prisionera habían matado a toda su familia, esta cuando fue mayor de edad ingreso a la academia de la oficiales de su pais y, luego de casi tres años de entrenar como si no hubiera un mañana, esta logro entrar al mismo equipo que su futuro esposo, esta, debido a los constantes viajes y al estrés que tenia, apenas se caso se dirigió a los Estados Unidos para sentirse mas tranquila y relajada.

.

Septimo Miembro

-Nombre: Tahchee Felidae.

-Especie: Guepardo.

-Genero: Femenina - 27 años

-Zona primaria de Defensa: Francia, Alemania, Austria y República Checa; en varias ocasiones a idos a distintas repúblicas de la antigua Yugoslavia como lo son Croacia, Eslovaquia, Eslovenia, etc.

-Apariencia: Mide metro y medio, sus ojos son de color verdoso, tiene la típica apariencia de un guepardo amarillo de manchas negras, aunque en su espalda tiene unas llamativas tres perfecta rayas negras que van desde su nuca y sus orejas hasta juntarse su cola

-Especialidad: Sigilo y uso de cualquier arma blanca.

-Comportamiento: Es bastante callada y seria, aunque no puede evitar soltar uno que otro comentario sarcástico que termina siendo divertido para todo su grupo.

-Nombre Clave: "Tree Lines"

-Datos extras: A pesar de ser una especie muy popular en áfrica, ni nació allá ni le intereso nunca en ir a ningún país africano, tienen como pasatiempo coleccionar dientes de a quienes les permiten matar o sacarles información a los golpes, le gusta trabajar sola, mientras ninguno de sus compañeros la vea es capaz de comerse a su presa y este se le requiere "eliminar", cuando tenia 14 años fue abusada por su hermano mayor y un grupos de amigos, por ello (incluyendo en sus partes intimas) esta cubierta de viejas heridas, Zhang fue quien le dio ánimos a trabajar como agente y unirse a su grupo especial, haciendo que incluso ella entrar antes que el.

.

Octavo Miembro

-Nombre: Goron Matthewsi

-Especie: Bufalo Cafre

-Genero y edad: Masculino - 28 años

-Zona Primaria de Defensa: (Anteriormente): República Democrática del Congo, Uganda, Tanzania, Kenia. (Actualmente) U.S.A y misiones especiales sin su grupo en Sierra Leona, Burkina Faso, Ghana, Togo, Costa de Marfil, Liberia y Guinea

-Apariencia: Media 1.80 cm, tenia grandes cuernos, puntiagudas y muy desarrolladas, su físico como el del prácticamente todos sus compañeros era formido o por lo menos cuidado, se pelaje era café oscuro y sus pesuñas eran, su cola era de color negra y la punta que tenia algo mas de pelo, era de color blanco, desde el lado izquierdo de la comisura de sus labios hasta su cuello del mismo costado, y sus ojos eran de un llamativo rojo vibrante.

-Especialidad: Especialista en la creación y neutralizan de gases y otros químicos dañinos, especialista en armas de asalto y combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Comportamiento: Al igual que Ren es alguien agresivo en algunas ocasiones, es callado y no le gusta que le falten el respeto.

-Nombre Clave: "Pincel Carmesí"

-Datos extras: Justo a Ren son los únicos que pertenecieron a los diez miembros originales de su escuadro, este sufrió con una malformación que hace que sea algo mas débil que un búfalo normal, no le da asco comer carne sintética a pesar de que no es algo que deba comer, cuando algo lo enoja exhala con fuerza de la nariz y amenaza con apuñalar a alguien con sus cuernos, nunca rechaza hablar con una mujer o una buena taza de dulce café.

.

Noveno Miembro

-Nombre: Nyana Nidae

-Especie: Hiena rayada

-Genero y edad: Femenino - 29 años

-Zona primaria de defensa: (Anteriormente) Turkia, Pakistan y norte de la India. (Actualmente) Eslovenia, Croacia y Bosnia y Herzegovina

-Apariencia: Tiene una altura de un metro, sus ojos son de un morado amatista similar a Judy Hopps, su cuerpo esta cubierto de un increíble y bello pelaje blanco como la nieve y unas rayas que pintaban su cuerpo de un negro como el manto de la noche, en la oreja derecha tiene dos piercing de color violeta ajustado en la punta, mientras que en la derecha tiene otro de color verde

-Especialidad: Francotiradora secundaria, especialista del sigilo, desarme y ensamblaje de armas, instalación de armas explosivos.

-Comportamiento: Es bastante infantil, cariñosa y algo torpe, pero esta siempre pone el corazón en cada misión.

-Nombre clave: "Doncella"

-Datos Extras: Jason siempre bromea de que ella seria Judy si hubiese nacido como una depredadora por su actitud, entro al grupo luego de que sus dos hermanos mayores fuesen parte del primer C.S.N.E, en las misiones siempre vela por los lo niños antes que nada, en su rifle de asalto personas esta lleno de imágenes adherentes de animes de diversos tipos, aunque todos en el grupo son expertos en combate, ella es la primera que pierde en una pelea de todos contra todos, SIEMPRE esta dispuesta a REÍRSE.

.

Décimo Miembro

-Nombre: Jason Ramirez

-Especie: Humano

-Genero y edad: Masculino - 25 años (recién cumplidos)

-Zona de defensa primaria: U.S.A y recientemente México

-Apariencia: Hombre de altura de 1.88, cabello rubio corto, ojos color ámbar, una sobra amarilla en sus mejillas, quijada y arriba de los labios dejando ver que le crece un poco las barba al inicio de esta operación.

-Especialidad: VIOLARTE A PLOMASOS PUTO :V, Combate cuerpo a cuerpo, uso de armas blancas, armas de fuego pequeñas , medianas, grandes, sigilo, jaqueo de servicios electrónicos no muy seguros

-Comportamiento: Relajado, infantil, bromista (Demasiado las tres)

-Nombre Clave: El güero

-Datos Extras: Su comportamiento en mas de una ocasión a puesto en peligro sus misiones y su puesto en el grupo pero sus compañeros siempre tratan de defenderse, aunque no lo parezca siempre trata de demostrar que es mas mexicano que el ALMO, Zapata, Villa, y Carranza juntos, si va a una misión, o hay muertos o todo acaba explotando, cuando apenas le sale la barba antes de una misión , le gusta fumar un tabaco , no solo por gusto si no que según el, le hace parecer a Snake, de Metal Gear Solid; dice que si un día le sale una barba mas grande le gustaría que fuese al estilo Baldo

.

Undecimo Miembro

-Nombre: Agustin Pereira

-Especie: Humano

-Genero y Edad: Masculino - 23 años

-Zona de defensa Primaria: U.S.A

-Apariencia: mide 1.77 cm, piel algo morena, ojos color avellana, cabello castaño mediano

-Especialidad: Estrategia, interrogación, habilitación y uso de armas de todo tipo, especialista en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Comportamiento: Tranquilo y serio, aunque esto no le impide que sea muy divertido.

-Nombre clave: "Charrúa"

-Datos Extra: Es el mejor amigo de Jason, aun siendo en edad el miembro mas joven del grupo, se le conoce por ser uno de los mas sabios, antes de cada misión siempre escucha las canciones de Carlos Gardel que logro salvar de su teléfono del mundo humano, es el único humano que de momento no esta en una relación romántica con alguien.

* * *

Ellos mas los agentes de la Z.I.A se comenzaron a sentar.

-Espero que esto sea importante, estaba viendo la serie de Luis Miguel en Netflix. Dijo Jason.

-Yo estaba en mi sueño de belleza hasta que dos elefantes golpearon la puerta de mi casa hasta prácticamente derribaron la puerta. Dijo Linx.

-Tranquilos ustedes, -Dijo Rey- se que es algo incomodo llamarle cuando están en sus vacaciones, les prometo que la agencia se los compensara, pero lo que esta sucediendo ahora es algo muy importante, miren esto.

Al decir eso, le indico a uno de sus ayudantes que apagase las luces y encendiera el televisor...en este se veía como un caballo con un Rifle AK-47 corría desesperado en lo que parecía ser unas llanura casi sin vegetación cerca de una especie de bodega abandonada mientras era perseguido por dos leones, un puma y un tigre, estos corriendo en dos patas; el vídeo parecía ser gravado desde el aire como si se tratase de un Dron, Reymond dijo.

-Esto fue gravado desde un equipo de espionaje que teníamos cerca de la capital, los animales que se ven persiguiendo al soldado también eran militares, pero fueron intoxicados con alguna especie de bridaje o químico.

-¿Similar a lo de los Aulladores?. Pregunto Jack.

-No, por lo dicho por nuestras fuentes, este químico hace que el afectado sea capaz de seguir acciones muy especificas sin dudarlo...como un zombi...y eso en parte nos hace un problema por lo siguiente.

Durante el vídeo se veía ahora como el caballo disparaba contra sus compañeros...algunos de los disparos no les daba pero los que daban en los brazos y piernas no les detenían, debían sufrir un disparo en la cabeza o algunos disparos en el abdomen o pecho para que estos cayeran...cunado el caballo había acabado con sus compañeros comenzaron a salir mas depredadores, tanto así que no tardo en quedarse sin municiones, este le lanzo su arma a un león pero este simplemente lo rompió como si fuese un rama, un tigre que estaba en un techo del lugar logro ver directo a la cámara y se dibujo una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, este lanzo un fuerte rugido al aire y cuando voltearon a verle, este pareció hacer unas señas indicando de que los estaban viendo...pero lejos de asustarse se emocionaron mas...en un momento acorralaron al soldado, este parecía llorar e implorar piedad pero no lo escucharon...de rápidos mordiscos y con fuerza bruta un león le arranco la cabeza al caballo y lo mostró como un trofeo hacia la cámara, los demás arrancaron las otras extremidades haciendo la misma acción, luego de darle unos pequeños mordiscos y mostrar su gusto gigantesco al probar la carne, cada quien se llevo su extremidad y algún órgano mientras corrían en dos patas para llevar su pieza, al mirar al tigre en el techo este siguió mirando que burla mientras alzaba un pulgar al aire, este se volteo y antes de apagarse la cámara se vio como este felino tomaba un celular de su bolsillo y trataba de hacer una llamada.

Todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos ante lo que vieron...ante esto Jason menciono.

-No mames cabrones, esa cosas eran zombis reales!

-Efectivamente agente Ramirez -Dijo Rey-...por lo que sabemos, esto podría ser una especie de versión mejorada de los "Aulladores Nocturnos" que afecto a Zootopia hace 3 años; estas cosas están bajo las ordenes de una organización, conocida como "Partido para la Libertad y Esperanza Pacifica Udandès" o "PLEPU", su líder tiene algo muy grande planeado con un cargamentos de químicos.

Al dejar una foto con su información sobre la mesa, Jack no podía creer lo que veía...el mismo jefe del grupo que atacaba Namibia hace mas de una década...ese mismo jabalí de colores cafés y rojo oscuro y ojos oscuros pero esta vez tenia algo raro...casi toda su mejilla derecha estaba quemada, no tenia piel y hasta se podían ver los dientes y las encías dando un aspecto bastante asqueroso, abajo se tenían el resto de datos.

 **Nombre: Boko Mantarantia, 50 años, Residencia Actual en la Capital de Uganda, Antiguo Fundador del partido Político Social-Comunista Namibio y miembro del extinto grupo terrorista "Mokui Bae Mou" y Miembro actual del PLEPU.**

Jack apenas podía contener la ira al ver el rostro de aquel infeliz...ante esto Reymond hablo sobre lo que tenían planeado hacer antes de que el conejo hiciese algo imprudente.

-Este sujeto a estado años robando químicos y diferentes platas para usos que, hasta hace pocas horas desconocíamos, este químico es capas de obedecer incondicionalmente al primero que escucha hasta, un lapso de tiempo que no hemos podido determinar...incluso, creemos que esto causa efectos permanentes en el cerebro del infectado ya que, por los reportes que hemos tenido y a los infectados que han podido ser capturados, ninguno a reaccionado y, hasta han ocurrido sucesos..."perturbadores". Dijo Rey muy incomodo con lo ultimo.

-¿A que se refiere?. Pregunto Agustín.

-Pues vera...a un grupo de tres pumas que fueron capturados, se les pidió que hablasen sobre lo que paso, pero ante la presión estos decidieron matarse entre si, el único que aun seguía vivo se clavo un lápiz en el cuello para evitar de que les lograsen sacar información...lo que nos indica que lo que sea que les hayan hecho a esos mamíferos, les obliga a suicidarse cuando ya no puedan matar a mas enemigos.

-¿Y que hay de Chris? -Pregunto Jack-, ¿acaso el no vive allá?.

-Pues si, pero desapareció hace ya varias horas y la situación en aquel país empeora a cada minuto en el país...mas, cuando descubrimos lo que están planeando.

Al encender nuevamente el televisor, se ve una diapositiva de un lago.

-Este es el Lago Victoria -Dijo Rey-, este es un importante lago ya que este provee de agua a la capital de Uganda y, este sirve de frontera que llega hasta los países de Kenia y Tanzania...en el barco, ademas de llevar millones de galones de dicho químico, también esta cargados de explosivos que, creemos que están allí a propósito para destruir el barco y hacer que el químico de disperse en el agua y, cree una crisis entre los tres países...la misión que tendrán todos los presentes aquí, es detener ses barco y, o desactivas las bombas, o encontrar el modo de sacar todos los barriles de ese barco ya que el lago posee un largo rió que pasa todo el país y, aun si no explota en el lago, tarde o temprano llegara a dicho lugar...esa es su misión.

Al decir eso apago el televisor y las luces se encendieron, varios agentes comenzaron a traer el uniforme de cada uno de los presentes.

-Por ello su misión es detener que explote ese barco y asegurar a toda costa de que no surja una guerra en los tres países por lo sucedido.

-No se preocupe señor, nos aseguraremos de que nada grave pase. Dijo Jack.

-Igualmente quiero que todos me prometen algo...en caso de que en el hipotético caso de que sean asesinados o que no les alcance en detener el barco, quiero que por los comunicadores alguien mande el mensaje "Ah caído el Halcón Negro". Dijo Rey.

-¿Para que?. Pregunto Jack.

-Ese mando nos dará la indicación para cerrar el paso hacia el agua del lago en los tres piases para evitar que se acerquen al lago y que puedas conseguir agua del mismo.

En eso se acerca Zhang y Jason hacia el director de la Z.I.A

-Disculpe señor, pero eso creo que no seria una buena idea. Dijo el tigre

-No se bien de Geografía, pero se que ese lugar casi no hay agua, y eso creo que es condenar a esas personas a morir sin medio para tomar agua. Dijo Jason.

-Creo que eso les dará un incentivo extra para salvar a esa gente.

Ambos agentes se retiraron de su vista algo molesto por la respuesta que sacaron de Reymond.

.

En menos de 20 minutos ya todos estaban listos, los agentes con Stricto Entitys simplemente dejaron con sus trajes negros y vestido negro en caso de Mona, los miembros del C.S.N.E se vistieron con su uniforme característico; un traje pegado al cuerpo de dolor negro, protecciones en las articulaciones, protectores en el pecho, abdomen, espalda y piernas contra las balas, sus mascaras era de un negro muy elegante y brillante hecha para cada miembro solo con orificios para respirar y para ver,en los protectores en la zona del pecho y la espalda todos tiene el diseño de un animal de la especie del portador aunque en el caso de Agustín y Jason eran de calaveras humanas debido a que este ultimo había personalizado sus , las de Jason estaba personalizada para tener una apariencia de mascara anti-gas; en dicho momento Jack le pregunto a Rey como se irían a Uganda su el viaje duraría muchas horas, con lo que Rey dijo mirando hacia una puerta.

-Creo que no tendrán problemas con eso. Dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras silbo con fuerza.

Al hacer esa acción la puerta se abrió, de esta salieron Jhonny y Erik con un traje similar a los de los soldados de C.S.N.E, solo que sus mascaras eran diferentes, la de Jhonny eran de unos lentes especiales para ver en la oscuridad, una tela negra que le tapaba hasta la nariz y un casco anti balas; mientras que el de Erik era una placa blanca en el que , solo se podía ver por unos lentes de vidrio naranja, Jhonny aun cargando un fusil de asalto M19 saltaba de la alegría de estar en una misión con Jack, dijo mientras saltaba.

-Señor Jack, no puedo creer que esto este pasando, estaré en una mision con usted.

-También estamos aquí compadre -Le dijo Jason-, no sea puto y salude :v.

Rey les explico que ya le habían explicado que usarían la teletransportacion de Erik para llegar en solo unos instantes a un punto de encuentro que se le fue enseñado en diversas fotos; luego de que tuvieran todo listo, Rey se dirigió ante ellos.

-Muy bien muchachos, en Kampala ahora son las 5:30 Am, lo ultimo que nos dieron los informantes es que, se estaría planeando hacer explotar el barco a las 8:15 Am, por lo que tienen 2 horas y 45 Minutos para evitar que se suscita una desgracia, por lo que les suplico es logren cumplir esta misión y, tratar de encontrar el paradero del agente Hareman.

-Lo haremos señor, no tema, ese es nuestro trabajo. Dijo Jack.

Al decir eso Erik concentro su mente en recordar el lugar señalado y de igual manera mucha energía en la punta de sus dedos para desaparecer junto a los demás...al abrir los ojos se vieron envueltos parecía un túnel de arco iris que cambia a un color por mili segundo y cambiaba de lugar...sentían que sus cuerpos flotaban en cámara lenta ya que, apenas se podían ver sus movimientos mientras que Erik parecía ser el único que se mantenía tranquilo y serio ante la situación...luego de casi un minuto de la extraña sensación estos ven que una fuerte luz blanca comienza a crecer mas y mas al igual que su resplandor.

.

Llegaron hacia un claro en un pequeño pastizal al lado e una carretera, Erik y Jhonny miraron a sus espaldas y no pudieron evitar pareceres graciosos las expresiones de mareo de los demás.

(Nejd) Oigan no siento las piernas. Dijo mirando a todos lados mareado.

(Ren) Siento que se me va a salir las entrañas en algun momento.

(Jason) No mamen ni yo con mis porritos me doy un viaje interdimensional como ese xD

(Erik) No se deben preocupar, se acostumbran con el tiempo...en fin, cambiando de tema; ¿que es lo que haremos?

Luego de que se sintieran mejor del viaje, los agentes de la Z.I.A dieron las ordenes.

(Jack) Muy bien, ya que no hemos realizado misiones antes en este lugar necesitaremos a quienes conozcan la zona, por lo que se solo los agentes Matthewsi Y Zumbi han trabajado acá, por lo que ustedes serán nuestros guías en el lugar, ¿que nos pueden decir?

(Goron) Pues que esta es una zona bastante peligrosa, no solo hay que preocuparnos por los animales salvajes, sino también a varios bandidos de la carretera o alguna tribu cercana.

(Melany) y ahora con lo que esta sucediendo, creo que lo mas recomendable al llegar a la capital, es conseguir un refugio seguro; estando en medio de la nada aunque no lo parezca también puede ser peligroso también debido a que normalmente hay trampas viejas pero funcionales en los campos.

(Jack) Bien, nuestra misión es encontrar al agente Hareman y detener ese barco, por lo que no separaremos.

(Mike) Zumbi nos va a acompañar a conseguir a nuestro compa.

(Mona) Seria algo bueno que nos acompañe Erik, en caso de que nos encontremos, recuerden que sera en la universidad de Makarere, -Ve a Erik-, ¿recuerdas como es?

(Erik) Claro, un gran edificio blanco con un reloj al frente y en la punta un campana vieja.

Jhonny se sentía algo temeroso ya que no estaría con su hermano, pero mientras estos caminaban hacia donde estaban los vehículos este le tomo del hombro a su hermano menor y este le dijo.

-Hey tranquilo, recuerda que también tienes "Super poderes", por lo que solo debes de ponerte serio, pero recuerda que solo lo debes usar en caso de que no tengas otra opción, recuerda que si ya en Zootopia la gente se asustaría, aquí que son mucho mas supersticiosos nos podrían considerar los malos también.

-Claro Bro, lo haré, tendré cuidado.

Estos caminaron por un sendero libre hasta llegar a una cabaña de madera grande en el que esperaban varios soldados en el que los mostraron en donde estaban sus vehículos, estos parecían ser unos vehículos modelos N35 NIRM, si ya de por si los del mundo humano eran grandes, estos parecían del tamaño de unos continers debido a que debían entrar animales grandes, aunque aun así quedaba espacio de sobra.

.

El camino estaba lleno de vegetación, incluso mas del que se esperaban, ya desde donde se acercaban podían ver a la ciudad , el grupo de Jack, Mike, Mona y Erik iban a doblar hacia una una vieja base militar en el que fue la ultima vez que Chris hizo su ultimo contacto con la Z.I.A; los demás se irían a la ciudad para tratar de sacar información sobre lo que pasaba, algo que les inquietaba era que desde los vidrios de los vehículos se veían hileras de humo tanto en la ciudad como en los alrededores...cuando iban a tomar caminos diferentes, en el camino a Kampala venia corriendo una señora coneja de algo de edad, esta tenia su vestido bañado en sangre y parecía pedir ayuda...pero antes de que pudiesen llegar hacia ella, la pobre señora fue atacada y asesinada por un zorro que le destrozo el cuello antes de que se pudiera defender. Ante dicha escena Jason disparo sin pensar y logro atinarle en la cabeza al zorro, pero antes de que alguien mas pudiese decir algo, varios animales armados con fusiles y con uniformes y boinas camufladas comenzaron a disparar sin decir palabra.

Los vehículos estaban blindados, por lo que les sirvieron de protección, los hermanos Clovers no pudieron sentirse algo incómodos al disparar ante otras personas...aun siendo malos, no podían sentirse raros...cuando ya quedaban pocos soldados, uno de ellos hizo un raro silbido en el que , luego de pocos segundos comenzaron a salir de entre los arbustos varios animales, todos de distintos tamaños y razas, algunos con sangre en sus patas, bocas y ropas, en sus rostro se podía ver odio y adrenalina aunque se denotaba algo extraño...las piel y pelaje de los animales "infectados" se veían muy pálidos y, si se veían de cerca, se notaba que tenían varias venas que sobresalían de manera algo grotesca en la frente, cuello, brazos y en el caso de los mas grandes en el pecho.

Trataron de hablar con ellos pero tuvieron que dispararles antes de que dañaran los vehículos; algo que les sorprendió fue confirmar la resistencia y fuerza que tenían los infectados, aun golpeándolos y dándoles varios disparos lograron aguantar hasta que Jhonny y Mike no aguantaron y usaron una onda de choque para alejarlos, esto asusto a los soldados y se retiraron, la mayoría se dirigió hacia una hilera de humo que se veía a relativa cercanía de la capital, al escuchar mas atento se escucho a lo lejos lo que parecían ser gritos de diversas personas.

(Jhonny) Tenemos que ayudar a esa gente, no podemos dejar que mueran como si nada. Dijo en un tono exigente Jhonny.

Jack estaba dudando ya que debían ir corriendo a detener el barco cargado y encontrar al amigo de Jack, pero por la mirada de Mona y Mike este declino y dijo.

(Jack) Bien, si quieres puedes ir con el C.S.N.E a ir al pueblo y ver si pueden salvar a alguien, pero deben apurarse y llegar a la ciudad para averiguar si ya llego nuestro objetivo.

Jhonny muy alegre y incluso hace a una pequeña reverencia al conejo en señal de respeto, el menor de los Clovers les responde con alegría pero educación.

-Muchas gracias señor Savage.

Ambos hermano se dieron la mano y se desearon suerte mientras que los agentes especiales se dirigieron a la base militar mientras que el grupo de soldados con su vehículo entraba en la espesa vegetación.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(Arturven) Muy bien mis amigos espero que hayan disfrutado el cap, en realidad iba a publicarlo hace uno o dos días, pero comencé a escribir mas y mas y, para no tardar mucho tiempo decidí dejarlo hasta acá la primera parte, ademas de que por una onda tropical perdí la luz casi todo el día de ayer y parte de la mañana de hoy; mas con eso tratare de apurarme en publicar ya que, en mi casa no hay planta de emergencia cuando se va la luz y aquí a la mas mínima lluvia se va la luz 7-7; sin mencionar de que a comenzado la Temporada de Huracanes nuevamente, pero en fin, ya había dicho las causas de mi tardanza, es hora de...**

 **Respuestas Zone**

 **-Andrianed04: Por alguna razón también pensé lo mismo, a lo mejor me había acordado de algún comic que vi y puse algo parecido, pero en verdad no lo puedo recordar, igual agradezco que se haya tomado la molestia de leer mi historia (sobretodo por no quejarse de los primeros 20 caps, que hasta a mi me dan pena leerlos ahora xDD)**

 **Y agradezco a todos los que me mandaron tanto mensajes publicos como privados por lo sucedido en el Parlamento Europeo y de que, nos e aceptara la "Ley de Derechos de Autor" que para los que no se hayan enterado todavía, deje un documento de alerta en ese momento sobre lo que trataba, y lo dejare para los que no se pudieron enterar.**

 **Para concluir mis amigos, estoy trabajando para poder hacer unos cuentos infantiles y, si la cosa funciona poder hacer algunos libros, me siento muy emocionado con el proyecto y, si logro publicarlo o conseguir la manera de promocionarlo en internet también lo avisare aquí, sin nada mas que decir me despido, Bye Bye :3**


	12. Capitulo 9 Part 2

**(ARTUVEN) UEPAAAAA GENTE!, espero que estén bien chevere gente, yo lo estoy mucho por la llegada de familiares de Venezuela y esperarlos para comenzarle a llevarles a ver lo que tiene la Rep Dominicana, como dice el dicho (gente de pequeña tierra pero un un corazón gigante).**

 **Tengo que decir que desde hace un tiempo iba a comenzar a saludar a los que siguieron la primera temporada de UNV luego de comenzar esta nueva, pero como lo veo creo que fue mejor esperar hasta ahora debido a que así se acumulo mas gente y podría hacer mandarle esto a mas gente, pero weno, le mando un grandisimo abrazo y saludo para:**

 ***IronMaik2095**

 ***BTA Snipez**

 ***BLINX**

 ***valenor el erante 2**

 ***Andres5554**

 ***RAINBOWBLITZ13**

 ***Lucifer751**

 ***Corsarionegro**

 **Les agradezco a ustedes y a todos los demás por apoyarme en esta travesía, espero que esta segunda mitad del capitulo les guste tanto como la primera, sin mas dilación, comencemos.**

P2 - "Africa Salvaje"

Pov C.N.S.E

Jhonny, Jason, Agustin, junto a su grupo persiguieron a sus enemigos, estos llegaron a una pequeña aldea, en el sitio las casas se quemaban mientras familias se encontraban encerradas adentro, afuera estaban algunos soldados mas mientras alentaban a quienes estaban infectados a matar y comerse a lo que estaban afuera. Llegaron de manera poco discreta ya que atropellaron a varios enemigos, todos abrieron fuego de manera certera, incluyendo Jhonny que no podía sentirse un tanto extraño disparando con esa arma, ya había disparado con cosas como esas pero nunca a seres vivos...su único consuelo y lo que apenas le permitía disparar, era simplemente ver lo que habían hecho esos desgraciados lo que les hicieron a los civiles; en menos de 10 minutos acabaron con todos los enemigos y animales infectados para sacar a los inocentes de las casas en llamas y apagar las mismas; al estar a salvo, se dieron cuenta que todos en el lugar eran adultos de diferentes edad y bebes, no había niños o adolescentes, entre la desesperación, Ren y Linx lograron oler algo, a casi 100 metros de la aldea, en un cultivo de caña de azúcar se encontraron una puerta de madera en el suelo, Ren la arranco con facilidad y allí encontraron un red de toneles que, entre uno de los caminos se encontraron una gran cantidad de niños y adolescentes encerrados en jaulas; el lugar era muy oscuro aun siendo iluminado por las decenas y decenas de antorchas tal cual cárcel de la época medieval.

Mientras los chicos regresaban con sus familias (o al menos las que seguían vivas), uno de los apresados resulto ser una antílope quien trabajaba como diplomática en la capital, por lo que esta les dijo a nuestros amigos que en la ciudad las cosas estaban muy feas cuando salio; les dijo que aunque los militares superaban en numero y armamento al ejercito nacional, gracias a sus potentes armas químicas, rápidamente ganaron la batalla, muchos civiles y militares murieron, aunque la mayoría logro esconderse y refugiarse, muchos murieron o están convertidos en animales salvajes, menciono que trato de salir y alentar a las demás poblaciones a mantener la calma, pero ese pueblo ya había sido victima d los revolucionarios, mataron sus escoltas y la mantuvieron prisionera junto a los civiles hasta que llegaron. Al preguntarle sobre algún camino hacia la ciudad la antílope dijo que habría una forma, ya que os pasadizos en el que encontraron a los niños tal vez llegaban a la ciudad, pero no tenían tiempo que perder y muy pocos del grupo lograban pasar por el.

.

Pov Agentes Z.I.A

El camino duro de entre 15 a 20 minutos de camino a la base...su sorpresa fue muy grande al encontrarse con un escenario bastante desalentador...decena de militares y civiles con signos de haber sido infectados muertos en zona, tanto en los alrededores como dentro de la misma base se veían una y otra vez con lo mismo, algo que les llamo a la atención a metros amigos, fue el hecho de que muchos de los civiles traer al lado de sus cuerpos, o en sus mismas patas armas como machetes, cuchillos, pistolas, escopetas y hasta fusiles...

Al llegar a una de las puertas de un hangar estos escucharon los pasos de personas...tomaron precaución y tomaron firmes sus armas, se acercaron a la puerta, se dieron a la sorpresa de que se trataban de algunos soldados, unos 25 para ser exactos (diez de ellos heridos).

Luego de un rápido saludos nuestros amigos peguntaron que fue lo que paso; la respuesta de los soldados fue que durante la madrugada, cuando habían menos soldados , hubo un ataque sorpresa tanto por parte de soldados enemigos y de animales salvajes, algo que les sorprendió fue que les dijeron que algunos de esos animales parecían ser controlados como zombies, les decías algo y de manera incondicional lo hacían, las comunicaciones con las otras bases también fueron cortadas y sustrajeron una buena cantidad de armamento ligero, mediano y pesado. Al preguntar por el agente Hareman, todos los soldados le miraron con tristeza...el mas joven no logro articular las palabras correctas, pero un león, de ya unos 35 a 40 años le tomo del hombro, le acento con la cabeza y se acerco a Jack para darle de su bolsillo un cassette vhs con algunas marcas,palabras y números, este les dijo que si mas agentes de la Z.I.A llegasen a la base, se les entregara el cassette para reproducirlo y al terminar de verlo dirigirse a la capital...el león les indico que detrás de uno de los camiones del ejercito, tenían un televisor y una reproductor VHS, con ello fueron hacia donde les indicaron y colocaron el VHS.

(Mike) Esta porquería en serio si que es vieja, ¿que no les dan siquiera una CD a esta gente?

(Jack) Recuerda que estos países les gusta mantener su cultura, ademas que es algo complicado enviar cargamento que no sea directamente a las bases norteamericanas o a miembros del gobierno.

(Mike) Si lo se amigo...pero verga, ¿que piensan que estamos en 1986?

(Mona) Seria mejor que guardasen silencio, que ya comenzó a transmitir.

El VHS comenzó a reproducirse, no era de la mejor calidad audiovisual, pero se podía ver y entenderte...en esta se veía a Chris Hareman...este tenia un traje casi igual al de Savage, pero este estaba rasguñado en varias partes y de su brazo izquierdo se podía ver que tenia un mancha de color rosado, su rostro mostraba que se encontraba bastante cansado pero al mismo tiempo que algo le preocupaba y hasta le asustaba...este luego de dar un suspiro comenzó a hablar.

 _-Muy bien...no tengo idea de a que agentes vayan a mandar ni cuantos sean...pero se que entre ellos esta mi viejo amigo Jack Savage...en fin, creo que seria bueno que cuente lo ocurrido...verán, desde hace ya un buen tiempo e estado investigando a un grupo político-terrorista que, luego de lo acontecido en Zootopia con lo del caso de los aulladores, quisieron hacer algo similar pero mas potente...con ello, han secuestrado plantas y civiles inocentes para sus experimentos que, luego de meses y meses de pruebas-fracasos, han logrado crear un liquido sencillo de fabricar ahora que, ademas de convertir a los animales civilizados a sacar su lado mas primitivo, estos evitaran lastimar a los miembros de la PLEPU._

En la grabacion se vio como la mancha rosada en el brazo izquierdo comenzaba a desaparecir, pero su pelaje en esa zona comenzaba a desvanecerse.

 _-Los pacientes no pueden ser curados...hay que mantenerlos estabilizados y con camisas de fuerzas durante una semana para que sus instintos no les obligue al suicidio al no poder lograr herir a mas civiles, y otra semana para que recuperen el razonamiento, sin mencionar que hay casos en el que, los pacientes por estrés y otras razones psicológicas y psiquiátricas deben descansar de una semana hasta otro mes para que puedan contar lo que les han hecho...como verán los presentes, mi cuerpo esta...comenzando a absorber el liquido...el...el efecto no actúa inmediatamente, en animales como de mi tamaño tarda de 10 a 15 minutos en hacer efectos, pero gracias a mi beneficio por tener un...ya los "portadores" sabrán de lo que hablo...me-me permite aguantar mas tiempo...a lo mejor 30 minutos o a lo mucho una hora._

Para este punto, la respiración de Chris se volvió algo mas agitada y tardaba un poco en articular las palabras.

 _-Fu...fui con un grupo de soldados a su base secreta...a pesar de que mataron a los soldados que me...acompañaban y de que la comunicación fue muy mala, logre mandar los planes de Boko en el lago Victoria...agh...ahg...ahg...lo-lo siento...es solo que...esta cosa comienza a causar mucho dolor...y...y..._

 _E_ En ese momento Chris cae de la silla, mientras soldados le auxiliaban este vomitaba espuma de su boca, sus ojos de momentos se dilataban y contraían y sufría convulsiones leves mientras se veía como su pelaje se hacia cada vez mas y mas pálido...cuando recupero un poco la compostura se volvio a sentar en la silla...este miro a la cámara entre jadeos.

 _-Jack...amigo...escucha...¿eres mi amigo no?...si lo eres quiero que me hagas un favor...si me vez matame, y no te preocupes por mi esposa de ese aspecto...ya hemos hablado de esto y por fin lo acepto, debe estar en la embajada norteamericana, esa es la única zona relativamente...segura...de seguro seré un estorbo para ti y los demás si me quedo en la base...por lo que me iré lo mas lejos posible para no herir a nadie,...pa-parece que los infectados...les-les cuesta regresar a un lugar en...po-poco tiempo...escucha, en el VHS están las coordenadas satelitales de a base de los terroristas, de allí también planean lanzar el mismo químico contra toda la población en forma de gas...no...no se como le harán, pero piensan hacer las dos cosas de manera simultanea...si...si lanzan las esporas de ese gas...definitivamente no habrá ningún mamífero no infectado para antes de medio día...sin mencionar que...el gas se podría extender al resto del país por el aire, o hasta a otras naciones...Jack y todos los demás escuchen...en sus manos esta la vida y esperanza de no solo este país, tal vez toda áfrica esta en sus manos...y Jack...por favor...has que mi sacrificio no sea en vano...salva a mi familia por favor...es mi ultimo fvor que te pido hermano...jejej...cre-creo que ya es todo...suerte a todos._

Al decir eso, Jack se bajo de la silla y lo ultimo que se vio fue como uno de los soldados presentes del lugar le abrió la puerta del hangar, para después salir volando por los aires...y allí concluso concluyo la grabación...mientras los demás miraban a Jack, notaron que este no podía evitar sentirse sorprendido...su amigo de la academia, ahora uno de los chicos malos...este se apretó un poco la frente para desestresarse mientras veía las coordenadas de la base enemiga...con ello este dijo.

-Bueno...supongo que hay que seguir ¿no? -Dijo algo seco- Mona, ¿las comunicaciones de vía cerrada o de grupo aun funcionas?

-Si, pero solo por que aun aquí tienen algo de equipo de comunicación, ademas de ser mala, creo que no habrá mas comunicaciones hasta Kampala.

-¿Servirá para poder enviar al menos un mensaje?

-Seguro que si. Dijo Mona.

-Muy bien querida, necesitare que envíes algo por mi. Dijo Jack.

.

6:45 Am

El C.S.N.E iba guiado de la antílope, aunque no podía evitar atropellar y disparar a varios animales salvajes, estos lograron avanzar con relativa tranquilidad a la capital...era algo increíble, los edificios mezclados con las costumbres africanas de la zona daban un aspecto increíble, habían plazas que si no estuvieran manchadas por la sangre y el fantasma de la guerra y el odio, serian un lugar ideal para vacacional una semana, los establecimientos comercios estaban completamente destruidos a mas no poder al igual que las casas pequeñas y, ocasionalmente cuando iban a ayudar.

De repente, por uno de los comunicadores llego un mensaje de Mona, Nejd al leerlo dijo que antes de ir a la bahía, estos debían ir a las localizaciones en las que les mando Jack, ya que se imaginaban que estarían mas cerca...estos fueron explicados de la situación y de que, tenían la sospecha de que a partir de dicho lugar es que hacían que las comunicaciones fallaran, con lo que se dirigieron al lugar establecido.

.

6:50 Am

Este era un edificio de unos 8 pisos y pintadas de colores rojo y plateado, de apariencia algo vieja y descuidada tomando en cuenta que el resto de edificios que le rodeaban eran de lujo o por lo menos, con un mejor mantenimiento que el que mencionaban, este solo tenia una cuantas ventanas, en la puerta solo habían un lobo y una pantera negra cuidando una gruesa pared de metal...Jason disparo unos dardos a cada uno y rápidamente lo dejo inconscientes.

-Que bueno que todavía me quedaban esos dos dardos que me regalaste Zhang, muchas gracias amigo.

-Siempre lo que desee compadre.

En el exterior parecía no tener cámaras y no habían hecho muco ruido, por lo que aun tenían el factor sorpresa de su parte...con ello se comenzaron a preguntar que harían,Jason como siempre fue el primero en dar una solución muy ingeniosa.

-Yo digo que toquemos la puerta y digamos que es una pizza.

-Si claro, y despues digamos que les trajimos su orden diaria de Prostitutas Dijo Goron algo molesto.

Ese comentario hizo que Tachee como Melany se enojaran muchísimo, ya que ellos sabían los que ellas les había sucedido algo similar, antes de que pudiesen hacer algún escándalo, Hippo logro calmarles, ante esto este e pregunto a Nejd sobre alguna idea para poder entrar, la cabra respondió.

-Sujiero que tratemos de encontrar una puerta trasera o algún pasadizo que nos permita mantener el factor sorpresa.

-Igualmente si no conseguimos uno rápido, seria bueno dividirnos e ir a la universidad a ver si lograran llegar los demás agentes e ir al puerto para tratar de evitar que exploten ese barco. Dijo Agustín.

-Esa me paree un buena idea, entonces comencemos aho-

De repente, Nejd se quedo perplejo y con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían que se les caerían...al ver que miraba era Jason tocando la puerta como autentico estúpido, incluso no se molesto en ponerle mucho acento meixcano (mas del que ya tenia) al hablar, al golpear la puerta este parecía echarse por toda la ciudad, todos sus amigos se tapaban las orejas para evitar sufrir por la fuerte vibración de la puerta.

-BUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENASSSS!, EL MUCHACHO DE LAS 86 PIZZAS Y 104 TACOS MEXICANOS ESTA AQUÍ!, TAMBIEN LES TRAJE LAS DOCENAS DE MUJERES DE COMPAÑÍA DE COMPADRE DE LA ESQUINA!.

De repente, una voz de alguno de los soldados pregunto bastante serio con una voz gruesa y grave.

-¿Como no sabemos que es una trampa?, ¿de que las pedimos?.

-36 de peperoni todas las carnes posibles, 15 de sardinas y lechugas, 18 de hongos blancos, y 17 pizzas de doble y triple queso...de los taquitos, dijeron textualmente, "Pongan cualquier cosa, pero que estén muy ricos y que con uno nos llenemos 10"

a voz del soldado aun siendo igual de gruesa, esta se escucho mucho mas alegre.

-Marditasea hombre, pase pase, ya le abro la puerta.

Apenas tuvo oportunidad, lanzo bombas apestosas y de gas para dejar al enemigo confundido mientras eran masacrados por Jason.

Al disiparse el humo y el gas apestoso, se vieron los 22 cuerpos de los soldados tanto en el suelo como en las escaleras mientras el muchacho recogía cartuchos que les serviría para su arma; estos al entra no paraban de regañarle por lo que hizo sin pensar, este solo respondió.

-No sean tan mamones, me chingue a todos los de este piso y conseguí algo de munición...como sea, hay que subir y acabar con esta verga.

.

Los minutos cada vez mas cortos se le hacían mas temerosos para el jabalí eran cada vez mas cortos, escuchaba los pasos del grupo de la Z.I.A cada vez mas corto, este iba recogiendo dinero y papeles de su cuarto en el ultimo piso, junto a el estaban vacías docenas de soldados que le ayudaban a seguir, con ello una hipopótamo de camisa blanca y una falda larga de color azul oscura le decía mientras le ayudaba a recoger sus pertenencias.

-Señor, nos llamaron desde Venezuela, Nicaragua, España y Bolivia; nos avisaron que los movimientos armados en esos lugares ya fueron exterminados de manera permanente.

-Maldición -Exclamo el jabalí- sabia que esta gente de la derecha los mantendría presos...¿pero matarlos?.

-Si señor, parece que los ejércitos de esos países iniciaron operación en conjunto con U.S.A y acabaron con todos los lideres, los seguidores están siendo casados desde hace unas 6 horas, Hector Chavez, Danilo Ortega, Rafael Cárdenas, Pedro Iglesias, todos fueron asesinados.

-¿Que tal va las cosas en Colombia con Oli?

-El señor Pablo Oli luego de perder las elecciones contra el señor Zuque, a tratado de ganar otra vez popularidad de antes, pero tristemente no llega en la actualidad siquiera al 30%, y recuerde que luego de la eliminación total d las F.A.R.C en el ámbito militar, el es el ultimo que nos queda como importante líder de izquierda en Sudamerica...en México un cuando gano quien recomendamos, estamos esperando a que responda a nuestras demandas.

-Bueno, por lo menos tenemos la duda en México...¿que tal Cuba?

-Le digo señor, es la única zona que seguimos siendo un secreto tanto para la Z.I.A como para el gobierno de la isla, en la provincia de Sancti Spíritus el señor Fulgencio Cienfuego dijo que poco a poco han reclutado hombres para recuperar la isla...de hecho, dijo que para en menos de 6 meses, se realizara el golpe de estado definitivo.

-Excelente, tendemos por lo menos un país controlado en latinoamericano; ahora querida, es hora de ir al helicóptero.

De la nada, una de las pocas ventanas que tenia se rompió y el ruido de vidrio rompiéndose y golpeando el suelo se apodero de lugar, sin que este no pudiera ver, en el lado sano de su rostro sintió un fuerte golpe en su rostro, como una pata le pateaba en la cara y fue mandado como un muñeco de trapo hacia la pared, este sintió como uno de sus dientes se desprendió mientras se retorcía de dolor, al levantar la mirada se sorprendo al ver quienes eran...Jack, Mona, Mike y Erik; estos con velocidad dispararon e incapacitaron a los demás soldados de la habitación, con ello el C.S.N.E llego al lugar y se encontró con la peculiar escena, unos pocos de los que no fueron abatidos se sintieron mientras todos apuntaban al Jabalí...ante esto Jack con una mirada seria y penetrante, pero también desbordante de ira contenida le dijo.

-Boko Mantarantia...en nombre del gobierno Ugandés y norteamericano, por crímenes de Extorcion, lavado de dinero, robo, asesinato y violación de los derechos básicos de civiles, quedas bajo arresto.

-Esa cosa es mas fea en persona. Menciono Linx.

-Creo que ya no tienes oportunidad de escaparte Boko. Le dijo Mona.

-Hemos acabado con tus hombre y ya Nejd se esta encargando de que las bombas de gas no se activen -Dijo Mike-, luego de asegurar de que no hagas mas problemas, nos encargaremos del barco con bombas, todavía nos queda una hora antes de que explote. Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Mientras le ponía las esposas, Jack se le quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos con la misma expresión con la cual relativa las causas de su arresto

-Admite Boko...perdiste...ya no le harás mas daño a mas gente.

Ante ello todos notaron algo muy raro...estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo...no mostraba signos de oponerse...tal vez en verdad se había entregado...cuando el pararon del suelo para sacarlo del lugar...ante ello este menciono.

-Tengo que decirlo señor Savage...me sorprende con la rapidez que usted se las a arreglado para capturarme tan rápido...es algo que Salek hace tiempo no pudo hacer.

Jack comenzó a apretar poco a poco uno de las patas del jabalí con mas y mas fuerza, si allí no estuviera su pareja o sus amigos sin duda lo hubiese matado a golpes hasta dejar solo una misera pila de carne con ropa en el lugar...este siguió hablando.

-Sabes una cosa?...en todo este tiempo creo que no debiste haber visto al agente Hareman.

Con ello algo extraño aconteció...el suelo se deformo un una barra les golpeo a todos con excepción de Boko, el mismo creo una hojilla de concreto que le rompió las esposas al jabalí...ante esto una sonrisa pacifica se mostró en su rostro mientras les decía a sus enemigos.

-Eh de suponer que no vieron es venir, vamos agentes, ¿en serio pensaron que tendría la guardia tan baja sin tener un plan de respaldo?

De entre la sombras, junto a lo que parecían se dos pilotos escoltados con algunos soldados sobreviviente con armas se veía a Chris...su pelaje negro ahora parecía ser mas bien gris, sus ojos estaban dilatados, en su boca y ropas se veían algunos rastros de espuma...con esto hace una pared con el suelo para darles tiempo de escapar en un helicóptero en la azotea.

Luego de haber roto la pared al usar los poderes de los agentes, Erik le pregunto.

-Savage, ya para este punto debimos haber celos preguntado...Chris era también uno de los "Portadres" ¿no?.

El conejo mientras corrían asintió con la cabeza, con ello Jhonny continuo la pregunta.

-¿Que es lo que sabe hacer con exactitud?

Jack se quedo callado varios segundos antes de contestar...

-Su habilidad...es el manipular todo material no inteligente...ejemplo es el material de los edificios, el aire, la tierra, el agua; puede usarlo a su voluntad e inclusive puede, hacer mamíferos a su antojo, aunque estos no llegan a durar mas de 30 minutos, aunque nunca supimos cual era su capacidad máxima.

Al llegar a la azotea vieron que ya Boko termino de sus documentos hacia el helicóptero, este solamente se faltaba subirse; este al verles dio orden a sus soldados a disparar, mientras Chris siendo controlado al mover sus manos se vio un resplandor amarillo, al activarle, las armas de nuestros amigos como si fuese una imagen surrealista, sus armas se derritieron como fuese un helado atacado por el sol del verano.

Ante esto los soldados dispararon con barreras de energía se protegieron, con esto Jhonny corrió hacia el helicóptero con escudos en sus brazos para protegerse, en el momento en el que iban a recargar munición con una onda de energía los dejo fuera de combate, este estaba muy alegre por haber concretado con éxito dicha acción, sin embargo esto no duraría mucho...

Chris creo clones de si mismo con el concreto de lugar, aunque cargando sus puños con energía seria suficientes para acabarles, apenas acabo con uno los demás agentes les ayudaron; entre el combate campal, el Chris original con un golpe de energía le dio una fuerte patada a Jhonny en el estomago, este apenas se pudo sujetar del bode del edificio, al mirar abajo vio que este estaba en dirección en la punta de las paredes que tenia el edificio para separarlo con los vecinos, este estaba repletos de cuchillos y objetos corto punzantes que podrían causarle la muerte, este apenas sabia concentrar energía en sus manos y no muy bien en sus piernas, por lo que si no tenia cuidado, este caería a su muerte...con ello vio a Boko que solo se había bajado del helicóptero para ver a Jhonny tratando de sujetarse, una mirada y sonrisa sádica se dibujo en su rostro cuando este le miraba y volteaba al ver los rostros de los demás, sobretodo de Jack y Erik que miraban atónitos lo que veían...con esto Dijo.

-Ustedes no pueden salvar a nadie importante! -Ahora mirando a Jhonny- ni maestros, ni compañeros...ni hermanos.

Con esto, piso con fuerza la mano de Jhonny haciéndole caer...Erik desesperado trato de ir a correr por el y usar su cuerpo y energía, pero Chris les bombardeo con bolas de energía hasta que Boko ya estaban una distancia segura; con esto, un Erik muy molesto se veía en su cuerpo desprendía energía naranja de manera brutal, con esto este aun con sus heridas fue hacia Chris y con un fuerte puñetazo hizo que su cabeza atravesara el suelo y con otro hizo que conejo atravesara prácticamente todo el edificio...

Luego de calmarse este recordó a su hermano que había caído de la estructura...este cuando se acerco al borde, vio una sombra de colores negro y morado resplandeciente en el lugar...este parecía ser una esfera y luego de unos segundos se podía ver su estructura poco a poco se iba definiendo...similar la de unas...¿plumas?

Esta se fracturo y se abrieron...Jhonny estaba suspendido en el aire mientras era levitaba en aire gracias a unas alas similar a la de un ángel pero estas eran de un maquiavelico color negro, su ojo izquierdo estaba inundado en una oscuridad negra iluminado por una luz gris de su iris, mientras el rostro del muchacho Jhonny se veía confundido y nervioso por lo que veía mientras poco a poco se iba calmando que, incluso comenzaba disfrutar y controlar sus nuevas alas...se veía como estas rompían su uniforme desde su espalda como si estas fueran una extencion mas de su cuerpo.

-Jhonny...¿eres tu? -Pregunto sin creerlo su hermano mayor-, ¿como es que te creaste esas alas?.

-Erik...te juro que no como lo hice...mientras caía trataba de pensar de como salvarme, concentrar energía en todo mi cuerpo, volar, destruir el suelo...no lo se...hubo un momento en el que solo pensaba en volar...de repente vio todo negro y...ahora estoy ante ti.

Con ello Erik pidió a Ivangel salir y al hacerlo, todos los de C.S.N.E, excluyendo a Agustín y a Jason se llevaron una gran sorpresa, (mas de las que ya tenían). Este les dijo que Exizel podía hacer al similar, eso era manifestar de manera física la energía y manipularla,pero en ver de usarla de manera ofensiva como explosiva o defensiva como escudos o armas, esto era algo especial.

Con la escena, Nejd subio a la terraza y se encontro con la extraña escena, ya con esto este dijo.

-Chicos, creo que hay detener el helicóptero, según los datos de la computadora que encontré, dice que en la base de datos del barco se encuentran datos de "Revoluciones de Latinoamericano".

-Hay que llegar a ese barco, pero ya no tenemos armas para defendernos. Dijo Jason.

-Pues yo no creo eso -Dijo Nejd- mientras venia para aca, encontre de casualidad un arsenal con todo tipo de armas.

Mientras todos bajaban para buscar mas armas Jack le dijo a Jhonny.

-Oficial Clover, es necesario que vaya a ese barco y nos informe sobre la situación en el lugar, note por los comunicadores que Nejd también arreglo las comunicaciones.

-Claro señor Jack, yo me encargo.

.

7:40 Am - Barco de carga.

En el lugar se veían decían y decenas y decenas de soldados, tanto asegurando el cargamento de químicos, como otros preparando barcos para poder escapar; los soldados vieron como el helicóptero de su líder llegaba al lugar al bajar todos se inclinaron ante el; este simplemente camino hacia el punte de mando y comenzar a descargar la información que era necesaria; este al llegar conecto una Memoria USB mientras desde allí mandaba a sus hombres a subir sus documentos hacia uno de los botes que tenia el gigantesco barco, este le dijo a su recepcionista y capitán de soldados.

-Escuchen, luego de que esta memoria USB termine de cargar nuestros planes en américa y otras cosas, tomaremos un barco hacia Mwanza, Tanzania; allí tenemos un refugio...¿como están nuestras fuerzas allá capitán?

-Pues señor...aun con la persecusión del gobierno en dicho país y la de las bases americanas en Tanzania, hemos logrado reclutar una buena cantidad de hombres sin ser detectados.

-Muy bien, asegúrense de tener todos los botes listo para 20 minutos para que escapen...por cierto, ¿supongo que tiene el mio ya preparado no?.

-Si señor, solo esperamos que termine de descargar todos los documentos que usted piense que sean necesario.

-Fantastico...veo que-

Antes de que terminase la frase, escucho como varios de los soldados en la borda comenzaban a gritar y muchos señalaban al cielo...al mirar no podía creer lo que veía...era el muchacho de extraña apariencia que había dejado caer al vació, pero este ahora traía una alas negras saliendo de su espalda, sin mencionar que en su ojo izquierdo y manos se veía una estela de lo que parecía ser humo o aura gris...cuando estos iban a disparar, varios soldados comenzaron a recibir disparos de la nada a recibir disparos...al mirar a la lejanía...de muy lejos, se veía como un bote se iba acercando a toda velocidad.

.

En el bote, a 1.4 Km del barco.

Linx con felicidad y adrenalina disparaba con un rifle mejorado de francotirador.

-Esta cosa fue hecha por un Dios, puedo ver el cerebro de a quienes les estoy dando ajajajaja.

Los demás del bote estaban un tanto perturbados con aquellas palabras y por la actitud de la felina.

-Tengo meyo mi gente, y es de esa loca :v

-Creo que le gusta su nuevo juguete. Dijo Ren algo nervioso.

-DESDE AQUÍ PUEDO VER COMO SE LES SALEN LOS SESOS A ESOS DESGRACIADOS!, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!. Gritaba Linx con pasión mientras disparaba con su rifle.

Para Jhonny no se le hizo difícil derrotar a los soldados que estaban en el barco, este destrozaba las armas de los soldados para evitar general alguna perdida, al noquearlos los lanzaba a unos botes los cuales estaban sujetados entre el borde del barco...este al dejar la zona limpia, se dirigió hacia el puente de mando para atrapar a Boko.

.

Con pistolas-garfios comenzaron a subir por las paredes del barco mientras las escalaban, mientras subían se dieron cuenta de que solo se escuchaba a una persona disparando, esta parecía usar un rifle de francotirador, debido a que tardaban mínimo, tres segundos, antes de soltar el siguiente día...el primero en llegar fue Mike por el lado de estribor...este al levantar la mirada se sorprendió al ver a Jhonny, protegido por un muro de barriles de color anaranjado que, algunos dejaban salir un poco de un liquido rosado...lo que daba a entender que de allí venían los químicos que volvían locos a los animales...Mike, al ver mas detalladamente, vio que Jhonny tapaba uno de sus brazos una herida ensangrentada, este al mirar a Mike le grito.

-!Señor Mike muevase¡, ¡antes de que-!

Antes de que terminara la frase...una punzada...no, una perforación...era un dolor extremadamente agudo, el zorro solamente pudo ver casi inmóvil como si de una estatua se tratase su sangre saltando hacia el aire...este dio unos pasos hasta caer en la borda...Mike veía mientras caía del barco la capital africana mientras poco a poco se iba acercando al agua...era algo extraño ya que no podía escuchar nada a su alrededor...no escucho a Jack atrapándolo sino hasta que se percato de una presión sobre su espalda y una extraña luz azul celeste...el conejo utilizo sus habilidades especiales para rebotar con un costado del barco para después caer en el bote en el cual llegaron; Jack miro a su amigo y vio que en su hombro izquierdo había recibido un disparo de francotirador, entre tartamudeos dijo mientras jack preparaba un torniquete y y unas cuantas vendas.

-J-Jack...yo en- en verdad lo lamento...te-te juro que...que no lo...lo volveré hacer, me...me descuide, solo.

-Guarda silencio, que así te puedes desangrar.

Jhonny desde el barco alerto a los demás que tenían el capitán del barco estaba disparando con un rifle a todo lo que se movía, y que Chris ya estaba en el lugar.

Ya sabiendo eso, Erik proporciono un escudo a los demás que subieron, Jack y Mona se encargaron de Chris mientras combatían, Jhonny fue el único que se fue solo hacia la parte baja del barco para tratar de desactivar la bomba, tal vez sacándola del barco y lanzarla lejos no haría daño.

.

Los dos agentes tenían un fiero combate con Chris, este ademas de usar ataques de energía, podía usar el suelo y los barriles para protegerse y atacar, las patadas y puñetazos iban y venían a diestra y siniestra, y aun por la agilidad del conejo Chris, esto no el impido caer ante los agentes consientes, con esto Jack miro a su amigo y este le dijo.

-Chris...mirame...yo soy Jack, vuelve con nosotros, tu esposa e hijos te esperan, vuelve.

Mona le llamo la atención y este levanto la mirada y vio al francotirador, este trato de esquivarlo, pero el disparo le provoco una herida en la pata derecha y haciendo que Chris se liberada...el capitán del barco esta preparado para dar un siguiente disparo pero su cartucho se acabado, en el momento que recargo su arma, este recibió un disparo en la para que disparaba, el disparo incluso le hizo que le volara un dedo, al mirar vio que era Linx quien le disparo, mientras que Mary logro darle un disparo en el hombro; mientras tanto en donde ellas disparaban.

-Buen disparo ciervita. Dijo Linx cariñosamente.

-Gracias, aunque esto no esta bien calibrado y quería darle en el pecho.

-Tranquila, creo que ya no puede disparar, vamos, creo que alguien mas vino a completar la fiesta.

.

En el puente de mando, Boko logro descargar todos los datos que el tenia y necesitaba, pero al llegar a la puerta, vio a todo el C.S.N.E al frente de el, algunos bañados en la sangre de sus enemigos, otros con heridas leves; al mirarle, Jason le dijo.

-Cabrón, debiste de pagarle bien a la centenar de cadáveres de allá abajo, por que en verdad nos querían eliminarnos.

Por la desesperación, Boko tomo una escopeta pero antes de que alguien de nuestros héroes pudiese disparar, este no les apunto a ellos si no al vidrio, al disparar se abrió una aventura y por esta el cerdo escapo, por eso decidió saltar; como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente sorpresivo, el jabalí pareció que solamente se rompió un brazo y pierna...eso y una que otra costilla medio rota.

.

Durante el combate se escucho como se rompía un vidrio y pocos segundos después, un Jabalí caía desde el puente de mando...al mirarse, Jack y Boko no pudieron evitar sentir como si el tiempo se detenía...antes de que pudiesen decir algo, Jhonny había subido desesperado desde la planta baja del barco, este desesperado y nervioso dijo.

-señor Jack, allá abajo hay como una tonelada de cartuchos de dinamita TNT y nitroglicerina, esas cosas harán que no quede nada del barco.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Boko no pudo evitar reírse frenéticamente, este le dijo a los agentes.

-Es algo verdaderamente lamentable señor Jack...No podrá salvar a su amigo y no habrá forma de que detenga la explosión de este, -dirigió su mirada hacia Chris y este le correspondió-, Christopher, invitales unas bebidas a nuestros invitados.

Al decir eso, Chris manipulo el liquido entero que tenia un contenedor de los barriles y se los lanzo a los agentes...Jack y Mona lo esquivaron pero Jhonny no...este, quedo empapado pro el liquido que le golpeo; los demás le miraron atemorizados por lo que vieron y algo confundidos por lo siguiente...Boko logro acercarse un poco a Jhonny y le dijo.

-Ahora tu me sirves, tu revisar al nombre de Boko Mantarantia, seguirás todas mis ordenes sin cuestionar y-

Este de repente se detuvo, al ver que Jhonny estaba mas concentrado en quitarse de encima todo el químico que bañaba su cuerpo que escuchando al Jabalí...con la expresión de rabia de Boko, este delato el método con el cual lograba manipular a Chris y el por que del dicho liquido.

-¿¡Como es que no funciono!?...esto...es imposible, se supone que cuando el liquido golpea a un animal y recito esas palabras, el animal cae bajo mi control, pero con esa cantidad de galones con la que te golpeo, debiste haber caído bajo en control mental de manera inmediata.

Jhonny dejo de limpiarse simplemente expulso energía y, tal como se lo imagino, el liquido a su alrededor desapareció, ya con esto dicho los agentes le exigieron que elimine el control mental, que les dijera si había alguna frase para que Chris y todos los afectados volvieran a la normalidad, pero este respondió.

-Lo siento estúpidos, pero eso es imposible, la única forma de que Chris les deje en paz es que lo maten...ahora, Chris...ya sabes que hacer.

Chris cargo un potente disparo de energía con sus patas, pero justo en el momento que disparo, alguien le golpeo en la cara y haciendo que el disparo de desviara al cielo...este resulto ser Mike al rescate de los agentes, este aun adolorido de su brazo dijo.

-El gran Mike Wazowski, a su servicios.

Todos se alegraron de ver a Mike...aunque algo obligo a voltear a ver a Jack...este vio asombrado que, el disparo que hizo Chris, había abierto una gran brecha en el gigantesco lago antes de que este se fuera al cielo...de cierta forma el conejo al ver a Mike a lo ojos, se dio cuenta que este le miraba fijamente...este no necesito leer mentes para saber que quería decir.

 _Ahora estamos a mano amigo._

En ese momento llegaron los demás junto a Erik, al verse rodeados Chris dio un gran salto por lo cual los agentes especiales le siguieron, solo los hermanos Clovers y el grupo de la Z.I.A se quedaron en la borda; Jhonny le contó a Erik sobre la situación y luego de pensarlo un poco este le dijo a su hermano menor.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos?.

-Tal vez unos 15 minutos.

-Muy bien, a los que están noqueados solo los dejaste en los botes de Proa y Estribor ¿no es así?.

-Claro, pensaba en soltarlos ya que no se despertaran hasta que los llevamos a la embajada.

-Muy bien escucha, tengo un plan...primero soltaremos los botes, y luego necesitare que me ayudes a que el barco no, "se me caiga de las manos".

Jhonny entendió a la primera la indirecta, pero este le dijo.

-¿En verdad crees que podremos hacerlo?.

-Claro, si puedes usar la mayor parte de tu poder, y lograr sacar tu alas nuevamente, creo que si podremos.

Cuando estos se empesaron a mover, Nejd le pregunto a todos.

-Oigan, ¿Alguien vio a Jason?.

.

El combate era frenético aun siendo tres, las heridas de Chris aun siendo mortales, no le hacia que se detuvieran, mientras que las de Mike y Jack hacían que cada minuto fuese casi una tortura, mas con la capacidad que tenia Chris de manipular el entorno físico, hacían que el campo de batalla estuviese en su contra...el disparo de energía de hace algunos minutos se volvió a disparar pero no le dio a nadie, pero a la lejanía, se veía como este había destruido algunos edificios; al aprovechar que los agentes se distrajeron, Chris logro hacer dos ataques con algunos cartuchos que mando levitando hacia el puente de mando; la explosión destruyo parte del mismo y, a pesar de que nadie murió, Mona y Jack salieron disparados hacia el agua...en Jack se vio que tenia un corte relativamente corto en su abdomen, probablemente la adrenalina del momento le impidió que sintiera tanto dolor.

Luego de algunos golpes y patas, un Jack algo cansado físicamente se resbalo a la orilla de caer al vació, este logro mantenerse y solo con la cabeza suspendida en el aire, aprovechando esto, un Chris zombie e hipnotizado estrangulaba con fuerza a Jack, este entre gruñidos usaba sus poderes para hacerlo con mas fuerza y asegurándose de que no se pudiera liberar...aun si le golpeaba, Chris estaba completamente determinado a ahorcarle hasta la muerte...Jack, con poco aire en sus pulmones pudo decir.

-Chris...amigo...por favor...no hagas esto.

Solamente se escuchaban gruñidos y una que otra palabra salir de la ya rascosas y maltratadas cuerdas bocales del conejo de pelaje negro.

-Yo...mataaaar...a...amigo... Fue todo lo que entendio Jack.

Su visión pasando los minutos se hacia mas y mas borrosa, a pesar de que recibió entrenamiento para aguantar la respiración, ya estaba cerca de su limite...temía que esos fueran sus últimos segundos en este plano existencial...con debilidad, se escucharon unos pasos acercándose y con ellos el sonido de como una pistola -de alto calibre- se le quitaba el seguro...aunque la escena no llego ni al segundo, Jack fue testigo de como poco a poco y de manera irónica también rápida, casi media cabeza de Chris se desintegro al instante...tanto parte de su sangre y carne le golpearon al rostro y cuerpo mientras recuperaba el aliento como igualmente, una obra de arte pintada o mejor dicho, manchada por el liquido carmesí daban una vista un tanto asquerosa...ante el vio una figura alta y humanoide, pensó que era alguno de los hermanos Clovers que vinieron en su auxilio...pero al mirar, vio que algunas partes de su uniforme eran diferentes, y que este era mas alto...su mascara era una de anti-gas y en su mano derecha, tenia una hermosa pistola Block 40 de color dorada decorada con diversas gemas en distintas partes incluyendo la mira que estaba hecha de diamante blanco...este se quito la mascara y se dejo ver que era Jason, con una pequeña expresión de simpatía al verle mientras su cabello era acariciado y movido por el viento de la mañana...este cuando le iba a decir algo a Jack, vio que el cuerpo de Chris volvía a moverse y hizo un ligero movimiento hacia Jack para tratar de matarlo nuevamente; sin embargo, Jason lo pateo con tal fuerza que pareció un balón de Futbol Americano; este luego de dar un pesado suspiro le extendió su mano hacia Jack para que se levantara...este miro a Jason aun sorprendido e impactado por todo lo que le había ocurrido...luego de unos segundos de recuperar el aliento este tomo la mano de Jason y se levanto, incluso le dio un paño que tenia para que se limpiara el traje...este con algo de vergüenza lo acepto y le dijo en el mismo tono a Jason.

-Oye...gracias...por las dos cosas, ¿sabes?.

-Usted no se preocupe compa, todo por el compadre mas fierro que tiene el Jhonny.

-En verdad le agradezco por salvarme la vida, si no , creo que no la hubiera contado.

-Creo que no, de seguro no lo hubieras hecho -Dijo mirándolo a los ojos-, aunque por mi parte también debo disculparme amigo.

Al decir eso, se escucho que la voz de Jason se torno mas seria y un poco triste.

-Lamento haber matado a su amigo...pero no había entendido por las palabras.

El conejo miro un tanto melancólico el suelo de donde estaban parado, mientras miraba su reflejo en parte dificil por la sangre cubriendo el lugar.

-No...no te preocupes, el sabia desde el momento que fue infectado, que el no podría salir de esta...mas tarde hablare con su esposa y otros familiares para notificarles sobre lo que le sucedió... y no te preocupes por haberlo pateado, pronto encontraremos su cuerpo...por cierto, ¿como supo que yo estaba aquí?.

-JAJ!, wey eso no lo sabia, me perdí luego de que vi esta belleza de aquí -dijo mostrandole el arma- luego comencé a escuchar unos ruidos aquí arriba y vi que estaba en problemas...y bueno, ya sabe lo demás...por cierto, ya capturamos al puerco ese de Boko.

Las orejas de Jack se levantaron y este se alegro mucho al escuchar eso, mas aun cuando este volteo y vio a su novia y amigo ya estando en el bote junto con los demás compañeros de Jason.

(Jack) Bien, pero ya casi no tenemos tiempo -Dijo muy nervioso-, ya son las 8:10.

(Jason) Yo no me preocuparía tanto por eso.

De la nada aparecio Jhonny, este volando con sus alas tan negras como las de un cuervo pero con la similitud a una gran ave, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al verle por momentos mientras este les dijo.

-¿Necesitan un aventon?.

.

Mientras Jhonny volaban hacia el bote, este veía como Erik terminaba de amarrar los botes junto al de nuestros amigos para mas tarde llevárselos, al dejarlos en el bote, Agustin le lanzo a Jhonny dos mascaras para aguantar unos cuantos minutos las respiración, este le dijo curioso.

-¿y para que quieres estas mascaras amigo?.

-Ya lo veran. Dijo mientras se quitaba el casco y tela negra que cubria su rostro mientras se colocaba la nueva mascara, al ver a su hermano mayor le lanzo con fuerza la mascara hasta que Erik la atrapo, este le dijo.

-Excelente Jhonny, tu ve a la zona de Proa, yo lo levantare por la zona de popa, trata de mantener tus alas para poder volar.

Esa frase fue la que continuo confundiendo a todos, ¿a que se referían con "levantar"?...eso es algo que pronto iban a entender...

Erik sorpresivamente se lanzo al agua de tal altura y Jhonny, muy extrañamente tranquilo aun con sus alas se lanzo al agua.

.

 _-Ivangel, necesitare que me des tanto la energía para volar, y para asegurarnos de que no quede nada._

 _No te preocupes Erik, te daré la necesaria, ¿pero estas seguro de que podemos hacerlo sin pasar al ultimo estado?._

 _-Tranquilo, aun en la segunda face con solo que pueda volar, sera suficiente._

 _._

Los minutos pasaban y hacían que los que estaban en el bote se preocupaban, Zhang en el momento dijo.

-¿Que están haciendo esos dos?, ya son las 8:17 Am, ese barco va a explotar en solo 3 minutos.

En ese momento, se vio un extraño movimiento en el agua...¿acaso...?. Se vio como poco a poco el barco comenzaba lenvantarse del agua...cuando ya estaba a unos pocos metros, se veía como ambos hermanos trataban de levantarlo a fuera del agua, Erik parecía que ya dominaba la capacidad de volar sin estar en su ultimo estado de combare, en sus brazos se veia como había concentrado gran parte de su energía, Jhonny por su lado lograba volar gracias a sus alas hechas a base de energía, algo raro era que sus alas a pesar de ser negras, la energía de sus brazos era de un tono mas gris, su ojos izquierdo parecía ser mas estable mostrando su poder que en otras ocasiones, solo su pupila era de color azul tal cual zafiro mientras el resto de su ojo era negro cual gema onix, la herida del brazo de Jhonny parecía sanar poco a poco mientras un aura grisácea rodeaba de poco a poco mas su cuerpo, parecía que se pusieron en lugares diferentes para poder dar equilibrio y aun por sus expresiones de que se estaban esforzándose, ya tenían bastante distancia del agua...en ese momento Mona luego de mirar su reloj nerviosa le dijo a los hermanos.

-Rápido chicos, lo que sea que vayan a hacer háganlo ahora, solo tenemos un minuto antes de que explote.

-Tranquila Mona!, nosotros nos encargamos! -Dijo Erik ahora mirando su mirada a Jhonny- Jhonny!, lanza el barco lo mas fuerte que puedas!.

Ambos hermanos lo lanzaron por los aires...sabían que debían actuar rápido debido a que algunos barriles se podrían salir y, que la explosión solo haría que el liquido se propagara con mayor velocidad, por lo que no debía quedar nada del barco.

(Erik) Muy bien, ahora terminare esto.

Al decir esto, se vio que en su puño derecho poco a poco se iba reuniendo, este esperaba que el fuese el que terminara la misión...o eso pensaba.

 _-Vamos, vamos...funciona esta vez...tengo que sorprender a mi hermano mayor con esto._

En el momento que Erik estaba por terminar de cargar su ataque, se quedo confundido al ver que Jhonny no se había ido, ya que habían acordado de que Erik terminaría destruyendo el barco por completo...el hermano mayor vio que el pelicastaño junto sus manos y abriendo sus palmas haciendo tal cual kame hame ha...se vio de repente una minúscula esfera blanca del tamaño de la cabeza de un alfiler se agrando de golpe al tamaño de una pelota de voleibol, esta igualmente había aumentado su brillo de golpe, emitía rayos de luz que casi dejaron ciego a Erik al verlo y de igual manera cegaron por momentos a los que estaban en el bote...

Sin tiempo que perder Erik dejo que su hermano participara en esto...ambos al lanzar sus ataques exclamaron sus nombres

(Erik) Hope Canon!

(Jhonny) Pulverizador Lumínico!

Unos potentes rayos naranja y blanco enegrecieron la figura del gran barco de carga mientras todos veían como el barco desaparecía lentamente hasta que solo quedaron cenizas y polvo del mismo...era increíble, lo habían logrado, salvaron a tres países a la vez y capturaron al jefe de la operación mientras el Jabalí lloraba cual niño.

-No,no, no, no, tarde tantos años en llegar en donde estoy y tantos meses en esta operación.

 _._

La celebración comenzó a las pocas horas, para que los agentes de la Z.I.A como lo eran Jack, Mona y Mike no fuesen tan reconocidos, estos solo fueron a una celebración con los primeros pollitos y ciudadanos importantes del país en una fiesta privada, mientras que los hermanos Clovers y los miembros del C.S.N.E podían celebrar con quienes salvaron solo usando mascaras para no asustar a la población, eran aun algo supersticiosos y a los humanos no les gusto tanto la idea, pero con tal de una buena celebración lo dejarían pasar.

 _._

Durante la celebración hubo comida, bebida a mas no poder...digo ¿como no serlo?, les salvaron de unos terroristas que los querían esclavizar prácticamente. Ya para horas de la noche se estaba planeando volver a zootopia, todos se reunieron en la embajada para descansar antes del viaje, Jack mientras hablaba con algunos de nuestros amigos pidió unos minutos para ir al baño...

Ya allí, este tomo su celular inteligente y llamo a un conocido...este era Reymond, este tomo una pequeña copa de vino italiano antes de responder a Jack de manera un tanto manotona.

-Vaya Jack, me alegra que haya logrado concretar la misión principal, logro mantener la paz en las tres naciones; los gobiernos de Tanzania y Kenya están infinitamente agradecidos por lo que hizo, a probado por que es el mejor agente de la Z.I.A.

-Gracias por el alago señor. Dijo en el mismo tono.

Ambos pasaron casi un minuto sin decir nada, mas que todo era por que no sabían que otra cosa decirle al otro sin ponerse algo sentimental...la musaraña, Reymond, con un claro tono de pena y tristeza le dijo a Jack.

-Jackie...en verdad lo lamento...ya me entere de lo de Chris...se que era un gran amigo tuyo y se descenlase final fue...

-No se debe preocupar señor...el sabia lo que le esperaba cuando ese liquido le tocara...el ya se había condenado...de cualquier forma, ya me comunique con su esposa y por fin, acepto la realidad.

Reymond se sorprendió al escuchar la sinceridad con la que hablaba el conejo...

-Jack...yo honestamente me siento triste por esto...siento y comprendo tu dolor.

-Gracias señor...y si usted me lo permite, me gustaría tomarme unos días libres con mi novia luego del siguiente entrenamiento con los Clovers.

Reymond ahora, mas serio que triste pregunto.

-¿Que tanto crees que acepten separarse permanentemente del Z.D.P?

-Pues señor...creo que los muchachos están muy relacionados con el lugar, sobretodo por el muchacho Jhonny.

-hmmm...bueno, trate de llevar a los demás miembros que falten de los Stricto Entity, trata que se unan a nosotros; de esa forma sera mas fácil de controlar y podemos aconsejarse de una manera mas segura, ya que en la Z.D.P podía usar de una manera irresponsable sus poderes tan grades que, sin ofender Savage, superan ambos por mucho a los tuyos.

-Si señor, lo comprendo...por cierto, ¿que hay de los científicos que querían estudiar sin permiso a los humanos?

-No se preocupe, ya le dimos una advertencia y no creemos que vaya a pasar a mayores...Jack, si es necesario, revelares todo para que entren en confianza, es lo único que nos queda.

-Si señor, entendido.

-Esta podría ser una de tus mas grandes misiones, quisiera que esos muchachos sean única y exclusivamente de la Z.I.A.

-¿Eso no es ser excesivamente posesivo señor?.

-Bueno si...exagere un poco, pero sabes lo que quiero con esos dos hermanos.-

-De acuerdo señor, que pase buenas noches, ya pronto nos veremos.

Con eso ya dicho, Savege salio del lugar del baño en el que estaba encerrado, este cuando iba a tocar la puerta esta se abrió sola y resultaron ser Erik y Agustín; los tres se sorprendieron un poco al verse, luego de dar un suspiro Jack pregunto.

-¿ustedes que hacen aquí?.

Los muchachos muy confundidos respondieron al unisolo.

-Es un baño, es para hacer necesidades.

Jack apenado acepto la idea y se despidió de los muchachos, este le dijo a Erik.

-Procura no tardar mucho, que tenemos un horario de regreso.

-Claro Jack.

El conejo se dirigió hacia la sala principal en la cual en breve se retirarían con los demás...ambos humanos se quedaron callados en medio del pasillo mientras se miraban seriamente...en la voz de ambos se escucho un suspiro que, mas que cansancio, se notaba una gran desilucion y tristeza mientras entraban al baño.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) EEEEEEEEPA MI GENTE!, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, ya se que e tardado mas de la cuenta por hacer este capitulo, pero e tenido que adelantar algunos proyectos personales, la visita de algunos familiares que no veo desde hace mucho y que últimamente e realizado bastantes viajes no me a dado tiempo de escribir, pero si de analizar un poco las cosas y estructurar un poco mejor la serie, posiblemente ya para diciembre estaremos al final de esta entrega y con el comienzo de la tercera temporada de UNV :D, ademas de que este capitulo se me extendió de mas (en serio, les juro que no pensaba que llegaría a las 6000 con este escrito, incluso pensé alargarlo a ultima hora a una tercera parte para poder publicarlo la semana pasada y aquí esta...MAS DE 9000! :V ).**

 **Y weno, ya que estoy acá y creo que como se hará costumbre, por acá les dejare un enlace a dos historias que ya hace un tiempo había escuchado pero que hasta hace relativamente poco no le había dado la oportunidad y UFFFFFFFFF! (que cristo me perdone por no haberlas leído con anterioridad); [cabe recalcar que ninguna de las historia tiene que ver con la película de Zootopia y que los creadores no se han comunicado con migo para promocionarlas -aunque igualmente lo haría :v- sino por que en verdad me fascinaron las historias y me gustaría que también las leyeran].**

 **La primera de esta misma pagina pero de la serie de "Loud House" de Nikelodeon.**

 *** "Requiem for a Loud" By UnderratedHeroe.**

 **-** **s/12081597/1/R%C3%A9quiem-por-un-Loud.**

 **.**

 **La siguiente tiene que ver mas con..."Furry" (si es que así se le puede decir), historia de Wattpad de nuestra querida Renamon y un Oc. [ADVERTENCIA:...NO LES DIRÉ PARA NO TENGAS SPOILERS, PERO PONGO ADVERTENCIA PARA ADVERTIR :VVVV]**

 ***"Amor Prohibido" By KuramaDesu**

 **558036642-amor-prohibido-prologo.**

 **Ya dejando de patrocinar a mas gente, me ayudaría un Fav y seguir la historia para saber cuando actualizo (mas o menos cada eclipse lunar :v); de igual manera es para los nuevos que no e saludado para que pueda verlos (pos si no veos quienes son no sabre quien es :vvv ); en fin, nos leeremos la próxima mis amigos, espero que pueda actualizar para antes de dos semanas, Bye ;3**


	13. Capitulo 10 Parte 1

**Muy bien mis amigos, les saluda su querido amigo Arturven, ya con el inicio de clases, se vera una inactividad un tanto mas frecuente en el canal, aunque como esta es época de huracanes y se acercan algunas fechas patrias en el país (lo de fechas patrias quisiera poderlo entre-comillas, ya que, como se imaginaran, es mas una excusa para tomarse un día libre mas y desestresarse un poquito :3 ).**

 **Con la finalizacion del mini arco de "África Salvaje" ya no acercamos al final de la temporada...creo que...10...10 capítulos o menos deberíamos tener antes del inicio de la tercera temporada...y una pasible fecha para saber cuando...pues, si vamos a buen ritmo (o incluso mas rápido del que pienso) de Noviembre a Diciembre; y por el otro lado, si toma mas tiempo del lo que espero, para enero o hasta febrero del próximo año.**

 **Tal vez para algunos les parecerá un buen ritmo, a otros no y a otros tal vez...pero la principal variante es tanto, por la cantidad de exigencia que me den en la escuela y en mi academia de Ingles, y de igual forma la cantidad de días libres y el tiempo que tenga para pensar la historia mientras estoy en la escuela, sin mencionar que los capítulos que no tengan que ver con el entrenamiento de los Clovers o que tengan mas relación con la acción, a pesar de ser menos emocionantes en ese aspecto son mas fáciles de escribir (aunque eso no quiera decir que no sean entretenidos 7u7).**

 **Lo que viene a futuro sera un mezcla de un poco de todo, y, también de lo que nos hemos visto todavía...bueno, ya acabando con esta introducir un tanto monótona y aburrida, comencemos ya.**

 **.**

Capitulo 10 "Los hermanos y el Generalísimo; una propuesta de zanahorias rayadas" parte 1

Mientras esperaban a la llegada de los demás agentes de la Z.I.A; las habilidades tanto de los hermanos Clovers, como de los demás oficiales participantes en el entrenamiento especial de la Z.I.A se habían dado sus frutos.

(Nick) Tres años de entrenamiento con los amiguitos de la Z.I.A si dieron sus frutos.

(Cloy) Sin mencionar que esto si que tonifica el cuerpo. Dijo mientras se acariciaba una pierna

Mientras esta decía esto Erik le miraba perdidamente, ya que este estaba perdido en sus pensamiento.

 _-No tienes idea de la razón que tienes amor._

Aunque este no se esperaba la voz de alguien que le sacaria de su trance.

 _(Ivangel) Sabes que sigo aquí, ¿no?_

 _(Erik) 0-o, Mier...espera, ¿que acaso tu no debes estar entrenando?_

 _(Ivangel) Pero si vamos a entrenar._

 _(Erik) Si pero...ahh...mira, solamente deja de meterte en mis pensamientos._

 _(Ivangel) No puedo amigo, es como si te encerraras en un cuarto y alguien hablase en voz alta del otro lado de la pared, es difícil no escucharlo._

 _(Erik) Hay por favor...yo también necesito de mi privacidad ¿sabes?;rayos, me siento como Warrend Loud._

(Nota del Autor: para los que no entendieron, si conocen la serie de Nickelodeon "The Loud House", la serie originalmente seria contada desde el punto de vista de una familia de Conejos en lugar de humanos, ya con la referencia entendida, continuemos)

Mientras los dos tenían su discusión mental, los agentes de la Z.I.A llegaban al lugar...en el sitio se veían algunas caras diferentes, las de Mona parecía estar bastante preocupada y triste, mientras que Jack, aunque parecía tener algunas emociones similares, su expresiones faciales parecían desviarse un poco mas hacia estar molesto, Mike mientra tanto estaba mas ocupado hablando con dos de los invitados.

Como Jack prometió a Reymond, esta vez vinieron mas agentes especiales...dos de los tres que llegaron eran hermanos, mas específicamente de la especies de las hienas; de la misma altura, el primero era de pelaje amarillos junto a manchas y su melena de color marrón que recorría la parte trasera de su cuello hasta llegar a la cabeza, ojos azules, su hocico en la punta de color marrón y la zona de los ojos, boca, y lo que lograba ver de la parte delantera del cuello y pecho eran de color crema, traía con sigo una camiseta azul clara mangas cortas, una chaqueta con capucha de color grises y unos Jeans normales; la otra hiena era de colores marrones y manchas negras junto a su melena como pelaje, ojos amarillos, esta traía una camiseta negra de mangas largas al igual que unos pantalones, este en su oreja derecha tenia una perforación con un arete rojo y la oreja izquierda le faltaba casi la mitad de si misma, incluso desde lejos se podía ver que, quien sea que le hubiese hecho eso, lo corto con una presión quirúrgica; la expresión de la primera Hiena era bastante alegre mientra que la del otro era mas serena y tranquila, aunque esta no se permitía perder una media sonrisa inclinada a su costado derecho. El ultimo agente que les acompañaba era un Leon, era incluso as alto de lo normal (unos 4.5 M), este traía un uniforme militar tal cual general, este era de color negro, hombreras amarillas casi doradas al igual que su cuello y un bordado de plantas doradas en casi todo su pecho, en ambos costados de su pecho se veían algunas estrellas, algo que le llamo la atención a los hermanos, fue que en algunas de las medallas y, debajo de su traje militar por un costado abierto de su pecho, en el que se podía ver su camisa blanca por debajo, traía una banda con lo que se podían ver, eran los colores rojo,blanco y azul por lo que se podía ver, su sorpresa fue mayor al verle usando unos grandes zapatos negros de una apariencia muy elegante, sus ojos eran de un hipnotizante rojo tal cual rubí, su gran melena estaba perfectamente arreglada aun siendo acariciada por el viento de aquella mañana esta se mantenía quieta a su estética figura, esta era de un tenue color naranja de las cuales, en algunos lugares de la base capilar, se podían ver algunas de sus primeras canas, al mirarle de frente, a pesar de que no tenia el ceño fruncido, su mirada era similar a las emocionaes que les hacia sentir cuando Bogo hablaba...fuerte...poderoso...orgulloso...y tal vez en este caso, algo soberbio.

Este se paro al frente de nuestros amigos, Jack estaba a punto de dar a presentar a los nuevos agentes, pero el Leon se le puso al frente de el, ya consumado aquel acto de soberbia el leon hablo, aun escuchándole de una manera algo seca y notando que aquel leon ya debía de tener sus años, tal vez 40 o mas, sin mencionar que también se le podía escuchar un ligero asentó de alguna parte del caribe.

-Buenos días caballeros...me presento...soy Ramel Leonidas Truvillo -Dijo con una pequeña reverencia-

Este procedió a, como acto de cortesía este, de manera caballerosa beso una mano de cada una de las damas -Tanto animales como humanas- apesar de que las chicas vieron aquel acto cortes y hasta galán, sus parejas no tuvieron la misma opinión solo con ver sus rostros sumergidos en un profundo seño fruncido que se expreso como una enfermedad muy peligrosa...Ramel continuo hablando con educación.

-Me imagino que Savage les debió contar un poco sobre nosostros.

-No la verdad -Dijo Nick de brazos cruzados y visiblemente molesto- no nos contó que un gato super-desarrollado iba a ser el saco de boxeo de-

Antes de que hicieran a Ramel enojar, Judy te tapo el hocico con sus patas, con un Ramel muy sospechoso por las palabras del zorro continuo hablando

-Creo que a sido una falta de cortesía no presentarles a mis compañeros -este da una media vuelta y con su brazo derecho con la palma abierta señala a la hiena de pelaje amarillo-, Miarar El Gadfi , y su hermano menor, Negus El Gadfi mengistus.

Al hablar las hiena, se escuchaba igualmente al debil, pero aun se escuchaba algo de su casi muerto acento árabe de ambas hienas.

-Un gran placer conocerles. Dijo Miarar.

-Espero que podamos llevarnos bien, ademas de ver si lo que dicen en la sede de la Z.I.A de ustedes es cierto. Dijo Negus.

Era un tanto gracioso ver la diferencia ya que, Miarar a pesar de ser el mayor actuaba de una manera similar a Jhonny, mientras que Negus era similar a la de Erik. Mientras estos se presentaban, notaron que Ramel les miraba muy curiosos y algo confundido mientras se rascaba con una de sus garras la barbilla, al preguntarle el por que de esa actitud este respondió.

-Nunca en mi vida vi "cosas" como ustedes...disculpen mi lenguaje un tanto coloquial pero, ¿que diablo son ustedes?

Tanto los hermanos como los demás humanos presentes en el lugar se quedaron un poco confundidos por la pregunta de Ramel, no por que no la pudiesen entender, sino por que los califico como "cosas"...algo que sin duda no s le agrado, pero para no crear una confrontación decidieron hablar un poco de ellos. Luego de dar todo lo básico sobre ellos, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del gran leon.

-Bueno...ustedes siguen viéndose MUY feos.

No sabían si en verdad era muy inocente el militar, o en verdad quería que su relación no fuese por buen camino.

.

Luego de algo de calentamiento básico, (y que Ramel diese muchas correcciones durante el entrenamiento) TODOS esta vez iban a pelear, pero por rondas, al escuchar eso todos los presente se sintieron contentas, Judy, Cloy, Nick, Trixie por fin podrían en verdad ver a lo que se enfrentaría los hermanos...Primero serian ambos dúos de hermanos entre ellos y el leon contra la pareja de los Clovers.

Los hermanos lograron sacar sus poderes a la primera, Erik con su típica aura naranja y Jhonny una energía Gris y negra de sus manos; Miarar al soltar su energía se vio que este era de un dorado todavía mas resplandecientes que las medallas del general, mientras que las de Negus se mostraba de un rojo en comparación mas oscuro que el que poseía Mike al momento de combatir, a comparación de su hermano mayor, Negus no resplandia, parecía como solo un holograma de mala calidad...los hermanos fueron los primero en tomar de ofensiva y también de ver los poderes de las hienas...Miarar al levantar una pata lanzo una pantalla de humo dorado de la nada en el lugar...cuando ambos hermanos la atravesaron algo extraño sucedió...apenas entraron esta se pego a sus cuerpos...el dolor era como si no dejaran de golpearte con un bate de Béisbol de metal hirviendo, ambos muchachos se retorcían de dolor mientras eran movidos por el aire como si fuesen muñecos de trapo...con eso podían ver cuales eran las habilidades de Miarar, la cual procedió a relatar.

-Eso que vieron fueron un conjunto de microorganismos que, al estar en contacto con cualquier ser vivo estos se dedican a tomar sus nutrientes a base de expulsión de un asido que seria como su orine...así que, creo que a la vez les quitan nutrientes del cuerpo y les orinan xD

Al escuchar eso ambos hermanos se miraron a los ojos antes de gritar asqueados y horrorizados.

-QUE ASCO!, ORINEEEEEEEEES!

Desesperadamente se soltaron expulsando una gran cantidad de energía, mientras su cuerpos la almacenaban se vio como los seres celulares adquirían de un color dorado a un extraño color café...ya con Erik con la energía en sus piernas y brazos para defenderse y, Jhonny controlando sus alas negras del hermano menos se preparaban para ver que sorpresa se guardaba Negus.

Mientras tanto, Ambas lobas se enfrentaban contra el Leon, no sabían si este por la edad era lento o si su entrenamiento resulto ser mejor de lo que esperaban, pero no recibían ningún golpe y estas lograban devolver algunos, aunque estos prácticamente no le hacían efecto al gran leon, ni siquiera debía usar sus poderes para no sentir daño. Con un combate casi parejo y relativamente aburrido por unos siete minutos, Ramel se harto y este, logro atrapar una de las patas de Trixie y lanzarla hacia Cloy, esta ultima la atrapo y mientras estas volvían a su posición de combate, Ramel comenzó a a irradiar una luz blanca con un ligero toque amarillento, aun con su uniforme puesto se veía como su masa muscular incrementaba rápidamente y en las partes de su cuerpo que se podían ver estaban llenar de venas soberaliendo aun con el pelaje...con un rugido que jamas habían escuchado en toda su vida fueron golpeados por un rayo de energía negra, algo contradictorio al aura que resplandía el leon. Al ver esto, Jhonny y Erik no pudieron evitar quitar su atención de la pelea hacia sus parejas ...ambos estaban asustados, debido a que lo que lanzo parecía ser un ataque de energía...pero la onda de energía de desapareció y ambas lobas estaban completamente bien. Al verles, Ramel saco el pecho y se expreso con su cuerpo y rostro de la manera mas intimidante posibles...con lo siguiente se sorprendieron que, cuando estas se comenzaban a acomodar para combatir nuevamente, era de que, estas se aterraron como nunca lo habían hecho. Los pelos de sus pelajes se erizaron, sus pupilas se minimizaron a unos puntos negros mas pequeños que la cabeza de un alfiler, estas salieron corriendo despavoridas en cuatro patas hacia donde estaban las parejas inter-especies de el zorro-coneja y los humanos.

Como si no hubiese otro combate en progreso, ambos hermanos salieron volando y luego corriendo hacia sus parejas, ambas féminas estaban sencillamente aterradas, no querían ver a nadie a la cara debido a que, al menor contacto visual, estas emitían grandes gritos de terror, pero ninguno cuando volvieron a mirar al leon, ahora este con una sonrisa de confianza, soberbia y burlona les miraba, las chicas retrocedieron hasta detrás de los asientos a un lado del campo de entrenamiento para estar protegidas; todos los presentes estaban molestos por esta acción de Ramel, sobretodo Erik y Jhonny, estos ce acercaron al leon sin temerosidad con el ceño fruncido y comenzaron a discutir con este.

(Erik) A ver Ramel...¿nos podrías decir que fue lo que les hiciste? y te lo exijo ahora. Dijo, mientras en su mente pensaba de todas las formas de molerle la cara a golpes

(Jhonny) ¿Que les hiciste para que actuaran de esa manera?

(Ramel) Pfff, cálmense muchachos, no es nada grave o del otro mundo...solamente es una..."técnica pasiva"

(Erik y Jhonny) ¿!PASIVAS¡?. Exclamaron ambos molestos

(Ramel) Es una habilidad que me permite que todo aquel que es ataco por esa onda de oscuridad, sufra de un miedo a todo ser que se le ponga al frente...así que, caballeros...les quisiera pedir que no se molestar tanto por eso.

(Erik) Eso es asustar a nuestras parejas, no te las puedes dar de machos así como así haciéndole eso a unas damas.

(Ramel) Solo están asustadas muchacho, no seas tan maricón.

(Erik) ¿Maricos?, ¿maricón es preocuparme por mi novia?

Ese fue un punto en el que las cosas se comenzaron a desquebrajar, Ramel con una expresión mezclada entre la confusión y la molestia pregunto.

(Ramel) Esperen, ademas de ser sus parejas de oficiales, ¿también son sus parejas...sentimentales?

(Jhonny) Claro que si, ¿usted que creía?

Ramel de repente dio una fuerte risa a los cuatro vientos, ni los Clovers, Judy o Nick, o los humanos entendieron el de esta acción, aunque los demás agentes de la Z.I.A simplemente los asustaba a muchos niveles, con esto los agentes, incluyendo a los hermanos hiena pidieron un receso para descansar, Ramel acepto y dijo que iría al baño a pulir su melena. Ya con el leon fuera de su alcance de audición, Jack les dijo

-Clovers, no pueden hablarle sobre las relaciones inter-especies a Ramel.

-¿y por que no?. Pregunto Jhonny.

-Después del caso de los Buzekai, los casos de discriminación hacia nosotros y las parejas inter-especies han bajado. Dijo Judy.

-Si eso es verdad -Dijo Mona- pero no por eso han desaparecido del todo...verán, Ramel es un ferviente seguidor de..."las antiguas costumbres"

-¿A que te refieres?. Pregunto Jason.

-Un tipo por llegar a la tercera edad que cree segadamente en Dios, piensa que los homosexuales y las hembras que realicen abortos sin importar la condición son los peores animales que pueden existir...ya saben, esta "chapado a la antigua" Dijo Miarar.

-Pero las parejas inter-especies para el son lo que mas odia. Dijo Negus.

-Diciendo la misma estupidez que hace mas de 300 años, "que son hembras depravadas que no buscan mas que el sexo", "eso viola la ley divina de nuestras enseñanzas religiosas", "no debe ensuciarse un linaje genético que lleva años-" y Bla, bla,bla, bla y mucha subnormalidad desde mi punto de vista que, en verdad no tengo idea de como un mamífero como el puede tener semejantes ideas en la cabeza. Dijo Mike

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, el hecho de que desde hace ya un tiempo no recibieran ya mas ataques de odio por sus gustos les hizo olvidar a nuestros amigos que, a pesar de que ya la mayoría los acepta, todavía hay una parte de la población que no esta muy segura de esto, y otra que, auqnue es mas pequeña, odia con todo su corazón este tipo de relaciones, sin importar que esta demuestre que es un amor honesto y puro.

(Jack) Dentro de la Z.I.A hay mas animales de lo que ustedes creen que odia este tipo de relaciones.

(Mona) Solo les hemos dicho a los de confianza de la agencia, y que a los que no estén de acuerdo les pedimos que no lo dijeran.

(Jack) Por ejemplo, Ramel y otra portadora llamado Nicole son los únicos de nuestro tipo que no les gustan.

(Mike) Como ese sujeto trabaja tanto, no se a enterado de la relación de estos dos...ni siqueira la de ustedes -Les dijo a Nick y Judy- Casi no lee cosas de farándulas o noticias de U.S.A que no tengan que ver política, economía, o deportes.

(Judy) Vaya...ademas de ser alguien grosero, veo que es alguien de mente muy cerrada.

(Nick) Por cierto, ¿y de donde es ese tal Ramel?, a pesar de que habla muy bien el ingles, definitivamente por ese acento tiene que ser un caribeño.

Ninguno de los agentes de la Z.I.A quiso responder a esa pregunta, estos solo se limitaron a decirle que Ramel no era un miembro de la Z.I.A, este era un diplomático extranjero que, por diversas cuestiones termino con un Stricto Entity en su cuerpo. Antes de que regresara el leon y de que las lobas se recuperasen del efecto del ataque que les lanzo Ramel, ambas se veían claramente nerviosas y confundidas por lo que paso...al ver que estas ya se encontraban mejor y al ver a Ramel acercarse, ambos hermanos se vieron con la mirada y asintieron. Erik le entrego a Cloy el medallon que le regalo en navidad hace casi cuatro años, mientras que Jhonny le dio a Trixie su rosario, ambos hermanos pidieron que los cuidaran ya que, por como parecía ser Ramel, no querían que se les rompieran. Eso les dejo claro a las chicas de que esto se iba a poner bastante tenso, incluso los hermanos hiena decidieron posponer su encuentro con Nick y Judy para poder ver el encuentro.

.

Al escuchar la propuesta de los hermanos de enfrentar a Ramel lleno de emoción al leon mientras en su rostro se dibujaba poco a poco una sonrisa maquiavelica y soberbia mientras este aceptaba; ambos hermanos al entrar al área de entrenamiento del ZDP en el que se enfrentarían, estos se quitaron las camisas, solamente dejándose una camisas sin magas de color azul ultra marino y con el logo de el departamento de policía de la ciudad en todo el pecho, y el de la alcaldía en la espalda, estos calentaban estirando un poco las piernas y brazos...El leon procedió a hablarles, pero ambos hermanos se sorprendieron al ver que este no lo hizo en ingles sino en español.

(Ramel) Espero que no les moleste si les golpeo un poco. Dijo algo burlon el leon.

(Erik) Como dice el dicho Sr Ramel, "mientras mas grandes son, mas duro caen"

(Ramel) Oh chamacos, no creo que sea una buena manera de dirigirte a alguien mayor que usted.

(Jhonny) Va a probar el suelo anciano. Dijo Jhonny bastante molesto todavía por lo que le habían echo a su pareja sentimental.

Al escuchar eso, el aura de antes volvió al cuerpo del leon, con una sonrisa con el que trataba de ocultar su gran enojo este dijo

(Ramel) Les daré un chin por lo que, unos me llaman "el jefe"

Ambos hermanos también se pusieron en posición de combate; el primero en ir a luchar fue Jhonny, este con algo de energía en su puño ya se sentía lleno de confianza...antes de interceptar su golpe, vio que Ramel había susurrado algo...cuando el león atrapó su golpe, vio como la energía del muchacho era adsorbida por el león; los ojos abiertos como platos y la expresión sorpresa de Jhonny eliminaron su anterior expresión, ante esto el león le reveló su habilidad.

-Es algo con lo que venía el alma está, me deja absorber un golpe de energía de cualquier tipo y devolverla con la misma o mayor cantidad de fuerza.

Con ello el león le dio un potente golpe en el estómago al muchacho; como si fuese en cámara lenta, se vio por una fracción de segundo como su cuerpo se elevaba y de su boca comenzaba a verse salir sangre al aire antes de impactar contra las paredes del cuartel del ZDP. Erik ante esto siguió con , el leon junto la energía de su cuerpo a sus brazos y piernas, así se movía con mayor agilidad y golpeaba con mayor fuerza, ante esto el mayor de los Clovers decidió sacar una de las habilidades que Ivangel había logrado recuperar con entrenamiento.

Una luz naranja comenzó a salir de la espalda de Erik, todos a primera instancia pensaron que Ivan iba a salir de su espalda pero ese no fue el caso...de la nada, seis tentáculos grandes de un radiante color naranja salieron de su espalda, de esta de Erik no parecía sufrir heridas o daños, los tentáculos no parecían a los de un pulpo o calamar, eran de punta redondo sin que nada sobresaliera, parecían extremadamente simples pero a la hora de emplearlos, el combate se se hizo mucho mas parejo.

Mientras esto sucedía Jhonny se reincorporaba, tosía algo de sangre pero al ver el combate de su hermano mayor tenia que hacer algo rápido...con esto, junto algo de energía, los demás con exclusión de Ramel y Erik vieron que el menor de los Clovers comenzaba a juntar una energía que, poco a poco iba tornándose mas y mas blanca y moldeándose hasta formar una figura humana...luego de un ligero resplandor mas fuerte, se vio que Jhonny logro hacer un clon de si mismo, prácticamente la única diferencia es que, los colores de su cabello, piel, ojos y ropa se veían bastante pálidos, pero en el físico y personalidad era una copia perfecta, el muchacho parecía mas feliz que nunca ya que, luego de meses de fallas y ensayos, al fin pudo hacer una copia que en verdad pudiera defenderse por si misma...al ver que el combate se hacia mas parejo, Trixie noto que su hermana mayor Angela se veía algo sonrojada, sin mencionar que desde que ambos hermanos comenzaron a mostrar sus habilidades, ella no paraba de aguantar una risa potente, Cloy también se dio cuenta de esto y pregunto que pasaba, esta dijo aun sonrojada y con una sonrisa picara para las dos.

-No no, no es nada jejej...es solo que...ustedes si que son suertudas.

-¿Suertudas? Pregunto confundida Trixie.

-Pues si...por tu parte hermanita, con esa nueva habilidad de Jhonny, sentirás tener dos machos por los dos lados 7v7.

El rostro de su hermana menor no tenia precio, su pelaje negro cual carbón, no tenia precio, tapándose los ojos por la vergüenza; Cloy tampoco se salvo de los comentarios de Angela.

-Y tu Cloy no te falta menos, con esos tentáculos sentirás "lugares" que nuca habías sentido.

Cloy se coloro aun mas que Trixie al escuchar eso y, aun mas con solo imaginarse...bastante y muy detalladamente; mientras que los demás, o se reían al escuchar la conversación o se sentían avergonzados o incómodos al escuchar la discusión.

-Ay ajajaj, eso me recuerda a un Hentai que vi la semana pasada. Dijo Angela.

-Trix, ¿puedo matar a tu hermana?. Pregunto Cloy con una vena palpitandole a un costado de la cabeza.

-Con busto, es mas, déjame que te ayude.

.

Durante el combate se mostraron algunas habilidades mas; Ramel al igual que algunos, podía materializar hojillas largas de energía similares a espadas o garraz, aunque su favorita era el de una escopetas antiguas que su munición terminaba siendo muy explosiva; al mirar también algunas de los hermanos. Por el lado de Erik, este se podía volver intangible por unos pocos segundos, visión de calor; mientras que Jhonny parecía que, ademas de los poderes básicos, la clonacion y poder volar con sus alas de energía, no sabia hacer algo mas. Ya en un punto de la batalla, pensaban que Ramel se iba a dar por vencido, pero cada vez parecía mas determinado a ganar, como si algo valioso estuviese en juego a pesar de que no era así; Ramel con un fuerte salto guardo distancia y comenzó a murmurar algunas palabras, Ramel dejo desaparecer la energía de su cuerpo, este se puso en cuatro patas como un animal salvaje y poco a poco, una pequeña esfera de luz amarilla y blanca se hacia mas y mas grande entre sus fauces.

Al ver la expresión de preocupación de los agentes de la Z.I.A sabían que algo no andaba bien, ante esto los hermanos Hiena le gritaban, en cuna combinación de enojo y desesperación de que se detuviera, Mike, Mona y Jack trataban de hacer que los muchachos salieran de su camino...pero ignorando a los hermanos Gadfi, el leon soltó una fuerte ráfaga de energía...el disparo de energía solo golpeo de un costado de su cuerpo, el impacto concreto lo recibió Jhonny...Eso enojo a los agentes, esa era una técnica que Ramel solo usaba en situaciones de emergencia (por lo que le había prometido a la Z.I.A). El impacto del rayo se detuvo de golpe contra una de las paredes, se veía como la pared de concreto se iba quebrando mas y mas, aunque esta no se derrumbaba. Una esfera de luz negra se comenzaba a formar en la punta del láser mientras esta se debilitaba mas y mas.

Ramel se sorprendió al ver como la esfera se materializo en el lugar, de las veces que había efectuado su ataque, nunca había paso algo como esto y esto les preocupaba a todos.

-Maldición Ramel, ¿que fue lo que nos prometiste con no hacer eso?. Le exclamo Jack al leon

-Tenia que ver si esos muchachos son mas duros que los taínos mi loco, yo no voy a quedarme asi como si nada. Respondió el leon

-Por si no le recuerdas, cuando te permitieron tener tu Stricto Entity hace 11 años, terminaste matando a un campamento de los gavilleros disidentes. Le reclamo Jack.

-Ese grupo de campesinos salvajes trataron de matar a un norteamericano,iban a encerrar a miles de quisqueyanos inocentes, solamente quería hacerles "Duro" de verdad.

Al decir eso, vieron como la esfera se rompía, mientras mas grietas salían, mas de una luz blanca comenzaba a salir.

-¿Que diablo le pasa a la rata esa?. Pregunto confundido Ramel.

-Usted no le habla así a mi hermano menor -Dijo Erik molesto-, usted no tiene derecho a hablarle de esa forma.

-Pero que delicado eres. Respondió el leon.

Con ello la esfera se rompió,el sonido les dejo sordo por unos momentos mientras una luz blanca les cegaba.

(RECOMENDACIÓN: Les sugiero colocar la canción Awaken - Pillar Men Theme)

los fragmentos de material negro se esparcieron hacia la grama y tierra por unos segundos antes de desaparecer...con ello, algo extraño le estaba pasando a Jhonny...este se levantaba del suelo...su pecho desnudo dejaba ver su físico completamente moldeado, de bazos, pecho, abdomen y piernas en su mejor estado...de sus ojos solo se veía un reluciente color blanco sin pupilas o iris, su cabello que lograba llegar a su cuello también se torno de un color blanco brillante al igual que sus alas, sus piernas, aun viéndose de manera detallada, estas desde los pies hasta la cintura estaba llenas de una luz blanca. Su mirada parecía ser carente de emociones casi en su totalidad, nada mas mostrando una mínima mueca de sorpresa al verse...sin que este se diera cuenta, Ramel trato de golpearle pero este le esquivo con facilidad, incluso quedando a varios metros de el.

-¿Como es que lograste hacer eso?

Cuando Ramel trato de golpearle nuevamente, este volvió a esquivarlo pero solamente moviendo la cabeza, este aunque no le toco, sentía que de su cuerpo emanaba mucho calor; este recibió un pequeño toque del muchacho, pero este salio volando varios metros, este al levantarse comenzó a lanzar ráfagas de energía, cada vez mas rápidas y mas violentas, tanto así que el suelo comenzó a temblar, los agentes de la Z.I.A le exigían que se detuviera pero este no se contuvo...al lanzar la ultima esfera de luz provoco una gran estela de humo y, antes de que esta se disipara, Ramel realizo el mismo ataque que con las féminas lobas...la onda de luz negra salio de su boca y cubrió completamente el cuerpo del muchacho...normal...todo iba normal para el leon, este pensó que su ataque haría su efecto y que, con solo verle se haría en los pantalones como un bebe...oh, eso fue lo que pensaba.

Una potente onda de aire extinguió la energía oscura, el aire sorprendió a todos en el lugar, inclusos algunos tuvieron que sujetarse de sus asientos para evitar salir volando...algo que sin duda les llamo la atención a todos, fue el ver que Ramel y Jhonny se miraban fijamente...la mirada del muchacho con su cabello y ojos tan blancos tal cual gema Howlite blanca; mientras que los ojos de Ramel estaban abiertos como platos, mostrando una clara muestra de pánico...nadie entendida el por que, ni los agentes, ni el hermano mayor de Jhonny, ni nadie...solo Ramel pudo verlo...esa cosa...esa abominable cosa...según por lo que se sabia, Exizel ya no existía en el cuerpo del muchacho...pero lo que vio lo que vio lo contradecía...no solo esos ojos, dientes, garras y tamaño asusto como a un cachorro...era esa presencia...esa presión...esa sensación de inferioridad e inseguridad que el Leon pensó haber olvidado hace ya algunos años...para cuando este se dio cuenta, su cuerpo corrió hacia la pared mas cercana y pedir en suplica que no le hiciera daño...en una milésima de segundo el muchacho se movió de a estar a decenas de metros de distancias, a estar a pocos centímetros de distancia, aun con la diferencia de tamaño, Ramel no necesito bajar la mirada para ver la aterradora presencia del ente...con una extraña voz que no sonaba como la del muchacho este dijo.

- **Con que quieres que terminemos esto ¿no?...pues tengo algo que decirte.**

Un fuerte rodillazo fue mas que suficiente para sacarle todo el aire al leon...el muchacho le susurro al oído.

 **-Por lo que les hiciste a nuestras chicas...te haré alguien "Duro"**

Con lo siguiente , de una fuerte patada en la mandíbula lo mando por los aires, este en varios punto en el aire le golpeaba antes de chocar contra el suelo o las paredes una y otra vez. En las pocas veces que Ramel reaccionaba, no podía devolver los golpes o disparos de energía con suficiente fuerza, para empeorarlo, Erik también le ayudaba y ahora ninguno de los dos recibía daños. Mientras esto era observado, el menor de los hermanos Gadfi le pregunto a Miarar.

-¿Crees que deberíamos pedir que se detengan?

-Por mi que le sigan golpeándole -Dijo Miarar- sabes como es ese leon del Caribe, ademas de que hoy volvió a sobrepasarse con otras hembras...por mi, que le golpeen un poco mas.

El ultimo impacto fue con un rodillazo combinado de ambos hermanos mandando al leon al suelo, la tierra tembló por unos instantes hasta que se vio el cuerpo inerte de Ramel tirado en el suelo, al ver lo que sucedía, Jhonny se acerco hacia el leon y al hacerlo este le devolvió la mirada...coloco su pie derecho de bajo de la mandíbula del leon mientras este ultimo le miraba con desprecio, alzo el pie para que le pudiera mirar mas de cerca.

 **-Se debe sentir mal perder, ¿o me equivoco?**

-No es difícil adivinar que, eres alguien con un alto grado de orgullo, terquedad y soberbia -Dijo Erik-...eso es lo que puede provoca al derribamiento de la estructura de uno mismo si nos lo preguntas.

 **-Pero hiciste algo todavía peor que jugar brusco.**

El leon con una pequeña sonrisa burlona pregunto el por que y Erik le respondió.

-Jugar sucio...hacerle eso a nuestras parejas no es nada agradable compadre...así que, toma esto como una "compensación"

- _cof cof_ -Tocio Ramel- ¿que mas quieren de mi?. Pregunto molesto.

Erik no tenia nada mas que buscar, ademas de terminar el entrenamiento por ese día y, por lo que le hizo a su novia vengarse claro, no tenia nada mas que buscar...pero con ello, Jhonny se adelanto y le dijo bastante soberbio.

-Que te rindas...eso o te seguimos humillando.

Esas palabras encendieron nuevamente la furia y rabia del leon...los agentes de la Z.I.A sabían que Jhonny había hecho algo malo, ya que Ramel era conocido precisamente por su terquedad como dicen sus compañeros...o, como dirían Nick y Judy, "un gran espíritu". Ramel se levanto agresivamente, aun con sus heridas lo hizo con una gran rapidez, el brillo de hace unos minutos se volvió a presentar ante ellos, con una voz que denotaba enojo, ira, rabia este les hablo a los hermanos mientras en sus palmas comenzaba a reunir energía.

-No permitiré que unas aberraciones de la naturaleza me humillen!.

 **-Yo creo que ya lo hemos hecho.** Dijo Jhonny burlonamente.

-Jhonny por favor! -Exclamo Erik-, sabes que el fuego no se apaga con gasolina.

 **-Pff, please bro, no me vengas a regañar como si fuese un niño, ya e cumplido 18 años de edad la semana pasada y por las mutaciones que sufrimos por, el ultimo estado de nuestros entes, hemos crecido físicamente aun mas, ademas...creo que esta pelea acabara mas pronto que de lo que crees.**

Con esto dicho y sin discriminar, Ramel lanzo un potente cañón de energía hacia los hermanos...Jhonny sin preocupación se puso en el camino del cañón...Jhonny en su mano desecha se comenzó a formar un aura de un color blanca...pero de esta, se mostraron por segundos, rostro humanos con expresiones desesperados haca que se formo en un aura que cambio a un color azul celeste...cuando este tenia la energía adelante de el este extendió su brazo y grito.

-Puñetazo de las mil almas!

Un extraño sonido se escucho en el sitio, ademas de la del cañón del leon, el ataque de Jhonny provoco un sonido similar al de un grito o chillido humano que les puso (incluyendo a Jhonny) los pelos del cuerpo de puntas... . El ataque de Jhonny desvió el ataque de Ramel hacia el cielo perdiéndose en el espacio...en ese momento de distracción, Erik le da una potente patada en un lado dela cabeza de Ramel y termina por dejándolo fuera de combate.

.

Con el paso de las horas el entrenamiento termino, Ramel muy enojado por lo sucedido contra los Clovers y, aun con heridas en su cuerpo se decidio retirar del lugar; Judy y Erik le vieron irse molesto por la entrada principal, la sangre vieja de sus ropas y heridas eran cubiertas por su traje militar negro lleno de medallas, al frente de la comisaria podían ver un auto que Erik reconoció al instante, aunque era mas grande que en el mundo humano, ese era un Cadillac del 54 de color blanco en el techo y capot y ve un verde suave en las puertas y maletero, varios animales grandes le vieron sorprendidos y preocupados mientras trataban de atenderle, este enojado se los quito de en cima y entro al auto, por alguna razón estos escucharon que el leon exigía que fuese llevado a una embajada. El extraño encuentro se quedo en ello, un momento extraño en la vida de dos oficiales.

.

Trixie paso cerca de los vestidores de hombres en donde se encontraba su novio, esta le vio salir ya cambiado, una camiseta anaranjada con un estampado de surf y unos pantalones largos negros con unos zapatos deportivos.

(Trixie) Hey Jhonny, ¿te sientes mejor?.

(Jhonny) Si, no se que fue lo que hice, pero esa transformación me dejo por unos hora con vomito y dolor de estomago; pero todo por defender a mi pareja.

(Trixie) Owww, que lindo; en verdad te agradezco que lo hicieras eso, ese grandullón era un patán.

(Jhonny) No hay de que, todo por ti.

(Trixie) gracias y por cierto...¿que onda con esos pantalones?, pensaba que no te gustaban los pantalones ajustados.

(Jhonny) ¿!Se me ven ajustados¡?

Por alguna razón, a Jhonny no le gustaba usar pantalones ajustados desde hace algún tiempo, según el decía que se le veía el trasero grande, antes de que este volviese a entrar su novia le jalo de un brazo, esta con una sonrisa y un tono igual de picar dijo.

-Oh vamos , no te quejes ahora, tienes un lindo trasero.

Con esa frase procedió a darle una nalgada a su pareja, Jhonny dio un salto ya que no se esperaba dicha acción, mientras se sobaba en la zona afectada se veía como su rostro se coloraba mas.

-Jaj!, no se si la mejor parte es que, tiene ese lindo traserito, o que te gusta que te nalguee. Dijo rixie

- _Shiiiii! -_ Dijo el muchacho nervioso tratando de callarle- En primera Trix, sabes que me agradan tus juegos y todo eso pero, estamos en el departamento de policía; en segunda, no me gusta usar pantalones tan apretados o cerca de mi piel por eso.

-Pero igual se nota.

-y ya comienzas a parecerte a Angela, (sera por que estamos cerca de la época de apareamiento). Se dijo el muchacho.

Con ello se acercaron los demás chicos del lugar al vestidos de machos, Nick , Mike, Los hermanos Gadfi, Jason, Agustin ,Erik y Cooler se iban a cambiar.

(Mike) ¿Que hay tortolitos?, oigan, ¿no han visto a Jack?, Mona ya lo esta esperando en la entrada del ZDP, dijo que tenia que apurarse.

(Jhonny) Claro, esta en el vestidor de hombres, pero ya lleva mucho tiempo, entre allí hace como 10 minutos y el ya había llegado y aun no a salido.

(Negus) ¿Le paso algo?

(Jhonny) Creo que estaba buscando algo, vamos a ver, -este dirige su mirada hacia Trixie-, Trix, nos vemos en la casa, no tardare mucho en llegar.

(Trixie) Muy bien, pero recuerda, veremos la película de Bumbo de Tim Burtom.

.

El conejo de rayas negras se encontraba sentado en un banco en la parte mas oculta del vestidor de hombres, este tenia la espalda inclinada hacia abajo mientras entre sus patas sostenía una pequeña caja de piel negro de gran elegancia con bordes de color amarillo radiante como el oro fundido, este aunque se miraba algo preocupado, su mirada, mente y sentidos estaban únicamente enfocados en la caja y en lo que estaba dentro de ella, su tamaño eran del tamaño de sus manos, pero aun así se le veía pequeño para usted mi amigo lector...fue sacado de su trance cuando Jhonn exclamo fuertemente un saludo hacia el conejo, el muchacho se veía muy feliz, aunque Jack por poco se le sale el corazón de su caja torácica.

-Oiga señor Savage, ¿que trae esa caja?.

-Los ojos de Jack al escuchar la pregunta del muchacho sus ojos se abrieron aun mas, este comenzó a guardar la caja en su bolsillo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo algo le quito la caja, al voltear vio que este se trataba de Mike quien miraba la caja con curiosidad.

-Dime amigo, ¿que es lo que traes aquí?.

-Mike...si no quieres terminar con una pata menos, entrégame esa cosa. Dijo bastante amenazador.

-Pfff, no te pongas así Jacky -Dijo Mike- solamente quiero ver que es lo que hay aquí adentro. Dijo mientras abría la caja.

-NO!

Al abrirla la caja se vio que su interior era de un amarillo brillante al igual que el borde de a caja, tanto Jhonny como los demás que estaban ocultos fueron a ver que era lo que había adentro de la caja...todos vieron que únicamente un anillos pequeño en el interior, este estaba dividido de un costado de un color plateado y el otro de bronce, ambos eran sencillamente brillantes y hermosos al ver la combinación. Todos levantaron la mirada y al ver a Jack, al ver la fuerza con las que se jalaba las orejas pensaron que trataba de arrancárselas en lugar de usarlas para cubrir su rostro...con ello su amigo le entrego la caja a Nick quien estaba de su costado derecho y se dirigió a su amigo conejo, este al estar frente a frente pregunto.

-Amigo...¿y ese anillo?

Jack se encontraba aterrado...nervioso...avergonzado...colorado cual tomate, quería que la tierra se lo tragara y que nunca volviera...entre tartamudeo logro articular la siguiente frase.

-Se los estaba guardando para regalárselos a Mona.

Ante esto Mike le pregunto.

-Pero amigo...eso no se parece a unos anillos de amigos, novios o algo por el estilos...lo reconocí al instante, en un costado decía, aunque algo pequeño y que sean muy brillantes dicen "Dear Mona", y ese grabado y material del cual esta hecho no lo venden en todos lados...esa cosa vale mas de 5.000 dolares...

En lugar de expresar culpa, Jack se avergonzó mas al ver que su amigo le descubrió...el silencio de ambos lo contesto todo, ante esta escena, el rostro de Jhonny poco a poco se comenzó a iluminar mas mientras una estrella mas grande y radiante se comenzaba a manifestar en su ojos izquierdo; a penas aguantando su agudo grito pregunto.

-Entonces...¿esto quiere decir que le propondrá matrimonio?

Al asentir tímidamente, Erik tuvo que taparle la boca a Jhonny para que su grito no se escuchara en toda la ciudad, al sentir las miradas confundidas ante aquel grito tan poco varonil el muchacho respondió.

-Perdón se me salio pero, oigan, esto es algo sencillamente maravilloso, sin mencionar que revolucionario.

-En eso secundo niño -Le dijo Nick-, El zanahoria rayada sera el primero de todos los presentes en dar el gran paso.

-Yo me divorcie de mi mujer hace dos años, ¿eso cuenta?. Pregunto Miarar.

-NO!, no lo estas actualmente. Dijo Nick.

-Ya me imagino que , como eres amigo ya tienes planeado todo; que le dirás, a que hora sera, que lugar sera, como sera, que colonia te compraras y en los lugares que te la colocaras, y toda esa ridiculez.

La risa nerviosa y la gran sudoración dejaron a entender que no era así, esto por alguna razón dejo completamente desconsertado a Mike, ya que al conocerle por tanto tiempo, pensaba que ya tenia todo listo, el confuso zorro rojo le pregunto el por que no tenia nada planeado para loba.

-Verán chicos, esta vez nos quedaremos unas dos semanas en la ciudad y quiero decirle esto y proponerle que sea mi esposa...pero...en verdad no se que hacer...¿que tal si sucede una emergencia y nos pide que nos vayamos?, ¿que tal si cuando se lo pido hay un incendio?, ¿si se lo toma mal y me dice que no?, ¿o que tal si hasta termina por romper con migo y-?

Su amigo le tomo del hombro al ver que la respiración de Savage estaba cada vez mas y mas rápida y desesperada.

-Amigo cálmate...en primera, avisare de esto a Reymond y abogare por ti para que no te llamen por nada del mundo y, que no te molesten en la Z.I.A cuando ellos lo sepan...en segundo; tendremos algo listo para mañana cuando se lo propongas.

Con ello Miarar agrego.

-Ademas que no ha forma de que la agente Mona no te rompería tu قلبك "qalbik"...osea, tu corazón en idioma árabe.

-Sin mencionar que ella es una chica muy amable y dulce, ella nunca le haría eso a usted señor. Dijo Agustin.

-Le ayudaremos en todo lo que necesite para que esto sea perfecto. Dijeron Cooler y Jason al mismo tiempo.

-Usted nos dio todo el apoyo que necesitábamos cuando lo requerimos, este es un momento importante en su vida y necesitara que sea lo mejor posible. Dijo Erik.

-Le ayudaremos en todo para que salga a la perfección. Dijo Jhonny

-Se que no somos los mejores amigos Jacky -Dijo Nick mientras pasaba su brazo derecho sobre el hombro de Jack-, pero eres alguien...cool amigo, y te merecer que este momento tuyo y el de tu chica sea importante y maravillo...y lo que sea, tendrás el apoyo de nosotros el el Z.D.P.

-No importa lo que diga la Z.I.A o el mundo, tu eres el que cabalgara por el sendero de la vida y tu y tu pareja son los que estarán hasta el final, todos aquí presentes te apoyamos. Dijo Negus.

Jack no tenia palabras para describir el agradecimiento que le tenia a todos que le cubría a su alrededor...este tipo de apoyo era del que no tenia desde hace ya muchos años...la expresión de sorpresa se desvanecía mientras una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada de agradecimiento tímida se plasmaba en su rostro

-Amigos...gracias, muchas gracias. Dijo a todos sus amigos.

-Usted no se preocupe, su hermano de otra madre se encargara de todo, voy a planearlo todo y e avisare mañana temprano, ahora vere a bañar, que la sudadera del "interrogatorio" de hace unos momentos te hizo mojar la ropa.

Sin avisar, Mike le dio algo de ropa extra que tenia el conejo en su bolso y, le pateo tan fuerte que lo mando a la zona de duchas del lugar, luego de escuchar como un adolorido conejo maldecía a un zorro y abría la llave de la regadera, Mike se puso de pie sobre un asiento de madera del lugar, como si fuese a dar un discurso.

-Mis queridos compatriotas Revo-

Ante ello interrumpieron los hermanos Clovers y Gadfi al mismo tiempo.

-Si dices "revolucionarios", te golpeamos.

-Uy, disculpen "señores anti-comunistas"...como sea no importa, tenemos que ayudar que esta pareja tenga un día perfecto como novios hasta que por la noche, ¡BOM! se le declare en matrimonio durante la noche.

-¿Que tiene planeado amigo?. Pregunto Cooler.

-Lo planeare todo esta noche, pueden avisarle a sus amigos que nos ayuden pues necesitaremos mucha ayuda, pero tiene que ser gente de confianza que no publique nada por las redes sociales o lo divulgue como si nada por la calle, les mandare un mensaje a un grupo privado de WhatsApp que crearemos antes de irnos de aquí a todos a las 7:01 Am.

-¿y por que a las 7:01 y no a las 7:00?. Pregunto Nick

-Para ser formalmente impuntual, ¿que crees que soy un ingles como Jack?.

El zorro extendió su pata cerrada al aire y exclamo a sus amigos.

¿!Quien me apoya en esta aventura mis amigos¡?.

-¡NOSOTROS!. Dijeron los demás al mismo tiempo mientras levantaban de igual manera sus patas y puños al aire.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

.

 **(ARTURVEN) Muy bien mis amigos, ya mucho tiempo sin actualizar (justo comenzando el Septiembre sin Fap :,v) honestamente cuando comencé a escribir este cap no pensaba que pasaría de las 3400 o 3500 palabras, y al ver el resultado final.**

 ** _Palabras en total:_** 8.096

 ** _Mi mente: Oh SANTAPUTISIMAMIER-_**

 **pero me voy desviando del tema :v, ademas de que este capitulo no pensaba en dividirlo en dos partes, pero al ver que me alargaba mas y mas de la cuenta (sin mencionar de que hace como dos días descubrí que se podía escribir desde un celular ;_-v [polfavol no me hagan bullyn :V]), y fácilmente al sacar cuentas, con las dos partes hubiese sacado unas 12.000 o 13.000 palabras fácil, entonces mi mente pensó.**

 **Arturo, muchacho pendejo, oh divides esta huevada**

 **que no actualizas desde hace mas de un mes**

 **O**

 **Unes as dos partes para matar la tensión de manera mas rápida pero harás esperar a los lectores como un mínimo de un mes mas...**

 **Ya saben la respuestas mis queridos lectores de marranadas :3; al igual tengo algunos anuncios que hacer.**

 ***LO PRIMERO es que a escepcion de uno o dos episodios mas antes del capitulo final de esta temporada ya casi no se vera acción y veremos otras facciones de la serie que últimamente e visto que no e explotado mucho como un ambiente mas familiar, mas cerca de la vida de los policías de Zootopia y EL SEX-**

 ***LO SEGUNDO es que para mi otra serie de UCA la retrase su siguiente episodio debido a que quiero reacomodar algunas cosas para la historia, aunque no cambiara nada de lo que en la actualidad tengo ya mostrado en la pagina.**

 ***TERCERO es que últimamente eh tenido ganas de escribir un FIC de TMNT (Las Tortugas Ninjas) y de Loud House (Una casa de Locos para mis amigos españoles :3), se que en la portada dije que pensaba hacer uno de Eddworld, pero ya e perdido las ganas y que, ademas la idea ya la hicieron realidad unos fans que, se trataba de que las versiones femeninas de nuestro amigos se conocieran por fin (aun siendo hecho por fans, esta completamente recomendable) aunque pensare cual haré primero al terminar el Fic de la Guerra de Till y Zalgo; por lo que me gustaría que me avisaran de cual quisieran que hiciera primeo al terminar una de mis historias por fin.**

 **Las opciones me las pueden dejar en os comentarios o en Mensajes privados, igualmente me gustaría saber sus razones y,o cosas que me dieran inspiración para las nuevas series o por lo menos, One-shot que en verdad me gustaría para tener contenido mas variado aquí; sin mencionar que las clases me dieron mas duro que cuando estaba en Venezuela :v (por cierto...MADURO COÑUETUMADREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!)**

 **Ahora sin mas que decir me despido mis queridos amigos, no olvides para los que aun no lo han hecho, de darle a Segur y a Favorito para que no se pierdan ninguna actulizacion de mis historias, los amo amigo(a)s y miles de bendiciones, Bye Bye :) :D**


	14. Capitulo 10 parte 2

**(Arturven) Hola mis queridos hijos de put-. Ya se que es raro verme por estas fechas luego de un cap tan largo un un tiempo de de estar tan desactualizado, pero e venido a hecharle manos a la obra con esta serie...eso y tratar de subir los views con este evento tan importante, ¿Mona le corresponderá a Jack en este evento tan importante?, vamos a averiguarlo.**

 **.**

Capitulo 10 - Parte 2

Ya eran las 7:01 de la mañana, en el grupo de WhatsApp ya estaban comenzando a discutir sobre que harían ese día para ayudar a Jack en su proposición de matrimonio.

 _*Mike_

 _Chicos escuchen, Jack me envió un mensaje por la madrugada y dijo que iría a llevar a Mona_

 _a un baile elegante que se hará en un restaurante a las 9:00 Pm, dijo que luego del baile_ _iría_

 _a proponerle matrimonio_

 _*Negus_

 _¿Pero que mas esperar que hagamos?_

 _*Jhonny el Furrito_

 _No podemos esperar todo el día, tenemos que hacer algo._

 _*Mike_

 _Tranquilos amigos, ya lo tengo todo planeado, primero irán a un desayuno a un pequeño_ _café_

 _en la entrada del centro de la zona fría de la ciudad._

 _*Abiodun_

 _Tengo algunos antiguos secuaces que aun me ven como alguien de respeto...no les miro igual_

 _, pero se aseguraran de tener el mejor trato posible_

 _*Mike_

 _Luego irán al Jardín Botánico de la Ciudad_

 _*AgustinURU_

 _Las plantas son lo mio, ademas le conseguiré unas hermosas rosas y todas las flores que se les_

 _ocurran_

 _*Mike_

 _Estarán_ _un rato en el acuario antes de salir a almorzar._

 _*Jason VoorheesMEX_

 _Les haré a conocer a Nemo :v_

 _*Cooler Chirinos_

 _Hablare con uno de mis hermanos, este día no sueltan a los delfines pero tratare de convencerle_

 _*Nick_

 _¿Puedes convencerlo de que la lleve a almorzar cerca de la plaza de la ciudad?, allí tengo algunos_

 _amigos que me deben favores._

 _*Mike_

 _Claro, hoy dicen que sera un día caluroso también._

 _*Finn el zorro_

 _Yo me encargo, les haré las Jumbo-Pops mas deliciosas que habrán probado en sus vidas_

 _*Mike._

 _Pienso que deberíamos dejarles en el parque de diversiones de la ciudad por un rato_

 _*Jhonny El Furrito_

 _Le daré indicaciones a que juegos serian buenos, ay algunos alli muy aterradores y as-_

 _querosos, sin mencionar que ya a cierta hora comienzan a llegar los borrachos._

 _*Mike_

 _Mas tarde unas compras para la Madame Mona y Mesieur Jack_

 _*Miarar el Dorado._

 _Conozco una genial tienda de gemas y vestidos en el lugar._

 _Mike_

 _Mas te vale que no salga muy caro._

 _*Miarar el Dorado_

 _Se cual es, esta a un lado de la feria de diversiones donde dice Jhonny en el distrito forestal;_

 _lo se por que soy el dueño del centro comercial, así que no pagaran nada._

 _*Mike_

 _...PUTA QUE MARAVILLA; luego una película._

 _*Erik el trevol_

 _Están_ _dando un montón de películas buenas, aunque hay una que ya la vi ayer con Cloy_

 _luego de entrenar...sera perfecta para esos dos._

 _*Mike_

 _Luego de eso esta el Baile...no tendremos mucho mas que hacer ademas de verles bailar y_

 _ver como se le declara...solo por si acaso, ya aparte algunos lugares en donde lo hará._

 _*Jhonny el Furrito_

 _¿Eso seria todo señor Walker?_

 _*Mike_

 _Si, nada mas iremos por alguna emergencia aunque no lo creo, si quieren traigan a sus parejas_

 _al lugar pueden ir todos los que tengan ropa de marca, si no, Miarar nos lo arreglara._

 _*Nick_

 _Yo tengo un buen Smoking que no estreno todavía jejej._

 _Jason VoorheesMEX_

 _Hace un mes me compre una camiseta con corbata que ni se donde esta, pero para la noche la_ _tendré_

 _*Negus_

 _Siempre tengo algo extra por si acaso._

 _AgustinURU_

 _Yo siempre estoy preparado para estos eventos._

 _*Miarar el Dorado_

 _Igual yo_

 _Mike_

 _Muy bien chicos, la operación "Proposición de matrimonio de Jack Savage y Mona Ciel para que sea perfecta y espectacular para su futuro y la formación d una bella y sana familia y conseguirle un nombre mucho mas corto a esta operacional" esta en marcha._

Con la discusión en el grupo de la red social terminada, precedieron a ayudar a Jack; el conejo sabia bien sobre los planes de los muchachos, la sorprenda se la llevo Mike al enterarse que ni Judy, Cloy o Trixie estarían en esta misión, aparentemente estaban muy molestos con sus parejas por algo que les dijeron antes de irse todos a sus respectivas casas.

.

D

Todo hasta el Tour por el jardín botánico de la ciudad fue mejor de lo que esperaban, aun cuando no tomaron en cuenta de que Mona quisiera ir a la excibiciòn de aves, esto no tuvo problemas sino mucho mas adelante. En el acuario Mona le encanto, principalmente por el hecho de que, aun habiendo realizado misiones a diversas partes del mundo, casi nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver de manera detallada su entorno...las maravillas naturales a los lugares que a ido, la mayoría de comercios a los que iba era para arrestar a los dueños de estos por extorciòn o trafico de personas en lugar de comprar objetos de uso personal, mas de la mitad de sus vestidos habían sido proporcionados por la Z.I.A únicamente para estar encubierta, inclusive cuando en las ocasiones que un vestido le gustaba, tenia la restricción de usarlo muchas veces, o, en caso de que la misión corriera peligro, desaserse de toda apariencia anterior a ella, eso incluyendo sus ropas.

En el acuario todo transcurrió con normalidad hasta el espectáculo con los delfines, según el horario del parque estaría cerrado hoy, pero aun con el horario escrito en la pared, están abiertos y por insistencia de su pareja. El espectáculo fue muy entretenido hasta comenzar con la hora de la "cabalgada", no por el hecho de que fuese aburrido o malo, si no que uno de los jinetes les recordaba a alguien...ese lobo de pelaje negro junto a esa voz fue identificado al instante.

-Jack, o la vista me falla o ese es el oficial Chirinos.

-Si, el es el hermano mayor de la novia de jhonny, sus informe nunca me dijo nada sobre que también trabajaba aquí.

El lobo realizo algunas acrobacias junto a los delfines hasta que, los delfines comenzaban a golpearle con las aletas como si fuese un balón de playa, tanto Jack y Mona como el resto de espectadores en el lugar hasta que el lobo fue golpeado con tal fuerza que, cayo justo al lado de un colchón inflable, los trabajadores del lugar le sacaron del sitio dando por finalizado el espectáculo.

.

12:30 Pm

El calor en el centro de la ciudad era mas que abrazante, por lo que nuestra pareja se decido en comprar unos helados, cerca del lugar esta la heladería de unos elefantes, los paquidermos al ver a la pareja le atendieron antes que a otros clientes, el vendedor de helados procedió a darles un sabor nuevo que le habían entregado ese día, parecía ser popular ya que solo tenia dos mas de ellos, con un tamaño casi perfecto para las patas de la zorra y el conejo, estaban pigmentados en un espiral de rojo, blanco, amarillo, azul, y otra tanda de color de los que se pudieran perder a la vista, ambos salieron con expresiones de gusto y placer al saborear sus helados, parecía que tenían cada sabor existente, mientras eran observados a la distancia... Finnick les observaba con unos binoculares mientras habla en el grupo.

 _*Finni el zorro_

 _Todo es marchando genial, Nick y yo tenemos a los cónyuges vigilados, ¿que tal los demás?._

 _*Jhonny el furrito._

 _Estoy persiguiendo a unos ladrones en la Av Linconl con Morgan._

 _*Erick el trevol._

 _Estoy ahora deteniendo a unos tipos que trataron de abusar de una niña a dos calles del centro._

 _*Jason hoorheesMEX_

 _Yo estoy tratando de desactivar una bomba a 15 minutos del donde están nuestros novios._

 _*Erik trevol_

 _¿Es que todos loa criminales decidieron molestar a esta hora?._

 _*Jason VoorheesMEX_

 _Oigan amigos... ¿Para desconectar una bomba era el cable rojo o amarillo?_

 _*Erik trevol_

 _El amarillo amigo._

 _*Jhonny el furrito._

 _El amarillo chamo._

 _*Nick_

 _Amigo, es el amarillo_

 _*Jason VoorheesMEX_

 _...Voy a cortar cotar el rojo._

 **Jason VoorheesMEX se a desconectado de golpe, no se puede volver a conectar**

 _*Erik el trevol_

 _...marico..._

 _*Nick_

 _Ay carajo._

 _*Jhonny el furrito_

 _Creo que esto es malo._

 _._

 _El resto del plan de los muchachos salio bien ese día, Mona no pudo correr que le dieran una oferta tan buena por tan bajo precio, incluso tomo un radiante vestido negro para la fiesta de esta noche; los demás muchachos nada mas irían de incógnito por si pasaba alguna emergencia; Erick, Nick y Jhonny habían tardado en venir, a los tres por alguna razón se habían lastimado la nariz al ver una ya vieja mancha de sangre por sus cuencas_ nasales.

(Mike) ¿Que les paso?, tardaron muchísimo y casi no nos dejan entrar.

(Jhonny) Lo sentimos señor Walker.

(Nick) Es solo que...arreglaba las cosas con Judy.

Los tres sorprendieron ya que, a los tres les habían mandados unos mensajes sus parejas para solucionar su problema del día anterior, al preguntarles de que trataba, tanto el zorro como los hermanos se sonrojaron y rieron de manera nerviosa mientras pedían que entraran ya al restaurant.

.

El lugar era magnifico, las paredes, las comidas, los trajes y vestidos la verdad todo era genial...lo único extraño era,el hecho de que no había música lo que daba un ambiente un tanto aburrido entre los cubiertos tocando los platos y las comidas y con las, algunas charlas de los presentes del lugar, se sentaron lejos de Jack y Mona para no llamar tanto la atención...todo iba bien hasta que Jhonny volvió corriendo del baño, al preguntarle que paso este respondió.

-Amigos, escuche de parte del gerente del lugar que, los músicos de esta noche no darán su espectáculo.

-¿pero por que no?. Pregunto Nick

-Segun, por un caso de Diarrea explosiva con hipo :v

-En primera, que asco -menciono Erik- , en segunda, ¿cuanto tiempo tenemos antes de que lo anuncien?.

-Dijeron que lo anunciarían en 10 minutos.

Al escuchar el tiempo que tenían ese tiempo, rápidamente se formo una idea en la mente de nuestro amigo zorro, al preguntarle que tenia planeado este solo les respondió a todos.

-Siganme los buenos, tengo una buena idea.

.

Por las bocinas del lugar avisaron que el baile del lugar comenzaría, solo diciendo que habían cambiado a los músicos por ultimo momento; Jack era conocido suyo por lo que les llamo la atención así que, fue con su novia al ver quienes eran.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que entre los músicos estaban los Clovers, Nick, Agustin, Miarar, Negus y todos los que le ayudaron para que su día fuese perfecto, Mona igual se sorprendió al verlos en el escenario por lo que también se acerco a preguntar.

(Mona) ¿Que hacen aquí chicos?, no sabíamos que eran músicos.

(Nick) Tampoco es que somos la gran cosa...solamente que los músicos que se presentarían hoy estaban enfermos y queríamos tocar para que no se arruinara la noche.

(Jack)¿ Pero como convencieron al dueño de este restaurant tan rápido?

(Mike) Le dijimos que lo haríamos gratis por dos horas.

(Mona) Chicos, esto es muy lindo de su parte, muchísimas gracias.

Mona le dijo a Jack que quería tomar algo antes de comenzar a bailar, mientras la chica de retiraba el conejo le pregunto a sus amigos y compañeros.

-ooigan... ¿Y que tocaran?.

-Vamos a improvisar. Dijo sin pena Jason

Ante esa frase, Agustin le de una patada en una pierna, entre sus quejas Agustin le dijo.

-Eso era un secreto idiota.

-Pero si es verdad. :v

-Osea, ¿no saben siquiera que tocaran?. Pregunto Jack muy nervioso.

-No se preocupa Jack, lo tendremos todo controlado. Dijo Erik.

-Solo haz una señal cuando quieras que pongamos la música mas romántica, para apartarlos y que le propongas matrimonio Jacky. Dijo Nick.

Cuando el conejo se retiro, todos se cerraron en un circulo para dar los detalles finales.

(Mike) Muy bien amigos, esto es la culminación de todo nuestro esfuerzo, así que no podemos arruinarlo.

(Jason) Aquí hay tantos instrumentos como cuantas de Paginas nopors en mi cel, debemos tener lo suficiente para sacar algún buen espectáculo.

(Cooler) ¿quien va a cantar?

(Miarar) A mi y mi hermano se nos da muy mal cantar, solo sabemos en árabe

(Mike) No veo muchos árabes aquí, ¿y Nick?.

(Nick) Tengo la voz algo mala hoy, no creo que tenga la fuerza.

(Jhonny) Yo puedo cantar.

(Erik) Igual canto bien, ¿te anotas Jason?.

(Jason) Claro compa.

(Mike) Bien, los que cantaran serán Jhonny, Jason y Erik, cuando sea de mas de un interprete se pueden juntar.

En ese momento, uno de los camareros le dio una carta a nuestros amigos con, aun una pequeña solicitud que se le había olvidado decirles a los muchachos, Mike la tomo y dijo.

-Amigos, según esta cosa, tenemos que cantar, mínimo, mas de una canción en Español, italiano y griego; yo no se hablar griego, solo Jack sabe.

-No se preocupe Mike -dijo Erik-, el ya me enseño lo suficiente, yo lo haré.

-Ese es mi amigo poliglota. Dijo Nick

Con eso terminado, a los pocos minutos tomaron algunos de los muchos instrumentos que el lugar les proporcionarían, luego de darse una pequeña presentación, algunos animales del lugar les reconocieron, unos como civiles por conocidos, mientras que otros vieron a quienes eran oficiales y, no pudieron sorprenderse ante ello mientras la música y las canciones comenzaban a zonas.

(Nota del Autor: Como en verdad se hará muy aburrido escribir cada canción, solamente podre el nombre de cada canción con cada uno de sus interpretes, ademas de ser mas corto, también les daré algunas músicas para escuchar en sus ratos libre x3, así que weno ya saben...osi, hace ya un tiempo había mencionado a cantantes de internet en youtube para dar mejores experiencia ala imaginación...de Erik - Tricker, Jhonny - Dualkeyx, Jason - Ni puta idea :v...no en serio, nada se me ocurrió)

-Ingles:

*All for Me - Jhon Legent

*Baby i can hold you - Tracy Chapman

*Hotel California - Eagles

*Viva la vida - Coldplay

*Imagene - Jhon Lennon

*Wind of Change - Scorpions

*Fell Good inc - Gorillaz

*Welcome to my life - Simpel Plan

*More Than Worlds - Extreme.

*Too Good At Goodbyes - Sam Smith

.

-Español:

*Diez mil maneras - David Bisbal.

*Me muero - Carlos Rivera

*Llegaste tu - Juan Luis Guerra y Luis Fonsi

*Nada se compara a ti - Carlos Baute y Franco de Vita.

*Tan solo tu - Franco de Vita.

*Sin otro Sentido - Lasso

*Casa - Caramelos de Cianuro

*Juro quererte - Ojos de Luna

*Adios - Gustavo Cerati.

.

-Griego:

*No M' agapas - Nikos Vertis.

*Mi milas - Giorgos Sampanis.

*Akou Na Dis - Nikos Ikonopoulos.

*Ego Tha Figo - Kostas Martakis.

*To Symperasma - Kostantinos Argiros.

.

Italiano:

*Amores extranos - Laura pausini

*Jardin Prohibido - Sandro Giacobbe

*La cosa mas bella - Eros Ramazzotti

*Mi historia entre sus dedos - Gianluca Grignani

*Canzone Per te - Il Volo.

.

Ya habían tomado uno descanso, y la cosa estaba yendo tan bien que incluso, por momentos olvidaron sobre su objetivo principal.

(Mike) Simplemente me dejaron impresionados chicos, a Abiodum y a Negus, no tenia idea que eran tan buenos con el violín o con el Bajo.

(Abiodum) En España me enseñaron a tocar muchas cosas amigo.

(Mike) Jason, ¿desde cuanto tocas así la guitarra?

(Jason) En mis ratos libres en casa me gusta tocarla y también un cuatro, tocarías mas a menudo pero en el lugar en donde vivo se quejan mucho por el ruido.

(Mike) Aun así, tienes una voz mejor de lo que esperaba, si que te salio genial con esa ultima

(Nick) Ustedes también tienen mis felicitaciones pequeños tréboles -Dijo Nick a los hermanos Clovers-, tiene talento, ¿seguro que nunca quisieron ser cantantes profesionales?

(Jhonny) No es que no nos gustara la idea...pero, nos gustaba mas pensar en salvar y proteger una ciudad

(Erik) A los dos siempre nos gusto escuchar música ya que pasábamos mucho tiempo en la casa, así que, como un pasatiempo, comenzábamos a practicar al canto.

(Nick) Uno de estos días le preguntare a Garraza cuando Gazelle tendrá un concierto aquí para que canten.

(Jhonny) Jajaj vamos señor Nick, no es para tanto.

(Agustin) Yo honestamente, creo que deberías pensarlo, tal vez entre tantos ratos libres, puedan hacer un disco, no tienen que vivir de eso, pueden seguir siendo oficiales y ademas, con esas voces les puede ir muy bien.

(Erik) Bien, supongo que le pensaremos.

En ello, Mike escucho a alguien tocar el escenario, el zorro se fue durante casi dos minutos para regresar corriendo.

-Muy bien amigos, ya Jack me dijo que cuando Mona regrese, toquemos la ultima canción, tiene que ser la mas romántica, este la llevara a un lugar mas aislado del sitio para proponerle matrimonio sin causar mucho alboroto en el lugar.

-Muy bien, creoq ue ya es hora de sacar..."el arma pesada". Dijo Erik.

-¿Pero que ya no cantamos una ya de Il Volo?.

-Sip...pero esta es una aun mas especial.

Una sonrisa se dibujo de oreja a oreja del muchacho.

-¿en serio cantaremos esa?

-Claro, aunque como te lo imaginas, necesitaremos la ayuda de un tercero. Dijo al ver a su amigo Jason

-Cuenten con migo cuates. Dijo Jason.

-Necesitaremos que las guitarras, tambores, maracas, violín, y demás cosas aquí funcionen bien, tomen los instrumentos que les indicare. Dijo Erik.

.

La música comenzó nuevamente junto a los cantos de los hermanos y su amigo...la música volvió a tomar un jiro bastante tranquilo, pero este no perdía su dramatismo y su cariñoso romance mientras nuestras parejas bailaban.

 _ **Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole,**_

 _ **n'aria serena doppo na tempesta!**_

 _ **Pe' ll'aria fresca pare gia` na festa,**_

 _ **che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole.**_

 _ **Ma n'atu sole cchiu` bello, oje ne',**_

 _ **'o sole mio, sta 'nfronte a te!**_

 _ **O sole, 'o sole mio,**_

 _ **sta 'nfronte a te, sta 'nfronte a te!** _

Jack respiro ondo llamando la atención de su pareja, mas cuando noto que este miraba a su bolsillo izquierdo.

-Jack, ¿ocurre algo?

Al escuchar la voz de su amada, Jack no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

-oh no, no es nada, solo sigamos bailando, que esta me encanta.

-Igual a mi, sobretodo por como cantan esos tres de allá.

 _ **Quanno fa notte e 'o sole se ne scenne**_

 _ **, me vene quase 'na malincunia.**_

 _ **Sotto 'a fenesta toia restarria,**_

 _ **quanno fa notte e 'o sole se ne scenne.**_

 _ **Ma n'atu sole**_

 _ **cchiu` bello, oje ne',**_

 _ **'o sole mio, sta 'nfronte a te!**_

 _ **O sole, 'o sole mio, sta 'nfronte a te, sta 'nfronte a te!** _

Mientras la música iba avanzando mas y mas, con su baile, la pareja se alejaba cada vez mas y mas del publico.

-Mona...acompañame a un lugar.

Caminando un poco y ya estando fue de la vista de todos, encontraron un balcón, debido a que estaba en un tercer piso se podría decir que estaban altos; la barandilla y los sedimentos blancos con tallados de plantas daban un elegante aspecto...al salir, se podían ver los arboles del lugar, así por debajo de ellos en la tierra, había una gran fuente que parecía tener miles de diamantes brillantes...estos diamantes eran el reflejo de las estrellas de aquella noche de luna creciente reflejada en el agua cristalina del lugar; Mona se maravillo al ver tan maravilloso espectáculo.

(Mona) Jack...gracias, gracias por todo...este, a sido un día increíble, nunca nadie me habia hecho sentir tan especial y tan cariñosa, en verdad te lo agradesco. Dijo mientras le daba un cariñoso abrazo y un tierno beso en la mejilla.

(Jack) Jaj, y eso que falta algo aun mejor.

(Mona) ¿que podría ser mejor que esto?; estamos bailando en un hotel-restaurant de lujo, el mundo a comenzado a tranquilizarse, los principales villanos del mundo están cayendo como pájaros golpeados por balas, nuestra relación solo sigue siendo mejor y mejor, jej, ¿que mas podria ser mejor ahora?

Jack con cuidado tomo las patas de su pareja, acaricio sus almohadillas y pelaje tan blanco como el color de la luna, esos adorables pero bellos ojos juntados con su cuerpo y su escultural figura simplemente hacían que sus ganas trataran de ganarle...pero no podía...no era el momento...el el momento para algo todavía mejor...mucho mejor.

-Mona...desde el momento que te vi sabia que eras alguien especial...no eras como las demás...siempre ponías tus obligaciones antes que nada junto a tu trabajo...eres alguien devota y seria...creo que eso fue lo primero que me atrajo de ti...para luego, darme cuenta de las millones de otras cosas que me hicieron que me enamorase de ti ya hace varios años.

 ** _Ma n'atu sole_**

 ** _cchiu` bello, oje ne',_**

 ** _'o sole mio, sta 'nfronte a te!_**

 ** _O sole, 'o sole mio,_**

 ** _sta 'nfronte a te, sta 'nfronte a te!_**

-Luego de tantas aventuras juntos...tantos "trabajos" que hemos hecho me hicieron darme cuenta de algo muy importante.

Los ojos de Mona se iluminaron al igual que la luna, parecían dos hermosos diamantes.

-¿Que cosa Jack?. Pregunto muy curiosa e intrigada.

Mientras hablaba, Jack deslizaba lentamente su pata izquierda a su bolsillo de su mismo lado.

-Que tu eres lo mas importante que tengo...con quien quiero estar...quiero estar a tu lado el resto de la vida...en la salud y en la enfermedad.

Esas palabras provocaron una sensación acuosa en los ojos de la canina, mas aun al ver que este se arrodillo, apoyado en su pierna derecha saco un pequeño estuche color negro con una linea dorada en su borde, de tela, este lo abrió y adentro del estuche se encontró con ni mas ni menos que un anillo de compromiso con unos colores plateado y bronce separado en dos costados diferentes que resplandecía la noche, en cada uno de los costados tenia un gravado, era algo pequeño pero se veía claramente la palabra entre ellos

 _Dear Mona_

Con aquello mostrado Jack trago saliva, dejo el tartamudeo de lado como en su mente pensaba y dejo, aun mas confiado, romántico, atractivo, y galán de lo que el mismo pensó.

-Mona...¿me concederías el honor de casarme con tigo?

Se vio como los ojos de Mona comenzaba a lagrimear gotas negras gracias a que estas se comenzaban a mezclarse junto a su maquillaje, en su rostro se formo una sonrisa un tanto quebrada...aunque su tono de voz era similar, también era notable la felicidad que esta desbordaba.

-Si...si lo haré, si me casare con tigo.

Aunque Jack no lloro, sintió como sus ojos se humedecían, con una pequeña sonrisa saco el anillo y se lo coloco a su prometida...le quedo perfecto, aun mejor de lo que el conejo se esperaba. Al mirarselo mejor, Mona comenzó a saltar y chillar de la felicidad tal cual niña de ocho años; esta tomo a Jack entre sus brazos para jirar mas y mas entre la risas de ambos, cuando las cosas se calmaron, ambos se miraron acariciando el rostro del otro mientras la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos...ambos fusionaron finalmente sus labios en un largo, cariñoso y romántico beso.

.

El Show había terminado y todos nuestros "músicos" estaban muy cansados, si bien, se sintieron genial por los aplausos y ánimos del publico, su estado físico y mental era otra cosa muy diferente.

(Jason) Les juro que mañana creo que estaré fusionado con mi camita.

(Mike) Ya lo dijiste amigo, no siento las manos.

(Abiodun) Creo que los oídos me siguen doliendo un poco por esos últimos coros que cantaron chicos

(Nick) Este día fue sencillamente agotador.

(Erik) Pero sin duda, fue genial, cantamos en grande.

(Jhonny) Aunque me hubiera gustado que las chicas estuvieran aquí.

(Nick) Lo siento chico, tal vez para la próxima, pero esta vez no nos vieron brillar.

(¿?) Eso lo dudo, zorrito tonto.

Al escuchar la voz femenina cerca de ellos voltearon a todos lado, al mirar en una de las puertas, se encontraban Judy, Trixie y Cloy, ambas apagando sus cámaras de vídeo y yendo hacia sus parejas.

(Judy) Cantaron grandiosos chicos, se lucieron.

(Cloy) Sabia que cantabas bien Erik pero...wow, que galán estuviste.

(Trixie) Tienes una voz fantástica, parecen cantantes de opera.

Los tres hombres no pudieron sonrojarse ante los halagos de sus amadas.

(Nick) Pensábamos que seguían molestas con nosotros.

(Judy) Pues...la verdad que si, y mas cuando nos enteramos que se fueron sin avisar a este lugar...por un momento pensé lo peor...pero, me equivoque.

(Trixie) Las tres lo hicimos...pensábamos que nos engañaban.

(Cloy) Pero solo fue que vinieron sin avisar...en verdad lo sentimos por pensar en eso de ustedes, pero deben avisar, no esta bien que vayan a tocar o a cantar y no nos digan.

(Nick) Si chicas, ya sabemos que les gusta a las tres.

(Cloy) En realidad Nicholas...es a todas.

De la misma puerta, llegaron las demás parejas de todos nuestros amigos, entre una de ellas le llamo mucho la atención...era una chita amarilla de manchas anaranjadas, traía un hermoso vestido de color rojo carmesí que hacia contraste con sus ojos tan azules como el cielo de la mañana, traía unos colmillos un tanto mas largos de lo normal y tenia su cabello acomodado de un lado de su cabeza; esta se lanzo hacia Agustin y le dijo con una voz cariñosa y un tan to infantil

-Te extrañe "canelita", hoy no me llamaste.

-Si lo siento Melany, es solo que estuvimos ayudando a un amigo hoy.

-¿Amigo?, ¿pero a quien?. Pregunto Judy.

-a Jack por supuesto. Dijo Nick.

En ese momento, llegaron la pareja Savage y Ciel hacia donde estaban los demás, le saludaron al llevarse esa agradable sorpresa, luego de una pequeña charla una de las chicas noto algo.

(Valentina) Oye Mona, ¿que tal la cita con tu novio hoy ,eh?.

Mona no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente.

(Valentina) ¿Que sucede?

(Mona) No es nada Valy...es solo que, creo que la palabra "novio" esta algo gastada ya.

(Angela) ¿a que te refieres?

(Sol) Oye, ¿y eso que tienes en el dedo?

Todas se acercaron a Mona sorprendidas por el bello anillo de compromiso que tenían, corrieron hacia ella, incluso sacando del camino a todos sus amores. Las chicas soltaron un grito alocado mientras estas nada mas hablaban descontroladamente de ¿cuando fue que te lo propuso?, ¿por esto era que los chicos estaban tan ocupados?, ¿cuando y donde sera la boda?, ¿cuantas docenas de hijos tendrán?, ¿como los llamaran?, ¿que escuelas serian buenas de aquí a 5 años aproximadamente?; lo increíble del caso, es que Mona no parecía estar atan abrumada y hasta contaba algunas de sus ideas y sugerencias a sus amigas.

.

Ya todas nuestras parejas se habían despedido, parecían que los hermanos Clovers y el dúo dinámico de la ciudad, arreglarían su problema de pareja desde sus casas; todas las chicas estuvieron sorprendidas de que, los chicos tuvieran tanto corazón como para tomarse estas molestias por Jack y Mona. Estos últimos se fueron del lugar en el auto convertible de Jack, abrió el techo de este mientras conducían al lado de un rió cercano, las estrellas y la luna crecientes jugaban perfectamente como un espejo, las orejas de Jack ondeaban con el viento junto al pelaje de ambos, mona observaba cariñosamente el anillo que le regalo su ahora, prometido, esta le dijo.

-Jack...en serio me hiciste la chica mas feliz del mundo esta noche.

-Y tu el conejo mas contento de esta noche.

-Ya quiero que el Jefe se entere...vamos a comenzar a invitar a nuestros conocidos, aunque, ¿no te importa si la hacemos en uno meses?.

-En realidad te iba a pedir eso, quería que la boda fuese en la catedral de la ciudad.

Mona se sorprendió ante eso, ya que en ese lugar seria un escándalo tremendo...¿seria que ya no tendría miedo a exponer su relación ante el planeta?; y decir el planeta era poco, ya que, no se conocía un matrimonio de diferentes especies...al menos no legalmente, por lo que, podría ser un evento hasta televisado globalmente.

-Wow mi amor, ¿en serio?, eres lo máximo.

-Por nada cariño, es solo que, ademas de tomar una reservaciòn, quiero contarles esto a toda mi familia para que vengan.

-Igual los míos, llevo incluso algunos años de no hablar con varios de mis hermanos hermanos por el trabajo.

-Pues eso sera lo primero que haremos mañana -Dijo Jack-, luego de desayunar, hablaremos por videochat con nuestras familias; mis padres siguen trabajando en la empresa familiar en Londres.

-Y mis padres viven retirados en Berlin

-¿Pensaba que eran Norteamericanos?

-Lo son, es solo que, desde hace años dijeron que cuando se jubilarian, quería que los mandara a vivir a Berlin...y pues, con el salario de la Z.I.A que nos dan, les compre una casa en la capital cuando nos conocimos, desde entonces, cuando hablo con ellos, parece como si les hubiera cumplido todos sus deseos realidad.

-En verdad debieron amar esa idea de vivir a Europa. Dijo Jack.

En ello, Mona se acerco silenciosamente a un oído de Jack, esta en un tono de voz lujurioso y pícaro le contesto.

 _-Y esta noche cariño, como premio por darme tan gran regalo, te cumpliré cualquier deseo._

Jack se sonrojo ante esto, de su nariz salio una pequeña cota de sangre y con un tono de voz algo tímido pregunto.

-¿cualquier cosa?.

-La que usted desee "amo"

La gota se convirtió en un chorro de sangre, aunque Jack logro limpiarse a tiempo, en su mente ya se imaginaba todos los "deseos" que tendría que cumplirle su amada.

-Muy bien "genia", prepárate por que la noche aun es joven, no te acostaras temprano hoy. Dijo, con un inusual tono pícaro igualmente.

Ambos se dirigieron rápidamente a su hogar perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

.

 **(Arturven) Muy bien mis amigos, Jack y Mona se casara WIIIIII!:3, y con una escena final así para la imaginación 7u7; con lo de ¿el problema de pareja de Nick, Jhonny y Erik?, pues eso sera para el siguiente capitulo (pal próximo mucho salseo del bueno 7w7).**

 **Ya se que les debe parecer muy raro, el hecho que actualice tan rápido, (sobretodo a ami, que desde que comencé a estirar demasiado los episodios y con la escuela, me sorprende que no haya tardamos de un mes extra); espero que para antes de que termine este mes, pueda terminar un ultimo capitulo (a lo mejor lo del Septiembre sin fap ayudo un poco :v).**

 **Aprovechando el momento, les quiero decir que me hice una cuenta en Wattpad, ¿que subiré allí?, pues, probablemente contenido secundario o cosas demasiado simples allí que no las pondré aquí por no ser muy serias, a lo mejor hago una serie allí (y lo mas probable es que sean de TMNT 2012 ya que llevo muy inspirado con esa serie animada desde la semana pasada :3). Luego de publicar esto, en pocas horas subiré un One - Shot de Donatello x Abril (no les diré nada, pero se que les encantara), me pueden encontrar como "ArturvenWAt" con el titulo mi primera historia allí de "Un regalo muy especial".**

 **.**

 **Respuestas**

 **-Adrianed04: pues si la verdad, ya que de todas las temporadas que tenia planeado, esta era la única en la que se enfocara mas en los hermanos ya que...pues, la mitad se trataría de como controlaban sus poderes, y la vida de algunos personajes, muchas gracias por el apoyo amigo, saludos :3**

 **.**

 **Ya sin nada mas que decir mis amigos me voy, no olviden comentar que les pareció el cap con sus opiniones y análisis; y para los que no lo han hecho aun, darle a Fav para no perderse ninguna actualización al igual que darle a Seguir, con ustedes me despido, nos leemos luego chavos :3**


	15. Capitulo 11

**¿tres capítulos en un mes? ¿¡QUIEN ERES TU DEGENERADO!?**

 **Ustedes tranquilos y yo nervioso chavales :v, aquí e venido con un capitulo un tanto...diferente 7u7, ya que estamos por fechas del famoso reto de Internet (Septiembre sin fap) tengo que her un gran degenerado de ayudarles :v (y si, también por esto se me ocurrió este cap, tampoco sean malos con migo :vvv)**

 **pero como debo tener cuidadito para que no nos bajen la historia sin avisar de que tendrá alguna escenita aquí la advertencia**

 **(** ADVERTENCIA: EN ESTE CAPITULO SE VERÁN INSINUACIONES Y ESCENAS TANTO CON UN POCO, COMO CON MUCHO MATERIAL EXPLICITO, VÉALO BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD **) [ y cambiarle la clasificación a la history y en la descripción decir que capítulos son M para que no nos tumben] :v**

 **Ya con una lista demasiado larga de advertencias que se que nadie le parara ni media bola,vamos a comenzar con la sabrozura 7u7**

 **.**

Capitulo 11 - Sesión de Fotos

Trixie salio de la comisaria bastante enojada, se había ya desde hace unos cuantos días varios conjuntos de ropa para llamar la atención de Jhonny pero este no le tomo siquiera el ojo en los últimos días, pero la gota que derramo el vaso, fue el siquiera darle un cumplido a su novia. En su mente cuando se cambio luego de que los muchachos planearan ayudar a Jack con su proposición de matrimonio, pensaba en todas las cosas que le diría Jhonny.

 _"Oh Dios Trix, te ves ardientes"_

 _"Si ya eras sexy, ahora lo eres todavía mas"_

 _"por algo eres la que me da sueños húmedos en las noches primor"_

Tal vez no era propio de ella o de su novio, pero nunca le había dicho algo así, pero eso solo le daban mas ganas de que su fantasía se hiciera realidad... pero gran fue su descepciòn ante su respuesta.

La loba antes de retirarse se puso un nuevo conjunto de ropa, traía puesta una camisa azul oscura con la que dejaba ver su escote, unos pantalones cortos café que dejaban ver sus piernas junto a su bella figura, esta para terminar se arreglo el cabello y termino arreglada a la perfección; sin embargo al encontrase con su novio para darle esta sorpresa, este parecía mas interesado en hablar con su hermano mayor e ir a un "plan" que efectuarían mañana, Trix se enojaba mas y mas ya que Jhonny no le apreciaba ese detalle de su novia, ya cansada dijo lo ultimo que le quedaba para que le siquiera voltease, a pesar de que no era en serio, sonó como si lo fuera.

-Por lo que veo, este estúpido humano no es un buen partido.

El corazón se le rompió cuando, a pesar de hablar en voz alta, Jhonny no le dio nada de importancia, Trix ya muy molesta saco una de sus garras e hizo presión en un hombro del muchacho lastimandole un poco, al voltearse, lo pocos presentes en el sitio vieron algo que no se esperaban...Trxie le dio una fuerte cachetada a su novio en la mejilla, aun siendo capaz de aguantar golpes que atravesaran el concreto con facilidad, esa cachetada lo dejo tumbado en el suelo;Jhonny, con sus ojos abiertos como platos y con una mano tapando se cachete sonrojado por el golpe no supo como reaccionar al ver el gran ceño fruncido de su novia...este se le quedo embobado al ver el conjunto que tenia puesto que le daba una apariencia bastante atrayente,pero esta no dijo nada y se retiro.

Jhonny trato de seguirle pero esta se subió a un taxi y se fue del lugar, su hermano mayor sorprendido por lo ocurrido pregunto.

-¿Que rayos fue eso?

-Ni idea, no se que mosca le pico.

-¿Acaso hablaron de algo?

-No tengo idea Erik, cuando iba a entrar a los vestidores, solo me agradeció por darle la paliza involuntaria al señor Truvillo.

-Seguro arreglaras las cosas con ella en casa.

-Eso espero big bro.

.

Trixie había llegado a la casa de su novio, con las sabanas habia limpiado sus lagrimas aunque sus ojos le delataban un millardo de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza sobre tantas posibilidades del por que su novio no le quiso escuchar, sin mencionar que desde hace un buen tiempo no han salido y que, las caricias entre ambos eran casi inexistentes, Trixie no era alguien que le encantara temer relaciones sexuales casi a diario como algunos amigos suyos e inclusive algunas de sus hermanas, pero quería sentir a un macho que se acostara con ella, que le acariciare sus piernas, vientre, que le susurre cosas tiernas y lindas al oído y dormir en un cálido abrazo...y claro, su ocasional noche de sexo...

Con ello en mente, decidió hablar con una de sus hermanas, Angela. Esta por una video-llamada se comunico rápidamente; su hermana mayor estaba en vuelta en un toalla blanca envuelta a su alrededor.

 _(Angela) Hola hermanita, ¿que sucede con esa carita tan triste?_

(Trixie) Hola Angel...es Jhonny, hoy querida darle una sorpresa a Jhonny con un conjunto de ropa muy bonito que me puse...pero ni siquiera me vio, ya ya lleva mas de dos meses que casi ni salimos...no se, creo que ya me quiere.

 _(Angela) ¿!Como piensas en decir eso chica¡?._

(Trixie) Desde hace tiempo e querido mostrarle que soy alguien sexy, no lo e hecho desde hace mucho tiempo y, creo que el ya se acostumbro a mi lado adorable y tierno.

 _(Angela) Ese es tu Don, hermanita._

(Trixie) Pero yo no soy solo lindura, no se si sera que no tengo buenos atributos como hembra, o si sera que soy aburrida...no lo se la verdad.

 _(Angela) Ay hermanita -Dice con una expresión de compasión- Nunca debes decir eso. En primera, tienes buenas TETAS; en segundo, tienes buenas curvas...esas dos cosas no tanto yo, pero sigues siendo muy sexy jejej; tercero, eres alguien graciosa, cariñosa y alegre; cuando te lo propongas, puedes ser atrevida y picara; recuerdo que las muy pocas veces en la que te has quedado ebria, eras muy cariñoso con Jhonn._

(Trixie) Por eso lo digo...no digo que quiero a Jhonny que sea una maquina sin parar del sexo y que en ello de base nuestra relación...pero si lo quiero que sea mas... "cariñoso" wi es que me entiendes.

 _(Angela) Sabes?, Cloth y Jud dijeron algo similar, Cloy dijo que desde hace dos meses no a tenido una cita con Erik debido a que se a dedicado a entrenar y practicar las técnicas que recupero Ivangel; y Judy habla que Nick tampoco le a echado mucho el ojo y no sabe como llamar su atención nuevamente, sin mencionar que se a unido con los hermanos en sus entrenamiento...eso y que por alguna razón dice que piensa que se ve gorda._

(Trixie) En mi opinión, ella esta muy buena.

 _(Angela) ¿Pensaba que ya no jugabas por los dos bandos?._

(Trixie)Solo digo que, aun siendo coneja tiene un cuerpozo...en fin, ¿tienes algo que me pueda ayudar?

 _(Angela) En verdad si, tanto para ti como para las ademas, aparte de que me servirá como una forma de darle una sorpresa a Jason; reúnanse en mi casa para el almuerzo, luego discutiremos de que, solamente avísale a las demás y, aun si pasa algo que las enoja mas con ellos, traten de que sigan lo que acordamos._

 _._

Como pidió su hermana mayor, Trixie aviso a sus dos amigas y al mediodía estuvieron al frente de la casa de Angela; al entrar a su casa se encontraron con otra de las hermanas de Trixie...Missie, una loba de ojos café y pelaje gris, traía puesta una camiseta negra debajo de una chaqueta roja e igualmente traía unos shorts cortos por el calor; luego de saludarse entraron en la cocina se encontraron con otras dos lobas, Una de pelaje café que era Angela y la otra que era de un pelaje negro y ligeramente mas pequeña que Angela...Maribel; pelaje negro y ojos café claros, traía con sigo lo que parecía ser un uniforme de la franquicia "Hooters"; mientras que la antigua novia platónica de Jhonny traía con sigo unos pantalones rasgados en las rodillas de color azul celeste y una camiseta sin mangas de color negra que solamente eran sujetadas por unas tiras en sus hombros. Las chicas que recién habían llegados, por alguna razón notaron que las vestimentas de las hermanas Chirinos eran bastante reveladores.

-Muy bien chicas, el almuerzo ya esta casi listo, espero que les guste los vegetales y la papa hervida. Dijo Maribel.

-Tienen Barbecue ¿verdad?. Pregunto Trix.

-Claro. Dijo Angela.

Al escuchar eso tanto Trix y Cloy sacaron sus garras y gritaron en un tono un tanto amenazante aunque comico.

-ENTREGUE LA PAPITA HERVIDA Y NADIE SALDRÁ HERIDO.

.

Luego de un almuerzo lleno de charla sobre los problema de nuestras amigas, para las hermanas de Trix, parecía que los chicos estaban comenzando a centrarse demasiado hacia el trabajo o al entrenamiento, incluso por parte de Nick, las chicas mencionaron que era una pasibilidad que Nicholas tratara de estar a su nivel para no sentirse inferior. Ya con todo lo malo centralizado y aclarado Judy pregunto.

-¿Y que tienen que nos puedan ayudar?.

-Solo sigamos. Dijo Angela luego de dejar los platos en el lavadero y limpiarse las patas.

Las seis caminaron hacia una habitación. En esta se podía ver una gran cama de sabanas blancas y decenas de almohadas y muñecos de felpas de todos los tipos, tamaños y colores; las paredes eran de un alegre colores verde y un diseño de flores negras bellisimo inclusive con algunos dibujos de colibrí, había un televisor en la pared y cerca de la puerta para salir, se podían ver unas puertas de maderas plegable en las que se podían ver que era el Closet de Angela y una puerta de color blanca y de perilla dorada en la que era claro que era el baño.

Para las demás le pareció muy bonita la habitación de su hermana.

(Trixie) En verdad esta genial tu cuarto hermana, tu sueldo de medica es mejor de lo que esperaba.

(Angela) Y sera mejor cuando termine mi postgrado en estudio de enfermedades mentales, ya no me faltan ni 6 meses.

(Trixie) Eso sonaría genial, tengo que ir con tigo para arreglar algo cuando te logres graduarte de Psicóloga.

(Angela) Claro hermanita, pero no estamos aquí para ello.

Al decir eso, Angela le guía con la cabeza a Maribel, con esto, esta tomo la señal y de su bolsillo saco una llave plateada y con esta cerro la puerta por la que entraron; al hacerlo, las chicas comenzaron a usar sus cámaras.

(Cloy) ¿Que rayos es lo que están haciendo?

(Angela) Ya verán...Trix, primero dame tu teléfono y las tres siéntense en la cama. Le dijo a Trix, Cloy y Judy.

Las chicas obedecieron aunque un tanto confundidas, estas notaron que Angela encendió el teléfono, estas pidieron que se acercasen hasta que sus pechos se tocaros, solamente fue un abraso...en verdad no tenia nada de raro, era algo que hacían todos los días...todo parecía normal hasta que-

-Chicas.

La voz tartamudeante de Judy sonó en el lugar, al dejar de mirar a Angela y ver hacia el frente, ambas lobas miraron que tenían a su pequeña amiga entre sus pechos. Aun con su pelaje , se podían ver sys bastante sonrojados junto a sus retraídas.

El sonido de un _Flash_ le saco de su trance, ambas se separaron dejando a la pobre conejita petrificada sentada en la orilla de mi cama.

-Angela, devuélveme mi teléfono ahora. Dijo Trix

-Espera, que aun o termino. Dijon Angela.

De repente sonó un click, que inconfundiblemente era el sonido de una foto mandándose, Trix salto sobre su hermana mayor para tratar de quitarle el teléfono y borrar esa vergonzosa foto.

-¿Que diablos haces?.

-Esta es mi idea Trix, una sesión de fotos.

Luego de que se la quitara de encima, Angela logro explicar con mayor detalle.

-Vimos que su principal problema es que, probablemente los muchachos estén olvidando las joyas que tienen al frente y que comenzaron a descuidar con sus entrenamientos...por lo que,con una pequeña, pero sexy sesión de fotos, van a hacer que esos chicos vuelvan a tener fantasías con ustedes en ligar de chicos malos destruyendo la ciudad.

Al voltearse, Trix, Cloy y Judy miraron que las otras hermanas Chirinos tomándose fotos, ambas hermanas se sujetaban sus camisas haciendo que casi se vieran sus pechos al desnudo.

-Entonces hermanita, ¿que dices? Pregunto Angela.

Las tres chicas no se sentían tan segura de la propuesta, ¿estaban segura de lo que iban a hacer?

(Cloy) ¿Solo se las enviaran a los chicos, ¿no?

(Angela) Claro; tu para Erik, Trix para Jhon, Jud a Nick y las mías para mi Jason Williams

(Nota del Autor: Para el que no entendió, Angela hace referencia a un jugador famoso de Baloncesto de los Estados Unidos que, ahora que lo pienso, se parece mucho a como me imaginaba a Jason...solo que algo mas musculoso xD)

(Angela) Solo siganos, y verán como las cosas van a ir mejorando.

Las chicas se dieron cuenta de que en verdad, Angela les quería ayudar con su problema.

-Bien Angel, mas vale que esto solamente sea para nuestros novios -Dijo Trixie- por que si encuentro algunas de esas fotos en la web, tendrás un serio problema con migo.

-Usted tranquila hermanita, solo confía en mi.

-Bueno...supongo que-

-GENIAL! -Exclamo Angela- ahora quítate el pantalón.

Avergonzada, la loba obedeció y las chicas voltearon para no mirar.

-Ustedes también chicas. Le dijo Angela a Cloy y Judy

Al quitarse la ropa se quedaron con sus prendas intimas, las de Trixie eran de color blancas con un pequeño listón negro, las de Judy eran de un color purpura, aunque la que llamo la atención de todas fue la de Cloy, esta traía un conjunto negro con rojo que le hacia ver asombrosa.

(Trixie) Cloy...te ves...hermosa.

La loba no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el alago tanto de su mejor amiga como el de las demás presentes...de repente, la expresión de Angela cambio a una de curiosidad por algo que parecía extrañarle.

(Angela) Hermanita, Cloy...párense de lada a lado.

Las chicas obedecieron y se pararon rectas una al lado de la otra...Angela y sus dos hermanas al verlas trataron de aguantar la risa pero esta se les escapaban entre los dientes, ante aquella extraña acción las chicas preguntaron el por que de esto y Missi respondió.

-Es que, aun siendo mas pequeña que tu, Trixie tiene senos mas grandes.

-¿QUE?. Exclamo Cloy.

Era extraño tener los pechos de su amiga tan cerca, pero luego de acercarlos y compararlos, si, efectivamente eran mas grandes que los suyos; al saber esto, Trixie no pudo evitar sentirse bien saber ese dato.

-Espero que no te molestes amiga, pero al fin te gane en algo :3

-Ya saben lo que dicen Trix, "mas chaparritas, mas rellenitas". Dijo Cloy algo burlona.

-NO ESTOY GORDA!

-No importa, tengo un mejor conjunto, ya quiero que Erik me lo vea.

-En eso si concordamos. Dijo Trixie

-Ustedes dos dejen ya de hablar y sigamos; Missie y Maribel se ocuparan de Cloy y Judy; yo me quedare con Trix. Dijo Angela

Comenzaron a tomarse fotos, cada quien en poses cada vez mas atrayentes y sexys. En un momento dado a Angela se le ocurrió una idea; le pidió a Missi que tomase su cámara para mandarle una foto a Jhonny...esta se puso atrás de Trix y, esta sin avisar metió sus patas debajo del sostén de su hermana menor y le dio un cariñoso beso en una mejilla; todas en el lugar se sonrojaron al ver la escena mientras Trix se alejaba nerviosa.

(Trixie) ¿Que rayos te pasa?. Pregunto tapandose los pechos.

(Angela) ¿Que?, a los hombres les encanta a las mujeres "cariñosas entre ellas"

(Trixie) En primera, no sabemos si el es a quien le gustan "esas cosas"...y en segundo, ERES MI HERMANA

(Angela) ¿Acaso eso es un impedimento amor? 7u7

Ante ello en la loba se dijo para si misma.

(Trixie) _Creo que esto va en serio._

Con esto en la mente de la coneja Judy se le cruzo un pensamiento.

 _-¿Por que tengo el presentimiento de que alguna de nosotras saldrá con dudas sobre su orientación sexual antes de la noche?_

Estas iban a retomar la sesión de fotos, pero al acercarse Angela mucho hacia Trix, esta le abrazaba nuevamente hacia sus prendas intimas, esta trato de quitarle sin querer las bragas , por lo que alejo de ella.

(Angelas) Diablos, en serio lo siento hermanita, no era mi-

(Trixie) No, no , no, hermana...se que fe sin querer eso ultimo...es solo que, no quiero que el vea..."eso", eso es una sorpresa para el.

Trixie no se refería a mostrarse desnuda ante su novio...pero si no era eso, ¿que podría ser?, ser lo que sea, parecía que solo sus hermanas sabían a que se refería por sus expresiones faciales.

(Angela) Como sea, vamos a seguir; Chicas! -Exclamo Angela hacia sus hermanas-, consiganle algo mas sexy a nuestras amiguitas, tenemos que hacer que sus novios se mueran por ellas.

.

Con Maribel y Judy; La conejita se sentía algo avergonzada de estar tan cerca de otra chica en ropa interior, la loba le había conseguido algo de tela vieja que, para las cuales le servían como una medias ajustadas.

-Tengo que decirlo, me veo genial con esto. Dijo Judy

-En verdad te sientan bien amiga.

Todo parecía ir relativamente bien, Nick no tardo en conectarse y no pidió muchas explicaciones por las fotos...todo iba bien hasta que.

-Me disculpo por lo que haré a continuación. Dijo Maribel.

-¿Disculpa? Pregunto confundida Judy

Maribel tomo una foto justo cuando le dio una pequeña mordida en una nalga a Judy, la coneja se sonrojo como tomate y dio un salto en la cama.

-¿Que les pasa a ustedes?

-Te lo dijimos a los hombres les encanta.

Maribel a continuación le mostró el teléfono de la coneja a su dueña, esta vio que, en lugar de dar un "Me Gusta",mando una foto en la que el zorro, salia sonriendo tontamente, con su rostro sonrojado y con su nariz ensangrentada combinado con una clara expresión de fantasía, este con una pata mostraba un gran pulgar en alto señalando su aprobación a la imagen sugerente. Judy por su parte solo se sonrojaba mas y mas al saber el secreto del zorro.

-¿Continuamos Madame Rabbit?

Con ello dicho la coneja siguió las instrucciones de la loba Maribel, esta se coloco en cima del estomago de la loba y con una expresión mezclada entre lo adorable y sexy siguió mandando fotos, Maribel al igual que Angela le gustaba sentir avergonzada a su "amiga", es por ello que, nuevamente tomando el teléfono de Judy, con sus dientes jalo la prenda de vestir inferior de Judy haciendo que, al soltarla esta golpeara contra la coneja, ante esto Nick Envió un mensaje.

 _-Hey...eso sigue siendo sexy...pero yo soy el único que se la puede coger...ya depende de ella si acepta el trió :V_

Ante lo que leyeron tanto Judy como Maribel se sorprendieron por lo escrito, con vergüenza la coneja dijo.

-Cuando llegue a casa esta noche, voy a partirle el hocico a Nick de una sola patada.

.

Con Missie y Cloy las cosas iban bastante tranquilas, ya que fueron las únicas que se quisieron poner muy "cariñosas" entre ellas; eso si, ambas se probaron algunos vestidos bastante..."llamativo" para ellas (para no decir muy sexys :v), las cosas para ellas iban bastante tranquila, ademas de mostrarle un montón de imágenes a su novio por el celular, este tardo mas de la cuenta en contestar, llegando incluso a las 3:00 Pm en contestar; este se sentía un tanto confundido por las fotos que su novia le mandaba por mensajes privados, la loba le dijo que era solo un regalo que le iba a dar como una sorpresa; Erik a pesar de que no lo mostraba en sus mensajes, este en verdad disfrutaba lo que estaba viendo, las cosas fueron bien hasta que a Missie se le ocurrió una idea.

La hermana de Trixie guió a la otra loba hacia el baño, allí la paro ante el espejo y le dijo.

-Muy bine Cloy, vamos a dejar algo para el plato fuerte...alguna ves, ¿quisiste hacer el One Finger Selfie Challange?

Al escuchar esas palabras Cloy se petrifico, su cuerpo no sabia que responderle sino en recibir las pequeñas risitas traviesas de Missi

-Bien chica, ya creo que sabes las reglas, tapa tus "cositas" con un dedo de la pata...aunque, como estas algo plana...

-Tengo mas tetas que tu pos si no te diste cuenta todavía. Dijo Cloy algo avergonzada y molesta.

-Pero no mas que Trixie :3

-En serio...¿que rayos le dieron de comer sus padres?, ni mi mama en sus mejores días las tenia así.

-¿Que puedo decir amiga?, creo que como la mayor parte de nuestra familia es de fuertes raíces incas, y casi nadie de nuestra familia se intereso en extranjeros...creo que, logramos preservar nuestros "Atributos" Jejejej. Dijo riendo

-Jej, pero a ti casi no te salieron, pareces los de una niña todavía. Dijo algo burlona Cloy

-Muy graciosa chica, como sea, solo apúrate y no tardes, tengo algunas ideas para otras cositas mas.

Al decir esto ultimo la loba Chirinos tranco con fuerza la puerta, Cloy al hacerlo y con algo de vergüenza se quito su conjunto de ropa interior rojo y negro hasta quedar desnuda frente al espejo...ella nunca se considero de una fémina de pechos grandes o los mas bellos del mundo, incluso hace algunos años, tenia miedos y preocupación por que crecían tanto como deberían hacerlo en la pubertad...pero eso ahora no le deprimía y la verdad, le gustaban como se veían, ni siquiera consideraba la idea de una cirugía si esta no le ayudaba a mejorar la salud, _"Que lo estético se lo encargue a la naturaleza"_ era un pequeño lema que esta tenia cuando se miraba al espejo...esta lo hizo, en su mente comenzaban a llenarse de miles de posibilidades de como seria la reacción de su novio al verla por primera vez completamente desnuda en la intimidad de un cuarto oscuro a la luz de la luna...

Tanto la fantasía como la perversión se apoderaron de su mente por unos momentos, pero recordó que había alguien esperándola afuera así que, con cuidado tomo su celular y activo su cámara; Cloy se veía claramente avergonzada pero esta no podía evitar hacerlo...por lo que, para lucir mejor, mostró un sonrisa picara mordiendo su labio inferior y puso los ojos mas bellos pero a la vez sexy que pudo hacer...colo el dedo en posición que sus pechos y su vagina se pudieran ver con claridad y con total certeza de que estaban tapados tomo la foto...

La foto salio mejor de lo que esperaba, una postura genial, un cuerpo despampanante, sus partes intimas no se podían ver pero estaba seguro que mas de un macho le daría una erección espontanea al verla así...tomo todo el valor del mundo y le mando la foto a Erik...su respuesta no llego...por alguna razón Erik se desconecto casi al mismo tiempo que había revisado la foto, el nerviosismo de la loba era obvio y se preguntaba el por que su novio hizo eso...¿tuvo que salir para alguna parte?, ¿se le apago el teléfono?, ¿alguien le estaba llamando?, podrían ser cualquiera de esas cosas.

.

Angela y Trixie se fueron llevando mejor, Trix tomo una gorra falsa de policía que le dio Angela y unas esposas de juguete, aunque estas parecían muy reales, mirando sugestiva mente a la cámara junto al texto _"te apresare hoy sucio criminal",_ Angela tomo un vestido similar al que ella usa para ir a trabajar, solo que este era mas ajustado y tenia un escote que permitía ver mas claramente sus pechos, esta las abría mas y mas hasta que la camisa se rompió, a la loba no le importo que sus senos se mostraran a la cámara por lo que, incluso se atrevió a menearlos.

.

Con el paso de las horas ya habían terminado...o bueno, casi, las chicas se iba a despedir con una foto de frente de ellas todas juntas.

(Angela) Muy bien chicas, esta ultima como recuerdo, esto si que fue divertido.

(Cloy) Dilo por ti. Dijo algo cansada

(Angela) No seas tan aguafiestas lobita...ahora todas...sonrisas.

Pero no todo podía terminar tan bien...como si no fuera suficiente para la coneja, Missi y Maribel decidieron molestar a la coneja una ultima vez, cada quien le tomo de un pequeño y le dio un cariñoso beso en una mejilla justo cuando la cámara tomo la captura, las demás chicas aunque no estaban muy de acuerdo con lo que hicieron, no pudieron evitar reírse un poco de la expresión de Judy.

(Angela) Muy bien hermanas; Missi, comprendo que seas una chica bastante traviesa, al igual que tu Maribel...pero Mari...en serio, ya parale.

(Maribel) ¿Por que?

(Angela) Ya es la tercera cosa..."no hetero" que le haces a Judy.

(Maribel) Pero a su novio le gusta al igual que el mio.

(Angela) Si y todo eso...pero ya sabes lo que dicen, " _Una es casualidad, dos son coincidencia...pero tres, son acciones enemigas_ " 7u7.

Con eso dicho la loba Maribel no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque esta presento una pequeña sonrisa burlona ante lo dicho.

.

(Angela) Esas nalgas si son herencia peruana carajo!...jejej, pero lo mejor fue la respuesta de Jason cuando comencé a mandarle las fotos, miren.

 _Jason Novio_

 _AY NO MAMES ANGEL, estoy en el Septiembre Sin Fap y aposte con los demás del_

 _escuadrón_ _que podríamos aguantar los 30 días, ¿y tu me mandas el pack?...PASE , PASE :V_

.

(Missi) Jajajaj, eso no tiene precio xDDD

(Trixie) Solo espero que Jhonny no piense de mas con estas cosas.

(Cloy) Igual espero eso.

(Missi) Son chicos muy buena onda, ademas que le dieron "Me encanta" a casi todas las fotos.

(Maribel) Gracias a mi :3.

(Angela) Tu solo querías cogerte a Judy y lo sabes.

(Maribel) Claro que no...eso nunca lo haría.

(Trixie) Lo que sea, nosotras nos vamos, Jhonny dijo que llegara tarde a la casa y darán un buen Show en TV.

Las chicas salieron de la casa de Angela, ya vieron que el sol ya se estaba metiendo por el color del cielo mezclado por el amarillo y naranja mientras se acercaban al auto de Cloy.

(Cloy) En serio este fue un día bastante extraño.

(Trixie) Y que me lo digas, ¿no crees que Maribel se había puesto demasiado cariñosa con Judy?

(Cloy) Si lo se,...aunque, no creo que tu seas la mas indicada para decir eso.

(Trixie) Oh vamos, ya supera eso...fue en el ultimo año de secundaria.

(Cloy) Claro que no estoy molesta -Dijo para evitar que su amiga se enojara-, solo digo que, me parece raro que tu lo digas...después de todo...tu eres-

(Trixie) Da igual la verdad, aunque en verdad fue algo bastante gracioso, ¿no opinas lo mismo Judy?...¿Judy?

Ambas lobas se voltearon y se dieron cuenta que Judy casi no se había movido de la puerta, esta miraba sus patas con unos ojos abiertos como platos con sus pupilas contraídas, esta se decía mientras recordaba todas las cosas que que hizo y le hicieron en la habitación de esa casa.

 _Lo que paso allí...¿me cambio?...¿me gusto o lo odie?; ¿soy una coneja heterosexual?, ¿bisexual?, ¿homosexual?, ¿quien soy?, ¿¡QUE SOY!?_

El agite de las lobas le sacaron de su trance, sus mirada volvió a la normalidad, esta miro y tenia a las chicas mirándole algo preocupada.

(Trixie) ¿Que le paso Judy?, parecía como si tuviera una duda existencial.

(Judy) En verdad si era una duda, pero creo que no debía pensarlo mucho.

(Cloy) Vamos a hacer algo mientras los muchachos terminan lo que vayan a hacer.

(Trixie) ¿y que rayos era lo que tenían planeado?, solo mencionaban algo sobre un plan pero no dijo nada Jhonny.

(Cloy) Igual fue con Erik

(Judy) Vamos a ver que es lo que estarán haciendo.

Las chicas se subieron al auto de Cloy, luego de hablar con los muchachos luego de mandarles las fotos de su "sesión de fotos privadas" los chicos no respondieron mas, aun mandadoles mensajes o llamándoles no contestaba, eso ya era raro, ya que Nick nunca faltaba en contestar una llamada, Jhonny rara vez no tenia su teléfono apagado o sin batería al igual que su hermano mayor.

Durante el camino se les ocurrió llevar algunas cervezas ya que no pudieron contactar con sus parejas, guardaron las cosas en la parte trasera del auto y, se sorprendieron de ver a un Guepardo algo obeso, ojos marrones, pelaje amarillo con manchas naranjas y marrones, traía un pantalón corto caqui y una camisa blanca con rayas verdes, este traía con sigo una buena cantidad de víveres que metía a un auto color amarillo con el estampado de un chita salvaje corriendo en cuatro patas...era Ben, este logro escuchar los saludos de las chichas y, su expresión aunque era de alegría, por alguna razón parecía que no les esperaba verlas allí.

(Judy) Hola Benjamín ¿como estas?

(Ben) Hola chicas, hoy a sido un día algo atareado con mi familia pero estamos bien.

(Trixie) Wow amigo, te ves bastante mas delgado.

(Ben) Muchas gracias Benjamín, el nutrisionista de Gazy me dijo que debía bajar de peso pronto si quería llegar con tranquilidad a la tercera edad...y, aunque eh tardado mas de la cuenta en llegar a la meta que me puso el Doc, voy por buen camino -Este se dio un pequeño jalón en sus pantalones-, estas cosas no las usaba desde que era era cadete de policía hace ya 10 años.

(Cloy) Hablando de Gazelle, ¿como esta ella?

(Ben) Genial, desde la semana pasada por fin logro tomar un descanso luego de pasar mas de dos meses en una gira por Iceland, si la productora se lo permite podre ir con ella a la siguiente gira hacia latinoamericano.

(Judy) Y, ¿para que llevas tantas comida?.

(Ben) Unos amigos y ejecutivos de Gazy irán hoy a su hogar, y quiero prepararles algo.

(Judy) Eso suena genial, espero que tengan suerte.

(Ben) Gracias chicas, por cierto, ¿por que no fueron al restaurant elegante con los chicos?

Las tres féminas levantaron sus orejas al escuchar lo que dijo Garraza.

(Judy) ¿A que te refieres?

(Ben) Los chicos mencionaron hoy irían al acuario, al jardín botánico, a la plaza central, al centro comercial, a la feria al lado del centro comercial y muchas cosas mas hasta ir a un elegante restaurant; pensaba que iban a a ir ustedes obviamente, pero como no van, se me hace algo demasiado raro.

En ese momento Judy salto hacia Barraza, esta aterrizo en su estomago y escalo sujetándose de la tela de la camisa del felino hasta llegar al cuello de la camisa para poder mirarse frente a frente.

(Judy) Benjamín, por favor, dinos a donde fueron los muchachos.

Benjamín algo preocupado y asustado por la reacción de las chicas, este les dijo todo lo que los muchachos hablaron y donde estaban, este igualmente dijo que debían ir lo mejor posible para que las dejaran entrar, igualmente con el pasar de los minutos fueron llamando a las demás parejas, como Valentina, Sol, Angela y Melany quien recién había salido del trabajo, estas les contaron sobre todo lo que hicieron por lo que se dirigieron hacia donde Benjamín les había dicho que estaban los muchachos; en sus mentes trataban de pensar sobre las posibilidades del por que los muchachos estarían allí e hicieron todas esas cosas sin avisarle... aunque, no pudieron evitar pensar igualmente en lo peor, como que les estaban engañando con alguien mas.

Luego de arreglarse y haber llegaron al lugar en donde estaban, el lugar en realidad era un gran hotel, pero en la parte de arriba lograron ver varias mesas y sillas junto a unas voces cantando en español.

(Trixie) Oigan, esa es la voz de Jhonny cantando.

(Cloy) Si...también escucho a Erik y a Jason, ¿que rayos esta pasando allá arriba?.

(Judy) Amigas, no tenemos tiempo para esto, tenemos que ir a ver que es lo que pasa.

Durante el camino se habían encontrado con otras féminas que luego de hablar con ellas, resultaron que estas eran igualmente, las esposas de los agentes que habían llegado hace poco a la ciudad, quienes igualmente comenzaron a actuar de manera extraña desde anoche y aun mas durante todo este día.

En la entrada de la zona del Restaurant se habían encontrado con dos toros resguardado la entrada, luego de algo de pelea verbal con este, cuando le mencionaron el nombre de sus novios y esposos, la actitud del guarda espalda cambio abrupta mente, siendo de alguien malhumorado que no quería dejar pasar a nadie, a uno que incluso les abrió la puerta y se disculpo por su actitud.

Al entrar se encontraron con un hermosos lugar con música suave, los animales en el lugar habían muchos animales bailando al ritmo de la música...estas al ver al fondo, en dirección al escenario se vieron a sus parejas cantando y tocando la música del lugar; violines, teclado, guitarras, baterías; junto a ellos varios instrumentos que tanto usaban como otros que solamente apartaban del lugar para no estorbar mientras Jason junto a los hermanos Clovers como Coro cantaban la canción "Adiós" del compositor Argentino Gustavo Cerati...en ello, vieron que en el sitio se encontraban bailando en el centro Jack y Mona.

Luego de darse cuenta de los chicos no les estaban "montando les los cuernos" como dicen coloquialmente, un nuevo mensaje de Ben les dijo que los muchachos estaban ayudando a Jack con un favor que les estaban pidiendo por parte de Jack, pero el felino no sabia de que trataba. Ya que no podían bailar con los chicos, ya que ellos eran quienes estaban dando el espectáculo en el lugar, las féminas nada mas se quedaron viendo y sorprendiéndose de sus parejas por su habilidad al tocar los instrumentos tan armónicamente o por su habilidad para el canto junto a la captura de imágenes por medio de fotos de su celulares y algunos vídeos.

.

.

.

A ACABO EL CAPITULO

 **(Arturven) Hola mis queridos lectores, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, se que para los latinoamericanos entendieron el por que el de este capitulo (pa que pierdan el SSF CABRONES :3...eso y por que no sabia mas que escribir de momento :v) algo así sera el siguiente capitulo que se centraran en tres parejas (Nicudy, Clorik, y Jhontrix) :v.**

 **Tratare de publicar un ultimo capitulo por este mes de Septiembre, ya que quiero tratar de culminar la historia este año y, quiero tener un mínimo de dos capítulos por mes; pensaba que por una tormenta que hay cerca de RD iban a haber cortes largos de luz (de 6 horas o mas) siendo que en realidad solo fueron de a lo mucho media hora, lo que hizo que pudiera terminar este capitulo de manera mucho mas rápido de lo que yo esperaba (creo que debo de estar publicando esto el domingo en la noche o el lunes temprano en la mañana).**

 **Tengo algunas ideas para abarcar un poco mas a algunas parejas que, como e visto en algunos MP y comentarios en Facebook, eh "puesto un poco de lado" a las demás parejas ademas de los humanos...y en verdad, creo que si tuve la culpa desde el inicio, ya que en serio, cuando plantee la idea de una segunda temporada, ademas del pasado de Ivangel y los entrenamientos de los hermanos Clovers, no había pensado mucho en profundizas mas con los demás personajes, esto no comencé a pensarlo mejor sino con el mini-arco de Africa, un peque vistazos a varias de nuestras parejas seria algo bueno y un pequeño respiro de los pocos episodios que no dejan de envolver al Z.I.A (que por cierto nada mas son uno pero para ese faltan con capítulos mas, mas o menos; y el ultimo de esta temporada aunque en verdad casi no tienen importancia de momento de como lo tengo en mi cerebro).**

 **La siguiente temporada volverá a sus raíces, con misterios, aventuras, revelaciones y combates, y se preguntaran, ¿quien es el villano en esta ocasión?...pues piensen lo amigos, pueden dejarlo en los comentarios al igual que su opinión ante este episodio, para los que no lo han hecho, pueden darle a Favorito y seguir la historia para no perderse de nada de nada; hasta aquí llego su amigo Arturven en esta ocasión , nos leemos luego chicos y chicas ;)**


	16. Capitulo 12

**(Arturven) Hola a todos y a todas (espero que eso no sea un error) aquí nos encontramos para el ultimo capitulo del mes; antes de comenzar con el capitulo, quisiera decirles que ya tengo una pagina oficial para publicar Fanfics, igualmente la utilizo para publicar los Fics o historias originales de todos los escritores que me den su permiso para publicarlas (obviamente, dándoles el crédito de que estas son sus historias); para el que este interesado, la pagina de Facebook se llama "Arturven Fanfics" pueden enviar sus historias tanto a la pagina como un MP de aquí (No solo pueden ser de Zootopia o de esta pagina, puede ser Fics de otras franquicias o incluso historias originales).**

 **ArturvenJMM/?modal=admin_todo_tour**

 **Ahora sin mas relleno inecesa-...a no si verdad, la Advertencia de la ultima ocasion.**

 _ **EL SIGUIENTE MATERIAL LITERARIO CONTIENE ESCENAS Y COMENTARIOS SUGERENTES, SE** **RECOMIENDA** **EL ACOMPAÑAMIENTO DE LOS PADRES, SI NO , QUE TE VALGA VERGA MI ADVERTENCIA HIJO DEL DIABLO(A) :V, AHORA** **ASÍ** **, QUE COMIENCE LA ZUKULENCIA PRROS.**_

.

Capitulo 12 - Un lindo corazon.

JhoTrix Pov

El reconfortante viento helado de la noche les permitió llegar a su hogar con una paz y tranquilidad que nunca había sentido desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

(Trixie) Estuviste grandioso Jhon

(Jhonny) Jej pues que puedo decir...El señor Mike y me hermano sabían dirigirnos.

(Trixie) Por curiosidad, ¿Desde cuando Erik sabe cantar Griego?

(Jhonny) Ni idea, pero fue algo chevere.

(Trixie) Creo que ustedes me hicieron una fan de ese tal Nikos Ikono.

(Jhonny) Como tu digas, por cierto Trix, te quería preguntar algo.

La loba le miro curiosa mientras mientras abría la puerta, se veía como el rostro del joven se sonrojaban mas y mas mientras este desviaba la mirada, con un tono de voz mas tímido que el de hace uno minutos dijo.

-Lo de las fotos...¿para que lo hiciste?

Trix se sonrojo al escuchar esa pregunta, esta algo tímida pero preocupada respondió.

-Es solo que...al ver que ya llevabas ya mucho tiempo con los entrenamientos...desde que volviste de la misión a Africa, comenzaste a entrenar mucho mas de lo normal, incluso dejamos de ir a citas...por eso...hasta pensé que ya te dejaba de gustarte.

El muchacho no podía creer lo que la loba le dijo, este le respondió incrédulo, este le tomo de los brazo, sus miradas se fijaron con presicion.

-Trixie, por favor no digas eso, yo nunca te dejaría o dejaría de ver ese lado que tienes...tu eres alguien especial para mi, jamas te remplazaría por alguien mas...

-¿y por que todo este entrenamiento?

-Tengo que decirlo, Erik y yo siempre nos a encantado entrenar, pero luego de lo que vivimos en África no pusimos como sayayins a entrenar como si fuese algo básico y esencial para nuestra existencia...en verdad, lamento por haber descuidado nuestra relación, fui un tonto.

La loba luego de escucharle le abalanzo para abrazarlo, ambos cayeron al suelo mientras la canina le abrazaba con cariño.

-Ay Jhonny, tu eres el chico mas adorable, gracias por eso. Esto lo dijo con un beso al final.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron al su cuarto, el muchachos el acostó en la cama sintiendo las sabanas y la almohada acariciando su cabeza y cuerpo, este vio, mientras tomaban el control de su consola de Video-juegos, que su pareja comenzaba a tomar algo de ropa.

-¿Quieres jugar un rato video-juegos?

-No gracias, hoy a sido un día bastante movido, solo me ira a bañar y a dormir, mañana hay que seguir con el trabajo, ¿recuerda que hoy robaron a un hermano del senador de la ciudad? Bogo dijo que estamos entre la docena de policía que investigara el caso.

-¿No son muchos policías por un robo?

-Hey, ordenes de los altos, fue lo que dijo Bogo.

-De acuerdo, solo jugare hasta que termines.

-Por cierto, ¿me prestas tu celular para escuchar música mientras me baño?, es que el mio se le acabo la batería.

-Claro.

Ya con algo de tiempo viviendo juntos, ya habían descubierto algunos mañas del otro...ambos les encantaba escuchar música mientras se bañaba, Jhonny por alguna razón no se podía cepillar los dientes sin caminar por toda la casa, Trixie no podía salir sin darse un mínimo de cinco cepilladas por todo su cuerpo para tener su pelaje perfecto, Jhonny solo dormía con shorts...aunque en secreto, en algunas ocasiones dormía sin ropa interior; esas y muchas otras cosas mas se dieron a la luz al comenzar a vivir juntos en concubinato, al tomar una toalla la chica miro a su pareja con una mirada un poco picara, esta le dijo a su pareja quien ya estaba por escoger un juego.

-Una cosa mas Jhon.

-¿Que?

La chica le respondió mientras entraba al baño.

-No espíes. Dijo dándole un pequeño jalón hacia el baño a la puerta; Jhonny solo se sonrojo y solo se dedico a jugar...luego de unos dos o tres minutos con los auriculares puestos, este no sintió como la puerta se cerraba...de mera curiosidad giro su cabeza hacia donde estaba la puerta del baño y, este vio como había un pequeño espacio abierto...a lo mejor Trix no se fijo en cerrarla la puerta...

( _En la mente de Jhonny_ )

 _Moral: Es su novia, no puede hacerle esto._

 _Lujuria: El chamo tiene 19 años, ya tiene edad para ver una mujer desnuda_ -Le la un puñetazo a la moral- _Ahora piérdete, yo tomare el control, muchas gracias._

Mientras se quitaba los auriculares y pensaba en lo que estaría por hacer dentro de unos momentos pensó...por lo que dijo Trix aparentaba que no quería que el entrase...pero esa no se molesto en cerrar la puerta, ella aun siendo como es, alguien un tanto descuidada, ella nunca dejaría la puerta del baño abierta mientras se baña, ella ni siquiera lo hace cuando se encuentra sola en la casa...con eso el muchacho pensó

 _-¿Sera...que ella lo hizo a propósito?_

El muchacho se levanto mientras escuchaba como desde el baño sonaba la canción "Aunque Ya No Vuelva a Verte", de Gian Marco...la suave música de la guitarra junto al de una batería y un piano tranquilas y románticas que desprendía la melodía hacían que su ser quisiera escuchar mas...con esto, podía escuchar como la vo de su amada decía en voz un tanto baja, pero audible, la letra de la misma.

 _Si te vi en la banca de algún parque no me acuerdo_

 _Te soñé, pero no me dura mucho tu recuerdo_

 _Olvidé todo aquello que me borra la sonrisa_

 _Renové mi habitación con otra brisa_

 _Te saque de mi memoria en otra piel_

 _._

 _Te llamé pero no me contesto tu pensamiento_

 _Se perdió poco a poco la palabra con el tiempo_

 _Intenté y por más que quiera hacerlo, ya no puedo_

 _Volver a sentir lo mismo, ya no puedo_

 _Ya sabemos que será mejor así._

Jhonny se acodo detrás de la puerta para que no se escuchara...asomo la cabeza ligeramente para poder observar.

 _-Okey Jhonny...lo que harás esta mal, MUY MAL...pero sera solo por un momento...vez, y luego te vas a la cama a dormir._

Con temerosidad, el muchacho asomo se cabeza...y lo que vio no lo podía describir con simples palabras...su cuerpo...aun, frotando sus patas contra el pelaje de su cuerpo provocando una cantidad considerable de espuma, veía su escultural cuerpo, el físico de sus patas inferiores tan cuidados y carnosos, sus curvas a los cotados, un abdomen plano, pulido gracias a su entrenamiento aunque no perdiendo ese toque femenino, sus pechos que, aunque en parte estaba tapados sus pezones por la espuma, se lograba ver aun mas de lo que permitía sus biquinis...pero su trasero...ese trasero...nada de espuma...por lo que pudo presenciar esa bendición que tenia adelante de sus ojos...aun con el pelaje, sus nalgas eran completamente redondas como si hubiesen sido hechas por un artista como Miguel Angel o Donatello...

...Sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban, su pupila de su ojo derecho se dilataba mientras que su ojo izquierdo, se transformaba en la imagen viva de un corazón, sentía como su corazón iba como una locomotora, nunca había imaginado en su vida ver algo tan hermoso, y de igual manera tener que aguantar su respiración para evita se detectado por la canina por sus sensibles oído...en un momento dado, la loba giro dejando su espalda hacia la vista directa de la loba, esta se recostó por unos momento en el cristal presionado su trasero y espalda mientras esta tarareaba un poco mas fuerte la melodía de la canción.

 _Y aunque ya no vuelva a verte_  
 _Tengo un corazón pendiente amor_  
 _Nunca pierdo el equilibrio de mi soledad_  
 _Si tú y yo no estamos solos, luego de intentarlo todo amor_  
 _Nuestras almas están hechas para comenzar de nuevo a amar_

 _._

 _Sabes bien que la pena forma parte del camino_  
 _Y curar las heridas sin tenernos no es lo mismo_  
 _Aprendí paso a paso a desatarme la garganta_  
 _A lanzarme en el vacío que me espanta_  
 _Y seguir la vida porque hay que seguir ._

Trixie parecía desconectada de su entorno, con su pata interior derecha deba ligeros golpes contra el suelo del baño provocando ligeros chapoteos, con sus dos patas superiores daba ligeros ligeros movimiento con sus dedos indices extendidos sacudiéndolos de arriba hacia abajo al ritmo de la canción, una clara mueca de sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro satisfacción...la loba a continuación, como si involuntariamente ya no hubiese provocado un "sufrimiento-placentero" al joven humano, la loba no se molesto en recostarse por unos momentos, se vio como su espalda y nalgas se apoyaban en el cristal mientras la chica se enjabonaba los brazos...

El muchacho se percato de algo al mirar nuevamente el trasero de la canina...en la nalga del costado izquierdo, logro divisar un algo que nunca logro ver de la chica...una pequeña mancha en la zona intima de la loba...un corazón...un corazón tan blanco como la nieve, le recordaba igualmente al blanco que cubría su estomago,pecho, hasta casi llegar a su mandíbula...en verdad, aun con el bikini o sus pantis puesta que dejaban ver bastante, nunca había visto ese detalle de su novia; este en verdad era perfecto, un corazón perfectamente hecho en el pelaje de la loba de alrededor de 6x6 Cm, por unos momento pensó que podría tratarse de un tatuaje, pero por lo que podría ver parecía ser una verdadera marca de nacimiento...

En verdad, Jhonny nunca estuvo mas agradecido por la naturaleza por darle algunos detalles que la resaltaban de las demás de su raza. El muchacho no se dio cuenta de que ya en sus shorts se veía que algo se estaba levantando...lejos de avergonzarse, lo miro algo sorprendido, no había pensado en nada malo o pervertido con su pareja un cuando la miraba obviamente desnuda...en verdad, aveces sus impulsos se presentaban sin siquiera avisar. Su expresión de preocupación no duro mucho al volver a ver a su pareja...cada segundo que la miraba, el solo se enamoraba mas de ella; ya para este punto, Jhonny ahora si presentaba algunos pensamientos..."diferentes" a su personalidad común...imaginaba están a su lado en ese momento...igualmente, sin ropa aunque sorprendente mente no teniendo relaciones con ella, aunque no por ello no pensando en actos lascivos...imaginaba que le acariciaba su vientre, tanto masajeandola como vertiendo el Shampoo sobre su cuerpo, acariciando sus piernas, cola, espalda, trasera, hombros, y demás partes de Trixie mientras le daba un cariñoso y apasionado beso por su cuello y rostro para poco a poco fusionarlo con sus labios...en un momento, sus impulsos manejaron y su mano comenzaba a descender hacia tocar su miembro erecto y, sin quererlo, el muchacho no pudo evitar hablar en un tono de voz mas alto.

-Trixie...Trix.

El movimiento de la orejas de la loba levantarse, sintió como le bajo el nivel de azúcar en la sangre y la presión cardíaca caía hasta el subsuelo; fue mas que suficiente para hacer que Jhonny casi se teletransportase hace las sabanas de la cama, este logro voltearse y aparentar que estaba acostado en la cama durmiendo.

-¿Jhonny?, ¿que ocurre que me llamaba?

-Por...Por nada Trix. Dijo con toda la tranquilidad que pudo.

-Bueno...ya voy para allá.

Jhonny no sabia que hacer, su "amigo" no bajaba y Trix parecía ya estar casi lista para ir a dormir.

 _Miente de Jhonny_

 _Moral:Maldita sea!, mira en lo que nos metiste ahora!._

 _Lujuria: Relájate loco, mira el lado positivo_

 _Moral: ¿y cual diablos seria ese?_

 _Lujuria:Que a lo mejor por fin perdemos la virginidad de este muchacho_

 _Moral:...entiendo ahora por que te consideran un pecado capital, ¿lo sabes?_

 _Lujuria: El muchacho ya a estado 4 años con su pareja y aun no a dado el gran paso._

 _Moral:La primera vez debe hacerse en una mejor ocasión, mejor preparado y con mucho amor y respeto_

 _Lujuria_ : _Eres un aburrido no joda!._

De repente la voz de su novia le llamo por su nombre, Jhonny se voleo y al mirar, sus ojos se abrieron como unos platos y sintió como su rostro volvía a calentarse...era Trixie, su ropa interior combinaba con las partes blancas de su estomago y pecho adornadas con un pequeño listo del mismo color en la parte inferior, esta traía unas medias blancas largas que le llegaban hasta los muslos que permitían ver su hermoso físico. Jhonny por instinto apretó las piernas para evitar que las sabanas le delataran por su erección.

-Trix...¿desde cuando tienes eso?

-Fue...fue un regalo que me dieron mis hermanos luego de la sesión de fotos de hoy...¿que tal me que-

Pero antes de que esta pudiera terminar, el humano le respondió sin poder evitar guardar parte de su entusiasmo.

-No me gusta!, ME ENCANTA!, te queda de lujo, tus piernas se ven aun mejores.

La pobre de Trix se sonrojaba con las palabras que salían de la boca de su novio, la chica había logrado su objetivo...que su novio recuperaba su interés en el...esta se dirigió a la cama, no sin antes alardear un poco mas sobre como se veía adelante de su pareja.

 _-Maldición, me va hacer que me de algo, ¿que hago?, si se da cuenta de como estoy en mi entrepierna...sera mi fin :,v._ Se dijo Jhonny en su mente

La loba se acomodo en la cama junto a su marido, en sus ojos se podían ver su lindura, aunque por alguna razón a Jhonny se le ocurría que sea un "poco mas cariñosa que de costumbre", sintió como las piernas de ambos se enrollaban, la cola de la loba se enrollo en el brazo izquierdo, sentía como la cabeza y pechos de su novia se acercaban mas y mas hasta tocar su piel; Jhonny ya al ser alguien adicto a las lecturas de casi todos los géneros, sabia de antemano de que si, el chico no saldría con su "inocencia" (las comillas se quedan cortas, lo se) si algo mas pasaba esta noche...

Con timidez, Jhonny le abrazo con cariño, ambos pegaron sus cuerpo compartiendo el calor...mente sus caderas no se juntaron, tranquilizando al muchacho...por pocos segundos, ya que este, sintió como la loba sin malos deseos paso su rodilla justo por donde estaba las partes intimas de la chica...fue un ligero toque, no sentía nada, aunque sabia que su novia estaba muy nerviosa al verle...vio que esta miro por unos segundo la mesa de noche que tenia al lado, en la que vio que el teléfono de Jhonny estaba allí...su rostro se sonrojo a mas no poder al darse cuenta de lo que estaba tocando...aun sabiendo que no podía engañarla, el muchacho le pregunto.

-¿Pasa algo malo?.

-No, claro que no. Respondió rápida y nerviosa la loba.

La chica no volvió a enrollar su pata con la pierna de Jhonny, el humano sentía como esta decendia y subía lentamente algunas veces, esto con lo que el ya pensaba que era para acariciar su miembro de manera lasciva...Trix, ya sabia lo que hacia, al escuchar los retenidos gemidos de su pareja se quiso seguir con el momento; Trixie se acerco a la cara de su novio y le beso con cariño para mas tarde pasar a uno apasionado, las caricias comenzaron a surgir y ambos no se querían detener, Trix fue la primera en penetrar la boca del muchacho con su lengua para que este le seguirá y, mas rápido de lo que ella esperaba, el muchacho tomo el control de la situación, Jhonny se coloco arriba de la loba acariciando su cintura y besando su cuello, ambos pegaron sus cinturas siendo separados únicamente por la tela de ambos, las piernas de la loba se amarraron a la cintura de su novio para poder sentir, aunque sea un poco, la caricia del miembro de su novio en sus partes intimas.

Ambos volvieron a besarse apasionadamente hasta que sus pulmones les dejaron, al separa sus lenguas aun estaba unidos por un hilo de saliva, la loba aprovecho y le dio una la misa en su rostro robando el hilo...ambos por el hecho no pudieron evitar reír un poco mientras el humano acariciaba el rostro de su amada.

-No tienes idea de cuanto te amo.

-Igualmente Jhon.

Ambos se dieron un ligero toque con la nariz, algo que a los seres del mundo de Zootopia contraria como un beso o una prueba de un lazo de amor, ambos se volvieron a acostar pero ahora abrazados, sin importar de como sus cuerpos se encontraran.

-Trix...yo en verdad lo siento...no sabia si llegar a mas, no estaba seguro...ademas...no tengo condones.

Jhonny por unos momentos pensó que el pelaje de su novia había cambiado a un color rojo brillante, esta le miro sorprendida por lo que dijo y con su tono de voz, se notaba que estaba nerviosa, apenas si sabia que decir.

-¿QUE?, nonono Jhonny...no es eso...solo pensaba en que...no se, que tuvieras algo para no se..."jalarte" el estrés de un día de trabajo pesado...yo...tampoco pensaba en llegar hasta aquí, pero no es que no quiera, en serio.

-Igual yo, en verdad Trix no quiero que te lo tomes a mal, pero no estoy listo...se que llevamos casi cuatros años...pero-

La loba lo cayo con un tierno beso en los labios , solamente para acabar dormidos entre las sabanas y el manto de la luna creciente de esa noche.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **Epale mis amigos, espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, en verdad esta cosa pensaba en publicarla ayer, pero debido a que al terminar los últimos textos tenia algunos problemas para escribir, sin mencionar que mi teléfono y una de las computadora de mi casa dejaron de funcionar para poder escribir, por lo que estoy tardando mas de la cuenta en escribir sin mencionar los trabajos que estoy haciendo de la escuela, el Ingles y mis trabajos de literatura a parte del internet.**

 **.**

 **RESPUESTAS:**

 ***Adrianed04: Pinchi vago ok no :v; me alegro de que le haya gustado el capitulo, el nivel de la zukulencia ira en subida tal cual espuma de cerveza o champaña vertida en copa de cristal en vísperas de año nuevo...y pronto (espero ;,v) tendremos un sabroso y dulce Nicudy (después una tierno y bonito, pero primero las marranadas :v)**

 **Para los que estén interesados, en Facebook me hice una pagina en la que publicare mis Fics y los Fics e historias originales de quienes me den su autorización, la pagina se llama "Arturven Fanfic", dejaría el link pero no me sale el link :,v; los siguientes capítulos hasta el 14 tendrán BASTANTES "cosillas locas" 7u7 (sobre todo el 14, ese cap les encantara a los mas marranos :3 )**

 **Hasta aquí chicos y chicas, nos veremos en otra oportunidad y si se puede, la semana que viene amigos, nos leemos luego :3**


	17. Chapter 13

**(Arturven) Hola a todos, luego de una semana de descanso sin fics, vamos a iniciar con una de nuestras parejas, (Erik x Cloy) luego de este y el siguiente capitulo, tomaremos un pequeño descanso de marranadas :v, pa' pasar a algo mas family :3.**

 **Con ello, quisiera invitarles a mi pagina de Facebook llamada "Arturven Fanfic" en la que publicare mis fics y los de quien me de su autorización previa para publicarlos, en estos les daré el crédito al autor de dicha historia, y ahora para proseguir, la advertencia.**

PRECAUCIÓN, LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA PUEDE CONTENER ESCENAS Y COMENTARIOS LASCIVOS Y LUJURIOSO, SI NO ESTA A FAVOR DE ESTE PITO DE ESCRITOR, POR FAVOR DEJE SU COMENTARIO ARGUMENTATIVO Y SIN VULGARIDADES DEL POR QUE DEL NO SU AGRADO...BUENO, ESO Y UN POCO DE LEMON, AHORA SI, COMENCEMOS.

.

Capitulo 13 - Solo una vez

Ya nuestra Cloy y Erik habían llegado a la casa de la loba, esta dijo que su pareja podía quedarse en su casa a ver una película antes de dormir, con la habilidad de la teletransportacion ya dominada, solo fue cuestión de pocos minutos para ir a su departamento a buscar su uniforme para el día de mañana, ¿para que querrá que duerma en su hogar?, ¿sera que querrá que duerma con ella en la misma cama?; para el esa no era una idea tan descabellada, su hermano menor ya vivía en concubinato con su pareja y ya hasta dormían en la misma cama, aunque la verdad lo ultimo que era esa pareja era pervertido o algo similar, supuso que esa tranquilidad, ingenuidad y algo de inocencia les daba la confianza para hacerlo...el, aun siendo el hermano mayor, le daba miedo dormir en la misma cama que ella, el solo recuerda hacerlo cuando confirmaron su relación en Mineral Harborl, también temía que mientras durmieras las cosas se pusieran..."calientes" y por algún error, termine lastimandole o algo peor que solo le hacia perder mas el tiempo para llegar a la casa de su novia.

.

Ya eran cerca de las 11:00 en el hogar de Cloy, ambos se encontraban bastante cansados por el día que tuvieron por lo que luego de tomar un poco de vino , algunas botanas y ver algunas películas; estos ya están algo aburridos y aun con ganas de no dormir decidieron seguir hablando un poco.

(Cloy) En verdad te luciste hoy en ese lugar cantando.

(Erik) Gracias, en parte fue que algunas canciones ya me las sabias, aunque otras debí verme algunos vídeos para saber como cantarla al igual que los muchachos.

(Cloy) ¿Estas seguro que nunca pensaste en ser cantante?

(Erik) De ves en cuando Jhonny y yo cuando teníamos como 12 o 13 años íbamos y cantábamos algunos covers de anime a la red y algunas canciones del pais de nuestros padres

(Cloy) Hablando de eso, ¿de donde eran tus padres?, digo, por como hablan mis padres , sus comidas y las decoraciones de la casa, se nota a leguas que son peruanos.

(Erik) Pues sinceramente ni yo lo comprendo, mi familia parece un revoltillo de países...por ejemplo, por parte paterna nuestro tatarabuelo era Norteamericano y padre ingles, nuestro Bisabuelo es de Galicia, España, hasta que se formo una guerra civil allá y se mudaron a argentina, por parte materna nuestro bisabuelo también era español pero de Cataluña, algo de lo que no me siento muy orgulloso por su parte.

(Cloy) ¿Por que lo dices?

(Erik) Pues, por las pocas veces que pude hablar con mi abuelo materno, siempre lo describía como alguien bueno...pero no creo que una persona buena tenga a 15 esclavos negros en su casa.

(Cloy) ¿Tu Bisabuelo tenia esclavos?.

(Erik) Si, y para no perderlos para transformarlos en..."empleados" tuvo que mudarse con mi bisabuela en Cuba, allá nació nuestro abuelo; nuestros padres son de Venezuela y pues, por algunas cuestiones tuvieron que huir de allí hacia U.S.A, allí nos tuvieron a mi y a Jhonny

(Cloy) Y yo que pensaba que mi familia ya era de muchos lugares, tu familia si que es una mezcla de países.

(Erik) Y eso es poco decir

(Cloy) Pero volviendo al tema de las canciones, ¿alguna vez deberías componer algo?, tal vez Gazelle te ayude

(Erik) Primero te haré una canción para ti querida. Dijo mientras le daba un pequeño toque a la nariz de la loba con su dedo indice.

(Cloy) ¿En serio?. Pregunto muy feliz la loba

(Erik) Por supuesto, ¿por que no lo haría?, una novia tan linda merece una canción así de linda.

Cloy abrazo con cariño a su pareja, no podía pedir mas, era alguien amable, dulce, comprensible, le entendía y comprendía cada vez que tenia un problema...alguien que en verdad la valoraba...esta, de repente cambiando a un tono a uno mas tímido la chica pregunto.

-Erik?

-¿Si?, ¿que pasa?.

La loba se sonrojaba y tragaba saliva por el nerviosismo, el sonrojo en su rostro endulzaba el corazón del muchacho, se podría decir que una de las cosas que mas disfrutaba de su pareja, era cuando se ponía tímida, esta cambiaba por completo a su normal actitud calmada,serena, madura pero siempre divertida; pareja en esas ocasiones a una pequeña niña sujetando la ropa de su papi para que no lo soltara.

-Las fotos que te mando...¿te gustaron?

El rostro del muchacho se sonrojo por lo dicho, ya se había olvidado de las fotos que le había enviado en la tarde.

 _ **FlashBack**_

Departamento de Erik - 1:45 Pm

Ambos hermanos almorzaba un tanto tarde luego de un día bastante atareado, por lo que decidieron estar en un lugar mas tranquilo hasta que entonces.

(Jhonny) ¿Como crees que el señor Jack le proponga matrimonio a la señorita Mona?

(Erik) Se me ocurre que lo harán en medio de la canción mas romántica

(Jhonny) Ya me lo imagino...awww, en verdad estoy emocionado

(Erik) Igualmente, creo que hoy hemos hecho un esplendido trabajo

(Jhonny) No por nada somos los mejores, ¿No es así bro?

(Erik) Claro que si hermanito...cambiando de tema, ¿ya arreglaste las cosas con Trix?

(Jhonny) No, ayer trate de hablar con ella a noche, ni siquiera quería dormir con migo anoche, y con la apuradera de hoy la mañana no puse siquiera hablarle

(Erik) No se por que, pero Cloy también se a puesto un poco molesta con migo, no se por que.

(Jhonny) ¿No creerás que ellas piensas que las estamos engañando?, ¿o si?

(Erik) Vamos Jhonny, ellas son incapaces de pensar en ello...bueno, eso espero

(Jhonny) ¿Sera que descubrieron nuestros libros de dibujo?. Pregunto de repente muy preocupado

En ese instante, Erik se ahogo con el jugo que estaba tomando, incluso tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Jhonny para que se sintiera mejor, cuando ya podía hablar nuevamente este respondió.

-No digas cosas como esas Jhonny!, ellas todavía no saben de ello.

-Pero, ¿no es algo grosero que se los tengamos ocultos?

-¿También la has dibujado como la vez en tus sueños o cuando estas lejos de ella?

Al decir eso, el rostro del muchacho se coloro tla cual tomate maduro, siendo efectivo el comentario de su hermano mayor

-Eso es lo que pensé. Dijo Erik

-Pe-pero tu fuiste el que quiso que yo también dibujara.

-En primera Jhonny, eso era en broma; en segunda, de dije específicamente "podrías hacerlo si querías"

-Pero luego descubrí ese dibujo de bailarina arabe.

El rostro de su hermano mayor se sonrojo al igual que el.

-ES DE BAILARINA EXÓTICA!

-¿Cual es la diferencia big Bro?

-Al menos yo la dibuje desnuda y que las plantas le tasen sus partes intimas, no me esperaba eso de ti hermanito 7u7.

-Hablando de no esperarse, ¿quien diría que dibujarías a Cloy vestida de monja y diciendo en el texto de arriba, "Ven, déjame que te limpie los pecado primor"?

-¿!DONDE CONSEGUISTE ESE DIBUJO¡?. Exclamo Erik

-Lo encontré tirado la semana pasada cuando nos invitaste a ver el partido de Futbol entre Uruguay Vs Cataluña.

-Jhonny, eso era privadas.

-Igual que mi dibujos de Trix, ese ultimo que mencionaste es un "desnudo artístico"

-Si carajo, lo que tu digas.

En ese momento de la discusión, escucharon sus teléfonos sonar por un mensaje de sus parejas, al abrirlos se dieron cuenta de que eran fotos un tanto...peculiares...mostrando ropa ajustada, caras picaras, inclusive algunas un tanto..."cariñosas" con las hermanas de Trixie; ambos hermanos dejaron de discutir y se quedaban embobados con dad foto que les enviaban e casi sin pensarlo le daba a "Me gusta" o "Me Encanta"...ya, luego de haber almorzado, ambos hermanos no podían dejar de sentirse incómodos por lo que estaría viendo el otro

-¿y...que ves bro?. Pregunto Jhonny

-NADA! -Respondió algo sorpresivo Erik- Solo...es Cloy tamondose fotos...eeeeen...un Spa...si, un Spa, ¿que ves que te ves algo extraño?

-Ehhhh...eeeees...pueeees...Trix con unas fotos...familiares...

Los hermanos poco después se despidieron y Jhonny abandono extrañamente rapido el lugar

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Erik soltó una respiración un tanto pesada, miro a su novia con una sonrisa en su rostro y le dio un cariñoso beso a su pareja, el hombre dijo.

-¿Como no me va a gustar mi vida?, todas tus fotos, sean sexys o no, siempre te vez grandiosa, hermosa, y fantástica.

Con eso dicho de la boca de su novio, con una sonrisa se levanto del sofa, con una expresión de confusión en el rostro de Erik la loba respondió.

-Te daré una sorpresa, espera unos momentos.

.

El muchacho obedeció, y al escuchar la voz de su novia llamándole para que se volteara, se quedo boquiabierto con lo que vio...su pareja, usando un conjunto de ropa interior rojo y negro que dejaba su nariz sangrando a no mas poder, esta también traía una medias negras que cubrían gran parte de sus piernas excepto la punta de sus dedos.

-Te ves una mas hermosa con eso puesto Cloy...¿oye, que traes de espalda?

Erik noto que su novia tenia una mirada un tanto...no, muy picara, hasta pervertida se podría decir, esta con sus brazos parecía que trataba de guardar algo a sus espaldas...esta cuando se la mostró con una sonrisa maliciosa, Erik sintió que hasta el nivel de glucosa en la sangre llego a 0...era ese...ese maldito libro...un libro grande de un café oscuro, con algunas fotos de ellos y algunos de sus amigos y en la portada tenia algo escrito a lápiz sobre papel.

 _Libro de arte de Erik_

Con una sonrisa maliciosa y picara su novia dijo.

-Con que este era tu secretito.

-Cloy mira, se que puede...no, estas molesta lo se -Dijo Nervioso Erik-, Pe-pero te juro que eso era.

La loba lo callo con un dedo en sus labios, esta le dijo.

-No es necesario que digas mas querido, ya lo vi todo.

Erik pensó que, en vez de sudor, el los pigmentos de su piel cayendo al soja manchadolos de colores como piel, negro por su cabello y los colores de las ropas que traia pues...este sonrojado y temeroso pregunto.

-In-in-incluso mi sec-sección que solo era para ti.

-Puf, claro que si Erik, y en verdad me encanto.

-¿Eh?

El muchacho quedo confundido ante lo dicho por su novia, esta no parecía molesta por los dibujos encontrados en esta, esta se sentó a su lado y abrió el libro, ambos vieron que los dibujos tenían una muy buena calidad.

(Cloy) Veo que te gusta hacer retratos muy realistas, ¿por que nunca le has dicho a Bogo que te de un trabajo en retratos de victimas, desaparecidos o criminales buscados?

(Erik) Lo eh hecho, lo que pasa es que ya tienen a muchos en ese puesto.

(Cloy) Deberías probar, por lo que me dijo Trix, Jhonny es un poco mas caricaturesco.

Con eso dicho el muchacho se congelo por lo comentado por su pareja, ¿Trix también había descubierto el libro de dibujo de su hermano menor?

(Erik) ¿Desde cuando descubrieron lo de-?

(Cloy) Desde la semana pasada...cuando te ayudaba en la limpieza de primavera, lo encontré y pues...me puse ver...

El muchacho sintió como el sudor de su piel bajaba de temperatura, el frió en su piel sobre lo que diría su novia sobre sus dibujos mas tarde y tal vez haría algo para chantajearlo...esto ultimo se confirmo con lo siguiente que dijo.

-Aunque tus dibujos han sido bastante geniales...creo que no fue nada bueno que nos dibujaras sin permiso.

-Pero solo hice retratos. Dijo Erik

-Si claro, dilo a mi "Zona de Cloy".

Erik se había rendido, en verdad hizo esos dibujo sin preguntarle pero no lo hizo con mala intención, el lo hizo para hacerle un pequeño homenaje a su pareja, luego de soltar un pesado suspiro Erik dijo algo apenado.

-De acuerdo Cloy, lo que hice a lo mejor no estuvo bien en no contarte y debí decírtelo...pero ademas de ser un pequeño homenaje a ti, pensaba en dártelo como un regalo...si quieres, puedes pedirme todo lo que quieras, pídelo y yo lo haré.

Con una mirada un tanto picara su pareja le pregunto.

-uh, ¿en serio?.

-Si, en serio.

Cloy parecía que no se esperaba esa respuesta, en verdad hablaba con honestidad...Erik se confundió al ver que de rrepente su pareja se sonrojaba y una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujaba en su rostro, el muchacho ya se quedaba extrañando por los cambios de personalidad de su pareja.

-Oh vamos Erik, ya deja de bromear.

-Es en serio, se que para ti no es algo de otro mundo, lo veo en tus ojos...pero se ve que quieres algo, y como tu novio, creo que seria grosero de mi parte no satisfacerte.

La loba no pudo evitar soltar un pequeña risita al escuchar la ultima palabra.

-Es solo que...no creo que aceptes lo que te pidiera, tal vez de enojes. Lo ultimo lo dijo algo preocupada.

-Haber, dilo ya.

-Pues...era de tus pantalones.

-¿que tienen mis pantalones?. Pregunto el muchacho

-Que...te los quites.

-0-o...

Erik pensó que todo a su alrededor se detuvo por unos momentos, ¿en verdad le pidió eso?...¿sera que querrá que lleguen al siguiente paso?...el no estaba preparado, no por que no quería satisfacerla, sino que el no tendría preservativo, en verdad esa era el mayor miedo a la hora de realizar el amor con su pareja, el lastimarle o provocarle algún otro mal.

-¿Para que?. Pregunto Erik con timidez

-Pues...como con las fotos que te envié...pensé que...no se, podría ver tu...ya sabes...ademas, de que también me da algo de curiosidad, ¿como sabre que tienes allí abajo?

El calor en sus mejillas y una respiración un tanto mas agitada no podía evitar pensar en que podría pasar si la pasión aumentaba...con vergüenza el muchacho respondió.

-Cloy...mira, en verdad no quiero sentirme mal...pero...yo no tengo preservativo...en verdad, no me esperaba que...

Este miro de reojo a su pareja, este vio que Cloy estaba roja cual fresa fresca, con sus patas con vergüenza trataba de tapar su boca y hocico aunque esta dejaba ver sus ojos abiertos como señal de transito, esta dijo tímida.

-Yo...nada mas quería ver como un humano la tiene...aunque...si quieres, puedo solo usar las patas y la boc-

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, el muchacho comenzó a salpicar sangre con fuerza de la nariz, este sin decir nada se fue hacia el baño para limpiarse la nariz.

.

Luego de unos minutos Erik salio del baño, el muchacho vio a su novia recostada en el sofá con ese conjunto de ropa interior negro y rojo...

 _-Dios, se ve hermosa así._ Paso por su mente un pensamiento.

Este se abalanzo de sorpresa hacia ella abrazándola, luego de calmarla del pequeño susto el muchacho dijo.

-Muy bien Cloy...¿aun quieres ver?

La loba tímida pero curiosa movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo afirmando que si...el muchacho sonrojado deseaba que dijera que no pero...¿que mas da?, había que hacerlo ¿no?. Erik procedió a quitarse el pantalón y dejarse su ropa interior roja de rayas blancas, en esta se vio que tenia un bulto sobresaliendo de ella ya sabiendo a lo que guardaba allí el muchacho.

-¿puedo quitartelo?. Pregunto con algo de timidez

-Adelante, puedes intentarlo. Dijo algo bromista Erik, sin que el sonrojo en su rostro desapareciera.

Entonces, con algo de cuidado la loba bajo la ropa interior de su pareja, esta se sobresalto al ver el miembro de su pareja, por la vergüenza Erik no podía siquiera mirarle de frente mientras la loba contemplaba el miembro de su pareja...en un tono algo fantasioso dijo.

-Jej, se ve algo extraño.

-¿A que te refieres?.

-Pues, que en la escuela también nos enseñaron como son los aparatos reproductivos de casi todos los animales...y creo que ninguno tiene una forma como la tuya.

Cloy logro encubrir que, indirectamente le decía que era alguien "bien dotado", esta no pudo evitar verle desde de algunos ángulos para poder ver mejor; ya su pareja se estaba cansando un tanto lo que estaba haciendo.

-Muy bien, ya tienes lo que querías, ahora-

Antes de lo que pudiera subir sus pantalones, sintió como una pata comenzaba acariciar algo tímida su miembro...la pata subía y descendía con cuidado, la sensación de las almohadillas provocaban que la sensación fuera mas placentera por su suavidad que estas eran, la respiración del muchacho era cada vez mas irregular, quejidos eran lo salían de la boca del muchacho, al mirar hacia abajo solo vio como Cloy, aun avergonzada y sonrojada, esta no tenia la intención de detenerse en el acto sexual, esta solamente miraba fijamente hasta que lentamente se acercaba hacia el miembro del muchacho, esta vio como de la punta de este comenzaba a salir un poco de un extraño liquido, ya estando a unos cuantos centímetros de este soltó el miembro para mirar como este palpitaba ya erecto, esta levanto las pupilas de sus ojos para preguntar mas tranquila ya relajada.

-¿Puedo?. Dijo con una expresión un tanto picara.

Una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro, sabia lo que venia y no quería decir que no...

-De acuerdo, dale. Dijo mas tranquilo de lo que pensó Cloy.

Al escuchar eso sus ojos se abrieron como platos y procedió a continuar...la chica abrió con cuidado el miembro y le dio un cariñoso beso en la punta, esta beso y lamió cuanta parte pudo mientras poco a poco algo de un liquido de un calor similar a un blanco salia de la punta...luego de realizar dicha acción, la loba con cuidado acomodo su lengua para que los dientes inferiores no lastimase su miembro.

La sensación de su miembro entrando en la boca era algo indescriptible...era tan placentero y y excitante para el muchacho de 21 años, Erik acaricio la cabeza de la loba mientras subia y bajaba la cabeza, la expresión luego de casi un minuto había cambiado a uno de quejido y gemidos mas fuertes, el muchacho algo entrecortado.

-Cloy...en verdad y-yo no voy...aguantar.

Sin siquiera poder avisar, este se vio en la boca de Cloy, esta se sorprendió y tuvo que separarse, esta soto algo del liquido blanco que se derramaba por el hocico de ella, la chica poco a poco recuperaba el aliento mientras probaba un poco mas detalladamente el semen de su novio, el muchacho tenia algo cansado por lo que había realizado hace unos segundos, se veía algo sudado mientras veía como su novia saboreaba el liquido blanco.

-Jej, ¿que tal te sabe?. Pregunto el muchacho un poco alterado por lo hecho.

Erik no tenia la mente completamente clara, aun por lo que había pasado, este nunca hubiera preguntado algo como eso tan tranquilo...y mantenerla todavía luego de lo que dijo Cloy, esta picaramente paso su lengua por sus labios quitándose el poco de semen que aun quedaba en sus labios, esta bastante traviesa respondió.

-No esta nada mal tengo que decirlo...sabe algo raro pero me pareció bien, ¿y que tal lo hice?

Erik con una pequeña risa acaricio la cabeza de su pareja y dijo.

-Lo hiciste bien cariño...ahora, me toca a mi.

Con eso dicho y sin previo aviso, Erik la levanto como si fueran una pareja de recién casado, estos fueron a la habitación de Cloy quien era iluminado únicamente por la luz de la luna, Erik la dejo caer con cuidado en la cama y este se lanzo hacia ella para besarle con cariño, sentía como sus manos acariciaban con agilidad cada parte de su cuerpo, este le susurro a un oído.

- _Tu me hiciste sentir grandioso hace unos momentos, y aunque se que no podemos llegar tan lejos hoy, quiero que sientas algo similar._

Erik poco a poco descendía por el cuerpo de Cloy con cada beso hasta llegar a su pecho, allí jugo un poco con los pechos de su novia cubiertos por el sostén...este se sobresalto un poco ante lo que dijo su pareja en un sonó de voz algo tímida de Cloy.

-Si quieres...puedes quitarlo.

Tomo aire y logro tomar valentía, Erik paso sus manos a la espalda de la loba para poder retirarle el sostén...al hacerlo...los vio...los pechos de su pareja al aire...desnudos, su apariencia no eran tan desproporcionados, eran de un tamaño normal o inclusive un poco pequeños, pero esto no le importo a Erik, para el ello era hermosa tal cual era, como la naturaleza la había hecho.

-Erik...lamento si no se ven como...esperabas.

-No digas eso, te ves muy bien la verdad, no tienes nada de que sentirte mal...ahora, si me lo permites...

Erik procedió a succionar los pezones de la chica, los gemidos de Cloy era como música para los oídos del muchacho, trataba de ser gentil pero de vez en cuando terminaba dando algunos mordiscos sin querer, con el objeto que ya cumplía le bastaba, obtener la leche que saliera de esta, hizo lo mismo con el otro y al satisfacerse de sus pechos, procedió a besarla el vientre, la calidez de su cuerpo le daban ganas de abrazarle a mas no poder.

-Tu pelaje es muy suave, ¿como lo mantienes asi?. Dijo sin quitarle sus ojos de encima a su cuerpo.

Entre algunos gemidos débiles respondió la loba.

-Uso...un shampoo y un acondicionador...de ciertas marcas, tengo que usar uno es especifico para mantener el pelaje de este modo, no es...muy barato, pero el efecto dura por muchísimo tiempo.

-Se ve que es de calidad...un pelaje así, parece sacado de una realidad de fantasía.

-Ay Erik, las cosas que dices. Dijo avergonzada por le comentario de su pareja.

Erik siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a sus pantis, al verlas ya vio que estas se encontraban mojadas, el muchacho dio unas cuantas lamidas para poder acostumbrarse al sabor antes de retirarlas...allí la vio..esta trataba de ocultarla cerrando sus piernas, pero Erik lograba ingresar de todas manera, antes de proseguir miro a su pareja, esta se vio un tanto asustada por lo que su pareja le dijo para tranquilizarla.

-Cloy tranquila...no pasara nada malo.

Erik procedió a lamer sus partes intimas, el sabor de su vagina embriagante, le enloquecían y hacían que este disfrutara mas y mas, mientras que su pareja únicamente gemía de placer mientras presionaba la cabeza de Erik hacia su entrepierna, una sonrisa lujuriosa y con una respiración un tanto pesada era emitida por la loba,el orgasmo en su cuerpo se sentía como una descarga eléctrica de pasión, esta dejaba colgando su lengua dejando ver la sensación de pasión y lujuria que sentía en esos momentos.

-Mas, mas , mas. Era lo único que podía decir Cloy.

Fue así hasta que esta se vino, Erik se sorprendió ya que fue mas rápido de lo que pensó, y que el liquido termino por golpearle en todo el rostro, este se limpio el exceso de liquido con un paño que tenia a un costado de una mesita de noche, al hacer esta acción la loba entre gemidos dijo.

-Eso...fue grandioso. Dijo mientras logro ponerse sus pantis.

-Si, fue...algo raro, pero bastante excitante. Comento Erik.

-Como sea, deberíamos ir a...dormir, mañana tenemos trabajo temprano y-

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, Erik se coloco en cima de ella, abrazándola cariñosamente.

-Nop, creo que algo mas seria bueno no.

El muchacho coloco sus manos en la zona intima de Cloy, esta ya se sentía un tanto cansada por lo ocurrido hace unos momentos...hasta que Erik toco una parte muy sensible de la chica...el clítoris...al presionarle como un botón la chica se encorvaba la espalda por la sensación para mas tarde, comenzar a introducir los dedos de Erik en su vagina.

La sensación de electricidad comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo nuevamente, Erik veía como sus músculos se tensaban y su novia apretaba los dientes por la sensación tratando de ocultar inútilmente sus gemidos, luego de ya un rato su pareja se dijo.

-¿Te gustaría que comenzara también atrás?

Cloy por las sensaciones que estaba experimentando no pensaba con claridad, esta solo acento con la cabeza y dejo que su pareja acariciara por unos momentos su trasero antes de introducir sus dedos en el recto de su pareja.

Al ingresarlo, la loba lanzo un gemido muy agudo al aire y curvando la espalda nuevamente, Cloy no podía evitar dejar su lengua colgado con una mueca de placer absoluto, su pareja para calmarla un poco le besaba con cariño en su mejilla y cuello con cariño.

-Te ves muy tierna como estas ahora.

Cloy tardo unos momentos para lograr articular algunas palabras para su pareja.

-¿Quieres que los introduzca un poco mas?

-Si...si por favor. Respondió la loba

Erik introdujo mas profundamente sus dedos tanto por atrás en su trasero como adelante en su vagina, los gemidos de la loba eran cada vez mas agudos, la sensación en el interior de la loba para el muchacho era bastante peculiar...húmedo, cálido y apresado, una sensación placentera que culmino con el orgasmo de la fémina, esta dio un ultimo y largo gemido agudo antes de venirse y caer rendida en la cama.

Su novio retiro sus manos de la entrepierna de Cloy y coloco sus dedos alrededor de su hocico, Cloy no dudo y probo del su liquido en los dedos de sus parejas, el muchacho no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita por la sensación de cosquillas que le provocaba, al terminar de probar sus propios líquidos, la loba acomodo su cabeza para mirar de frente a su pareja, esta le dijo.

-Vaya, eso si que fue bastante divertido.

-Pienso lo mismo, pero ya es hora de dormir, nos quedamos despiertos mas de la cuenta y tenemos que madrugar.

-Correcto, que duerman bien. Dijo Cloy antes de darle un peso en los labios y de durmió-

Erik le de volvió el beso y le puso una manta para que se sintiera mas cómoda, el muchacho se queda un rato mirando la luz de la luna hasta que este se queda dormido.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(Arturven) Muy bien amigos, no esperaba tener otro capitulo para este mes, pero al ver que el siguiente mes sera bastante atareado decidí dejar este capitulo por aquí, hasta el siguiente capitulo (el numero 14) creo que no mostrare mas lemon...por esta temporada 7u7...y falta menos de la mitad 7w7; sin mencionar que eh tenido algunos problemas técnicos pero en fin, muchas gracias por sus lecturas, si aun no lo han hecho denle a Seguir y a Fav para no perderse ninguna actualización.**

 **Hace ya hace unos cuantos días cree una pagina llamada "Arturven Fanfic" también pueden encontrarla como "ArturvenJMM", alli publicare tanto mis historias como las de ustedes, Fanfics o historias originales, únicamente deben enviar el enlace de la historia (pueden hacerlo por mensaje de facebook o por MP aquí en ), espero que les hayan disfrutado el capitulo.**

 **Para el siguiente en verdad no estoy seguro de cuanto tardare...lo mas probable es que sean dos semanas, luego de esto retomaremos lo que a caracterizado esta segunda temporada...se viene tanto momentos conmovedores y otros que...pues, desearan que me vaya al averno y que Baal me torture por el resto de mis dias :v (okey con eso ultimo creo que no debo jugar mucho)**

 **Yo de aquí me despido, nos leemos luego chicos y chicas, Bye Bye :)**


	18. Hiatus, avisos

**(Arturven)**

 **Hola amigos y amigas, aqui vine con una corta y rapida actualizacion, como esta vaina la escribo de mi celular no me molestare en arreglar algun error ortografico de momento.**

 **Biem chicos, se que ando como politoco en campaña electoral que hace promesas y en ocasiones (para no decir todas) no las cumplo :v, en mi ultimo escrito de UNV dije quetal vez en dos semanas actualise...pues han surgido algunos problemas**

 **La escuela comenzaron con la revision de actividades y tengo que ponerme al dia con las clses, esto ya lo e dicho ya en algunas ocasiones pero lo hare nuevamente, aun ciando ame la wscritura debo poner primero la escuela las responsabilidades que tengo en mi casa, mas aun que tengo corel curso de ingles que estoy ya en los ultimos "niveles" si ed que asi se les podria decir, tambien tendre con ellos examenes y el comienzo de buscar una buena universidad ya qie tengo solo este ultimo año del bachillerato.**

 **Por lo que tomare un descanso por este mes, en verdad tenia ganas de hacer otro especial de Octubre similar como hice el año pasado, pero en verdad se me ha complicado las cosas mi gente; por lo que este mes no creo que haya algo nuevo de UNV, aun asi tratare de ver si consigo algo de tiempo;solo para este mes si les puedo confirmar uno o dos capitulos de UCA (que en verdad la tenia abandonada) y una historia original para mi pagina tanto de Facebook oficial y mi pagina de Wattpad (alli me pueden encontrar Como "ArturvenWAt) para los interesados sera algo relacionado con misterio, sangre y sobrenatural, algo un tanto mas oscuro y diferente de lo que suelo escribir, para ello lo traere para el 31 de Octubre o a mas tardar el 2 de Noviembre.**

 **Para los seguidores de nuestros happy y Crepys, lamento la espera pero en verdad tuve un bloqueo mas fuerte de lo que pense, pero ya estoy listo para regresar, ayer por la noche comence a escribir el capitulo 10, por lo que antes de la semana que viene espero tendr al menos la mitad de ese capitulo.**

 **Para poder dejar las dudas a un lado, tengo planeado que este hiatus termine para Noviempre y para cuando salga de clases, pienso hacer un pequeño especial navideño y de año nuevo para concluir la segunda temporada y seguir con la tercera.**

 **Algunos amigos que conocen que escribo se sorprendoeron al ver que a menos gente le gusto esta tporada y la verdad...esto salio aun mejor de lo que esperaba. ya en mi mente tenía planeado que esta Temp tuviera menos vistas y comentarios debido a que no se centra en la accion como en la temporada pasada que en verdad me tiene sorpendido (por cierto, gracias por su apoyo ya tiene mas de 15000 vistas 😊😊), y esta aunque la haya visto menos gente, quise hacerla ya que sentia que si no la hacia, la siguiente twmporada con un nuevo villano iba a tener muchos hechos y comentarios de los personajes que en verdad no iban a tener sentido, ademas de ver un lado mas humanos de parte de nuestros amigos tanto animales como, ahora mismo pienso que esta serie le quedan d episodios, (7 con suerte) y esos ultimos capitulos los publocare en noviembre y en Diciembre con el especial, UCA no se quedara atras y vendran cosas grandes amigos (ademas de cosas que desearan matarme 😈).**

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo, tanto aqui como en las pags de UCA dejarr el enlace a mi historia oroginal si les interesa, les agradeceria de corazon si la ven y dejan sus comentaroos ya que eso siempre mi ayuda amigos y amigas, ya sin nada mas que decir amigos, de aqui nos vemos en Noviempre amigos, creanme que la espera habra valido la pena, nos leemos luego mis amigos, Bye Bye :)**


	19. retornoaviso

**Hola mis queridos amigos y amigas, sip, estoy vivo :v**

 **Ya algunos se han preguntado el por que no e actualizado y esto en verdad han sido por algunas razones: la primera es por las clases obviamente, desde la semana pasada todos los días son al menos 1 examen y 1 exposición por día todo los días (sin mencionar las tareas y los repasos para los exámenes finales :,v), el seguir con mis estudios de ingles y comenzar a saber que es lo que necesito para ir a la universidad y trabajar con mi familia en vender algunas comidas navideñas que hemos comenzado a realizar :3**

 **También** **que e estado trabajando en otros escritos, como lo es una historia original en mi cuenta de Wattpad, "Alex el Mayor Genocida" y espero que para el siguiente mes escribir un Fic de versus.**

 **Igualmente para los seguidores de UNV, para este mes dudo que publique algo, pero para este mes de Diciembre tengo pensado en escribir los últimos episodios, (algo así como un especial), con UAC 2 Igual se tratara de avanzar lo mas que se pueda antes que termine el año, UNV quedara en hiatus en el mes de Enero debido a que quiero tratar de reescribir unos trabajos que perdió en mi computadora y en verdad no e podido tener tiempo de recuperarlos.**

 **Si mis historias originales en Wattpad logran tener mas excito, tratare de crear un universo que las pueda entrelazar todas, sera algo bastante entretenido mas amigos, en mi Biografía en mi perfil están están las historias mencionada, solo la de Versus que les mencione que tratare de hacer, estará tanto aquí como en mi cuenta en Wattpad**

 **Con este mensaje, a pesar de que ya es repetido hasta el cansancio, pero creo que es algo necesario y que algunas personas no piensen que e abandonado la escritura.**

 **Para los seguidores de tanto de UAC, la serie ya esta llegando aproximadamente a la mitad de la serie, por lo que el final aun falta por verse, pero se sorprenderán por lo que las consecuencias de los hechos vayan a ocasionar :)**

 **Antes de concluir, les quisiera decir que ya estoy a un día de mi Cumpleaños numero 17 :3, gracias por el apoyo que me han dado que sus vistas y mensajes de apoyo, ya sin nada mas que decir me despido amigos, espero que nos encontremos nuevamente a comienzos de Diciembr, Bye Bye ;3**


	20. Capitulo 14

**Hola mis queridos amigos lectores, al fin eh vuelto del hiatus de ya dos meses, en verdad este tiempo lo necesitaba para estar un poco mas al pendiente de mía clases y continuar con mis demás historias; aprovechando la oportunidad, debería estar publicando al mismo tiempo la ultima parte de mi historia, "Alex, El mayor genocida" en mi cuenta de Wattpad.**

 **espero que para este mes hacer un mínimo de dos actualizaciones tanto de esta como de mi historia de Slender x Zootopia, desde ahora aviso que para las fechas de navidad y año nuevo traer unos especiales para culminar esta temporada y dar paso a una nieva que estaría publicando en febrero debido a que con el regreso a clases, quiero retomar otros trabajos mas formales de escritura que deje a parte, ademas, en mi cuenta de Wattpad y aquí pienso hacer historias de versus.**

 **Tanto Super heroes, villanos, personajes de películas, caricaturas, libros, históricos reales, etc, etc; por lo que me gustaría que dejaran sus opiniones de que personajes les gustaría que se enfrentarse, ahora sin mas comencemos**

ADVERTENCIA, EL SIGUIENTE CONTENIDO CONTIENE ESCENAS DE CLAROS MOMENTOS Y REFERENCIAS SEXUALES , POR LO QUE SE PIDE LA DISCRECIÓN DE LA AUDIENCIA, GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN. 

Capitulo 14 - "Solos en la mansión"

Fue una noche hermosa para la pareja de la coneja y el zorro, pensando en divertirse un poco mas, se dirigieron a in a una discoteca que estaba cerca de plaza central, bailar y beber hasta que se hozo de tarde, ambos se dirigieron a la mansión nuevamente al ver que ya eran casi las 12 Pm, ambos se recostaron en el hermoso sillón de terciopelo de la mansión, al sentir una fría corriente de viento que no desaparecía, Nick se levanto del sillón, logrando derrotara a la flojera y se dirigió a la chimenea, esa gran chimenea de color crema y con un borde ondulado de color blanco, noto que había poca madera, pero esto no le importo al ver que la llama era tan fuerte como espero, el calor de las brazas alcanzo al viento y lo transformo en uno cálido, la zorro acerco un poco mas el mueble para sentir mas el calor, ante eso la coneja le dijo, algo cansada ya que no estaba del todo despierta.

-Nick...se que es mucha molestia, pero, ¿podrías subir a buscar unas cobijas y almohadas?

-No te preocupes, como esperaba que hoy durmiéramos aquí por el cansancio, metí algo en el closet

Nick no camino mas de 10 metros hasta la puerta mas cercana, el zorro saco unas cobijas de color azul y dos almohadas

-Siempre piensas en todo. Dijo Judy.

-Oh, ya tu sabes. Le respondió algo burlón su marido.

-hey, ¿y ese cargador?.

La coneja vio mientras su pareja se acercaba, un pequeño cargador negro, al estar junto a ella Nick dijo.

-Como me lo imaginaba zanahorias, tu teléfono debe estar casi sin batería, por lo que también guarde con estas almohadas y cobija para emergencia, un cargador por si no dormíamos en un día que nos tocaba trabajar.

Luego se

* * *

una pequeña risilla judy dijo.

-Eres un zorro astuto.

-No mi Judy, soy TU zorro astuto, torpe conejita. Le dijo su pareja luego de darle un beso.

El zorro se acomodo junto a su pareja para dormir plácidamente...

.

La mañana siguiente inicio de una manera un tanto abrupta; el sonido de fuegos artificiales explotando, gente coreando y gritando de alegría junto al sonido de silbatos, tambores, vuvuzelas y trompeta hicieron que Nick saliera disparo por los aires del susto, la coneja reacciono muy diferente, Judy se levanto con alegría en su rostro mientras escuchaba la canción que le hacia sacudir y bailar todo su cuerpo.

 _The cup of life, this is the one_  
 _Now is the time, don't ever stop_  
 _Push it along, gotta be strong_  
 _Push it along, right to the top_

 _The feelin' in your soul is gonna take control_  
 _Nothing can hold you back if you really want it_  
 _I see it in your eyes you want the cup of life_  
 _Now that the day is here, gotta go and get it_  
 _Do you really want it? (Yeah!)_  
 _Do you really want it? (Yeah!)_

 _Here we go! Ale, ale, ale!_  
 _Go, go, go! Ale, ale, ale!_  
 _Tonight's the night we're gonna celebrate_  
 _The cup of life! Ale, ale, ale!_

A diferencia del zorro, Judy se levanto con mucha energía de la cama, con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro mientras Nick se alegraba al verla tan contenta...eso, o eral el hecho de que Judy se encontraba en roba interior de la cintura para abajo, y con su movimiento de cadera, provocaba que el zorro pensase en muchas cosas.

-¿No crees que esa canción esta demasiado vieja para ti?. Pregunto Nick

-Ni loca.

-Judy, estamos hablando de Francia del 98

-Pero Nick...es Rick Chital, ese felino como se mueve, y con esa música latina, dan ganas de que te sacuda el esqueleto -menciono algo coqueta Judy-, me encanto cuando mi papa encendió el televisor para ver la apertura de la Copa Global de Soccer.

-Jej, parece que desde niña te gustaban los depredadores.

Luego de darle un pequeño golpe a uno de los brazos del zorro, ambos decidieron ir a arreglarse para no llegar tarde, luego de cepillarse los dientes, la coneja fue a bañarse mientras que Nick fue a buscar sus uniformes para ir a trabajar, ese día tan ellos como a una buena cantidad de oficiales, se mes permitiría ir a la sede de la Z.I.A para conocer los complejos y enseñarles a usar nuevas armas que se le darían a los oficiales y nuevos planes de emergencia situación.

Judy disfrutaba con tranquilidad como el agua caliente acariciaba su pelaje, cuando está estaba a punto de echarse acondicionados cuanto unas patas con unas garras afiladas le tomaron de la cintura, estas resultaron ser de Nick.

-Jaja, al fin logré asustarse Judy-Dudy.

-Claro que no, solamente no te logré escucharte, en verdad lo enseñado por Jack te a dejado con muchas nuevas habilidades.

-Sólo fueron una que otra cosa, oye, me vas a echar del shampoo.

-Claro. Dijo Judy.

La coneja como se lo imagino, se había gastado casi todo el liquido en la cola de su pareja.

-En verdad me entristeció que esa suavidad no fuese natural Nick. Dijo algo burlona la coneja.

-Supongo que rompí tu burbuja de fantasía de Disney.

-Como sea, ya quiero ver esas cosas nuevas que nos darán, la escopeta lanza redes, una nueva arma de electricidad no-letal, y nuevas bombas de humo.

-Ademas de una que otra arma de fuego nueva que nos dejaran usar, los trajes anti-motines de esta generación se veían bastante bien, como los de las fuerzas especiales de Brasil o Taiwán.

-Ay Dios, ya quiero que sea medio dia. Dijo Judy.

\- De acuerdo, es hora de que yo te eche algo de Shampoo y acondicionador.

Mientras terminaba de verte el líquido en cima de ella y frotar para hacer un poco de espuma en cabeza y brazos, mientras continuaba con la espalda el zorro mencionó

-Tu pelaje para ser alguien del campo, en verdad está bien cuidado.

-En casa yo era una de las que más gastaba en productos de belleza, en verdad en suave por naturaleza, pero se ensucia con casi nada, por eso hasta ahora tengo que limpiar con mucha frecuencia.

Mientras mas iba acariciando el cuerpo de la coneja para hacer mas espuma, Nick no pudo evitar dejarse perder el tiempo mas y mas solo al verla...esa figura que veia desde la espalda de la chica...esa pequeña conejita aun con su entrenamiento parecía aun tan delicada...esos pequeños escalofríos que sufría Judy cuando sentía que las punta de las garras de Nick tocaban su cuerpo...una frase de la coneja le saco de su trance.

-Nick...esta bien.

La coneja se separo de el y abrió la regadera, limpiándolos a los dos y dejarles empapados, Nick al asegurarse que nada de espuma le cayera en los ojos, noto que Judy comenzaba a inclinarse adelante de su pareja, apoyando la parte delante contra una de las paredes, en su mirada el zorro leía dos cosas...picardia, y lujuria; una sonrisa del mismo contexto de su pareja, el zorro dijo.

-Muchas gracias mi querida Madame.

Por lo que Nick se acerco hacia la entrepierna de la pareja, dejando que su lengua hiciera el trabajo, los leves gemidos de la coneja se oían en el sitio, así fueron por algunos momento hasta que la coneja se re-acomodo, esta le pido a su pareja a que se se parara apoyado en la pared, la coneja se sentó de rodillas mientras veía el miembro erecto del zorro, le dio una ligera caricia al miembro de Nick para luego probarle, evitando que le faltase algún lugar,inclusive su pelotas,

-Esa boquita en verdad es hábil.

Nick se cayo al sentir como una de las patas de Judy, en venganza por ese comentario bastante burlesco, le apretó sus "joyas familiares".

-No aguantas ni un chiste. Dijo Nick con una voz muy aguda.

Luego de algunos momentos, Judy se acomodo para que esta poco después comenzara a recibir las embestidas de su pareja, Nick le tomo de la cintura y de igual manera, Judy se sujeto de los brazos de su pareja, así siguieron y siguieron por varios minutos hasta que salieron del baño, cada uno con una toalla secándose.

(Nick) En serio, debemos repetirlo en el baño.

(Judy) No lo se, dos veces por poco mes golpeo contra el suelo.

(Nick) Pero cuanto te levante, dijiste que te sentías en el cielo.

(Judy) Tampoco tan literal. Dijo Avergonzada Judy.

(Nick) De acuerdo, si no solamente jugamos "a montar", ¿Te parece?.

Judy no pudo ocultar el sonrojo, aunque de igual manera asintió con con la cabeza, luego de una risa por parte de Nick, la coneja dándose cuenta de algo pregunto.

-¿Que hora es?.

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron al ver que ya eran las 7:55...y debían entrar a las 8:00...

Con ello ambos entraron en pánico, (sobretodo Judy), corrieron para vestirse, desayunar, tomar café, y llamar a Erik para que los llevara al ZDP con su teletransportacion al mismo tiempo...esa mañana para la pareja fue bastante atareada y muy apurada, ya con el hecho de llegar tarde era y FUE una pesadilla para la coneja...era algo curioso, no sabían que al iniciar ese día, igualmente se iniciaría algo que con el pasar del tiempo y al dar la luz de su verdad, terminaría revelando algunas cosas verdaderamente tétricas y oscuras.

.

.

.

ACABADO EL CAPÍTULO

 **(Arturven) HEY GENTE!, ¿Pensaron que me había muerto verdad?...pues si y escribo esto sede el más allá :vv, okey, creo que con esto debo dar unas disculpas, debido a que además de que el episodio a sido muy corto para el tiempo que a pasado, y sin mencionar que no fui muy imaginativo en esta última hilera de capítulos que tendrían un tinte más lascivo, ya con esto da un paso más a la última parte de esta temporada que, al concluir tendrá un hiatus de un mes para presentarla con mayor tiempo.**

 **Esto se debe principalmente a que estoy en clases, es más, el día de mañana comenzaré los exámenes finales de mi primer lapso, este será mi último año ante de la Universidad, y en verdad estoy muy emocionado, además de otras razones técnicas y familiares.**

 **No se cuantos, pero traeré unos cuantos capítulos en las fechas decembrinas, por lo que para esta semana espero traerles dos capítulos más que será de dos partes, igualmente de mis otras series como "UCA: La Guerra de Till y Zalgo" y mis otras historias originales y libros los perdí en mis archivo y debo reescribirlos desde cero, les agradezco su paciencia y no se preocupen, estos últimos no tardarán tanto como esta vez (Madre de Díos, ya llevo como dos o tres meses que no actualizo :v**

 **Nos vemos en La siguiente ocasión lectores y lectoras :3**


	21. Capitulo 15 P1

**(Arturven) Hola mis queridos panitas, espero que estén disfrutando de estas fiestas (yo ya comencé a comprarme mis chocolates, dulces y licores para estas fiestas decembrinas :3), pero en fin, este es el último capítulo antes del especial de Navidad y año nuevo con el que pienso terminar esta temporada, este será un episodio de dos partes, este y el siguiente también lo serán, no olvide dar da y seguir a la historia para no perderse ninguna actualización si no lo han hecho todavía al igual que** **mi página de Facebook, ya sin nada más que agregar, comencemos.**

 **.**

Capítulo 15 Parte 1 - "experimentación"

Erik se recortaba en el balcón de su apartamento dejando que la fresca brisa de la mañana acarisiara su cabello y piel para dejar que sus pesares se fueran junto a la brisa...no sabía que otra manera hacerlo...hoy se cumplían tres semanas desde la separación de Jhonny...no sabía cómo se había perdido o quien lo había secuestrado...

.

Todos había iniciado en una visita a las instalaciones de la Z.I.A, tanto para ser entrenados por agentes de mejor calidad, enseñarles a usar nuevas armas, y para nuestros hermanos humanos y sus amigos, era el entrenar con otros agentes especiales.

La primera era Nicole Romanov, y una zorra ártica de 28 años, poseía además de las típicas habilidades de super fuerza, resistencia y velocidad, la capacidad de alterar el clima y crear materia orgánica relación Ada con la naturaleza...ejemplos era el crear tormentas de nieve, árboles y ramas para protegerse o ataca, su modo de combate era bastante elegante y por su actitud...pues fue alguien bastante cariñosa con Nick, lo que a Judy no le gusto.

El segundo era un Ornitorrinco llamado Bob Briton de la misma edad, este era bastante amigable aunque algo brusco, lo que hizo que en la hora del descanso fuese a beber una cerveza con Cooler, el australiano entre sus habilidades solamente tenia el excavar con una alta velocidad, y disparará un potente veneno.

Las cosas se pusieron un tanto tranquilas en la tarde, cuando dos de los científicos quisieron invitarles a una taza de te. Luego del entrenamiento se dirigieron a una "oficina de trabajo" bastante lujosa...el sitio tenia una infinidad de libros de todos los géneros, idiomas y escritores, un televisor gigantesco, del otro lado se podía encontrar una gran cantidad de recipientes de vidrio, cristal, etc; algo similar a un laboratorio de química, en el sitio lograron ver cerca de una de las ventanas a una nutria y un pastor alemán, cada uno traía una bata de laboratorio y pantalones negros, solo se diferenciaban que el pastor bajo la bata usaba un elegante traje de corbata negro similar al de Jack Sagave, mientras que la nutria traía con sigo unos lentes de sol y una cicatriz en el ojo derecho, luego de estrecharse las manos el el pastor alemán de presento con un peculiar asentó.

-Hola caballeros, discúlpenos por no presentarnos con anterioridad...mi nombre es Josef Mengel, y mi compañero, Sid Gottel, ¿les gustaría tomar asiento?.

-Claro. Dijo Jhonny.

Los asientos eran de un cuero tan cómodo que se sentían que sus cuerpos estaban diseñados para acostarse en ellos, Sid encendió el reproductor de música para colocar una sinfonía de violines y arpas que desprendían una belleza sencillamente espectacular, este se sentó y dijo.

(Sid) Bien, la verdad no sabría que decir, por fin tenemos el placer de tener a dos personalidades como lo son ustedes.

(Erik) Vaya, es muy halagador de su parte Sid, pero ya creo que no somos la gran cosa.

(Sid) Oh no tienen que ser modestos caballeros, sus habilidades en combate son magnificas...y por lo que hemos sabido, sus mentes no son como las de unos brutos sin cerebro.

(Josef) Además, lograron destacarse en la misión conocida como "El rescate de la África salvaje", ese día salvaron a millones y evitaron un conflicto internacional caballeros.

(Jhonny) Ay no diga mas señor, nos sonrojas.

(Josef) Es cierto muchachos, ustedes son personajes singulares...inclusive para sus habilidades, por lo que sabemos de ustedes son demasiado raros; Usted Erik por lo que sabemos tiene la energía y habilidades de Varios Stricto Entitys juntos, y eso que aun no los desbloquea todos por lo que a dicho Jack y sus amigos.

(Sid) y con usted joven Jhonny...¿que mas podemos decir?, un ente extradimencional que esta por encima de casi cualquier Stricto Entity, ¿como es que a logrado controlarlo?

(Jhonny) Pues...tiempo y practica. Se limito a decir el muchacho.

(Erik) ¿y a que se dedican ustedes caballeros?

(Josef) Por mi parte se podría decir que soy un científico, medico general, químico, botánico, etc; un super-científico para lo que la juventud conoce; mi compañero Sid en psiquiatría y psicología lo sabe absolutamente todo.

(Sid) Me han reconocido por mis experimentos en la mente de los mamíferos, e hecho uno que otro estudio que a descubiertos los miedos, debilidades y fortalezas de todos los animales, su objetivo es tratar de ayudar a las personas con trastornos mentales o traumas de la niñez para que logren retornar a la sociedad de manera pacifica; Josef pues...¿que se le va a hacer?, no puede pasar un misera semana sin dejar o de descubrir un nuevo elemento químico, crearlo, crear un nuevo medicamento, etc...los médicos y doctores le conocen como "El Ángel de la Vida"

(Josef) Sid -Dijo algo nervioso-, Discúlpenlo, Sid por lo general le gusta exagerar las cosas

Ambos doctores se sorprendieron al ver que en ojo izquierdo de Jhonny se formo una estrella resplandeciente en su ojo por la alegría y la emoción de escuchar aquellos logros de ambos científicos, ambos no pudieron acercarse y ver mas de cerca, su expresión de sorpresa aumento cuando la estrella cambio a uno de exclamación y de pregunta.

(Josef) Esto es sencillamente fascinante, uno de sus ojos reacciona a partir de las emociones que experimenta.

(Sid) Maravilloso, aunque no sabia que estos efectos secundarios podrían sufrir los portadores al estar con un Stricto Entity.

(Jhonny) La verdad es que no...y me la provoco alguien.

(Sid) ¿Quien?

(Erik) Un amigo nuestro llamado Abiodun.

(Jhonny) Oh si, al pobre le lavaron el cerebro desde niño y le obligaron a matar a muchos inocentes hasta que lograron curarle aquí.

(Sid) Oh si el joven Abiodun, personalmente fui el encargado de tratar de arreglar su retorcidamente...las torturas y regímenes de entrenamiento mental que sufrió, ademas de ser abusivos y violadores de sus derechos básicos, también eran demasiado adelantados.

(Erik) ¿Que quiere decir con eso?.

(Sid) Que lo que fuera que le hicieron, parecían que estaban muy apresurados para controlarle, lo debieron hacer si en pocos años lo tuvieron dominado al 100%...pero no hay nada que esta mente brillante como la mía no pueda hacer.

(Jhonny) Sabe, una de las hermanas mayores de mi novia ya termino sus estudios en medicina general, psiquiatría y psicología, ¿usted le daría algunas clases?.

(Sid) Seria un honor caballero.

(Josef) Nos gustaría igualmente que nos contaran sobre el mundo humano...digo, ya ustedes lo han comentado con mucha gente.

(Jhonny) Si hasta le conté como el el país de nuestros papas al guardia de seguridad, es que me parecía tan buena gente :3

(Erik) Pues preparen papel y lápiz, por que esto se va a poner un poquito largo.

Sorprendentemente pasaron casi dos horas hablando tanto del mundo humano y de las maravillas que este contenía, igualmente los doctores hablaron con los muchachos sobre los lugares que habían ido, a pesar de haber aprendido mucho sobre la cultura general de este mundo, parecía que aun les quedaban demasiadas cosas por las cuales ver. Al ver la Hora Erik se levanto.

-Rayos, Cloy y Judy nos van a matar si no llegamos rápido, aun mas Bogo que tenemos que ir a una entrevista con unos ladrones que atraparon en la madrugada.

Ante esto Josef se apuro y se puso en su camino, con una voz camada le dijo.

-Oiga amigo no se preocupe, antes de que se vaya, les tenemos una bebida especial de mi patria alemana, limonada de Grosella.

-Lo lamento pero debemos irnos señor, Ven Jhonny.

Jhonny igualmente se iba a ir, el muchacho estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta hasta que escucho por parte del pastor.

-Oh vaya...es una lastima...es una bebida tan dulce y con sabor a moras frescas, limón, y con un dulzor tan rico que hace que tu alma llegue hacia el palacio de las puertas de Dios...un verdadero viaje de sabores y degustacion...y es dulce.

Ante esto, Jhonny le grito a su hermano mayor.

-Esperate Bro, voy al baño y luego voy a la salida!

-De acuerdo, pero no te tardes.

-Si,si, lo que digas Erik, ya voy.

Al ver que Erik ya no se encontraba cerca del pasillo, el muchacho cerro las puertas y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los doctores.

-Entonces Docs, ¿donde tiene esa tal limonada?

El pastor le paso al muchacho un vaso de cristal con un liquido rojo de una fuerte fragancia...al beber primero sintió los sabores de el limón, las moras y canela acariciando su paladar.

-¿Entonces que tal?. Pregunto Sid.

-Santo...Dios...esto...es la gloria misma.

Ambos vieron como el ojo izquierdo de el humano se mostraba una estrella que no dejaba de moverse y cambiar de color.

-ESTO ES DELICIOSO SEÑORES!, ¿Me podrían pasar la...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la preguntar, el muchacho sintió como su vejiga le gritaba que fuese a descargarla.

-Ehmmm, disculpen señores pero, ¿de casualidades de la vida me permitirían el baño?

Ambos le indicaron a donde estaba el baño y el muchacho fue, en el lugar no pudo evitar sentir un raro dolor de cabeza y de estomago, dolor rápidamente aumentaba sin importar de que trataba de ignorarlo, una sensación de nauseas y mareos comenzaron a dominarle...el muchacho se asusto cuando este comenzaba a perder la visio, y este, al no ver donde estaba la puerta, termino dándose un fuerte golpe con la pared de al frente y otro mas en la nuca luego de caer al suelo...antes de perder la consciencia, Jhonny escucho el rechinar de la puerta abrirse y unos pasos acercarse a el.

.

Eso fue lo ultimo que se supo de el, desde hace semanas que el departamento de policía lo a estado buscando con ayuda de la Z.I.A, la escena en la que volvió a entrar a la habitación solo confundía mas a los investigadores, los oficiales al interrogar a los doctores solo les dijeron que Jhonny quería ir al baño de la sala que estaba mas cerca, y al ver que tardaba demasiado entraron y vieron que Jhonny había desaparecido.

Erik ya tenia razones para sospechar que esos dos debían estar tramando algo, aunque tardo un poco, convenció a Jack, Mona y Mike de que les ayudaran a entrar y asegurarse de que ambos doctores no tenían nada en contra de los muchachos.

.

Departamento de Erik, 6:00 Pm

 _(Presentadora de televisión) Y pasamos con las dos ultimas notas del día; la semana que viene se va a dar una muestra de una supuesta nueva armadura de combate que protegerá a los oficiales mas débiles de animales mas grandes o de armas de gran poder de fuego como escopetas, armas de fuego o ácido, igual serán usados por los cuerpos especiales del ejercito en casos como los presentados en Zootopia hace 4 años con los Buzekai, las guerrillas altamente armadas en américa latina y que no han dejado de entrar al nuestro país, o en casos de algunas revueltas violentas que se puedan salir de control...y para concluir, el transbordador "_ _Espoir galactique", en su misión por buscar muestras biológicas en una lluvia de meteoritos que pasa casa 4000 muy cerca al planeta, fue encontrada una especie de masa celular de color verdosa, el ser trato de romper el casco del astronauta que lo atrapo, no tenemos mucha información desde que la nave aterrizo hace ya varias semanas y fue llevada la criatura desde la base espacial cerca de la capital de Francia hasta la sede de investigaciones de la Z.I.A, se seguirán realizando pruebas al ser hasta nuevo aviso, les a hablado, Linda Cacho._

Erik apago el televisor para estar un poco mas de silencio mientras se terminaba de arreglar...un traje de pantalones, camisa y botas negras, una chaqueta gris y un pasamontañas que le cubría el rostro, en el sitio también estaban Jason y Agustín quienes le acompañarían en esta misión de reconocimiento, los muchachos aun sabiendo que el lugar era una zona en la que no eran considerados enemigos, ambos humanos llevarías armas como pistolas y otras armas que lograron guardar en sus chaquetas y en unas mochilas...Erik tenia una teoría de que era lo que le había pasado...si las cosas encajaban como el y sus amigos le decían, Josef y Sid deberían estar de tras de todo estas.

El teléfono de Agustín sonó, y ni siquiera paso un minuto de la llamada este corto para luego decirles a nuestros amigos.

(Agustin) Muy bien Amigos, los demás nos esperaran abajo en tres minutos, Jack, Mona, Abiodun y Mike se encargaran de que no levantemos sospechas, Josef y Sid regresaran a las 6:00 Am.

(Erik) No nos podemos dar el lujo de dejar algo fuera del lugar o huellas, ¿quien sabe si también sospechan de nosotros?

(Agustin) No lo creo...como dijiste, si tu teoría esta en lo cierto, esos dos deben de haber secuestrado a Jhonny.

(Erik) De acuerdo, vayámonos ya.

Los tres muchachos vestidos con ropa negra, chalecos y fuertemente armados como si se tratasen del trió de personajes del juego de GTA V se dirigieron hacia el ascensor, luego de entrar en este los tres hablaron de lo que escucharon en el televisor.

(Jason) Hey, ¿que creen ustedes que sea esa cosa que encontraron en el espacio?

(Erik) Ni idea, yo me esperaba mas que se encontraran con un satelite viejo o agua congelada.

(Agustin) Es posible que solo sea alguna bacteria espacial que no conocemos del todo, no me creo eso de que trato de matar al astronauta.

(Jason) Yo digo que es Venom buscando a su portador :3

(Erik) Ay por favor Pana, eso es ridículo.

(Agustin) Por favor no le digas mas, hasta poco antes de que Alex nos matara, no se le había quitado el tema de la película de Venom.

(Erik) ¿!EL HICIERON UNA PELÍCULA¡?

(Agustin) Claro, para mi no era la gran cosa pero estuvo buena.

(Jason) No le escuches cuate, estuvo al nivel de las películas de Tobey Maguire

(Erik) Carajo, me hubiese gustado ver esa película, en este mundo apenas si comenzaran a hacerle la suya a su versión de Venom...cambiando de tema, ¿que es esa armadura que mencionaban en la TV?

(Agustin) Oh no, es un equipamiento especial que funcionara de manera orgánica para protegerse los ataques de animales grandes como tigres, leones, osos, elefantes sin sufrir rasguños.

(Jason) Osea, como la nano-armadura de Iron Man.

(Erik) ¿Que onda con tigo con las pelis de Marvel?

(Jason) Perdón, pero es que ya no me las puedo aguantar con los comics de este mundo, son demasiado divertidos.

(Erik) Tengo que admitirlo, lo son, no pierden su toque en este mundo aun siendo animales.

(Jason) Pero dejemos las cosas en claro...yo me quedo con el parásito, el Agustín si quiere se las pueda tirar de Iron Man.

(Agustin) Ya déjate de ridiculeces, recuerda en que vamos...

(Erik) A salvar a mi hermano.

El elevador se abrió y los tres salieron del edificio a la calle, el ambiente era tan frío que podían ver el vapor de sus respiraciones, a unos pasos, estaba la camioneta de Finnick que les ayudaría a llegar al lugar, en esta estaban Nick, Judy, Cooler, Trixie y Cloy; al verles el pequeño zorro dice.

-Okey señoritas, ¿listas para darles un aventon?.

-Gracias por esto Finnick, en verdad. Dijo Erik.

-Ay no exageres, es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de que no me hayan metido preso por estafa.

-No te metimos preso por que no has lastimado a nadie. Dijo Judy

-Eso y que es mi pequeño hijo. Bromeo Nick.

-¿Vas a seguir? -Pregunto Finnick molesto-, te haré que te tragues tu cola Wild.

-No creo que sea el momento de discutir enano -Dijo Nick-, no tenemos mucho tiempo de ser invisibles, así que vamos a apurarnos.

Luego de un pesado suspiro Finnick asentó con la cabeza, se abrieron las compuertas traseras en las que subieron las mochilas con armas y municiones para luego subir Erik, Agustín y Jason.

.

Central de la Z.I.A - 6:40 Pm

La Z.I.A envío un informe en el que en resumidas cuentas, ni se había encontrado nada en el sitio, esto era debido a que por órdenes superiores sólo los miembros de la Z.I.A; Mona desactivó por unos segundos las cámaras de seguridad del sitio y Mike distrajo por unos minutos a los guardias del lugar.

Al entrar al lugar Jack les envió un mensaje con las indicaciones de un atajo en el que era menos usado para subir. Abiodun les espero cerca en la entrada del piso de la oficina, luego de saludarle este les dio una radio con la que estaría en contacto en caso de que alguien estuviese cerca, Jack acababa de abrir la puerta para luego entrar.

.

Dos horas más tarde.

(Jason) Ay puta madre, esto no nos lleva a ningún lado.

(Trixie) No, esto tiene que servir , debe de haber alguna pista...tiene que.

(Judy) Posiblemente limpiaron rápido el lugar para no dejar pistas.

(Trixie) ¿Limpiar? -pregunto asustada-...¿a qué te refieres con "Limpiar"?.

(Cloy) Ella se refiere a las huellas y químicos que debieron usar para noquearlo Trix...¿No es así Judy?

(Judy) Claro, ¿ a que más podría...oh Dulces galletas con queso; Trix, mira yo no quise decir.

(Trixie) No...no te preocupes, debe ser eso. Dijo más tranquila.

(Nick) Lo que no comprendo es...¿Para qué se lo llevarían? O más aún, ¿por qué el no a vuelto?, Jhonny ya tiene un buen control de sus poderes , debió librarse el mismo día que se lo llevaron.

En ese momento Jack les llamo a los demás.

-Chicos, creo que ya encontré algo.

Los demás vieron que, luego de mover uno de los escritorios, Jack se encontró con diversos papeles en unas carpetas, estos parecía tener escrito la siguiente frase.

 _Projekt "Das höchste Säugetier"_

(Jason) En que pringados esta escrito eso, ¿lenguaje inclusivo?

(Erik) Eso es alemán.

(Cloy) Pero, ¿qué es lo que Dice?

(Jack) En mi inglés, dice "Proyecto el Mamífero Supremo"...esto es raro, no tenemos ningún proyecto o investigación presente o futura con ese nombre.

(Agustín) Quizás sea algo con muchos años.

(Judy) No, fíjate en la fecha al final que tiene el documento, fue imprimido hace casi un mes.

Todos los documentos escritos en alemán, relataban brevemente que el doctor Josef desde hace años, había estado experimentando con prisioneros de alto peligro para estar en públicos, relatando que, a pesar de que la Z.I.A conocía algunos de sus experimentos, la mayoría eran a espaldas de esta organización debido a que ellos pensaba que este era demasiado cruel con los reos, mientras estos leían, Jason llamó a Agustín para que viera algo.

El güero había tomado algunos libros de los estantes, antes de que su amigo de piel morena le reprochara su acción, Jason le paso uno de los libros que le inquietó bastante...el título del libro estaba en alemán, no pudo saber lo que decía, pero en la portada tenía un extraño dibujo de un cirujano , Pastor alemán, abriéndole el estómago a un zorro encadenado que parecía llorar de dolor, luego le paso otro en el se podía leer en inglés "¿Hasta qué punto el cuerpo animal aguanta la tortura?", otro más en inglés, un tanto viejo y dañado tenía un frasco con un químico negro con la frase "Preparación para químicos y venenos de todo uso"; el muchacho se asustó cuando Jason me mostró algo raro en uno de los capítulos...en bolígrafo rojo estaba anotado en una muy elegante letra la frase " _Consideración para iniciar la prueba"_ sobre un capítulo que decía "Gas Mostaza, amoniaco, cianuro, y demás venenos letales"

(Agustín) Chicos, vean esto.

Los demás vieron, casi en su totalidad eran libros en ingles o alemán, relacionados con la tortura, químicos y venenos, biología, psiquiatría, trastornos mentales en mamíferos, métodos de como salvar a una persona por heridas e intoxicación consejos para realizar pruebas en mamíferos, ¿como con la persuasión controlar a una persona?, decenas y decenas de libros con temas relacionados hasta que, al retirar un libro mas , algo extraño sucedió...

Los estantes con los libros se abrieron por la mitad y al retirarse, se vio una puerta metálica relativamente grande, al su costado derecho, había un teclado de números y letras y una pequeña pantalla en el que se podían reflejar luego de presionar dichos botones

-¿Esto que es esto?. Pregunto Judy

-Es un pasadizo secreto -Dijo Jack- No es raro encontrar uno de estos en nuestras sedes, pero en este piso nadie tiene uno.

-¿Cree que pueda conseguir el código?. Pregunto Cloy.

-Madame, esto es algo que alguien puede incluso sin entrenamiento secreto...pero debemos tener cuidado, por lo general, si erramos al colocar el código correcto, podríamos cerrar el lugar por varias horas o tal vez.

-YO ME ENCARGO. Dijo Jason

Este aparto a todos para colocarse al frente del monitor.

-Amigo, deja las estupideces. Dijo Agustín.

-No seas huevon, nos podrías hacer que la puerta no habrá. Dijo Erik.

-Soldado, le ordeno que no presione nada. Dijo Jack.

Jason miro bastante enojado a todos a su alrededor ya que no confiaban en el en sus intenciones, este dijo con sinceridad.

-Amigos...compañeros...entiendo la gravedad de la situación, pero tengame confianza al menos una vez...se que puedo hacerlo.

Ante esto Jack le contesto.

-En realidad, seria mas eficiente que alguien como yo, que tiene ya varios años lidiando con-

-DEMASIADO LENTO BUGS BUNNY. Dijo Jason burlonamente mientras coloco el código a alta velocidad.

 _A.D , 1953 MK Ultra- NSGW * J.M 16.3.11, Wolfgang Gerhard * A.H Braunau am Inn 20-04-89_

 _CÓDIGO_ _CORRECTO, PRECEDIENDO A ABRIR LA PUERTA._

Habían varias razones por las cuales sorprenderse; el hecho que la clave fuese tan larga, que el código de seguridad tuviera una voz robotica femenina, o que Jason acertase en la clave.

Luego de abrirse la puerta, se encontraron con un pasillo metálico iluminado con unas luces blancas y una pared de color verde para luego ver un conjunto muy largo de escaleras que no dejaban de dar vueltas hasta perderse en la oscuridad, luego de comenzar a caminar Jack le pregunto muy curioso.

-Ehm...oficial.

-¿Si Bad Bunny?

-Como es que...¿supo que esa era la clave?

-El tal Josef es alemán, ¿verdad?

-Sus abuelos eran alemanes, ¿por que?

-Pues...es alemán, y alemán rima con adolfo (que por cierto no entiendo como lo conocen si aquí a lo mucho hubo un intento de PGM con furrys que duro 10 años), y estos vatos científicos me recordaron a unos brutales experimentos que vi en una videojuegos chingones pero que sucedieron en la vida real...listo, allí estaba.

(Jack)...

(Agustín) ¿Cuanto te metiste esta vez?.

(Jason) 256 Gr de mi "azúcar" divina y unas 6 horas seguidas del Wolfenstein Cabrones!

Con ese ultimo grito, todos los demás le cerraron la boca para evitar que alguien les escuchara...con el pasar de los minutos, el bajar esas escaleras parecía eterno.

(Trixie) ¿No se les hace raro que estas escaleras de metal sean tan extensas?

(Erik) Yo...diría otra cosa. Dijo un Erik con problemas en su respiración.

(Judy) ¿Que te sucede Erik?

(Jack) Creo que...concuerdo con Clover.

Tanto Jack como Erik se comenzaron asentir mal...tanto Berry como Ivangel se sentían en extremo débiles, no poseían siquiera salir de los cuerpo de ambos o usar el mas mínimos de sus poderes, ahora solo pudiéndose defender con las armas que tuviesen a la mano; ahora ademas de acompañados de ese extraño ahora en el aire desde que comenzaron a bajar, sus poderes se fueron debilitando mas y mas.

.

Ya luego de unos 15 minutos que parecieron eternos, lograron bajar a un pasillo de paredes de ladrillo verdosos que, mientras caminaban se encontraban con un montón de puertas metálicas...de tras de cada puerta, se lograban escuchar a algunos animales hablar , charlar, ver televisión, tomar cerveza, etc,etc. entre las puertas que se podían ver entreabiertas, los animales podían variar, pero todos estos tenían trajes similares a las de operaciones de sigilo y mascaras rojas que tapaban sus rostro, Jack jamas en su vida había visto uniformes como esos a la hora de trabajar, quien sea que este detrás de esto le deberá unas buenas explicaciones a Jack.

Al escuchas como alguien se acercaba, los muchachos se escondieron en una habitación que gracias a Dios estaba vacía, ambos guardias que eran comadrejas no les detectaron aun cuando los tenían casi a un lado, aunque estos se quedaron escuchando la conversación de los guardias.

1-¿Seguro que no viste nada?.

2-Amigo, estoy seguro de eso, ambos tenemos la linterna.

1-¿Y la puerta que sonó?

2-¿Que no recuerdas que esa puerta le falta aceite?.

1-Oh, jejejejej verdad.

Por unos momentos estaban por irse y abrir la puerta para referirse, escucharon una frase que les lleno de nervios.

1-Oye, ¿y cuanto mas crees que aguante el humano?

2-No tengo idea, le han tratado a ahogar con agua y con bolsas plásticas, le han vertido ácidos en la piel, fuego, mordidas y yo no se que.

1-No te olvides de la semana pasada, El doctor Melgel vació su anaquel de venenos y químicos en el muchacho, sin mencionar que Sid lo dejo encerrado en el cuarto blanco un con un molesto pitido que no te deja siquiera pensar...sabes, creo que hasta para alguien como el es demasiado, sin mencionar que gracias a esa cosa apestosa que les quita sus poderes, no podemos trabajar aquí con toda esta peste.

2-Relájate, solo nos quedan como dos horas mas y no volveremos en el resto de la semana.

1-¿y para que le torturan de esta manera?, ami tampoco me agradan mucho los humanos pero, ¿para que les hacen eso?.

2-En primera, veo que estas haciendo mas preguntas de lo usual, pero eso en verdad no te lo puedo responder en estos momentos...

1-¿Quiere beber una cerveza?.

2-Claro, este cuerpo siempre esta dispuesto a beber alcohol.

Al retirar ambos guardias, Erik, Judy, Cloy, Trix y Nick no sabían como no estaban sufriendo por un ataque de pánicos o nervios en esos momentos, Jack , Agustín y Jason al enterarse de lo que le habían hecho al muchacho en su tiempo como victima, solamente les alentaban mas a acabar con esos degenerados.

.

Debian de encontrar a Jhonny si es que al menos estaba vivo.

(Trixie) ¿Y en donde lo encontraremos?, ya perdí la cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevamos acá.

(Jack) No a pasado media hora desde que bajamos señorita Chirinos, no nos tardaremos en-

De repente un grito desgarrados remplazo el silencio sepulcral de los pasillos, aprovechando este ruedo, corrieron tan rápido como pudieron, eludiendo por los pelos a los guardias que se encontraban en el sitio.

Los muchachos luego de esperar unos segundos que parecieron eternos, unos animales se retiraron de una ventana traslucida de la cual parecían provenir los gritos...pero al retirarse, estos también cesaron...esto les heló la sangre...

Luego de acerca a ellos lograron ver una habitación blanca en su totalidad iluminada por una única luz, en la cual se encontraron con una inmensidad de de manchas de sangre tirada en todo el lugar, Sid se entraba sentado en una silla de madera pequeña y tenia a un costado un montón de instrumentos quirúrgicos ensangrentados e imágenes similares a la de pruebas psicológicas, Sid traía puesta una bata blanca...adelante de el...tuvieron que verlo para creerlo...su figura era la de un humano, pero su cuerpo estaba tan lleno de vendas viejas, sucias y ensangrentadas que no se podía distinguir quien era...apenas se podía ver unos espacios entre las telas que dejaban ver sus ojos entrecerrados, y unos lacerados labios enrojecidos por la gran cantidad de heridas, su respiración era suave, lenta y débil...eso no era bueno...era horrible...entre sollozos Judy y Trixie preguntaron.

-¿Ese acaso es Jhonny?

Todos se horrorizaron al ver al muchacho...pobre Jhonny...parecía que durante estas semanas no lo había pasado en verdad nada bien...Jack les pidió guardar los llantos de algunos de sus miembros ya que, ademas de alertar a alguien que estuviera cerca, necesitaban escuchar de lo que estaban hablando, por lo que al aceptar su solicitud, Jack coloco un aparato en uno de los pequeños agujeros por los cuales llegaba aire a la habitación para poder escucharlo, modifico el volumen para que se escuchara pero que no alertara a nadie, entonces se escucho a Sid hablándole a Jhonny con un tono de voz relativamente tranquilo y algo inquieto...tal vez nervioso.

 _-Pues si muchacho...la verdad esto es increíble, nos has dejado casi sin ideas para hacerte hablar, muchos ya hubieran hablado e incluso muerto para este punto...Jhonny, quiero que me escuches...en verdad yo tampoco quiero esto, ya estoy cansado de hacerte esto, pero en verdad necesitamos que nos digas lo que necesitamos de esa dichosa arma que mencionaste en una de tus comunicaciones con tus aliados humanos...la famosa "Bomba nuclear"_

En ese momento los ojos de los humanos se abrieron como platos, estos enfadados ya se habían enterado del por que le habían secuestrado.

(Erik) Esos malditos hijos de su madre, tenemos que detenerles antes de que maten a Jhonny o hable.

(Jack) ¿Que es ese artefacto que menciona?

(Erik) Como recordara señor Jack, en algunas ocasiones hablamos de dos eventos famosos en el mundo humano llamados "guerras mundiales", ademas de que fuimos una raza mucho mas bélica que la suya, también provocamos muchas mas fuertes...y la Bomba nuclear, aunque acabo con la mas grande guerra en la historia humana, también fue la causante de una cantidad innumerables de muertes.

(Agustín) Es como un misil, pero miles o hasta millones de veces mas poderoso.

(Jason) Ademas, si la explosión no te mata, ademas de que alcanza muchos kilómetros, la brutal radiación te matara pronto por lo menos una enfermedad que lo hará.

Los animales se sorprendieron ante lo dicho, ¿en verdad el mundo humano era capaz de crear tal arma?.

(Cloy) Miren, se que ustedes son muy inteligentes y aprenden rápido y todo, pero dudo que Jhonny sepa como armar una bomba nuclear como la llamas.

(Erik) Es verdad, pero sus componentes en el mundo humano y la manera de como desarrollarlo es algo que si sabe el, y ademas con los datos mas básicos, esos dos putos tomaran esa idea como suya y podrían armar una bomba de ese calibre.

(Jack) Esperen, sigue hablando. Dijo aumentando el volumen

 _(Sid) Ese conocimiento aunque sea limitado de dicha arma, nos sera de vital importancia para poder utilizarla...igualmente, hemos experimentado con tigo para poder convertirte en algo mas...la prueba del mayor mamífero guerrero...si ya de por si los conflictos han bajado mas y mas, con tigo todo sera paz mundial, soldados especializados en obedecer cada orden sin miedo a que se salgan de nuestras ordenes._

En ese momento, llego Josef, con una bata y guantes similares a este ultimo, solo que el pastor alemán traía con sigo manchas de sangre en su uniforme de trabajo, igualmente, dejo una caja de químicos en el sitio, algunos tubos de ensayos y frascos de cristal, el pastor con una sonrisa natural bromeo diciendo lo siguiente.

 _-En verdad eres alguien muy duro...de di una buena cantidad de Gas S_ arín _para matar a un oso...y mírate, sigues vivo...desde hace rato que no hablas, pero vivo...es hora de sacar nuestro nuevo amigo...vamos Sid._

Ambos científicos recogieron sus instrumentos de trabajo y salieron rápido de la habitación cerrándola, al hacerlo y luego de unos segundos, vieron que una escotilla se abrió en la habitación...un frasco de cristal con un extraño liquido verdoso oscuro que no se dejaba de mover...al abrirlo este cayo directamente al suelo y luego de unos segundos salio algo muy extraño...parte del liquido se estiro hacia arriba, dejando la bola alargada de una cabeza, sus ojos y figura parecía un tanto a la de una serpiente, con una pupila largada color roja y el resto negro, su expresión al mirar a Jhonny y a su alrededor era de completo miedo, la voz de Josef exigiéndole repetidas veces que se "uniera" con Jhonny, esta no lo hacia por miedo...

Ya cansados de gritarle, una cara electrificada salio de un agujero de la pared y electrocuto al ser verdoso, este soltó un fuerte chillido de dolor que solo paro cuando se unió con el muchacho, se acerco hacia y y como por arte de magia, este al colocarse en sima de el parecía que Jhonny le había absorbido como si fuese una esponja.

Pasaron los segundos...los minutos y nada...hasta que el joven comenzó a convulsionar de una manera violenta, sus ojo trataban de salirse de sus cuencas, su piel comenzaba a tornarse de un color verdoso, su ojo izquierdo se torno similar al de los de la criatura que se introdujo en su cuerpo.

 _-Detengalo, lo va a matar._ Dijo Josef apresuradamente.

Al decir esto, diversas armas eléctricas dispararon rayos eléctricos de los cuales impactaron a Jhonny...era lógico este sufriría, pero no se esperaron por lo que vieron...primero, un extraño rugido salio de sus cuerdas vocales, sino que también una extraña criatura envolvió su cabeza y partes de su cuerpos...duro unos pocos segundos antes de separarse se logro ver una criatura increíble. Una criatura de grandes dientes afilados, ojos negras y pupilas alargadas rojas y una larga lengua blanquecina.

La criatura se alejo temerosa del muchacho, la criatura esta vez logro manifestar su cabeza de una forma mas clara, ademas de lo ya visto, ahora tenia una cabeza y figura de serpiente mas definida; una una voz susurrante se logro escuchar.

 **-Por favor, dejen de lastimarnos**

 _-Es verdaderamente triste la verdad, tuve la esperanza de que fuese compatible con el muchacho -Dijo Josef-, debemos tachar a los humanos entre los mamíferos compatibles._

Con las armas eléctricas que salían de las paredes, la criatura se vio obligada a regresar a su frasco, este pregunto temeroso.

 **-¿Que le harán a nosotros?**

-Lo que le ocurra al humano no es de tu incumbencia...en cambio con tigo baba espacial, pues...eso lo veremos en un futuro.

Luego de que la compuerta con el franco y la criatura se cerrase, ambos científicos ya estaban dispuestos a retirarse del lugar, Josef le dijo a Jhonny.

- _De acuerdo joven Clover, aprovecha esta ocasión, esta vez si estaremos unas cuantas horas fuera, así que tanto yo como el doctor Gottel, te sugerimos que duermas un rato, hasta la vista._

Al ya asegurarse que los científicos ya se habían retirado, nuestros héroes se dirigieron hacia donde parecía estar la puesta...y efectivamente, allí estaba, pero esta era custodiada por dos lobos, uno de color negro y otro blanco, ambos charlando y apenas pendiente de su alrededor.

(Nick) Esos babosos, pueden hacer que alerten a los demás.

(Jack) No hay que preocuparse, Oficial Hopps, sigame.

Jack y Judy tomaron direcciones distintas en los pasillos para sorprender a los guardias...estos apenas los vieron de cada lado, a penas los vieron trataron de disparar, pero ambos conejos dispararon antes sus dardos tranquilizantes y durmieron en segundos a los guardias para que luego los demás del grupo se acercasen...pero al acercarse a la puerta y al ver que esta no abría aun con sus esfuerzos, descubrieron la razón.

(Jack) Es inútil, esta cosa solo abre con un sistema biométrico de retina.

(Jason) En verdad, yo me encargo de eso.

Jason tomo a uno de los guardias noqueados y le abrió los parpados a la fuerza, no se alarmaron al ver que el ojo del animal no cambio aun cuando tenia una pequeña pero concentrada luz escaneando su ojo, luego de 10 segundos, el escaneo termino y la puerta se abrió. Todos ingresaron a la habitación hecha una obra macabra de arte por parte de los dos doctores y se dirigieron al cuerpo inerte del muchacho, también tomaron las llaves de los guardias pero al ver que solamente tenían las de las manos, tuvieron que forzar con ayuda de lo que tenia Jack para poder abrirla, al romperse las esposas que lo tenían sujeto a esa gran placa metálica que funcionaba como cama.

(Jason) Compadre, estas hecho una momia...y no es un alago.

(Judy) Jhonny háblanos.

(Trixie) Jhonny por favor reacciona.

El ligero mejoro de la respiración, pensaron que el muchacho llenos de vendas ensangrentadas mejoraría...pero no fue así...al escuchar las primeras preguntas, Jhonny tuvo unos primeros espamos que fueron ligeros pero estos se hicieron mas violentos hasta que "boto" lo malo de si...su cuello se lleno de venas por unos segundos y su cara se enrojeció al vomitar ese liquido color plateado, solo Trixie y Cloy fueron las que evitar que su cuerpo débil cayera al suelo.

(Erik) A la mierda, ¿!te hicieron tomar mercurio¡?

(Jack) Eso no importa en estos momentos oficial, debemos salir de aquí.

(Nick) ¿Crees que Ivangel pueda curarle?.

(Erik) Si usa bastante energía su cuerpo quedara como nuevo, aunque no creo que puedan curar lo que recuerde de aquí.

Apenas salieron de la habitación, se encontraron con tres sujetos armados a los cuales, Jason por una acción de descuido disparo y mato...todo esto hubiera pasado por un segundo plano si no tuviera importancia...

.

Con los dos científicos caminando tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos.

(Josef) En verdad, estas semanas han sido verdaderamente únicas compañero.

(Sid) Eh de decir la verdad, el muchacho cuenta con mas transtornos y miedos que esa patética faceta de muchacho infantil y adorable cubre...pero sabes, en verdad me da lastima y...algo de tristeza.

(Josef) Por favor nutria, no me digas que se te esta ablandando el corazón. Dijo Bromeando.

(Sid) No es eso...es solo que...bueno, el muchacho a pasado un infancia bastante peculiar...aun al tener padres y amigos, por lo general era alguien que siempre fue muy excluido del resto...es algo similar a mi en cierta forma.

(Josef) Tu gran mente amigo mio te hacia superiores que los estúpidos escuincles que se hacían llamar tus compañeros de clase...solo debes evitar que ese sentimentalismo controle tu voluntad y te haga tomar las decisiones equivocadas.

(Sid) Y hablando de malas decisiones...no me dijiste que le habías obligado a inhalar Sarín

(Josef) Yo solo quería probar que tal era su resistencia con-

(Sid) Si no fuera por que lo e estado tratando de moldear para que siga luchando, tus venenos y quimicos lo hubieran matado la semana pasada...debes aprender a controlar ganas de experimentar con el...sin importar que tan duro se haya vuelto su cuerpo, sigue siendo solo un mortal.

Josef detuvo su andar para que luego Sid voltease a ver al canino e hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Que sucede?. Pregunto la nutria.

Vio que Josef se puso la mano derecha en el corazón e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Disculpa compañero Sid Gottel, mi comportamiento impulsivo su sádico puso en riesgo nuestro proyecto por un mundo erradicado por completo de la violencia.

-Oh no, no te preocupes, somos compañeros desde hace 20 años...no es necesaria tanta formalidad amigo.

-Bueno...esta bien. Dijo Josef

-De cualquier modo, ¿que piensas hacer con la cosa que vino del espacio.

-No estoy seguro...el material con el que esta compuesto no permite ver que es lo que sucede cuando se adiere...pero ese muchacho estuvo muy cerca de ser compatible con dicha criatura, aunque le ocasionara daños severos...no se si sera por algo en especial que tendrá el cuerpo de los seres humanos, o si sera por que ese muchacho es un portador...deberíamos traer a su hermano mayor a a uno de los portadores. Dijo Josef

-Sera algo difícil, pero vamos a ver que logramos hacer. Dijo Sid.

Al decir eso, el reloj de muñeca de Josef comenzó a emitir una luz parpadeante roja que llamo la atención de los dos.

(Sid) ¿Que sucede?.

(Josef) Esa alarma me indica cada vez un soldado abre la puerta...lo único malo es que, desde que se me cayo en la tina esta mañana, ahora demora unos minutos en activarse, pero esto es demasiado raro.

(Sid) ¿por que lo dices?.

(Josef) Yo no les di permiso para que entraran, ¿tu les diste alguna orden y no me avisaste?

(Sid) Para nada.

(Josef) Entonces, algo debió pasarle al humano, tal vez colapso o comenzó a convulsionar.

(Sid) Iré al laboratorio por el equipo de reanimación.

(Josef) Mis antídotos están en la sala de comunicaciones de aquí abajo, iré también por ellos y luego-

Una corta, pero poderosa ráfaga de sonidos de un fusil les saco de su discusión, y provoco que ambos científicos se alteran.

(Sid) Eso sonó como un fusil M16.

(Josef) Maldición, esos estúpidos debieron de haber matado a Jhonny por lastima, hay que tomar nuestras armas también en caso de que nos hayan traicionado,

(Sid) De acuerdo.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(Arturven) Uff mi gente, en verdad este cap a sido algo complicado de escribir por los distintos retrasos que e tenido. Con este capitulo, ya solo nos queda el especial (que iniciaría el 24 o a mas tardar el 25 y culminaria el 31 de este mes), espero que esta y la siguiente parte sean sean algo verdaderamente gratificantes, y ya que estamos en esto , voy a aprovechas algo...hacer un juego, ¿que tal?**

 **La cosa es la siguiente, tanto en este como en los demás capítulos en el pasado hubo referencias y al igual que en los siguientes los va a haber, aunque tomare solo una por capitulo, quienes logren entender el significado (ademas de mandales saludos), les mandare por MP (de esta pagina o de Facebook) adelantos del siguiente episodio.**

 **Las respuestas pueden dejarlas en los comentarios o por MP...como sea, la opción para esta ocasión es la siguiente:**

* * *

 **A.D , 1953 MK Ultra- NSGW * J.M 16.3.11, Wolfgang Gerhard * A.H** **Braunau am Inn** **20-04-89**

* * *

 **Y como iniciamos con una bastante fuerte, aunque no sera en todos los casos, les daré unas pistas para que se les haga mas fácil identificarlo.**

 ***Están las iniciales de 3 personas.**

 ***Dos fechas de nacimiento y un año.**

 ***El nombre de un partido político.**

 ***Un apodo.**

 ***Un lugar.**

 **En fin, todo eso es de lo que va a tratar esta dinámica, en ocasiones sera mas corto y en otras mas largo; nos leemos en unos días mis amigos :3**


	22. Capitulo 15 P2

**(Arturven) Felices fiestas mis queridos amigos y feliz 24 de Diciembre, espero que estén gozando de estas festividades y comiendo junto a sus familias, que para estas fechas debemos agradecer por lo que tenemos y que podemos ser afortunados sin darnos cuenta (eso si que me a pasado unas cuantas veces)**

 **Por lo que estas fechas son para celebrar y compartir todos en familia, pues, ¿Quién sabe cuanto tiempo mas podrás estar con ellos?...ya habiendo o hacerlos pensar sobre esta fecha o valiéndole verga lo que les dijo por que les dicen lo mismo casi todos los años en esta misma fecha, iniciemos por lo que muchos han estado esperando y a lo mejor ni siqueira lo publico en la fecha indicada al principio de la lectura.**

.

Capitulo 15 – Parte 2

Los disparos provenían de todas las direcciones, Trixie y Cloy iban cargando a Jhonny y Judy se les adelantaba en el camino, mientras que los demás se encargaban de disparar con dardos tranquilizantes o con munición de plomo a los mamíferos armados. Debían de pensar en un plan rápido debido a que no traían tanta munición para tantos enemigos….

Entre el tiroteo, Cooler recibió un disparo en el hombro, Jason aunque termino con los soldados que les impedían el paso, recibió una herida en un brazo y una pierna, por lo que Erik tuvo que llevar a Jason mientas que Nick y Jack a lobo; ya al quedarse sin enemigos a que enfrentarse (de momento), se dirigieron hacia donde estaban las escaleras….pero aquí tuvieron un problema…tanto los científicos como los soldados restantes en el lugar (unos 26 para ser exactos y fuertemente armados) les evitaron llegar al lugar, con esto el pastor alemán les exclamo.

-Agente Jack, oficiales…dejen a menor de los Clovers en donde estaban y no haremos nada de lo que ustedes puedan sufrir.

Ante esto el hermano de Jhonny exclamo.

-Ni en tu sueños haremos eso perro estúpido, saldremos de aquí con mi hermano.

-Ademas, nos aseguraremos que usted y todos los que le ayuden queden bajo las rejas. Dijo Trixie.

-Cuando todo esto termine, todos ustedes vayan preparando sus almohadas para la prisión

-Como gusten, queridos invitados-Dijo Josef para luego para que Sid diera la orden- Soldados!, mátenlos.

Los oficiales lograron escapar de la lluvia de balas de los soldados enemigos hasta que lograron esconderse en el laboratorio de los científicos, debido a que las puertas metálicas de esta se cerraban con una palanca, estos luego de cerrarse la aseguraron para que no se soltara.

Ya al fin estando en paz comenzaron a discutir la situación mientras atendían a Cooler y a Jason que eran los mas graves.

(Jack) ¿Qué reporte tenemos en estos momento Agustín?

(Agustín) Pues no muy alentadoras, luego de la primer ataque de los soldados, Jason al defendernos dejo algunas armas en el suelo, a su rifle le queda la recarga que le tiene y otra mas al igual que a mi, pero yo por lo menos tengo mi pistola.

(Erik) Con lo que tenia Jason no me preocupe por tanto, pero solo me queda unas 3 balas en este cartucho de mi pistola y otro mas que tiene 9.

(Nick) A mi revolver solo le quedan 4 balas y 3 dardos tranquilizantes, a Judy solo le quedan dos.

(Cloy) Nos queda solo un cartucho de balas y 1 dardo a cada una

(Jack) No se para cuando podrán abrir esas puertas, tal vez vayan a hackearla desde algún punto de control si tienen todo controlado desde alla, pero eso no explicaría por que no la han abierto todavía.

(Agustin) En el camino, Jason también mato a los que controlaban las cámaras en el sitio apenas llegamos.

(Jack) Jaj vaya, eso si que le llamo trabajar rápido.

(Nick) Lo que deberíamos ver es como logramos salir de aquí sin que nos maten.

Jack con velocidad se le ocurrió una idea que, aunque era arriesgada, podría funcionar

(Jack) Ya tengo una idea

(Judy) ¿Y cual es esa idea?

(Jack) Como ya debieron saber por las noticias de las ultimas semanas, la Z.I.A a estado trabajando en unas armaduras de combate para proteger a los soldados que, o fuesen pequeños o de recibir ataques de armas pesadas.

(Judy) ¿Pero y eso que?

(Jack) Como un regalo, algunos de los científicos mas importantes de la organización, que entre ellos estaban esos dos, recibieron una versión que, aunque es menos eficiente, de seguro que será nuestra clave para poder escapar de aquí si alguno de esos dos.

Jack corrió por el laboratorio para tratar de conseguir la armadura que tanto se decía, los muchachos oraban por que la armadura estuviese comprimida, ya que en el lugar no se podía ver algo similar a una armadura.

Jason si terminar de ser tratado, apartado en una habitación de paredes de cristal, estaba el ser verdoso encerrado en el frasco de vidrio con una clara expresión de tristeza..

-¿Qué sucede?. Pregunto Erik.

-Esa….esa cosa encerrada en esa habitación.

-¿Esa no era la cosa con la que trataron de unir a Jhonny a la fuerza?

-Si…por favor sáquenlo de allí, tengo una idea que tal vez no ayuden.

-Sea lo que sea que tengan en mente, será mejor apresurarnos –Dijo Judy al lado de las puertas-, esta gente dice que en cinco minutos las puertas las podrán abrir desde el centro de control.

Como se lo pidieron fueron por ella, con el mango de uno de los fusiles rompieron la puerta de cristal y tomaron el frasco para luego dárselo a Jason, la criatura en todo momento permaneció asustada por su poca expresión fácil que podría mostrarse entre todo lo que podría mostrar.

(Jason) Hey amigo, no tienes de que asustarte…yo no te voy a hacer daño.

Los muchachos se sorprendieron al ver que Jason hablaba con tanta tranquilidad con la criatura.

(Jason) Escucha, se que a lo mejor la has pasado muy mal y que tal vez le tengas rencor a todos los que viste…pero escucha, nosotros vinimos a buscar a un amigo…un hermano que nos lo quitaron de nuestros brazos y torturarle a mas no poder…como a ti, y ya me imagino que sabes lo que les hacen.

La criatura acento con la cabeza.

(Jason) Vi que lograste hacer algo muy raro cuando te lograste juntar con Jhonny, ¿Qué fue eso?

La criatura entonces respondió con una voz sezante y un tanto callada como una serpiente.

 _-Soy…soy un ser que se adiere a otros para poder obtener agua y algunos nutrientes, si me dan eso protejo a mi portador….pero esa veo ahora que no es la manera._

-¿De que hablas?. Pregunto Jason.

 _-Eh actuado como un maldito parásito toda mi vida…y a penas llegue a este mundo, sufrí las peores de las torturas….y al unirme a la fuerza con el que llaman Jhonny, vi en su mente las cosas que le hicieron….las cosas que le obligaron hacer….cuanto lloro, cuanto sufrió, cuanto grito hasta que las cuerdas vocales no les dio para mas…cuanto._

En ese momento Jason, aunque le separaba el cristal, colo su dedo índice en donde estaría la boca de la criatura, con esto el muchacho dijo.

-Hey compadre, no hagas llorar a las damas, que aquí esta sus amigos y su novia.

 _-Yo….lo lamento._

-Como sea…¿y a que te referiste con "proteger" ?

 _-Tengo la habilidad de defender a mi portador mientras me use de cualquier cosa por medio de la violencia._

En ese momento , una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del muchacho rubio, Jason contento pregunto.

-¿En verdad puedes hacer eso?, ¿crees poder ayudarnos a derrotar a esos idiotas de afuera?.

- _No lo se…._ Dijo la criatura.

-Ya viste lo que paso al unirse con Jhonny…apenas unos segundos y comenzó a convulsionar.

- _Pero eso fue por que ninguno quería unirse al otro….ademas, ahora conozco un poco mas la fisiología de su especie._ Dijo la criatura.

-Muy bien amiguito, vamos a realizar un trato….si nos ayudas a acabar con esos tipos de afuera, además de desahogarte de todo lo que les hicieron a ti y a mi compa, nunca mas volverás a este oscuro y feo lugar, y además te enseñare las maravillas de furrylandia….perdón, Zootopia…¿Trato?.

 _-Eso suena genial, tenemos un trato._

Al aceptar, Jason arrojo violentamente el frasco al suelo, haciendo que el cristal se rompiera en mil pedazos, la criatura luego de recuperarse del mareo, dijo algo enojada.

 _-Sabes que solo debías girar la tapa ,¿verdad?_

-Sip, pero es que esto era mas rápido y divertido.

Ambos aceptan para unirse y tal cual como una esponja al agua, Jason absorbe a la criatura.

-Y entonces…¿Qué se hace?.

De repente, la voz de el ser sonó en la cabeza de Jason.

 _-Debes esperar, para que la fusión se realice correctamente y pueda ayudarte a defenderte._

En ese momento, Jack apareció con un pequeño cubo metálico de color grisáceo, al dejarla en el suelo el conejo dijo.

-Muy bien, esta es la armadura comprimida que la organización a estado creando, es el prototipo pero para esta no hicieron para conejos. Dijo Jack.

-¿y por que no?. Pregunto Judy.

-Los tontos de diseño se les olvido hacer espacio para las orejas, y cada vez que tratábamos de arreglarlo, estas terminaban tapando los ojos.

-Entonces, ¿Quién la usara?.

-La armadura es muy pesada debido a que es un prototipo, no se si alguno de ustedes puedo manejarla.

-Por favor Jack,¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?. Pregunto Nick.

-Pesa mas de 100 kilos. (220 libras). Dijo Jack.

-Eso es ridículo –Dijo Trixie-, ¿Cómo quieres que alguien luche con eso?, sin mencionar que debe moverse y luchar con velocidad.

-Con eso solo nos queda una opción. Dijo Jack.

El conejo le lanzo la caja metálica a Agustín, este al atraparla dirigió su mirada hacia el conejo.

-Agustín, de todos los presentes, creo que usted es el que tiene mejor estado físico si Erik no posee sus poderes, dudo que pueda levantar dicho peso y moverse con facilidad.

-¿Y como piensa que yo voy a hacerlo mejor que los demás?.

-Quisiera hablar mas, pero ya se nos acaba el tiempo –Dijo Jack-, ustedes son los únicos que ahora pueden luchar y defendernos con la poca munición que nos queda.

El muchacho de piel morena acentuó con la cabeza, al solo hacerle presión con uno de sus dedos, la caja se desprendió en miles de pedazos que poco a poco se iban a agrandando y pegando a su cuerpo…igualmente, Jason sentía que iba cambiando.

-Hey cuates…no me estoy sintiendo muy bien.

.

Del otro lado de la puerta.

Ya faltaba segundos para que el código desde la base de datos del lugar obligara a abrir las puertas aun estando cerrado desde adentro, algunos soldados mas que resultaron sobrevivir trajeron mas armamentos y otros equipamientos, como escudos anti balas, gas lacrimógenos, etc, uno de los soldados, un lobo de color gris les dijo a los demás soldados.

-Todos preparen, recuerden que debemos tratar de sacar al muchacho con vida, esas puertas se abrirán en unos segundos…primera orden, ya saben que hacer.

Las puertas a penas se abrieron los soldados lanzaron varias bombas lacrimosamente que crearon un muro de hubo se creo rápidamente para que luego los soldados dispararan a discreción….luego de unos 10 segundos de disparos los soldados se detuvieron…en el momento que que el capitán se estaba acercando a las puestas con su arma, uno de los soldados le pregunto.

-Señor….¿no cree que pudimos haber matado también al humano Jhonny?.

-…VERGA!

Pero otro de los soldados comento.

-Pero con el gas debieron por lo menos toser o quejarse, y cuando disparamos no gritaron o algo…¿Eso no les parece raro?.

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, una loca verde y un tanto babosa jalo al canino adentro de la sala; apenas unos gritos y quejidos se lograron escuchar debido al sonido de de carne desgarrándose y huesos rompiéndose….de la pared de humo salieron dos figuras…la primera figura era un tanto robusta…su cuerpo estaba completamente recubierto de metal…su figura tenia similitudes a la de los humanos, el metal era de color blanco, una luz azul oscuro salía de su pecho con un foco en figura de una mano humana, el casco de el hombre protegido no tenia orificio para la boca pero si para la nariz y los ojos…en cambio la otra era completamente diferente, este si era un monstruo…en primera era mucho mas alto, midiendo unos 3 metros para ser exactos, aunque estaba desnudo no se podía ver sus genitales en su gran cuerpo de color verdoso oscuro, en su piel se podían reflejar los trajes y rostros de terror de los soldados…¿Por qué de terror?, por que al mirar a la cabeza, similar al de una serpiente o algún tipo de reptil, con esos ojos negros y rojos como si se tratase de un demonio, entre su centenar de navajas que usaba como dientes para devorar el torso del capitán que se encontraba entre sus fauces, sus mandíbulas se bañaban en sangre…

Luego de dar un ultimo mordisco, Jason lanzo lo que quedaba del cuerpo del capitán hacia unos soldados y se lanzo en contra de los demás soldados, sus dedos eras tan largos y afilados como cuchillos, con los cuales decapito y atravezo a los soldados como si nada, Agustín por su parte, a pesar de que la armadura era muy pesada y no tenia ninguna arma con la cual protegerse, esto no era necesario; la armadura le brindaba mucha mas fuerza de la que ya tenia, las balas rebotaban en el metal como si nada, y con la ayuda de los demás, en pocos segundos parecían que ya estos iban a escapar…pero no contaban con una cosa….bueno, dos.

Sid y Josef aparecieron en dos costados diferentes….el pastor alemán traía consigo una arma similar a una escopeta Winchester 1887, pero completamente metálica, mientras que la nutria consigo un arma similar a un lanza granada.

Ambos científicos se quedaron sorprendidos mas que todo por ver a Jason unido a la criatura.

(Josef) Esto es magnifico….algo sencillamente glorioso…Sid, compañero, nuestro proyecto esta casi listo.

(Sid) Efectivamente amigo…¿eso quiere decir ya no necesitamos de Jhonny?

(Josef) Estas en lo cierto amigo….ya sabes que hacer.

Sid sin dudar, descargo los cinco proyectiles que tenia su arma en contra de Jhonny, Tric y Cloy quienes le cargaban…pero antes de que los pequeños misiles les dieran, Agustín coloco su cuerpo como escudo humano para protegerlos….al disiparse el humo, sorprendentemente el muchacho estaba vivo, con varios agujeros en su armadura y con varias heridas y quemaduras…pero vivo.

(Sid) ¿Que?, ese bastardo sigue vivo…solo espera que recargue y luego-

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, uno de los brazos del nuevo Jason se estiro varios metros y le quedo el arma a la nutria para luego comérsela como si fuera una golosina; y ahora, con una voz de ultratumba, jason con su nuevo "traje" dijo.

 **-Ninguno de ustedes va a salir vivo de aquí malditos monstruos, pagaran por todo lo que le hicieron al humano y a mi.**

Antes de que la criatura se abalanzara en cima del perro, el científico lanzo varios dispositivos metálicos en esferas de un tamaño de 3 centímetros cada una, para luego dar una muy breves, pero potentes descargas eléctricas; la electricidad provoco que la criatura tuviese una reacción violenta, generando gritos y alaridos tanto graves como agudos, una tortura auditiva para todo ser que tenia la capacidad de escuchar; el ser parecía estar derritiéndose y perdiendo su forma física, transformándose podo a poco en una masa liquida...Josef para terminar, con una pistola de electro shock ataco a Jason separandolo de la criatura, el humano cayo inconsciente y la criatura solo soltaba algunos quejidos leves, ante esto el con saco una pistola y dijo.

-Es algo majestuoso...ni en mis mayores fantasías pensé que alguien se adaptara de un momento a otro, tal vez sea por estar un breve periodo de tiempo con el otro humano.

Ya cuando la criatura pensaba que iba a matar a su nuevo amigo, los que le acompañaban le apuntaron al pastor y a la nutria, Nick se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Estas acabado idiota, ya no te quedan mas lacayos para disparales.

-No importa que tengamos poca munición, sera mas que suficiente para los dos. Dijo Erik.

Josef y Sid estaban completamente rodeados...no sabían que hacer...al menos para la nutria, el pastor alemán se mantuvo con calma en todo momento.

-¿Que es lo que tienes?, ¿acaso no te quiere rendir?. Pregunto Judy.

-No es eso oficial Hopps...es el hecho por el cual, en esta ecuasion en la que ustedes tratan de resolver, no cuentan con una variable de vital importancia.

Con eso dicho, se saca de un bolsillo unos lentes oscuros y de la bata saco un artefacto peculiar...parecía un tubo metálico con agujero por todos lados, en cada punta un Hexágono metálico y en uno de los extremos tenia un seguro.

-Eh escuchado que antes de morir, los animales recuerdan su vida en sus últimos segundos, o que estos logran ver una brillante luz blanca como señal que iran a un nuevo plano conocido como el cielo...aunque tengo que decir que esto ultimo va a ser un tanto mas literal.

Josef le quito el seguro a la extraña granada y esta soltó un gran resplandor que blanco que dejo ciego a todos...ante esto Jack exclamo.

-Muchachos, esta es su estrategia, disparen ahora!, AHORA!

Nuestros amigos aunque era un plan bastante apurado y arriesgado, dispararon a discreción sin siquiera ver...y aunque esto era una idea bastante torpe, mas aun sabiendo que Jack fue el que propuso esta idea, pero esta funciono.

Una de las balas termino arrancadole unos dedos de la pata a Josef, pero este logro escapar por las escaleras para cuando los muchachos recuperaron la visión.

.

VARIOS MESES MAS TARDE.

La situación se a calmado en comparación a la de hace unos meses, Jhonny luego de pasar varios meses en terapia con Angela y otros doctores, por fin pudo superar los traumas provocados por las diversas torturas provocadas por ambos científicos, este hace poco regreso a trabajar para el ZDP.

Por los científicos hay distintos destinos...Josef jamas fue encontrado, Erik al llegar a la oficina de ambos científicos, dejo que Ivangel le diera algo de poder para crear barreras de energía por si acaso no lograba evitar que le dispararan...pero no lo pudo encontrar, ni con ayuda de los agentes de la Z.I.A; Sid por su lado se entrego sin mas, esta semana seria condenado a 50 años de prisión en una cárcel de máxima seguridad, lejos de la ciudad; igualmente los agentes que ayudaron a los científicos y no murieron en el asalto de nuestros amigos fueron apresados igualmente.

Con Jason y su nuevo "amigo"...pues en su relación muy bien, incluso Angela se alegro de que tuvieran a alguien mas en la casa, a pesar de que la Z.I.A quería examinarlo, la criatura se ponía vilenta cada vez que algún científico se acercaba a el, si no era Jason o uno de sus amigos, este no obedecería ordenes o peticiones de los demás. Jason le fue mostrando como era el mundo por medio de la TV, radio, Comics, y con el tiempo en algunas de sus misiones, el humano al enterarse que este no tenia un nombre, ya que este ni siquiera sabia bien que era un nombre, el muchacho luego de muchas opciones, a la criatura pareció gustarle la opción de "Canek"

Agustín soprendentemente luego de algunas semanas, se le permitió llevar una versión mucho mejor de la armadura que tenia...este solamente debía llevarla con sigo siempre en las misiones, y con un peso que, aunque era grande, era mas ligero y tenia mucha mas movilidad, inclusive con modificaciones como el poder disparar y volar como si fuese el propio iron man, inclusive le realizo algunas modificaciones estéticas a su armadura para que se viera mejor.

En estos meses se concreto la boda entre Jack y Sky, aunque esta no genero polémica no por el hecho de que la gente opinara, si no por que, debido a que ambos eran agentes muy importantes, tuvieron una boda un poco mas privada y menos extrovertida; aun así todos sus familiares y amigos fueron, tanto Jhonny que en esos momentos aun estaba en terapia, al igual que familiares y conocidos de el conejo y la zorra ártica que a pesar de que no apoyaban la unión de parejas inter-especies, preferían la felicidad de ambos.

.

Centro de reclusión De Zootopia - 9:30

El Doctor Sid Gotter estaba en un centro de reclusión, ese día seria por fin su sentencia final y, a pesar de que no era oficial, ya sabia que le habían dado una condena de 50 años de prisión por cargos de torturas y violación de derechos a los seres vivos.

Antes de ir a juicio, la corte le dio autorización para que amigos y familiares de Sid se lograsen despedir de la nutria que había sido uno de los cómplices en los experimentos de ambos maníacos...una de las ultimas personas que hablaron con el fue la zorra ártica Nicole Romanov, con una discusión bastante acalorada.

(Nicole) En verdad eres un Idiota...tu y Josef, no entiendo como es que se les ocurrió dejar esas cosas al alcance de los humanos y esos idiotas.

Sid solamente bajo la cabeza, avergonzado y triste ante su cruel destino.

(Nicole) Y si preguntas por el...temo decirte que aun no lo han encontrado.

(Sid) Pero es imposible, el siempre me daba su información sobre nuestros planes, el nunca me dijo de otro pasadizo secreto o algo por el estilo.

(Nicole) No se decirte, solo que su rastro de sangre se detuvo en una puerta que estaba cerrada...no la abrió, no podía porque esa puerta no la tenia bajo su jurisdicción.

(Sid) Es como si se hubiera esfumado.

(Nicole) Mira, escucha y escúchame bien...no se como ni cuando, pero no vamos a dejar que pases 50 años en una cárcel con esas amenazas sueltas, mas aun cuando ahora uno de ellos tiene una armadura de combate, y el otro que ya estaba bastante carente de mente, ahora tiene un simbionte o parásito que lo trasforma en un monstruo come mamíferos.

La nutria tomo un sorbo de su café para poder pensar un poco mejor sus ideas al igual que la canina

(Sid) Nicole...entiendo que tu y muchos en la Z.I.A no confíen aun en ellos, y entre ellos me tengo que sumarme...no confiare mi pellejo en una criatura venida de otro mundo...eso es algo ridículo.

(Nicole) Mas ridículo es el hecho aun de que una loba es su pareja...ya ni quiero saber las veces que se la cogió.

(Sid) o los demás de sus amigos, parece que ninguno tiene los cojones como para buscarse a alguien de la misma especie.

(Nicole) Dicelo a Mona, alguien de mi especie con un conejo...por favor, aun siendo Jack Savage, es algo intolerable.

(Sid) El juntarse con humanos termine contagiandole, me alegra que no todos sean asi.

La zorra se levanto de la mesa para recoger su bolso que estaba cerca.

(Nicole) Muy bien Sid, ya me retirare...tratare de que tu condena evite de llegar a la mitad de su tiempo si es que puedo...estaré formando un grupo con alguien que ya motivo la idea.

(Sid) ¿Quien?. Pregunto curiosa la nutria.

(Nicole) Es un portador que todos conocen muy bien...es alguien que nadie sabe que trabaja para nosotros, pero que tiene el control de un país en el caribe...de seguro ya has tenido uno que otro altercado con ese viejo Leon Qusqueyano.

El macho no podía evitar sentirse sorprendido al anterarse de ello, no tenia idea de que ya estarían planeando en algo como esto.

(Sid) ¿A que te refieres?

(Nicole)...Trataremos de convencer a Raymond o al que le siga a cargo de la Z.I.A, tanto portadores como demás agentes piensan igual que, si esos humanos un día terminan atacando o lastimando a la población civil, no encargaremos de eliminarla, no permitiremos que esos adefesios, sean quienes se lleven el respeto y cariño de la ciudadanía cuando no se la merecen.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(Arturven)...SIP, se que esto ya casi no cuenta como navidad, pero aun así lo publique antes del 26 (ASÍ QUE CUENTA PRROS :V)**

 **En fin, no publique antes por que, luego de dos años ahorrando, por fin pude comprarme un Xbox One (el slim que salio en 2014, pero aun así me siento orgulloso :,3) así que, en algo tendré para perder el tiempo ademas de las clases XD, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo como de la comida de este año. Debemos recordar que hay muchos que no tienen comida o siquiera un techo para donde dormir, y como vengo de un lugar así, se que , es mejor valorar tanto lo que te regalaron hoy y lo que tienes ahora, puede que seas mas afortunado de lo que pienses.**

 **Igualmente les dejare la adivinanza de esta ocasión...bueno no tienen rima, pero el punto es que adivinen la Info :v, ok aquí va.**

 ***El nombre "Canek" que utilizo Jason para nombrar a la criatura que le acompañara a partir de ahora, ¿en que cultura hace referencia?**

 **En fin vatos, ya saben, pueden mandar los dato por MP o por comentario, si no han dado a Seguir a la historia y a darle a Favoritos, santa no les traerá regalos el año que viene xd...**

 **Con su apoyo la historia continuara, y con suerte un día tengamos nuestra ansiada secuela de Zootopia con Nicudy...Ay, que bonito es la fantasía lejana verdad :,D.**

 **Y ya que me debo ir de urgencia pos saldré con la family, me debo retirar para que me de tiempo de hacer esta publicación, saludos y bendiciones, no leemos estos Días, Feliz Navidad :3**


	23. Capitulo 16 p1

Capitulo 16 – Una regalo abandonado.

Ya eran cerca de las 7:00 Pm, la noche estaba bastante nublada y el olor a humedad en el ambiente se podía notar.

Nick y Judy ya se encontraban en la misma cuadra de de su gran casa caminando por la calle, Nick traía consigo una chaqueta que, aunque era muy pesada, le daba comezón y le podría hacer sudar, le protegía por completo del frió, mientras que Judy solamente tenia un pasamontañas y una bufanda.

-Te dije que era mejor caminar hasta el cine. Dijo Judy

-Pero no trajimos a mi bebe. Dijo un poco desilusionado Nick.

-Aun así, creo que pudimos ahórranos el viaje y pasear por a otros lugares.

En ese momento un auto paso a alta velocidad, además de rebasar cualquier limite de velocidad, era un auto Acura RSX 2002 de color negro, el auto a pesar de que no pudieron ver bien de frente, notaron que tenia varios rayones, golpes, incluso algunos que parecían ser de….¿Balas?...ademas de lo raro, a Nick se le hizo muy parecido ese auto y el zorro que manejaba, este se detuvo delante de las puertas de la mansión…de aquí se bajo un zorro de de pelaje gris y ojos azules con una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, este traía unos pantalones rasgados machados en sangre, una guarda camisa blanca, Ambos lo reconocieron al instante,

-Nick, ¿Quién es el?. Pregunto Judy

-Es Maverick…un viejo amigo, lo conociste hace un tiempo en la fiesta en Mineral Harbor. Dijo Nick.

-Es verdad , lo olvidaba…pero, ¿Qué hace con tantas heridas en el cuerpo?

-Ni idea, hace unos días lo vi comprando algunas cosas para su familia.

-Hey…¿eso que tiene entre sus brazos es un bebe?

Maverick cargaba entre sus brazos algo envuelto entre un montón de mantas rosas, los llanto de una niña apenas eran oídos por los truenos que comenzaron a sonar en el área, coloco a la cría entre los barones hasta el otro lado, cubierta por un espeso arbusto.

Antes de que pudieran llamarle, varias camionetas de color negro por poco atropellan a nuestra pareja, por lo poco que pudieron ver, fue que la mayoría de animales altamente armados, Maverick corrió a su auto y se sorprendieron al ver que este traía consigo un M4A1, en un arranque de ira grita.

-NO ME MATARAN TAN FÁCIL!

El zorro acciono su arma, una de las primeras camioneta del frente choco con la que tenia al lado ya que una de las balas mato al conductor y esto mismo provoco un accidente, a otras dos dejaron de movilizarse por que las balas terminaron con los neomaticos destruidos; al ver que las camionetas que quedaron comenzaron a dispararle, Maverick subió a su auto mientras disparaba a alta velocidad.

Nuestra pareja entro rápidamente a la casa por el peligro de ser heridos por alguna bala perdida, Judy recogió al bebe y entraron corriendo a la casa.

Nick estaba a punto de sentarse en el sofá para tomarse un respiro….pero el grito de terror de su pareja hizo que se levantara.

-Judy, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?, vas a asustar mas al bebe.

-Nick…esta herido.

Nick fue a ver a la cría que Judy tenia en brazos…la pobre criatura tenia lagrimas rojas…¿Por qué es esto?, esto es simple….el pequeño zorro tenia una herida ensangrentada en su ojo derecho, su parpado estaba abierto y no estaba seguro si también su ojo estaba herido…ante esto Nick le dijo a su pareja.

-Judy, llamare a Angela para que trate a la niña, trata de hacer lo que puedas.

-Debemos llevarla a un hospital. Dijo Judy.

-Judy escucha…conozco como es Maverick…y si paso lo que creo que paso, dejar a esa niña en el hospital va a ser su sentencia de muerte.

.

Minutos después de avisarle a Angela y tener sus cosas listas, llamaron a Erik para usar su teletransportacion y traerla mas rápida; por el estado del bebe no sabían bien si había perdido la vista en ese ojo, pero debía recuperarse por unos días por lo acontecido.

Esa misma noche hablaron con Bogo sobre esto y estaban por iniciar una investigación con las cámaras de seguridad que sugirió Judy para saber en donde estaban Maverick…aunque esto no seria necesario.

Nick había dejado el noticiero antes de irse, y con todo lo que había pasado no se abría percatado de eso al ver a la reportera hablando sobre un accidente, su cerebro solo se dedico a escuchar lo que la joven panda decía.

 _-En estos momentos nos encontramos en la autopista Rich Moore, en estos momentos nos confirman que hubo un accidente multiple en este lugar, aparentemente fue provocado por un tiroteo de un grupo de carnívoros, según algunos conductores, unas camionetas negras lograron hacer que un auto modelo Acura RSX 2002 se saliera de camino y se estrellara con un auto cercano. Por lo captado por un conductor que logro grabar lo que aconteció después, un oso polar bajo de unas camionetas con una pistola en su pata, el oso fue hacia la cabina del piloto y disparo hasta que se acabo el cartucho y se dirigió nuevamente a la camioneta para luego irse…la grabación duro unos pocos minutos en las redes hasta que la policía de la ciudad logro dar de baja el vídeo y que este estuviera bajo su autoridad, se espera que mañana por la mañana se inicie la investigación, no sabemos el nombre de la victima por ordenes de la policía de Zootopia, pero cuando se tenga mas información._

Judy no pudo evitar ver la cara de Nick…la tristeza y desolación al verle que su amigo había sido asesinado le rompía el corazón.

-Nick…lamento que-

La coneja no pudo terminar su oración, puesto a que el zorro fue directamente a su habitación para cambiarse, se puso el uniforme al igual que su pareja y tomaron el auto de Nick; mientras el zorro conducía ambos hablaron.

-Nick, quiero que me respondas algo…¿Por qué te da miedo dejar a la bebe en el hospital?.

Luego de que zorro dejara soltar un ligero suspiro este dijo.

-Mira Judy…yo aun con todas las citas que teníamos, las salidas con los Clovers y los demás, también veía a Maverick, era un muy buen amigo de Finnick y yo, lo conocía muy bien ademas de la familia de el antes de conocerte, y se que el tenia algunos problemas…

-¿Qué problemas?. Pregunto la coneja.

-Maverick era un inversionista y prestamista…y había ocasiones en el que sus trucos no le salían bien, no te alarmes, no se trataba de cosas ilegales, solo de tratar de ser astuto como todo buen comerciante o inclusive estafador como lo soy yo o como era….temo de que tal vez hizo un mal negocio y debió pagarlo caro.

-Hace tiempo que no lo veía, ¿acaso el ya tenia hijos?.Pregunto Judy.

-Solo supe que hace como 6 meses mas o menos , su esposa tuvo un parto de tres crías…dos niñas y un niño…no se que le pudo haber pasado, pero sea lo que sea, debió ser muy grave como para que-

De repente el celular de Judy sonó este resulto ser Garraza y pidió que lo pusieran en alta voz.

-Hola chicos, se que ya es tarde y que hoy no es su día, pero el jefe me mando a decirles que deben ir al centro de la ciudad.

Eso en verdad les saco de onda a los dos.

-¿Que?, ¿acaso no sabes lo que ocurrió en el distrito forestal?.

-Claro, en la Autopista Rich Moore, el jefe me dijo que conocías al zorro.

-Si, era un buen amigo de cuando era joven. Dijo Nick.

-Íbamos para ese incidente, ¿Por qué Bogo te dijo que fuéramos para el centro de la ciudad?

Las siguientes palabras dichas por garraza en un tono de voz bastante triste, le rompieron el corazón a los dos.

-Chicos…es que nos han dicho que asesinaron a una zorra en el Distrito forestal junto a sus dos bebes…y según los datos que nos enviaron, es la esposa de ese zorro.

Nick solo siguió conduciendo, apretó con fuerza el volante para que luego cambiase la dirección del auto para ir hacia la casa de Maverick, ante esto Judy dijo.

-Ben escucha, tenemos a la hija de Maverick, la dejo en la casa antes de que esos malhechores les disparaban.

-¿Ustedes los vieron?

-Si, regresábamos del cine cuando comenzó a golpear las rejas, y cuando vio a unas camionetas negras a toda velocidad ante el, escondió a la bebe a uno de los arbustos de nuestra casa, disparo a unas cuantas camionetas y provoco un accidente, ya unos muchachos llegaron al lugar.

-Si lo se Judy, Mark y Joe, ya llamaron a los médicos para llevarse a los cuerpos y a los heridos.

En ese momento, Nick interrumpió la discusión de la coneja y el jaguar.

-Benjamin, escucha, tengo una idea del por que mataron a Maverick y a su familia, pero debes asegurarte que nadie se entere de que la tenemos.

-Espera, ¿no la llevan con ustedes?.

-No, escucha, pienso que si alguien se entera que la tenemos con nosotros, o si la dejamos en algún sitio, podrían matarla en venganza por algo que hizo Maverick.

-¿Y en donde esta la niña?.

-Entra en nuestro hogar con Erik y Angela, la niña tenia una herida en un ojo pero Angela le esta curando.

-oh Dios, Bogo le dará algo si se entera la niña esta herida y no la llevaron al hospital.

-No te preocupes, esta en buenas manos, cualquier cosa nueva te avisaremos.

-De acuerdo –Dijo Benjamín-, ya enviamos un refuerzo para ustedes a esa dirección, iguala un fotógrafo, recuerden dar su reporte lo mas rápido posible.

-Ya sabes, es nuestro trabajo, cambio y fuera. Dijo Judy.

.

Ya eran alrededor de las 9:00 Pm, ya nuestros amigos habían revisado la casa…los delincuentes derribaron la puerta y balearon todo el lugar…la sala de estar, el comedor, la cocina, los baños, también se vieron marcas de rasguños y golpes en todo el sitio…en una de las habitaciones se encontró algo tan asqueroso, que nadie pudo verlo sin antes vomitar….primero era la esposa de Maverick, llamada Jane, esta solo tenia una herida en el pecho, pero su cabeza fue destrozada a base de golpes y en parte de mordiscos, igualmente, los hijos de Maverick tenían varias marcas de mordidas que derivaron en su muerte, sus cuerpos estabas destrozados en casi todo el lugar, era una escena sencillamente asquerosa y aberrante, algo que sencillamente deja asqueado y aterrado a quien sea.

Nick se sentó en las puertas de su casa, su rostro deprimido y sus ojos llorosos demostraban lo fuerte que le pego este caso.

(Judy) ¿Te encuentras bien Nick?. Dijo Judy tratando de consolarle.

(Nick) En verdad…no sabría como sentirme.

(Judy) Nick…se que este es un caso bastante personal para ti…se que esto en verdad es algo bastante feo y-

(Nick) En verdad no lo entiendo. Dijo Melancólico el zorro.

(Judy) ¿De que hablas?

(Nick) Judy….Maverick aveces era alguien tonto, pero conociéndolo el nunca se metería en algo que saldría perjudicando a su familia…el no era tan estúpido, sabia de las consecuencias de lo que podría ser negociar con delincuentes o con gente no confiables….no le gustaba los riesgos, además de que era alguien bastante bueno

(Judy) ¿A que te refieres?

(Nick) Cuando lo conocí, siempre me ayudaba junto a Finnick, aun sabiendo de mi origen y que sus padres evitaban de que nos juntáramos, siempre era alguien de un gran corazón…por eso es que me duele….por eso es que no soporto saber que lo mataron a el y a su familia como un maldito bastardo…el no se merecía que le hicieran eso, simple y llanamente no se merecía un destino así.

Nick se encontraba quebrado, las lagrimas de sus ojos terminaban manchando su uniforme por los recuerdos que retornaban a su mente con tanta nostalgia y fulgor…saber que una de las pocas personas que le había ayudado y que le había querido, aun siendo un estafador lo apoyo en todo momento, el e inocentes como su esposa y sus bebes habían sido prácticamente comidos por unos depredadores le llenaba de rabia y cólera. La sensación de las patas de Judy abrazándole calmaban su alma sufrida, Judy no soportaba ver a su torpe y amado zorro llorar y lamentarse…debía ayudarle y apoyarle en todo sentido, era su deber como novia y compañera.

-Esta bien Nick…vamos a resolver esto.

-Gracias Judy, en verdad lo necesitaba. Dijo Nick secándose una lagrima.

-Vamos, debemos ir a la alcaldía y ver si nos permiten ver el sistema de cámaras de la ciudad.

-De acuerdo, el sistema lo actualizaron y ampliaron hace como un mes, deberíamos de encontrar hasta en donde están escondidos.

-Oye es cierto, eres un zorro muy astuto. Dijo coqueta Judy.

-Como sea, no deberíamos tardar mucho en encontrarles.

.

En alguna parte de la ciudad

Los animales que provocaron el horror vivida aquella estaban celebrando los macabros hechos que realizaron, principalmente osos polares, y algunos otros depredadores como lobos, tigres y leones…solo uno no estaba celebrando, no por que no quería, si no que estaba lavándose las patas y garras de la sangre que había derramado aquella noche, luego de secárselas y dar un ligero trago de cerveza importada, había recibido una llamada de quien fue su cliente de aquella noche.

-Buenas tardes, buenos noches señor, nuestro grupo cumplió con lo prometido.

 _-Eso puedo verlo en las noticias señor Smoke_ –Dijo la Voz- _, ¿fueron el, su esposa y sus tres crías?_

Una expresión de confusión se pinto en su rostro.

-No señor, solo habían dos bebes, dos machos.

 _-MENTIRA!_ –Exclamo la voz-, _ese bastardo traía consigo a una niña, debió esconderla en alguna parte._

-¿No cree que es un poco excesivo?...es decir, no es que yo y mis amigos y los que murieron no pudiéramos hacerlo…solo que…no se, ¿un bebe le puede hacer daño a usted señor Briton?.

 _-Señor Smoke...por experiencia personal, se que dejar a crías del enemigo es una de las cosas mas peligrosas que uno debe hacer, y hasta que no le ejecuten, no recibirán su pago._

-Pero señor, perdimos a varios de nuestros miembros hoy.

 _-Esa bebedera de cerveza de los que están en su sala de estar no parecen muy tristes. Dijo Burlón el hombre del otro lado de la linea telefónica._

Luego de un pesado suspiro Smoke dijo.

-De acuerdo señor, pero necesitaremos unos días para recargarnos de armas y encontrar a la cría.

 _-De acuerdo, mañana en la mañana te mandare una foto de la engendro del demonio esa, quiero que para antes de dos semanas esa infeliz este en el infierno con el maldito de su padre._

El oso Polar algo perturbado por los términos usados por su cliente pregunto

-Señor Briton...disculpe que le haga esta pregunta, ¿pero que le motivo a pedirnos que le hiciéramos este trabajo?, ¿que le hizo ese zorro para matarle a el y a toda su familia?

La voz se quedo callada durante algunos segundos antes de responder, segundos que parecieron eternos.

 _-Ese zorro astuto tomo dinero sin mi permiso...y realizo actos que en verdad me parecieron una traición a mi y a muchos mamíferos...no quiero hablar mucho de eso no por que no quiera, sino que en verdad no quiero recordarlo._

-De acuerdo señor, pero necesitaremos algunos días...y al igual que lo que paso esta noche, su nombre no estará en ningún lugar.

 _-Es por eso que elegí a su grupo de asesinos caballero...en verdad, ustedes son muy hábiles._

.

3 DÍAS MAS TARDE.

Angela logro curar a la pequeña zorra, según por que reviso, la pequeña no había perdido la vista en el ojo, pero necesita un parche en el ojo o algo que lo tape de la luz solar o de la humedad para evitar alguna infección junto a algunos analgésicos y medicamentos contra infecciones, su ojo estaría nuevo tal vez en una semana.

Por lo que pudieron saber, el nombre de la niña era Violeta, su pelaje era gris como el del padre, aunque su ojo sano mostraba que era de un verde esmeralda gracias a su madre fallecida; ya que era día libre, Nick y Judy se quedaron en la casa cuidándola, debido a que Nick pensaba que podrían matarla por ser familiar de Maverick, por lo que igualmente Erik, Jhonny con sus poderes se quedaban muchas veces cerca de la casa, al igual que Jason y Agustin los cuales se turnaban en caso de alguna emergencia; en esta ocasión la pareja inter-especies y los hermanos Clovers se encontraban en la mansión cuidando de la niña, Judy la alimentaba con un biberón como en los últimos días debido a que aun no podía comer cosas duras o muy solidas.

-En verdad es la imagen de Mack y Marge. Dijo Nick.

-¿Marge era el nombre de la esposa de Maverick?. Pregunto Judy.

-Claro, fueron novios desde la universidad y luego de unos años , se casaron y luego de un tiempo vinieron sus hijos. Dijo Nick.

La coneja acariciaba el pelaje de la bebe mientras bebía de la leche del biberón.

-Pobre...quedar huérfana por culpa de unos monstruos...eso no es justo. Dijo Judy

-En esta vida Judy, existen muchas cosas que no son justas -Dijo Nick-, animales malos viviendo muchos años con dinero hasta el fundo del trasero, y jóvenes mueriendo por nobles causas, esta cosa que es la vida nos tratare dependiendo de que tan astuto seamos.

-Y hablando de ello, ¿por que creen que pudieron haber matado a Maverick?. Pregunto Erik.

-No tengo idea -Dijo Nick-, Tal vez se le acabo la suerte e hizo un mal negocio con alguien.

-Hablando de suerte, ¿como es que aun con las cámaras, no pudimos encontrar a los asesinos?. Pregunto Jhonny.

-Ni idea -Dijo Judy-, Luego de que entraran en una zona boscosa, parece que entraron en un punto ciego de las cámaras, debieron también cambiar de autos para no ser encontrados.

-Garraza dijo que encontraron marcas de neumáticos fuera de las autopistas y calles del distrito forestal, las marcas eran las mismas que el modelo de camionetas , pero no encontraron nada los muchachos de investigación. Dijo Erik.

-En palabras simples...los asesinos escaparon.

En ese momento y sin previo aviso , la niña comenzó a llorar con fuerza.

-Diablos, ¿por que llora ahora?. Pregunto Nick

-Ni idea -Dijo Judy-, le cambie el pañal y la bañe...tal vez tiene sueño.

-¿Te sabes alguna canción de cuna?. Pregunto Jhonny.

-Claro, mi madre me enseño varias para dormirme a mi y a mis hermanos...vamos a probar.

.

Un rato muuuuuuuuuuuuy largo mas tarde.

-Ay dulces galletas con queso, ¿que no tiene sentido de musical?

Judy sorprendentemente no logro dormir a la niña a pesar de sus esfuerzos, al igual que Nick que aunque se sabia varias canciones, no pudieron dormirla.

-Esto es terrible, ya es de noche y aun no duerme, parece que llora mas fuerte ahora.

-No se preocupe señorita Judy, usted tiene una hermosa voz. Dijo Jhonny para tratar de consolarla.

-Gracias Jhon...pero ahora nos e que cantarle. Dijo Judy.

Jhonny se hizo esa pregunta...¿que mas podría cantarle a esa bebe?, no se le ocurría nada ademas de las tópicas canciones de cuna y las que cantaron el zorro y la coneja...en ese momento volteo a ver a la luna, los rayos de esta que iluminaban junto a la luz eléctrica el sitio, hizo que un foco de ahorro en su cabeza se encendiera.

(Nota del autor: ¿Que?...tendrá mercurio, pero es mas ecológico :v )

-No se preocupe, ahora nosotros nos encargaremos. Dijo Jhonny junto a su hermano a un costado.

En eso, Jhonny saco su celular y comenzó a buscar un archivo musical guardado en MP3.

-Fantástico, ¿que canción le pondrás?. Pregunto Judy.

-Nop, se la cantara Erik, solo estoy buscando la melodía para que la cante.

-Hey, eso si que es una buena idea...oye,¿te refieres a el "Toro y la Luna"?.

-Efectivamente Bro.

-Pero solo me la se en español. Dijo Erik.

-Nah, no creo que a un bebe le moleste...ademas -Dijo Jhonny a cercándose a su hermano y hablando ahora en voz baja- El señor Nick y la señorita Judy no saben mucho de español, solo ingles, por lo que dudo que te entiendan algo.

-Ok, no le veo problema...¿pero grabaste la versión de cuna?.

-Claro, también hice la original en Salsa luego de que me compre un cuatro hace dos meses, pero también hice una instrumental de-

-APÚRENSE DE UNA VEZ. Dijo Nick ya desesperado con los llantos de la niña.

-De acuerdo, Jhonny, por la base, Judy...¿me daría a la niña?.

Claro.

Erik tomo con cuidado a la pequeña zorrita que no paraba de llorar entre sus brazos mientras comenzaba a menear con gentileza y lentitud al bebe mientras una suave música inundo el lugar, llenandole igualmente de una sensación de tranquilidad en el lugar. Erik cantaba en español y con una tranquilidad y una afinidad en su voz que alegro a todos.

 _La luna se esta peinando_

 _En los espejos del río_

 _Y un toro_

 _La esta mirando_

 _Entre la jara escondido_

 _Cuando llega_

 _La alegre mañana_

 _Y la luna se escapa del río_

 _Y El torito se mete en el agua_

 _Emitiendo al ver que se ah ido_

En ese momento, ya sin poder aguantar las ganas, Jhonny se unió con su hermano mayor al canto, esto increíblemente hizo que la niña lograse calmarse aun mas rápido, en parte se debía a que ambos hermanos lograron sincronizarse bien, a pesar de que Jhonny entro sin avisar para hacer un coro con su hermano Erik

Y ese toro enamorado

 _De la luna_

 _Que abandona Por las noches la manada_

 _Despintado de amapola y aceituna_

 _Y le puso campanero el mayoral_

 _Los romeros de los montes_

 _Le besan la frente_

 _Las estrellas y lucero Lo bañan de plata_

 _Y el torito que es bravío_

 _Y de casta valiente_

 _Abanicos de colores_

 _Parecen sus patas._

 _._

 _Lalalalalalala Lalalalalalala Lalalalalalalala Lalalalalalalala_

 _._

 _Los romeros de los montes_

 _Le besan la frente_

 _Las estrellas y lucero_

 _Lo bañan de plata Y el torito que es bravío_

 _Y de casta valiente_

 _Abanicos de colores_

 _Parecen sus patas_

 _La luna sale esta noche_

 _Con una negra bata de cola_

 _El toro la esta mirando_

 _Entre la jara y la sombra_

 _Y en la cara del agua del río_

 _Donde duerme la luna rumbera_

 _El torito de casta bravío La vigila como un centinela._

 _._

Lalalalalalala Lalalalalalala Lalalalalalalala Lalalalalalalala.

.

Y ese toro enamorado De la luna

Que abandona Por las noches la manada

Despintado de amapola y aceituna

Y le puso campanero el mayoral

Los romeros de los montes

Le besan la frente

Las estrellas y lucero

Lo bañan de plata

Y el torito que es bravío

Y de casta valiente

Abanicos de colores

Parecen sus patas .

.

Lalalalalalala

.

Como si se tratara de alguna magia diabólica o algo por el estilo, la niña logro dormirse; Erik con cuidado la coloco en una cuna que le consiguió Nick en una venta de Garage cerca de allí. Luego de dejarla sola en una habitación, Los cuatro se sentaron en el sofá cansados de lo que habían hecho y encendieron el televisor, aunque no con mucho volumen para no despertar a la niña.

(Nick) en verdad, eso pareció magia de la negra.

(Erik) Pues...le cambie un poquito la letra, pero por lo general así era.

(Judy) Eso fue asombroso, ¿como es que la dormiste tan rápido?.

(Erik) No se que tiene esa canción que hace que uno se duerma.

(Jhonny) De pequeños nos quedábamos noqueados por el sueño con la ultima parte de la canción.

(Nick) como sea, ¿que tal si preparamos la cena?, ya es de noche y no creo que tengan algo mejor que hacer.

(Erik) Dale, vamos a cocinar algo.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(Arturven) HOLA CRIATURAS DEL SEÑOR, aquí les dejo la primera parte de este capitulo de dos partes, la siguiente parte espero poder tenerla antes de que culmine enero; a pesar de que no pude terminar la serie como quería, logre traer algunos capítulos en este periodo de tiempo completo.**

 **En verdad este capitulo iba a ser mas largo, pero debido a que tuve que trabajar con la familia en los últimos días del año y estuve bajo algo de presión, en verdad quería terminar esto de una vez, ademas de que mañana tengo que salir y regresare en la noche, por lo que quería entregar por lo menos esto para salir, sin mencionar que este mes se lo tengo que dedicar en parte a unos escritos que tenia en mi computadora, que iban a ser escritos un poco mas profesionales y originales, pero que por cuestiones de la vida los perdí dolorosamente :"v :"(**

 **Y como lo e dejado en los últimos caps; vamos a ver si saben de la referencia de esta ocasión :·3**

 **-¿Quien es el autor de la canción "el Toro y la Luna"** **?**

 **En verdad gente, por la presión y el estrés de estos últimos días, en verdad ni siquiera sabia si iba a poder actualizar, de paso que mi compu tuvo algunos problemas antes del 31, por lo que me disculpo si este ultimo capitulo esta algo escrito a la apurada, espero que el siguiente no sea así y pueda escribirlo con algo mas de tiempo, o por lo menos, con mas tranquilidad.**

 **Saludos y bendiciones a todos mis lectores y amigos, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO AMIGOS :3**


	24. Capitulo 16 p2

**HOLA MIS AMIGOS Y AMIGAS LECTORES :3, espero que no se hayan aburrido de esperarme, pero créanme cuando les digo que este a sido un mes de estrés y frustración.**

 **LISTA DE COSAS QUE ME ECHARON A PERDER ESTE MES:**

 **-LA GRIPA.**

 **-LA ESCUELA.**

 **-EL CURSO DE INGLES.**

 **-ESTRES POR EL ESTRES :VVVV**

 **-TRABAJAR EN CASA.**

 **-AHORRANDO PA COMPRARME UN DISCO DURO EXTERNO PAL XBOX :,V**

 **-[Inserte alguna otra cosa aquí :v]**

 **-ADMINISTRAR VENTAS EN INTERNET**

 **-ATENDER A LOS CLIENTES QUE VIENE :V**

 **-CONSEGUIR LIBRO QUE MANDO LA PROFE DE LITERATURA O PIERDES LA NOTA DE CASTELLANO DE ESTE MES Y TE BAILA SABROSA EN LA NOTA :,V**

 **-SABER SI ESTUDIAR EN LA UASD**

 **-VER SI SE PRENDE EL PEO FINAL EN VENEZUELA**

 **...No mas pa darles una idea :v, por eso es que también no quería escribir, ademas de no tener tiempo, en verdad con todo el estrés ya hasta ganas a uno se le quitaba, pero por lo menos e logrado arreglar poco a poco los siguientes capítulos, y a pesar de que apenas si tengo algunos borradores con que publicar el mes que viene, al menos los tengo algo avanzados.**

 **Igualmente, hace algún tiempo pensaba en publicar esto como un one shot, pero al ver que cuando lo escribía ni yo le encontraba la logica, desciende colocarlo en esta historia (eso y pa apurar esta inactividad que me va a terminar tumbando el canal y gracias a los comics de Borba que hacen arden el fandom es que este mismo esta vivo)**

 **YA SIN MAS RELLENO CHIMBO, ADARLE**

Capitulo 16 – Parte 2

Ya habían pasado casi 4 días luego de lo ocurrido con Maverick, algunos de los familiares de Mack y su esposa también habían sido amenazados e incluso asesinados por lo que estaba aconteciendo, para evitar mas perdidas, toda la familia de ambas partes han tenido protección de la policía de la ciudad mientras nuestros amigos cazan a los responsables de este terrible hecho.

Nick se encontraba en la sala de estar mientras charlaba con los padres de Judy, les decía sobre todo lo que estaban pasando mientras esta y los hermanos clovers se encargaban de la niña.

-Nicholas, en verdad lamentamos lo que le paso a tu amigo, debió ser algo muy duro y triste. Dijo Bunny.

-Muchas gracias señora Hopps, en verdad las cosas han estado muy fuertes estos días.

-¿No saben aun quienes son los responsables de esto?. Pregunto Stu.

-Tenemos la idea de que una banda de osos árticos son los responsables de esto, por algunas huellas dactilares que encontramos, pero aun con las cámaras en la ciudad. Dijo Nick

-Solamente espero que logren capturar a esos monstruos.

En esos momentos se pudo escuchar los llantos del bebe que venían del segundo piso, luego de despedirse, Jhonny y Erik salieron corriendo hacia el primer piso, al zorro preguntar que era lo que pasaba era que la bebe se quedo sin comida.

-¿Que no le llevaron varias cosas?. Pregunto Nick.

-Si, pero parece que solo le gusto la leche que guardamos el otro día. Dijo Jhonny.

-No hay problema, ya conseguiremos otra.

Tristemente el zorro se había equivocado, mientras mas buscaban, mas estaban seguros que no habían, y los llantos de la pequeña no cesaban , parecían una alarma de ambulancia que solamente aumentaba mas su volumen, ya el zorro se sentía mal al pensar que Judy con su orejas tan agudas al sonido.

-El negocio de Joe esta cerrado hoy, ¿en donde conseguiremos?. Pregunto desesperado Jhonny.

-El supermercado McAll aun no cierra, si me apresuro tal vez pueda llegar a tiempo. Dijo Erik

-De acuerdo, vete ahora. Dijo Nick.

Erik se teletransporto en un santiamén, pero no pasaron un minuto hasta que por alguna razón, la bebe dejo de llorar para alegría de ambos.

-Aleluya, por fin se callo la pequeña. Dijo Nick.

-Bueno, yo me ire un momento señor Nick, Trix dijo que quería venir para ver a la bebe junto a Cloy.

-Yo me ire a llevarle algo de comer a Judy que no a comido en todo el día, y luego a dormir un rato en el patio.

-Por mi parte seguiré trabando en mi libro. Dijo Jhonny

-¿Todavía no has terminado?, ¿que no llevas como 120 paginas?

-Me falta poquito se lo juro, no puedo permitir que la princesa caiga así como si nada...debo deja un final tan abierto como la capa de ozono del planeta :v

-Buena esa, nos vemos mas tarde chico.

-Igualmente señor Nick, nos vemos mas tarde.

Jhonny se retiro del lugar y Nick tomo algunas cosas de la cocina, algunos panes y vegetales, no quiso cocinar para llevarle rápido comida Judy y por el hecho que desde hace algunos días a querido hacer una verdadera dieta; mientras subía las escaleras y caminaba por el pasillo, este se hizo una pregunta.

-En verdad, ¿como le habrá hecho Judy para callar a la nena de Violeta?

Mientras este se acercaba, escucho como Judy, un tanto juguetona en su tono de voz esta decía entre algunas risas.

 _-Vaya, eres una niña hambrienta la verdad._

En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo...por lo que sabían, a la niña de momento solamente le gustaba tomar leche, nada de papilla, jugos o algo para estos momentos...entonces, ¿que podría ser?...

Una ligera corazonada le dio una idea, pero para saberlo debía abrir la puerta lo mas silenciosamente posible, coloco la comida en una mesa que estaba en el pasillo y procedió a abrir la puerta con lentitud y cuidado...noto que Judy tenia parte de su camiseta levitada, dejando ver parte del pelaje de su espalda, al lado de la mesa de noche estaban el resto de alimentos que a la niña no le gustaban...incluso un biberón vació con unas cuantas gotas de leche dentro pegadas a los costados interiores del frasco...entonces Nick lo noto, solo al mirar al espejo que estaba cerca de la cama logro observarla con tanta belleza e incredulidad del acto que estaban realizando su pareja...

La voz de Erik se escucho en el ambiente avisando de su llegada junto a la leche que traía entre sus manos; Nick con velocidad salio corriendo hacia las escaleras antes de que Judy se de cuenta.

-¿Que ocurre Nicholas? -Pregunto Erik-, ¿acaso dejaron algo en el horno?

-Créeme, en verdad no me lo creerás muchacho. Dijo Nick.

-¿De que hablas?

-Tendremos que esperar a que Judy se vaya para contarte.

.

El resplandor del sol acariciaba el cristal de los vidrios y espejos del auto mientras se movilizaban por las calles, el búfalo iba arreglándose su pelaje mientras se acomodaba igualmente la corbata y su asistente le sostenía su celular para evitar contar la llamada.

-No es algo con lo que usted deba temer amigo, estoy en ascenso desde que Big se alejo del negocio y se retiro, las cosas han ido de maravilla...¿el dinero?, nada mas un estúpido zorro intento robármelo pero ya mande a unos contactos a acabar con el y la familia...no, solo la hija , pero prefiero evitar riesgos...claro, tan pronto como encuentren a la niña y la manden a mejor vida, retomare los negocios con usted Señor T...mire, en verdad debe decir que es un verdadero milagro que esos supuestos "conocidos" no se enteren de su puesto político, no se que mamíferos sean, pero deben ser muy malos como para que usted quiera evitar confrontarlos...suena como norteamericano...típico de usted, un gran sentimiento quisqueyano...igualmente, me alegro de que hayas eliminado a esas ratas rojas, solo le pido que no se le pase la mano para que nuestros negocios no se dificulte...igualmente señor, que pase muy buenos días.

La asistente le retiro el teléfono y se lo de volvió cuando termino de arreglarse el búfalo y el traje, justo cuando estaba por guardárselo en el traje, este recibió un mensaje de los mercenarios, en el decía unas coordenadas y una foto lo lejos en el que se veía una gran mansión...en una ventana se podía ver a la niña que era sostenida por lo que parecía ser una conejo adulta por la diferencia de tamaños...antes de contestar, el búfalo pregunto.

-Rose, ¿cuantas armas tiene el vehículo?.

-Una pistola Taurus PT 100, una escopeta Winchester SXP, y su fusil AK 103 señor. Dijo la cebra en un tono neutral.

-Luego de mirarla por unos instantes, este comenzó a escribir, mientras lo hacia le decía tanto a ella como a su chofer.

-Rose, Victor...escojan cada quien un arma, vamos a acabar con esa bastarda de mierda.

.

Jhonny se encontraba esperando a Trixie, quien había salido a comprar unas cosas y a esperar su encargo de Bully 2 que ya hace tiempo lo habían ordenado, mientras este tomaba un refresco con galletas en la cocina mientras miraba su teléfono, allí, se encontraban en un noticiero en la sección de salud, la entrevista en resumidas cuentas eran con un doctor y hablando sobre las relaciones con las parejas...hasta que llego a un punto bastante interesante...la presentadora dijo.

- _Bien doctor, viendo que ahora cerca de un 9% de las parejas con alrededor de 5 años o menos de duración son parejas inter-especies, y esta a sido un asunto que en verdad es muy polémico, quisiéramos saber si, ¿es posible que estas parejas tengan alguna posibilidad?_

El doctor respondió.

 _-Bien Katherin, hablemos de forma clara...es imposible que la mayoría de este tipo de parejas tenga algún tipo de cría que no sea de manera adoptiva, y no lo digo por ser alguien que se considera conservador, solo es posible si la base genética de ambas partes es demasiado similar...ejemplo, un tigre y una leona, un caballo, y una burra, ya de allí en adelante es muy difícil, aun si su base genética tiene cierto parecido, el bebe tiene riesgo de sufrir alguna deformidad física o problema psicológico o algún otro síndrome peculiar...las probabilidades fuera de estos que ya mencione, es casi sin duda, imposible._

Al escuchar eso, Jhonny no pudo evitar pensar lo contrario, no por pensar que debían hacerse mas estudios, si no por un hecho que paso temprano en la mañana.

 _FLASHBACK_

Mona y Jack estaban comenzando su luna de Miel, la boda había sido hace casi dos días y los muchachos fueron a esa gran fiesta para beber, comer, cantar, y celebrar el acto de la pareja.

Mientras Jack se dirigió al baño, Mona comenzó a hablarles sobre una charla que tuvo con su medico...lo que esta les dijo no puedo sorprenderles mas.

-Estos días fui a una consulta medica en la agencia, y, aunque me dijeron que es solo una posibilidad de tener una cría.

Era fácil sorprenderse...es decir...¿un conejo y una zorra ártica?, por favor, eso si que era algo fantástico. Para nuestra pareja de Nick y Judy esto les dio muchas esperanzas de lo que esto podría significar...mientras que la pareja de hermano...pues...

 _(Mente de Jhonny) Profesor de naturaleza, ¿por que nos mintió?_

 _(Mente de Erik) Nota personal, quemar y destruir todos mis libros de ciencias biológicas._

 _FLASHBACK_

Luego de comer lo que tenia la mano, trato de hacer el mismo truco del cual hacia su hermano para teletrasnportarse...concentrar la energía en la punta de sus dedos y pensar detalladamente en que lugar iba a aparecer.

-Muy bien...espero que esto funcione.

Con un ligero dolor de cabeza logro visualizarlo, al tocar sus dedos con su frente...vaya...si fue algo sorprendente...se podía ver en un pasillo lleno de oscuridad y luces a toda velocidad, sentía como su cuerpo era rodeado con una tremenda cantidad de rayos que le provocaban entrañas sensaciones; al ver el lugar, Jhonny no pudo evitar pensar en el vació del espacio y al estar encerrado en una especie de agujero de gusano, ya Erik le había con partido una teoría en que consistía prácticamente eso, pero no la creía hasta ese momento...solamente se quedaba maravillado, emocionado y un tanto asustado, sentía que todo se movía extremadamente lento al igual que su cuerpo, pero aun se podía mover...ya al final se veía una luz en la cual traspaso.

Luego de quedarse segado unos segundos, este se vio encerrado en una pequeña habitación con paredes verdes y con una pequeña abertura del suelo.

-Vaya, espero que este lugar sea el hospital.

Este escucho que alguien tosía a sus espaldas, al darse la vuelta, un conejo café de alrededor de 40 años, tapándose con un periódico, este muy enfadado le dice que se largue y, Jhonny obedeciendo, sale rápido del baño, al hacerlo se dice para si mismo.

-De acuerdo, ahora a buscar a Angela, este es su hora de trabajo, por lo que no debo tardar mucho en encontrarla.

La encontró en un pasillo bastante solitario luego de que Jhonny recibiera una buena cantidad de miradas extrañas hacia el, aun con todo el tiempo que llevaba en ese mundo y con todas sus buenas opciones, siempre habría mamíferos que no le podrían siquiera ver con tranquilidad...aunque algo mas le llamo la atención...Angela se encontraba consolando a Jason, sentado en unas sillas metálicas, el joven de cabellos amarillos no podía evitar llorar con fuerza en el pasillo, este se quedo parado y confundido en su sitio mientras escuchaba a los dos hablar, entre los dos era normal que hablasen español todo el tiempo, pero al muchacho casi no se le entendía entre las lagrimas que brotaban de si.

(Angela) Vamos, no es el fin.

(Jason) ¿Que no es el fin?...Angel _-sob, sob-,_ te heche a perder lo que mas quería.

La loba tratando de engañarle le dijo.

(Angela) Pero...lo que mas quería era ser medico...y mira, soy medico general y tengo un doctorado en-

Su pareja le interrumpió.

-Eso es mentira...tus padres y hermanos ya me lo han dicho...tu querías también querer tener una familia propia como todos...¿como mierda pude ser tan pendejo como para pensar que nosotros también podríamos tener un hijo como Mona y Jack?

Al escuchar eso, Jhonny pensó que el corazón se le había caído al suelo mientras seguía escuchando.

(Angela)...Pero...ellos tiene 40% de posibilidades para tener un hijo, aun-

(Jason) Ellos tienen algo!, nos hicimos los mismos exámenes que ellos ¿verdad?, tu y tus compañeros los revisaron...tengo un 0, un maldito 0%...¿POR QUE CHINGADOS PENSÉ QUE ESTA MIERDA FUESE POSIBLE?

Jason se levanto violentamente y del mismo modo golpeo la pared, no prosiguió por Canek, quien manipulo su brazo para evitar hacer mas ruido, con esto Jhonny se escondió en un costado del pasillo para que no se le viera, este luego de ver que las cosas se habían calmado, este siguió escuchando.

(Angela) Ya cálmate, no me importa que no tenga hijos con tigo de esa manera...¿hay otras maneras?, te conozco, se que aunque eres de la gente de la "vieja escuela", eres de mente lo suficientemente abierta como para entenderlo.

El muchacho con una voz un tanto quebrada respondió.

(Jason) Lo se...es solo que...me siento humillado.

(Angela) ¿A que te refieres?

(Jason) Pues...mis padres mi inculcaron que...si no tienes un hijo de sangre, no es tu hijo, no tendrás des-descendencia, lo criaras y tal vez le ames...pero tu familia no crecerá...siempre me e preguntado si eso que no...me pararon de decirme y ense-señarme esta en lo correcto o en lo equivocado...pero lo que si siento es impotencia, todos pueden tener prácticamente la cantidad de hijos que quieran, mucho mas en este...mundo en el que muchas especies de animales pueden tener muchas crías por cada parto...todos ellos con sus hijos de sangre, que salieron de las bolas de sus padres y crecieron el...el vientre o no se como se le dirá a los animales...y yo no tengo eso.

En ese instante, Canek comenzó a rodear sus hombros en un aparente intento de abrazo mientras se acurrucaba en un costado del cuello, Angela de igual modo lo hizo del otro lado.

(Canek) A nosotros no nos gustar verle así, Jason.

(Angela) No importa nada mas que nosotros ¿ok?, no vayas a pensar así, vamos a estar juntos pase lo que pase...ademas, tenemos otras opciones...como adoptar.

(Canek) Como dice la madre de angela dice, "el amor es lo mas importante"

Angela tomaba su mano izquierda con sus dos patas, esta le dijo.

-No importa lo que pase, vamos a pasar esto.

Jhonny solo se retiro del sitio sin decir ni una palabra o pensamiento hasta que salio del hospital.

.

EN CASA DE NICK Y JUDY

Erik se había retirado del lugar ya que iba a buscar a Cloy para ver a la pequeña; Nick no quiso tocar el tema que vio con Judy...honestamente el ya tenia una idea clara de lo que pensaba, pero no tenia la menor idea de como decírselo.

Mientras Judy arreglaba la cama, esta noto algo verdaderamente extraño...una gran cantidad de camionetas negras comenzaron a rodear la mansión, estos resultaron ser unos osos que, comenzaron a obligar a todos los que estaban en las calles a quedarse a dentro de las cosas, edificios o establecimientos mas cercanos, esta apenas se asomo por la ventana, un balazo por poco le atino en la cabeza, destrozando el cristal en miles de pedazos pero por suerte sin lastimar a Violet o a ella.

Al frente del lugar se estaciono una limusina negra, de la parte trasera salieron dos mamíferos, la primera era una cebra con un vestido de ejecutiva negro, de camiseta y falda, elegante y revelador, ojos negros, unos aretes circulares dorados y un pequeño pero resaltante mechón rosado, mas o menos por los 30 años o mas; del otro costado se bajo un búfalo de pelaje y ojos color café oscuro, un traje de ejecutivo con corbata, tenia una grandes y afilados cuernos grises, en sus ojos se podían ver unas pequeñas ojeras, tal vez por falta de sueño, igualmente, este traía un gran tabaco en la boca que al quitárselo soltó una espesa nube de humo, una una voz grave y ronca el animal hablo en voz alta con una aparente expresión de amabilidad en su rostro.

-Buenos días oficiales, espero que esta mañana sea una verdaderamente prodigiosa para ustedes, Sr Wild y Ms Hopps.

Judy se sorprendió por el hecho de que el supiera de ellos...mas, por el que sabían de que ellos vivían aquí, Nick con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruedo, llevo con sigo dos pistolas tranquilizantes y una buena cantidad de dardos.

-Oh, es cierto...mis modales...mi nombre es Joe Gott, soy un..."economista", eh escuchado que tienen a una infante que a quedado huérfana de padre y madre...así que, eh venido como su allegado mas cercano.

En ese momento Nick le grita.

-¿Como sabe que la niña es huérfana?

-Las noticias vuelan como el viento...pero en verdad, me gustaría que me entregasen a la niña en estos momentos.

A los dos se les ocurrió una teoría mientras seguían escuchando.

-¿Acaso tu fuiste el que mato a Maverick?. Pregunto Nick.

Joe no contesto sino luego de unos segundos, su tono de voz al igual que su expresión facial cambiaron a una muy amarga y molesta.

-Le hice un favor al acabar con esa rata de alcantarilla y su camada.

-TENIA ESPOSA E HIJOS MALDITO ASESINO!. Exclamo Nick.

-Es como el cáncer...no basta con combatir los efectos en el cuerpo, debes extirpar el problema.

-Eres un demente Cott. Dijo Judy.

-Oficiales, ustedes pueden elegir que sangre se derramara en este majestuoso lugar...la sangre de la niña, o la suya los acompañara...oh, y no se molesten, con un equipo que tengo, están bloqueadas las comunicaciones a un rango de 150 metros de esta casa...no pueden hacer ninguna llamada o mensaje a menos de que tengan un código especial como nosotros.

Eso era verdad, ni el teléfono de la casa ni los celulares de nuestros amigos lograban funcionar, no tenían conexión de ningún tipo...estos ya se encontraban con la espalda contra la pared...pero eran oficiales, no podían darle el lujo de entregarle a la niña...al no decir nada, Joe dijo.

-De acuerdo, si así lo quieren...hombres, derriben la puerta!

Varios osos lograron derribar las rejas del lugar y, aun cuando Nick y Judy lograban acertarle a los maleantes, seguían viniendo mas iy mas, las paredes se llenaban por los impacto de las balas mientras el zorro y la coneja cargando a la bebe.

Rápidamente estos eran superados en numero; los osos entraron y comenzaron a romper y destrozar todo en el lugar, nuestra pareja al no poder aguantar mas, tuvieron que retroceder nuevamente al segundo piso,de la nada, comenzaron a escuchar varios golpes en el lugar como si fuese una pelea...al ver que fue lo que paso, se encontraron con Erik, Agustin, y su pareja Melany...

Los 3 parecían tener las cosas bajo control,derribando a los osos polares a golpes y con dardos tranquilizantes, todo parecía ir bien hasta que Melany de repente recibió un balazo en el brazo derecho, la felina se retorcía en el suelo del dolor, al levantar las miradas, miraron que allí se encontraba Joe con un rifle entre sus patas, su asistente traía una pistola y su chofer una escopeta.

-Aun sigo teniendo la misma puntaría de antes. Dijo Joe.

-Haremos que te arrepientas de este. Dijo Melany entre dientes.

-Se los pediré de forma gentil y educada una ultima vez...al entregarme a la niña, y el derramamiento de sangre sera mínimo. Dijo el búfalo.

-Antes muertos que entregarte a la niña. Dijo Judy.

-Por lo que veo su decisión es fulminante y decisiva...eso me agrada...lo que no me agrada es que la escogieron.

Erik logro activar un escudo para protegerse de las balas al igual que para los demás, cuando estos se quedaron sin munición, los muchachos atacaron mientras los enemigos recargaban, Agustin contra la asistente de Joe, Nick y Judy contra el chofer quien sorprendentemente se sabia defender muy bien, mientras que el bufalo fue en dirección en donde se encontraban los llantos de la pequeña por el ruido, Erick se le adelanto y le derribo de una patada, de igual manera le aparte para no usarla.

-No quiero hacer que esto llegue a tanto, no hemos matado a tus hombres, por lo que te pido que te rindas, no lo repetiré nuevamente.

Al voltearse Joe, Erik se sorprendió al ver que este se había puesto rápidamente una mascara anti-gas

 _-No voy a permitir que la sangre de esa maldita escoria exista._

Joe lanzo una esfera metálica de 18x18cm de un color plateado, antes de que Erik pudiese reaccionar, la bomba soltó una cantidad excesiva de un gas rojizo, Erick cayo de rodillas al suelo con la garganta casi cerrada y los ojos llorando a mas no poder...este solo pudo ver como paso a su lado una gran sombra negra en dirección a la habitación de la niña.

Al llegar a la habitación, ambos no estaban, solo se encontraron con la ventana abierta...Joe estaba corriendo hacia el patio de atrás, pero allí lo interceptaron Nick y Judy antes de que siguiera corriendo, pero había un problema, Joe saco de su pantalón un cuchillo con el que coloco acariciando la garganta de la niña que no dejaba de llorar.

-Muévanse un centímetro, y su amada niña se muere. Dijo Joe.

-Entrega a la Bebe, con lo sucedido aquí, no deben tardar para que un policía haciendo sus rondas cerca de aquí escuche toda esta algarabía y traiga refuerzos. Dijo Judy.

-¿Por que quieres asesinar a toda esta familia?, ¿por que los mataste?. Pregunto furioso Nick.

-Maverick me robo todas mis propiedades, dinero, autos, departamentos, incluso termino haciendo algo peor todavía que eso...algo que iba a ser maravilloso.

-Que?, ¿acaso hacerte algún paraíso fiscal?, ¿controlar una parte del mercado negro?.

-Idiotas, Maverick estaba hasta el cuello metido con bandas criminales latinas y con partidos políticos.

-¿De que hablas? -Pregunto Nick-, el nunca le importo la política, solo hacia las cosas por dinero como todo comerciante, prestamista, claro, sin salirse de sus estándares morales.

-Morales y una mierda -Dijo Joe- ese hijo de la gran puta ayudaba a enemigos del país...es mas, ya que a lo mejor este es mi ultimo día de libertad, ese idiota me robo un cargamento de armas que iban para varios gobiernos para eliminar la maldita "Peste roja" que volvió a esos países estúpidos, trate de ayudarles, pero ese idiota vino y lo hecho a perder todo...mi cabeza va estar en la mesa de unos de esos locos políticos latinos si no logro ayudarles...SOLO BUSCABA EVITAR QUE VOLVIERA SUEDER ALGO COMO EN ASIA...oh, pero no, pero no, debía venir ese estúpido con su pensamiento "liberal", por su culpa si no les cumplo su trato, me van a balear.

-En realidad, yo usaría la palabra "golpear". Dijo Nick de repente con un tono de voz mas calmado y relajada.

-¿Cual es la maldita diferencia?

Sin previo aviso, Cloy salio a espaldas de Joe, golpeandole la cara con un bate de madera, haciendo que el mismo se partiera en la mitad, Judy atrapo a niña y cubrirse antes de que el búfalo comenzara disparar.

El rifle se trabo, por lo que Cloy y Nick procedieron a atacar, aun siendo dos, el tamaño y fuerza del animal era abrumadora, y para cuando Joe parecía estar al margen de los dos agentes, Erik llego del techo golpeándole la cabeza al animal dejándolo noqueado, Cloy en vez de estar alegre a verle, se preocupo mucho al ver como se encontraba. Sus ojos y labios se veían rojos e inflamados, su piel de cara, brazos y pecho se veían como si un montón de hormigas le hubiesen bañado de su ácido fórmico sobre el humano, a pesar de que este estaba casi ciego por culpa del potente gas pimienta, este, con lo poco que sabia de lenguajes de señas les dijo a los demás que estaba bien, pero que necesitaba ir al hospital.

.

Ya en la noche.

Erik ya se estaba recuperando y saldría mañana por la mañana, los demás conocidos y amigos de Nick y Judy se enteraron de lo sucedido y apresaron tanto a Joe, su asistentes y a sus hombres fueron detenidos y están siendo procesados, Violet solo había sufrido algunos raspones y moretones por el forcejeo de Joe.

Nick y Judy iban hablando sobre lo que paso en este día tan agitado, lo que tenia guardado Nick para su crucero de lujo en sus próximas vacaciones, ahora debería ir para las reparaciones de la casa, aunque a Judy solo le importo que nadie había salido herido de gravedad, ademas de Melany que se encontraba en recuperación.

(Nick) En verdad no estoy seguro lo que Joe nos dijo este día...Maverick ni nadie de su familia estaba metido en nada malo...de cualquier modo, creo que seria bueno el hacer una pequeña investigación, ¿no lo crees Judy?...¿Judy?

Al salir de su trance de pensamiento, Nick noto que Judy tenia las orejas levantadas mirando a la cuna del bebe, esta se encontraba quitando le las vendas del ojo herido hace ya unos días como parte del tratamiento que le recomendó Angela, este pensó que había pasado algún imprevisto.

Al acercarse a la niña, este se dio cuenta de algo sorprendente...no solo la herida estaba sanada...sino que el color de su ojo era diferente...cual gema amatista reflejando los ojos de la coneja, vio como Judy tapaba su boca mientras lagrimas desbordaban sus mejillas.

-Es increíble...no sabia que tenia Heterocromia. Dijo Nick.

La niña como si estuviera tratando de hacer las cosas a propósito, soltó una débil articulación de palabras que dejaron los ojos de nuestra pareja como platos.

\- Pa-pa...pa-pas

Nick tomo con cuidado a la bebe adelante de ellos, este casi por instinto pregunto.

-¿Que dijiste?

La niña abrió sus dos ojos, parecían que las gemas de sus ojos resplandecían la mas clara muestra de inocencia y amor que puede haber en un ser vivo...esta aunque lo dijo una sola vez, pudo decirlo fuerte y claro.

-Papas.

Judy no pudo evitar y exploto en lagrimas de alegría, esta tomo a la niña mientras bailaba a su máxima expresión, Nicholas no podía evitar soltar una gran sonrisa mientras entre risas y lagrimas salia del cuarto, le dijo a Judy que necesitaba un tiempo para asimilar las cosas.

Mientras las cosas en el camino se iban calmando, este comenzó a pensar en algo...una idea alocada, que podría salir mal, pero debía intentarlo...

Nick al estar al frente de la chimenea, al sentir frió la encendió, tomo uno de los pocos muebles que no sufrió daño alguno y se sentó al sentir el calor del fuego; al estar rodeado de esa mágica sensación, con determinación tomo su celular y marco un numero de teléfono.

-Hola Mavis,¿como estas?...si, se que las cosas no te han ido bien desde que rompiste con tu marido...hey, ¿yo fui acaso que le monto los cuernos con otro?...mira, no quiero abrir viejas heridas ¿de acuerdo?...mira, ¿conoces mi situación con Judy como todo el mundo?...aja, no estas ni a favor ni encontrar, eso me basta; pues mira, la cosa es que tenemos una niña, pero al hablar con sus familiares, ninguno de ellos puede cuidarla, ya sea por que están demasiado llenos, o no se sienten preparados para otro mas, o siquiera el primero...así que...¿debo estar casado?...a ver, repite eso...

Nick se levanto abrubtamente de la silla.

-Osea, ¿existe que podamos ser tutores hasta el matrimonio?...¿esto es una broma? -Dijo el zorro sin poder creerlo-...okey, solamente deben verle su familia biológica hasta que se inicie el proceso del matrimonio, ¿no?...bien, ire la semana que viene...igual, buenas noches.

Nick no podía contener la alegría por la noticia recibida, ya con esto, sabia lo que debía de hacer...aunque planeaba esperar hacerlo en dos año, parece que deberá adelantarlo a este muy próximo año venidero.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **OH, POR DIOS, en verdad no lo puedo creer, de todos los capítulos, en verdad creo que este es el que a tenido mas problemas, mas correcciones, mas retrasos, y mas inconvenientes e impedimentos que recuerdo, les juro que nunca pensé que esto tardaría tanto.**

 **Con solo dos capítulos en fila, ahora pienso que esto debe acabar lo mas pronto posible, tratare que en este mismo mes de marzo termine esta saga para si darle un merecido descanso de uno o dos meses para seguir con la siguiente saga, se lo merece, y aunque algunos se fueron por la espera demasiada larga, en verdad les agradezco por quedarse hasta ahora, muchas gracias a todos, mil bendiciones.**


	25. Capítulo 17

**(Arturven) Hola mi querida gente, espero que estén de lo mejor, (bueno, mejor ya que publique mas rápido), espero que estén muy bien, antes que iniciar, una cosa.**

 **(ADVERTENCIA: EN EL SIGUIENTE TEXTO SE PODRÁ APRECIAR EN DIVERSOS MOMENTOS, DIVERSAS MOMENTOS CON ESCENAS Y LENGUAJE EXPLICITO, POR LO QUE SE PIDE DISCRECIÓN),**

 **Pues con el siguiente capitulo vamos a comenzar :3**

Capitulo 17 - El Desmadre

La sensación de encontrarse rodeado y cómodo del frió exterior, esa fatídica sensación que cubría su ser, era algo verdaderamente gratificante...lo que si no lo era, era el darse cuenta que no recordaba como había llegado a ese lugar...ya que ni siqueira se acordaba de la noche anterior.

El levantarse se vio que estaba cubierto de diversas mantas, pero este estaba en medio de la sala...lo que noto es que en lugar habían una cantidad de confeti, cobas de vino, inclusive algo de ropa en el sitio estaba tirada por allí...Jhonny no pudo evitar sentarse en el suelo y sobar su frente y cien para apaciguar el dolor.

-Santa madre de Dios...¿que paso?.

Al levartarse, y tratar de ver alguna pista a su alrededor, vio que arriba de la puerta de entrada un gran cartel pintado que decía.

 _Feliz año nuevo 2022_

(Jhonny) Oh claro, ayer nos pusimos a beber, comer y demás por el año nuevo...bueno, ahora a ver que fue lo que paso.

Este apenas llego a la escaleras, este comenzó a escuchar unos ronquidos fuerte en la parte arriba...literalmente, al levantar la mirada, encontró a Finncik, con la cabeza bañada en crema y confeti, este estaba dormido de alguna manera que se veía bastante incomoda; Jhonny completamente sorprendido con sus poderes logro llegar al candelabro y dejo a Finnick en un mueble.

Luego de subir las escaleras, en la primera habitación que vio, al abrirla silenciosamente, este vio que Ben y Gazella se encontraban durmiendo en la misma cama, para evitar indagar mas, este comenzó a revisar las demás habitaciones.

Trixie fue la siguiente que encontró, esta estaba dentro de un saco para dormir verde, esta se encontraba rodeada de hojuelas de galletas y pizza tiradas en el sitio, al ver que esta no se levantaba , decidió sacarla y acomodarla en la cama, luego de ver que en verdad tenia el sueño pesado en esta oportunidad este salio de la habitación, pero al abrirla se dio un gran susto al ver a Cloy, esta le tapo la boca antes de que diera un fuerte grito, esta con una clara expresión de molestia y con su seño frustrado dijo.

-Ni una palabra...ya se.

Cloy traía unos pantalones ajustados, una camiseta blanca corta blanca pero mancha de vino...y...para no ser muy largo, digamos que un muy feo maquillaje restregado en su rostro, dejando casi como un payaso a la loba.

-¿Pero que te paso?

-Lo mismo te pregunto, ¿esos rasguños y besos?

Jhonny no se había fijado de momento como andaba vestido, este vi que traía unos pantalones azules y andaba con las medias puestas, este no traía camisa y en algunas partes de su pecho, espalda, cuello y cara se podía ver algunas marcas de rasguños. Luego de que Cloy pasara uno de los dedos de sus patas por una de las marcas de besos, se la frotara entre sus dedos y la oliera esta dijo.

-Tienes suerte, el color y olor se ve que es el labial de Trixie, pero las marcas no se ven como un lobo, son muy pequeñas.

-Como sea, ¿como te levantaste?

-Desperté en la tina del baño, cuando me vi en el espejo vi que tenia...

-¿un Cosplay de Pennywise?. Dijo el mucho en broma.

-¿Quieres ver como luce una marca de lobo en ti?.

-Okey, okey, no te debes poner tan agresiva...oye, ¿recuerdas lo que paso ayer?

-No del todo -Dijo Cloy- Recuerdo que celebramos normal las cosas hasta que llegaron las doce...allí comenzamos a comer, beber, jugar creo, no se a que hora nos dormimos, pero aun no había salido el sol; ¿no has encontrado un reloj?

-En el cuarto donde esta Trix, vi un reloj.

Al volver a ingresar, se sorprendió al ver que ya las 12:00 Pm, cuando este se iba a retirar, Trixie se comenzaba a levantar, con un fuerte bostezo para ser acompañado con un gruñido gracia a su dolor de cabeza fue como se levanto; la loba negra y de ojos turquesa traía un pantalón marrón corto y una camiseta roja, esta tenia en el pecho un pequeño escote en forma de corazón, al verle Jhonny no pudo evitar sonrojarse y alagarle mientras le ayudaba a levantarse, la loba de pelaje negro tuvo que necesitar ayuda para ir a lavarse la cara y poder estar un tanto mas consiente.

-ayyy, mi cabezita...oigan, ¿algunos de ustedes se acuerda de lo que hicimos luego de las 3 AM?

-¿Acaso recuerdas lo que paso hasta esa hora?. Pregunto Cloy

-Algo así...Recuerdo que luego que de bebiéramos unos tragos, Agustín trajo su armadura y comenzó a sacar a pasear a la los invitados, incluso comenzó a hacer algunos fuegos artificiales y...AY DIOS!.

-¿Que ocurre?. Pregunto Jhonny.

-Recuerdo que el dijo, que la armadura ya casi no le quedaba energía, y que se daría un baño...¿que tal si hubiese un corte circuito y se electrocuto?

-Oh sino, que el traje perdiera movilidad y no pudiera salir de la piscina. Dijo Cloy.

-Ay no, puede estar muerto, ay que ir a tras para ver. Dijo Jhonny.

Los tres salieron corriendo hacia la parte de atrás de la casa y se sorprendieron por lo que se encontraron.

Al igual que adentro de la casa, se encontró confeti y mucha basura tirada en todos lados, junto a las paredes estaban varias mesas en las que quedaban algo de la comida de la noche anterior, pasteles, galletas, ensaladas, etc; Agustín estaba acostado con su armadura en el agua, al no tener la marcas se veía durmiendo y se podían escuchar sus ronquidos que callaron a los muchachos.

-Verga, gracias a Díos que está bien. Dijo Erik

-Creo que el sentimiento es mutuo. Dijo Nick

-Su armadura esta llena de manchas y rasguños...¿será que hubo una pelea o algo?. Pregunto Jhonny

-Yo diría que fue una pelea de comida -Dijo Judy- esas parecen manchas de crema batida.

-Vamos a sacarle de allí. Dijo Erik

Y así fue, luego de sacarle, este se fue a secar ya que su ropa también lo hizo, afortunadamente como cayó al agua con la armadura apagada, gracias a un sistema de seguridad de la armadura, esta no tuvo un contó circuito.

-Maldita sea, esta cosa tardará todo el día en secarse, espero que nada se haya dañado. Dijo Agustín.

-Mira el lado positivo, no te moriste. Dijo Jhonny.

\- Bueno, eso es verdad.

-Por cierto, ¿Tú recuerdas algo de anoche?. Pregunto Cloy.

-Pues Si la la verdad -Dijo el muchacho-, me acuerdo que los demás llegaron a partir de las 5 de la tarde...bueno, a esa hora es que me acuerdo...casi la mitad del departamento de Policía vinos, algunos hermanos de Judy vinieron, la madre de Nick, la familia de Garraza y de Bogo...de allí no recuerdo pero fueron muchos más.

-A Finnick lo encontré durmiendo en el candelabro -Dijo Jhonny- y a Gazelle y Garrazas durmiendo un un cuarto.

-Melany se quedó durmiendo en una de las hamacas de aquí. Dijo Trixie.

-a Jason y Angela sólo recuerdo que se fueron con Canek transformado. Dijo Agustín.

-¿no te acuerdas de nada mas?. Pregunto Trixie.

\- No -Dijo Agustín- pero tengo una cámara oculta en el traje, tal vez eso nos diga que pasó en la noche.

Agustín luego de tomar el casco de la armadura, saco un dispositivo extremadamente pequeño en la frente del casco, con un cable lo conecto a una laptop y comenzaron a ver los vídeos que tenían...

Sorprendentemente, Agustín comenzó a usar el traje a las 8:30, la mayoría de los registros, mostraban que luego de tomar unas buenas copas, comenzó a hacer unos paseos a los invitados por el cielo.

A las 10 hicieron un concurso de comer hoy dos, ganando Jason aunque haciendo trampa con Canek;este mismo unos 20 minutos más tarde comenzó a exigir como venía vodka, si su, y demás alcohol sin emborracharse, aunque Caben se veía que comenzaba a verse raro...por algunos minutos su color se tornaba de la feria que consumía...en unos momentos comportándose más alegre, molesto, o enfermo.

(Agustín) Espero que no haya vomitado en la piscina antes o después de que me quededará dormido.

La siguiente hora y media fueron jugar el The Last of Us part 2, y Mortal Kombat 11.

(Erik) No relajes, Judy te venció XD.

(Jason) No es justo...el control no funciona

(Agustin) Eso no interesa, ahora sólo queremos ver como hace un Fatality con Scorpio

(Judy) tengo que ver los pasos en el menú , no?...okey, creo que ya se como.

(SUCEDE EL MISMO FATALITY DE SCORPION QUE EN EL PRIMER TRÁILER DEL JUEGO)

(Judy) -Judy ahora traumatizados por haber recordado lo acontecido-

Pero al llegar las doce de la noche...todo fue más grande.

Primero lo típico, celebrar con copas de champaña y vino, mientras todos decían al unísono.

-FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Los cánticos y celebraciones sonaban junto al mar de luces de multicolores pirotécnicos que usaban la noche un tanto nublado de ese momento como un pincel para una majestuosa obra de arte luminosa...ante esto, Agustín salió y en un derroche de energía, disparó hacia el cielo para contribuir en el proceso de construcción de la obra lumínica.

Con el pasar del tiempo en las grabaciones se fueron, sólo se veían a los demás o ir a sus casas o dormir en el sitio, Ángela se fue sola ya que, además de que no estaba ebria como la mayoría, Jason se quería quedar un rato más, y Erik podría llegar lo con la teletransportacion.

En los últimos 15 minutos, según por la hora ya eran las 4:20 de la mañana, todos con sus robas arrugadas o manchadas por algo, estaban rodeados en círculos, todos muy o sólo un poco borrachos, en el círculo estaban Judy, Nick, Erik, Jhonny, Trixie, Cloy, Agustín, Jason y Cooler, parecía que estaban jugando a la botella, al girarla debían hacer algún reto o decir una verdad...la siguiente era Judy, y en un estado bastante avanzado de ebriedad dijo.

-Bueno...y-y-yo...io...yo digo - _Hip_ \- el...este...el que...weno...el que le toque...lo...los nos...dos que vienen - _Hip-_ deben besarse...si se puede de lenguita

El pánico se apoderó de los muchachos, ¿en verdad hicieron eso en la noche?, Jhonny fue el primero en tratar de disculparse ya que pensaba que el habría sido, Judy le respondió.

-Ni siquiera sabemos quién fue, además somos varios, hay muchas probabilidades de que-

- _Y Jhonny es el primer *HIP* Afortu...tunado._ Dijo Judy en el vídeo de la madrugada

Judy volteó bruscamente la cabeza, ya asustada de ver quien sería el siguiente mientras la botella, el nerviosismo hizo que cerrarán los ojos a esperar a ver quien dijera...una voz masculina habló y mencionó lo siguiente en un tono bastante ebrio

 _-Hip...Solo lo haré por que soy un zorro de palabras._

Al mirar, todos quedaron estupefactos al ver que a quien le atinó la botella fue a Nick, la cara de terror y asco se mostró en el rostro del zorro mientras que la de Jhonny se puso tal cual un tomate; en zorro la en grabación agrego.

- _Claro...eso no quiere decir que...el No sea alguien...atractivo *Hip*._

En la grabación, un borracho Clover menor , tampoco oponía mucha resistencia, con el dedo índice le hizo un gesto para que se acercase y le dijo en un tono juguetón dijo.

- _Trae esos ojitos verdes para acá._

El zorro se abalanzó en 4 patas al muchacho humano, Jhonny se aferro fuertemente a la espalda del zorro; aún estando de espalda, era más que obvio lo que hacían. A Nick la cara se le puso verde mientras corría y repetía la misma palabra con una pata en el hocico.

-Baño...Baño...Baño!.

Algunos de los presentes no pudieron evitar soltar algunas risas con la expresión de Nock, ante esto el muchacho dijo accidentalmente en voz alta.

-Vaya, eso creo que explica por que tenía un peculiar sabor a mora en la boca.

-... Básicamente, todos los demás.

-Quiero decir, QUE ASCO, UN BAÑO :V

Mientras los dos se fueron, las escena de ambos besándose se detuvo cuando Nick, aun borracho, se separo de los labios del muchacho y pregunto.

(Nick) Espera...espera * _Hip*_...¿no eres gay n-no?...porque _*Hip*,_ creo que eso seria...ya muy raro.

(Jhonny) En realidad, soy bisexual * _Hip*_

(Nick)...Nah, puedo vivir por eso.

Esta vez el muchacho tomo la iniciativa y atrajo al zorro hacia el; los que aun estaban en el lugar tenían la mandíbula en el suelo ante lo mencionado en el vídeo.

(Judy) ¿Sabias algo sobre eso?. Pregunto a Judy.

(Erik) Hasta ahora es que yo me entero también.

(Judy) Esperate, ¿tu no sabias nada?

(Erik) Te juro que yo no sabia nada, ¿acaso tu sabias algo Agustín?, ¿o tu Trix?.

(Agustin) Estoy tan sorprendido como tu.

(Trixie) emmm...la verdad es que.

De repente en la transmisión, se escucho la voz de Judy decir.

- _Que son ellos, no nostras!._

En la trasmisión, Trixie comenzó trataba de llevar a Judy hacia ella para intentar de besarla, algo que consiguió con algunos intentos; ante esto se escucho a Agustín preguntar.

 _(Agustin) ¿Alguien mas que quiera rebelar que es bisexual o alguno de esas pendejada de los 68 géneros?...Jason, baja la mano._

 _(Jason) Pero Jue Canek *Hip*, no io._

 _(Canek) No me siento bien señor Stark. Dijo el alíen sonando algo enfermo._

 _En el lugar, al ver la escena de Trixie y Judy, Cloy se mostraba curiosamente molesta, esta le dijo._

 _(Cloy) ¿Acaso te olvidaste de mi?_

Trixie solto sus labios de la coneja, quien tenia una expresión de fantasía mirando hacia la nada.

 _(Trixie) ¿Pero de que hablas?_

 _(Cloy) ¿te olvidaste de el primer año de bachillerato?_

 _(Trixie) Pero si tu fuiste la que dijo que lo dejáramos así._

En ese momento, se vio como Agustín se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar.

 _(Agustin) Por mi parte, me voy a ir antes de que se den los espadazos o tijerazos, me iré a dormir a la piscina a ver si tengo un sueño húmedo._

 _(Cooler) Que duerma bien compadre._

Lo ultimo que se pudo ver, fue como Agustín camino hasta la piscina, en la que esta se lanzo hasta que la cámara se apago, al concluir el vídeo, ya salían mas preguntas que respuestas.

(Judy) ¿A que se refería con lo del bachillerato?. Le pregunto Judy a las conejas.

Ambas lobas se sonrojaron al referirse con eso, Cooler pregunto a su hermana.

-A ver...¿tu también?.

Con una clara expresión de pena y sonrojo dibujada en su cara, esta asentó la cabeza de manera tímida.

-Ay carajo...nada mas espero que papa no se enoje con esto...¿quien sabia esto?.

-Hasta hace un minuto, solo Cloy. Dijo la loba.

Una clara expresión de disgusto y enojo se mostró en el rostro del lobo

-¿Pero que es lo que te pasa?, yo y los demás son tu familia, sabes que no todos nuestros hermanos son conservadores, incluso mama y abuela que son de una época muy "marcada a la antigua" te apoyarían sin dudarlo.

-Si, eso lo se -Dijo Temerosa- es solo que...bueno...tenia miedo, no tenia idea de como ibas a reaccionar tu o los demás.

En ese momento, el lobo se estampo una pata contra su frente, se acariciaba la cien para encontrar alguna manera de calmarse.

-Trixie...en verdad me decepcionas. Dijo fríamente

-Pero, por que?. Pregunto preocupada la loba.

-Por que por lo que se, eres tal vez la mas lista de todos los que vivan, pero no fuiste lo suficientemente lista para pensar que lo podríamos guardar el secreto o al menos, no pensar mal de ti.

Trixie se sentía bastante avergonzada y un tanto triste, ya que su hermano le regañaba como una niña pequeña ante lo que que le decían, luego de que este se calmara un poco mas, este pidió que si le pudieran relatar sobre el como fue que ella descubrió esto.

Esto habría ocurrido cuando Trixie tenia casi 13 años, esta comento que desde el año pasado comenzó a ver de manera mas cariñosa a alguna compañera.

-Era algo muy extraño, algunas compañeras que consideraba mis amigas, poco a poco comenzaron a..."atraerme", si es que puedo decirlo de alguna manera, igual o mas que los machos, pensaba que eran estupideces y que se me pasaría como escuchaba por allí, pero hubo alguien que definitivamente me hizo darme cuenta de eso.

Era alguien de la misma especie, solamente dos años y dos grados mayor que ella...una loba que desde hace ya varios años, se reunían ocasionalmente en los recreo, y con mucha frecuencia en sus casas. Luego de que en un día, permitieran irse mas temprano a su casa, Trixie tenia una idea.

-Tenia demasiadas ganas declararme, pero sabia que casi nadie en la escuela reaccionaria de buena manera, incluso los profesores podrían actuar peor, así que decidí pedirle que nos viéramos en la parte trasera de la escuela diciéndole que le tenia una sorpresa...y cuando fue , le pedí que cerrara los ojos...cuando lo hice y la bese ella se sobresalto, mas aun cuando le dije que me gustara...

La expresión de vergüenza y color en sus mejillas era mas y mas grande.

-Ella me dijo que no...que ella solo le gustaban los chicos...eso no fue lo que me sorprendió la verdad, lo que me sorprendió fue que ella no solo no me recrimino lo que hice, si no que también si quería podríamos seguir siendo amigas...en verdad, no puedo creer que ella me haya perdonado luego de todo lo que hice...solo le pedí que no le dijera esto a nadie, ella me pidió lo mismo, así que lo dimos como un secreto.

Al concluir el relato, parecía que la loba se había quitado un peso de encima, la expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro demostraba que ya estaba mas tranquila.

-Trixie, una sola cosa mas. Dijo Agustín.

-Claro, ¿que?. Pregunto Trixie.

-Esa loba que es mayor que tu, ¿acaso la conocemos?. Pregunto nuevamente el muchacho de piel morena.

La loba se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, nuevamente poniéndola nerviosa ante lo que le preguntaban, esta con pena dijo bastante temerosa.

-Es...a la que tengo al lado.

Nuevamente, las mandíbulas se quedaron tiradas en el suelo, sobretodo para Erik, quien nunca Cloy le había comentado ese capitulo de su vida, sin que este lo preguntara, su pareja dijo un poco apenada y con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

-No voy a negar que si me dio un poco de asco...bueno, mucho la verdad...pero era Trixie, sabia que ella no lo quería hacer con una mala intención, sin mencionar que como la conocía, ella era demasiada sensible, y en ese entonces ella iba a actuar con una crisis depresiva o algo por el estilo si era grosera con ella...en verdad no se como, pero logre explicarle que simple y llanamente que no me gustaba, y que seguía siendo mi amiga.

-Vaya...eso es sorprendente -Dijo Cooler-, por lo general eso termina en un maldito drama en el que por lo que sea que pase, ambos o ambas terminan sin hablarse nunca mas.

-Eso es cierto. Dijo el muchacho.

En eso llegaron Nic y Jhonny, quienes ya habían hecho las pases y olvidar cualquier otra cosa que hubieran hecho si es que habría pasado, con eso la mayor parte de los presentes se retiro, Nick y Judy se fueron a su habitación para ver a la niña que, se encontraba durmiendo en su cuna, solamente Erik, y Trixie, Cloy decidió esperar en la puerta de la mansión, para así irse mas tarde con Erik.

Al quedar ambos hermanos y la loba, el mayor de ellos y la pareja de Jhonny le miraban fijamente, este al preguntar que pasaba, su hermano mayor pregunto.

-¿Desde cuando eres bisexual?.

El muchacho se sonrojo bastante, aunque a diferencia de la loba, esta no pudo evitarse reír de manera un tanto nerviosa.

-Pues...supongo que desde los 12 años de edad, pero luego de que conocí a Trixie, eso casi se me olvide, jejej.

-¿Pero por que me dijiste nada?, ¿acaso tenias miedo?. Pregunto tanto Trixie como Erik

-Para nada, en verdad no lo dije por que no me parecía algo de mucha importancia -Dijo algo apenado el muchacho-, se que tanto en el mundo humano como en este hay mucha discriminación de todo tipo, pero con tantos buenos amigos, en ocasiones ni siquiera lo veía como algo relevante.

-Aun así, debiste decirme -Dijo Erik-, soy tu hermano mayor, este tipo de cosas son por las que debemos contarnos siempre las cosas.

-En verdad lo siento mucho Bro, igual por ti Trix, tampoco debi ocultarte esto.

-Nah no te preocupes, en en verdad yo también me debo disculpar.

-¿Y eso por que Trix?. Pregunto Jhonny.

-Veras hermanito, resulta que tu novia también "tira para los dos lados"

Jhonny abrió los ojos cual platos de vajilla china, este miro bastante nervioso a su pareja mientras esta no podía ocultar su hermosa sonrisa, Erik le explico la historia sobre ella y Cloy, Jhonny tardo un poco para lograr entender todo lo que le iban diciendo, aunque este parecía que lo iba aceptando poco a poco.

Este se retiro del lugar, y al estar solo, Trixie y Jhonny, la loba le dio una nalgada al muchacho sin previo aviso.

-Ey, ¿y eso por que fue?

-Sabes, creo que ahora se por que a veces te gusta que te meta el dedo por el-

-ESO NO ES TEMA DE CONVERSACIÓN.

.

Mientras tanto con Erik y Cloy, ya estando caminando a las afueras de la masion, ambos se habían quedado hablado sobre todo lo que había pasado en la noche de año nuevo.

(Erik) En verdad, lo de anoche si que fue algo alocado.

(Cloy) Sin duda, mas con lo que descubrimos, ¿no te afecta en nada lo de Jhonny?.

(Erik) Nuestros padres tenían un dicho para este tipo de situaciones, "respeto, pero no comparto".

(Cloy) Eso me suena bien.

(Erik) Sabes, me pareció raro que tampoco me comentaras nada con Trixie hace año.

(Cloy) En mi defensa, mi respuesta seria la misma que la de Jhonny, no le veía gran cosa decírtelo.

(Erik) JAJ, si como no. Dijo un tanto sarcástico.

(Cloy) Como quieras, aunque quiero que me prometas algo.

Cloy le jalo del cuello de la camisa y le susurro al oído en un tono de voz pícaro.

-Espero que en un futuro, no te masturbes pensando en mi y Trixie haciendo "ya sabes que", que es algo que le agrada a muchos machos.

El muchacho sonrojado por completo negó dicha acusación por parte de la pareja, mientras esta parecía fingir que le creía, en la mente del muchacho este se dijo.

 _-Bueno, como dice Jhonny, "se vale soñar"_

-...Eso no era necesario que yo lo supiera.

 _-¿Y TU DESDE CUANDO CARAJOS ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?_

-Desde hace como 15 minutos...por cierto, ¿que querían decir con que Jhonny era "bisexual"?

 _-Te lo explicare mas tarde._

Cuando nuestra pareja esta por irse con la técnica de teletransportacion, el muchacho comentó lo siguiente.

-Sabes, algo que aun me pregunto, es en donde se habrá metido Jason.

-Quien sabe , a lo mejor se fue a su casa luego de que nos comenzamos a dormir.

.

La sensación de estar suspendido en el aire en mitad de la nada, el viento acariciando su cabellera rubia, al terminar de bostezar y rascarse el trasero, este se dijo.

-Pero que buena peda, como las que tenía con mis primos Raimundo y Jacinto cuando nos íbamos a Tamaulipas...oigan, ¿Y ese viento polaco que siento en la comisura de las nachas?

En ese momento, este sintió como alguien le tocaba un pie.

-Ay , el Ayukokin :"v...espera.

Al bajar la mirada, vio que atrás de el, estaba un oso con un uniforme de seguridad. Este le dijo.

-Señor, trate de moverse un poco más hacia a mi, ya lo podremos sacar.

-(A la madre...sigo con la peda que no le puedo hablar en inglés al osote...espera, ¿y en donde chiflados estoy?

Al mirar a su alrededor, no lo podía creer...estaba en ropa interior con las estampas " I love AMLO", estaba sostenido sólo por un asta que atravesaba su ropa interior, se encontraba en en de un edificio de ardedor de 35 a 40 pisos, se lograba en el suelo, algunos animales viendo , grabando y tomando fotos del muchacho, inclusive un camión de un canal de televisión quien estaba transmitiendo en vivo.

(Jason)...okey, no volveré a ligarle al Tequila y a un Buchanans

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPÍTULO

 **(ARTURVEN) BUENAS MI RAZA BELLA, ya les extrañaba el no traerles una de mis historias, en esta oportunidad , se que les traje un capítulo un poco más raro que de costumbre; sinceramente me parecía una idea peculiar y un tanto comico, por lo que se me ocurrio ma so menos el argumento de este Cap.**

 **A lo mejor algunos se enojaran y otros se alegraran por lo que le hice con Jhonny y Trixie, honestamente, esto únicamente lo tengo argumento cómico ocasional más que tengon a la mano, para mi que un personaje tenga una sexualidad diferente a la mayoría sólo lo acepto con una de dos: O esto en verdad influirá en la trama principal, o que sea un argumento comico...y como soy, creo que ya a quedado demasiado claro.**

 **Pensaba en publicar este material con anterioridad, con algunas modificaciones; pero me fui a ver Capitana Marvel (Y no, no fui parte del mame de que la película era pro-feminista y demás cosas) Si admito que las declaraciones de Brie Larson , más al ver la publicidad por parte de Disney y de algunos cines les daban, que en lo personal la calificaría como la peor promoción a una película en general de Dysney o Marvel. Pero en grandes rasgos, me pareció una película bastante agradable, que dio un mensaje feminista, pero mucho mejor del que la mayoría pensó, y conque Larson se a comenzado a ganar su puesto como capitana (más cuando trabajaba con nuestro negro favorito Samuel L. Jackson xD), aunque claro, no es la mejor película de Marvel, incluso algunas películas de héroes tanto del MCU como de otros super héroes le ganan en calidad, pero creo que está en un buen puesto.**

 **Ya el capítulo que viene será el final de esta temporada, tratare que su hiatus no sea tan largo, sólo para pensar mejor como se desarrollarán los hechos; igualmente en este futuro mes de Abril, estaré ansioso por ver la peli de AVENGERS:ENDGAME, (yo no más no e podido reservar mi entrada por que no a salido).**

 **Eso y los mi raza, antes de despedirme , quiero dejar un último aviso, para mis seguidores , saben que tengo una página en Facebook llamada "Arturven Fanfics" (algo abandonada en estos momentos pero weno :v) , ocasionalmente haré algunas reseñas (Primero sin Spoilers, y luego de que ya pase algún tiempo de su estreno, ya con algunos spoilers), los quiero mucho gente, Bye ;3**


	26. Capitulo 18 (final Temp2)

**(Arturven) Hola a mis queridos amigos y amigas lectores, en esta oportunidad llegamos al final de esta temporada, para así llegar a una nueva, esperoq eu esta haya sido de su agrado, entiendo que en esta tuvo muchos problemas y atrasos, lo que provoco que muchos también abandonasen tanto esta historia, como el fandom de Zootopia, siendo Que ya no le gustase, no su tiempo requería de hacer cosas mas importantes, pero para quienes se quedaron, en verdad, muchas gracias.**

Capitulo 18 – Subestimar.

Estaba ya anocheciendo en la ciudad, le dieron el día libre debido a que se había lastimado una pata, ya para estas horas se sentía mejor, por lo que esta se puso a cocinar algo , aprovechando que ya Jhonny estaba a punto de llegar.

-Este jugo de papaya me quedo magistral, espero que ese muchachito me deje con al menos un vaso para la cena.

Justo en ese momento, vio a Jhonny por una ventana y abrir la puerta, aunque había algo diferente, su expresión facial no concordaba con la que normalmente tenia, se mostraba con el ceño fruncido, este ni siquiera se dignó en saludarla, cayendo hacia el sofá, tomó uno de los confines y se lo puso en la cara, sólo para ahogar un grito de frustración.

Su pareja confundida ante esto , se le acercó y le preguntó.

-Y que te ocurrió ahora?

-No es nada -Dijo un tanto frió-, sólo el hecho de que resulta de que me hermano piensa que no soy apto para trabajar.

-¿Cómo es que te dijo eso?. Pregunto confundida la loba.

-No es gran cosa...a se le pasa en uno días.

La loba le comenzó a acariciar su cabellera café con suavidad, esta le dijo en un tono amigable.

-Oye hace un momento estaba cocinando, ¿qué te parece si luego mientras comemos me cuentas todo?.

-Bueno...supongo que eso está bien.

-Genial!.

-Hablando de cocinar, ¿no huele a quemado por aquí?

En ese momento, la loba salió corriendo a más no poder a la cocina.

-Mis papás!, Mi ceviche!

.

-ESTA SI ESTÁ BUENO CARAJO!.

El muchacho ya se había devorado su cena , mientras la loba apenas si iba por la mitad, mientras el muchacho suspiraba en tranquilidad y se soñaba la panza este dijo.

-Dios, si así vamos a estar en nuestro Tour al Sur, ojalá nos quedaríamos más tiempo en Perú para comer.

-Dejame ver, son México, Costarrica, Colombia, Venezuela, Uruguay, y Quisqueya por tres meses, ¿o me equívoco?

-Así es -Dijo Jhonny- aún no entiendo por qué le pusieron ese nombre a la isla.

\- ¿cómo se llamaba en tu mundo? Pregunto la loba.

-Creo que era República Dominicana, sabes, el acento del señor Truvillo se parece al de los países caribeños, ¿crees que sea de allí?. Pregunto Jhonny.

-Ni idea...cambiando de tema, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo más específicamente Erik?

La sonrisa del muchacho decayó considerablemente al escuchar esa pregunta, aunque con la insistencias de su pareja, el muchacho se rindió y comenzó a narrar lo que había pasado.

.

UNA HORA ANTES.

Luego de que hiciera mis rondas por la mañana , me fui a entrenar con Erik, Jack, y bueno...ya sabes, los de costumbre; hoy fue muy divertido, al fin logré crear a 6 clones para pelear al mismo tiempo y un montón de cosas y movimientos nuevos...la cosa se puso turbia al terminar el entrenamiento.

Mientras me estaba dando una ducha, escuchaba a Erik y al señor Jack con Mike hablando,cuando estaba saliendo a dejarme, los escuche hablar de mi.

 _(Mike) Se ve que aún está algo fresco, pero le va bien._

 _(Erik) No lo sé la verdad._

 _(Jack) ¿Y a qué se debe Eso?_

 _(Erik) Ve tan amigos, no es por criticarle a Jhonny, pero en verdad, el a corrido demasiados riesgos._

 _(Mike) ¿cómo cuáles?_

 _(Erik) Como le fue el caso de Uganda, por poco muere en la causa si no fuera que descubrió como sacar sus alas de energía; hace 6 años cuando llegamos y los Buzekai casi lo matan, hace tan sólo un mes , durante un tiroteo, por levantar mi vh o la cabeza, casi le dan, a él y a mi no nos mataron por que tuvimos las chalecos antibalas, la otra ocasión por poco no nos aplasta un pedazo de escombros en una construcción para acabar con una de los fragmentos del alma de Exizel._

 _(Jack) tengo que admitir que el es un tanto descuidado, aún si es policía, pero tu deberías saberlo, después de todo, eres su hermano._

 _(Erik) Eso lo sé y lo entiendo...pero a veces, por las decisiones y acciones que toma...me hacen dudar de que este listo para ese tipo de misiones._

.

-Luego de eso me se que tan rápido como pude y evite hablarle.o siquiera verle hasta que me fui y llegue acá. Dijo Jhonny.

Su pareja estaba completamente sorprendida ante lo que decía el humano.

-No entiendo -Dijo Jhonny- Me e esforzado , e trabajado por y para la ciudad, e estudiado lo máximo posible en general, nos hemos apoyado uno al otro, y ahora me dice que no soy digno de traer ese uniforme, ¿qué carajos le pasa?.

-Cálmate amor, estoy seguro que no lo quiso decir en ese sentido, el es tu hermano y te va a querer.

\- ¿Eso crees?.Dijo algo desanimado.

-Escucha Jhonny, si quiere mañana durante el almuerzo, habla con y vana resolver las cosas.

El muchacho se lo pensó por unos instantes, hasta a que este accedió bastante contento, ya esperando para el Día siguiente.

.

CAFETERÍA DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICÍA - 12:00 PM

Erik ya había terminado de almorzar con Cloy, ambos , aún teniendo algo de tiempo, despidieron chequear algunas de sus denuncias que les llegaban diariamente por una o varias razones.

-Es raro, todavía faltan 3 meses para la época de apareamiento, y ya tenemos muchas denuncias de acoso sexual. Dijo Cloy.

-Ya sabes como es la gente, aún con nosotros y las leyes, creen que pueden hacerlo todo. Dijo Erik.

-Como sea, quizás con esto podamos salir más temprano y quizás, no se...¿ver una película?

-Espero que tengan funciones para las 9:30, si no, esperaremos a mañana.

\- Eso si que esta bien...por cierto, ¿y Jhonny no lo has visto Hoy? Dijo Cloy.

-Ahora que lo dices no, no lo e visto, no lo veo desde ayer que entramos a las duchas, se baño rápido y salió rápido al terminar su turno.

-¿Acaso tendrá alguna discusión con Trix por...ya sabes.

En ese momento, vieron que Jhonny entró por las puertas del comedor con fuerza, con una expresión poco amigable y hasta molesta, algo muy raro en el; este giro la cabeza varias veces hasta que divido a su hermano mayor, este camino hasta Erik , quien estaba sentado, al verle este le preguntó en un tono neutral.

-¿Sucedió algo?

Lo siguiente que paso, hizo que absolutamente todos se levantarán de ay sillas...Jhonny le acertó un puñetazo en el rostro a su hermano mayor, haciendo que este cayera al suelo con fuerza, Cloy fue la primera en referido a lo acontecido en su legua materna en lugar del inglés.

-¿Qué cojones te ocurre?, ¿ para que le pegaste si el estaba tranquilo?.

Erik se levantó rápidamente del suelo y revisando su celular.

-Gracias a Díos sólo se rompió el protector de pantalla - Levanta la mirada a su hermano menor- ¿acaso inhalaste por error droga?, ¿y ese carajazo para que fue?

-Para que dejaras de hablar paja de mi, me eh arriesgado incontables veces por mi, por ti, y todos los demás, ¿y me vas a decir que no soy digno de traer este uniforme?

En ese momento, sus compañeros, comenzaron a vociferar y a realizar todo tipo de ruidos para aumentar las provocaciones.

\- No se que cojones te pasa, pero parece que te pica el culo o no se que carajos, pero debes saber que soy mayor por más que sólo la fecha de nacimiento. Dijo Erik un tanto amenazante.

-Oh!, osea, además de degradarme, ¿Ahora me dices que soy débil?

En ese miembro, antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor, Judy apareció en la mesa donde estaba Erik, esta extendió sus extremidades en un intento de separarlos, esta dijo.

-Ya basta con ustedes dos, se comportan peor que unos cachorros...escuchen, si algo eh aprendido al estar hasta los 23 años con una familia de sólo 275 hermanos y hermanas, de que las peles entre hermanos es algo inevitables, pero esto debe resolverse en otro lugar.

\- No le veo problema en eso. Dijo Erik

-¿En donde quiere que sea la pelea? Dijo Jhonny.

-Te parece bien el desierto inavitado de Sahara Quare. Pregunto Erik

-¿para qué además de tus palabras, también tragues arena?. Dijo Jhonny bastante burlón

-ahorita si te jodiste marico.

Mientra damos dejaban sus camisas y objetos para evitar ser dañados como sus teléfonos, radios, etc, Nick y Jason, quien se encontraba trabajando de sillón, estaban viendo todo lo que ocurría, esto se miraron y comenzaron a discutir.

-¿Y que haremos sobre esto?. Pregunto el humano.

-Hacer lo que mejor sabemos hacer.

-¿Coger a nuestras novia hasta que pierden el conocimiento?

-...bueno, lo segundo -se pone sus lentes oscuros y su gorra de oficial- Estafar a estos incau- DIGO, hacer algunas apuestas.

-A eso si le entró zorro. Dijo Jason.

Este se puso unos lentes oscuros, y Canek adoptó una forma similar a una gorra, estos comenzaron a exclamar.

(Nick) Aquí están las apuesta para la pelea!, se acepta todo como método de pago, dinero, moras, paletas, y uno que otro secreto de alguien.

(Jason) La pelea del siglo señores (aún más grande que la del Santo y el Chapulín Colorado) el Ace de adaptación de Netflix, contra el jeffrey Woods con super poderes, al zorro le dan para apostar a Erik, y a mi para Jhonny.

Cuando ambos hermanos se teletransportaron del lugar, Bogo entró enojado al sitio pregu ganso que era lo que estaba pasando, ante esto uno de los oficiales exclamó.

-TODO EL MUNDO PARA EL DESIERTO!

Todos los oficiales, corrieron para dejarle sus apuesta al humano y al zorro, los dos quedaron sepultados en un montaña de dinero antes de que, aún con Bogo en el medio, estos lo aportarán y todos se fueran en las patrullas de policía o en cualquier medio de transporte que estaba en el lugar o sus alrededores.

Un Bogo con el pelaje y el uniforme sucio por las pisadas de sus trabajadores. Se quedó a un costado, apoyándose al lado de la sala de recepciones en el que, sólo Benjamín se quedó, confundido por esa estampida que salió corriendo del lugar.

-Bueno, aprovechando este nuevo descanso, creo que sería bueno ver si Izzy o IronMaik actualizaron algo.

.

EN ALGUNA PARTE DE SAHARA QUARE

Ambos hermanos llegaron al cálido y árido desierto, los las de 45 grados Celsius

(Nota del autor: son unos 113 F)

El resplandor potente del sol, hacian que las pocas sobras fueran hechas por las grandes dunas y montañas de arena, la sensación al estar pisando ese polvoriento suelo amarillo y naranja hacia parecer al lugar como una antigua pintura, ambos muchachos traía sus zapatos y pantalones, estos sólo trajeran unas camisas sin mangas (Erik una blanca y Jhonny una color Vinotinto)

-Mira Jhonny, no creo que en el verdad quieras hacer esto, así que te daré el privilegio de rendirte, y decimos que nada de esto paso.

de los hermanos, contestó colocándose en defensa y dejando ver un poco de aura gris en sus manos.

-Hablo en serio -Dijo Erik-, si dije algo malo ayer, sólo dime y-

Jhonny se abalanzó sobre el antes de que pudiera concluir la frase, mientras se defendía, bloqueada y trataba de defender los ataques, Erik iba hablando con Ivangel.

- _¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que lo pudo haber puesto así de mal humor?_

 _\- Ni idea amigo, tu eres su hermano, pensaba que tu sabrías algo._

 _\- Eso tendré que averiguarlo por la mala, y por como se ve, parece que lo hace en serio._

De repente Erik cae, este revive un golpe en la mandíbula y lo envía hacia una de las dunas de arena, levantado mucho de esta al aire, al tratar de acercarse, Jhonny es mandado a volar por una bola de energía hacia otra duna.

.

En un edificio muy lujoso, Jack y Mona estaban infiltrados en un restaurante, esperando a que un traficante de mamíferos ilegales llegase al lugar, mientras estos tomaban algo de te , Mona se despidió en mirar a la ventana.

\- Es algo bastante peculiar -Dijo la zorra- parece que hoy hay mucho viento.

-¿A qué se debe la pregunta?. Pregunto Jack.

-Mira el desierto, un montón de arena se está desplazando, haciendo una tormenta.

El conejo también percató de este hecho, al fijar su vista un poco más, este le preguntó a Mona si no le parecía ver dos siluetas.

-Si, aunque no las distingo bien, déjame probar los binoculares.

De su bolso, esta saco unos pequeños binoculares rojos, y al mirar se sorprendió al ver la los hermanos combatiendo entre si.

-Son los Clocers, y están peleando. Dijo mona en voz baja.

-Que!, pero eso es imposible, sus entrenamientos son privados justamente para que estos no se haga publico.

-Pues, estamos en un 78vo piso, y aún así con capacidades alimentadas, necesitamos unos binoculares para nada mas ver que son sus siluetas.

-Como sea, hay que detenerlos antes de que alguien los grabe.

-Tranquilo, si quieres tu ve, cualquier cosa yo me encargo de la situación.

-Segura, los informes dijeron que estarían armados y con guardaespaldas disfrazados.

-Vamos, tienes mi palabra de em...zorra.

Jack se fue algo confundido por la difícil elección de palabras simple que tomó Mona.

.

El desplazamiento de sus extremidades y un ocasional contacto de uno contra el otro era lo que predominaba en el sitio, el menor de los Clovers se multiplicó , pero estos fueron rápidamente neutralizado y desaparecieron en el acto.

-Creo que Olvidaste que la técnica también hace que tus copias sean mucho más débiles.

-Diablos!

Jhonny trato de hacer una rápida ráfaga de energía, lo que no hizo que levantar más arena, y al tener la Guardia baja, Jhonny recibió una verdadera vapuleada por parte de su hermano mayor.

Cuando este trataría de noqueado, Jhonny concertó sin energía para crear sus alas, y de esta manera, comenzó a controlar el combate, esquivando las ráfagas de su hermano mayor, y ahora moviéndose con más velocidad que el muchacho de cabellera negra.

-Vaya bro, en verdad estas fallando mucho, ¿o has practicado tu puntería?

-Ja, ¿y cuando te dije que te estaba apuntando?

-eh?

Erik realizó un pequeño movimiento de sus manos, y de repente un montón de luces circulares rodearon al muchos en una gran esfera en que estaba encerrado.

-Este en un pequeño truco que aprendí de mi enfrentamiento con Exizel del hace muchos años, vamos a ver si tu te libras de esta.

Erik entrecruzo sus manos y las esferas se dirigieron hacia Jhonny, con movimientos desesperados pero veloces, el joven logró esquivar casi de milagros todos los disparos de Erik, sudado y casi sin aliento este dijo.

-Jeje, vamos hermanote, ¿Eso es todo lo que-

Antes de que terminara, Erik se había impulsado por los aires y control su energía en una fuerte patada, que envió allá tierra, con Erik ya en el suelo este pregunto aún con la nube de arena cerca.

-Entonces hermanito, ¿Listo para rendirte?

Luego unos instantes, la nube de arena de díscolo, una gran energía negra envolvió a un Jhonny enfadado, su estado actual le recordaba bastante al de cuando se enfrentó a su hermanito poseído; sus dientes se afirmaron como navaja, sus ojos se volvieron negros, aunque ahora en el izquierdo, se podían ver un iris que, del lado izquierdo era rojo y derecho azul, sus dedos en lugar de ser destrozados por unas garras, estos solo se alargaron y en la punta estos se alargaron, su contractura muscular creció y superó a la de su hermano, que do incluso un poco más alto que Jason en su estado normal.

Erik automáticamente formó escudos para defenderse de los golpes del nuevo estado de Jhonny.

-¿Qué pasa bro?, ¿Pensaba que por algo eres el hermano mayor?

El mayor de los Clovers se envolvió en una barreras de escudos, así para evitar ser herido, pensando que este ya no seria una gran amenaza ya estando cubierto mientras pensaba en una nueva estrategia, vio que Jhonny comenzó a realizar algo extraño...Jhonny abrió su boca de manera exagerada exponiendo sus dientes alargados y su lengua alargada, poco a poco veía como partículas de arena y partículas de agua, poco poco se iban juntando en una esfera de consistencia variada..liquida...solida...no estaba seguro de como describirla, lo único que podía saber era que esta era de un color amarillento, hasta que esta comenzó a oscurecerse.

-¿Que diablos es eso?.

Ante eso, la voz de Jhonny, aunque un tanto distorsionada, se escucha en el ambiente.

- ** _Hey bro, ¿recuerdas la pelea de Naruto vs Orochimaru?_**

Ivangel al notar la extraña y repentida expresión de preocupación de Erik, este le pregunto.

- _¿A que se refiere?_.

Erik con una risa un tanto nerviosa pregunta.

-Ehmm...Ivangel...¿crees que me puedes poner unas dos o tres docenas mas de escudo, porfa?

 _-Amigo, ya te puse decenas en esta esfera, ¿que tan potente crees que sea ese ataque?._

El hermano Mayor, con una inusual voz aguda y muy temerosa dijo.

-Esto me va a doler que jode D,:

.

Jack se encontraba manejando entre las calles de la ciudad, tratando de llegar a Sahara Quare y de evitar que esa confrontación continuase.

-Rayos, no se si soy yo, pero siento como si hoy hubiera bebido nada en todo el día...debe ser por lo caliente de este lugar, espero no tardar mucho para poder comprarse una buena botella de A...

A la lejanía, le pareció ver un pequeño destello rojo y naranja.

-¿pero que?

De la nada y por una fracción de segundo, una esfera naranja seguido de un potente rayo rojo pasaron a un costado de su vehículo y por poco hace que se voltee su auto, este salio y noto que algunos peatones y conductores también estaban confundidos por lo que había pasado.

Pero antes de que este pudiera hacer algo, una manada de autos de la policía iban en dirección hacia donde fue la luz, luego de que estos autos pasar, este también siguió el mismo camino.

.

Erik logro desviar al disparo en un área militarizada de las costas de Zootoopia, una decena de soldados vieron como un rayo rojo se dirigió al cielo para explotar, al bajar la mirada, pudieron ver a Erik, sin media camisa y la otra quemada casi en su totalidad, por su apariencia parecía que el disparo le había afectado mucho.

- _Muy bien, tengo que admitir algo, ese si fue un ataque bien fuerte._

Jhonny llego rápido al lugar, sus dedos aunque no habían perdido su apariencia afilada, ya tenían un tamaño mas normal, y el exceso de músculos de Jhonny igualmente se había controlado, nada mas su ojo izquierdo negro y de iris roja se mantenía de igual manera.

-¿Acaso eso es todo lo que tiene Bro?.

-Ni si quiera eh comenzado hermanito.

Erik trato de acertarle varios golpes, pero su hermano menor o los esquivaba o los boqueaba con rapidez, aunque lo mismo sucedía para Erik, la batalla continuo así por mas o menos tres minutos hasta que Jhonny logro tomar a su hermano de un brazo y lo lanzo al agua, al estar solo en la superficie este dijo.

-Veamos si se ríe de esto.

Jhonny comenzó a lanzar al azar en toda el agua, generando pequeñas explosiones, luego de unos instantes sin señales de su hermano, una bola de energía salio del agua, un tanto lenta por lo que el muchacho no le cuesta esquivarla, al ver como se aleja en el cielo este dice.

-No creía que mi hermano mayor hiciera algo tan basi-

Este noto una luz anaranjada debajo de el...al bajar la mirada, la cristalina agua azul era iluminada por una gran luz naranja.

-Bueno...creo que esto era algo de esperarse.

La energía golpea a Jhonny y lo mando a volar a la orilla, al levantarse de la arena, vio como una silueta de color anaranjado brillante salia del agua, con una voz mezclada este exclamo.

 ** _-¿Listo para el ultimo Round?_**

-Siempre listo cuando usted quiera hermanote.

Jhonny volvió a incrementar sus músculos, su altura volvió a aumentar y sus dedos se alargaron ligeramente, ademas de que sus dos ojos se se tornaron de la misma forma que su ojo izquierdo, se vio que de la espalda del muchacho comenzaron a salir dos protuberancias...estas resultaron ser una alas similares a las de un demonio.

- _Que raro, pensaba que iba a usar su estado Divino._ Paso por la mente del hermano mayor.

 _-Por lo que eh visto, parece que ese estado esta mas relacionado cuando usa su máximo poder , pero sus sentimientos y emociones no son precisamente...amistosas._

 _-¿Quieres decir que en verdad nos quiere hacer daño?._

 _-Nunca Dije eso Erik_ _-Menciono Ivangel- solo digo, que se nota que esta en verdad muy enfadado...con tigo mas precisamente._

Jhonny aprovecho que su hermano tenia la defensa baja para golpearla en el estomago y atacarle con energía en la misma zona; Erik no tardo en ponerse nuevamente en combate, apunto sus dedos indices hacia su objetivo y unas pequeñas pero potentes disparos de energía se dirigieron a su hermano menor, el muchacho trataba de cubrirse, pero el impacto no dejaba de llegarle, la sensación como si de abejas le estuvieran picandole.

Expulsando energía logro alejar a su hermano e intento nuevamente de hacer el mismo ataque con el que envió a su hermano a este lugar, pero en esta ocasión lo esquivo y al terminar el ataque, Erik procedió a darle una fuerte patada control un rompeolas. Rápidamente, Jhonny tomo dos grandes piedras de las cuales estaba hecho el rompeolas y las lanzo a su hermano, este sin problemas las destruyo con dos golpes, pero este no vio que Jhonny tomo una tercera con la que lo golpeo y, aunque esta se destruyo, mando a Erik hacia la vegetación de la zona.

Allí ambos usaron muy pocos ataque de energía y mas el contacto físico, intercambiando puñetazos y patadas a alta velocidad, varias veces uno mandaba a volar al otro, sin mencionar que algunos arboles cercanos se destrozaban, aunque poco o nada de esto le importaba al departamento de policía entero que básicamente era quien alentaba a este comportamiento.

En un momento, Erik de una doble patada mando a Jhonny al cielo , con lo cual este le siguió, allí este comenzaba a golpearle para llegar mas alto, hasta que ne un punto, ambos comenzaron a descender...mas y mas rápido, pareciendo que chocarían en la playa, hasta que Erik se teletrasporto con su hermano para evitar ser gravado por algún civil a lo lejos; aunque aprovecho esto para darle una buena tanda de golpes a su hermano menor y mandarle directo a la arena.

Jhonny al sentirse acorralado, uso a sus clones que rápidamente fueron derrotados, pero esto le dio tiempo a su hermano de cargar un ataque de energía que, le hizo relativamente daño a su hermano, dejándolo ya sin camisa y con sus pantalones rotos.

- _ **Te voy a mandar la cuenta de mi sastre.**_

-¿Que mas da si le hace ropa a todos los humanos de la ciudad? (y eso que solo somos 6).

Ambos continuaron su combate a pocos metros de los oficiales, aun cuando los golpes y las energías que se lanzaban , les llenaban sus pelajes, uniformes, y autos de arena y agua.

Luego de casi 1 hora de feroz combate, ya los dos hermanos mostraban severas marcas de heridas, quemaduras, y de un cansancio extremo, ya apenas manteniendo sus formas finales, ambos sin saberlo del otro, usarían sus ataques mas poderosos.

Erik junto sus manos en posición horizontal una de la otras perfectamente juntas, mientras una luz amarilla se iba formando en estas; Jhonny por su parte concentro su energía en su puño derecho, la silueta de la energía en su mano parecía el formar rostro de almas en penas, sin mencionar que el sonido con el cual se iba cargando no era para nada tranquilizante, sonando como alguien desesperado gritando

Esto hizo que los que veían el combate, se asustaran al ver lo que estaban por apunto de hacer

(Erik) Hope Canon!

(Jhonny) Puñetazo de las mil Almas!

Ambos ataques colisionaron de una manera violenta, provocando que se levantarán grandes cantidades de arena y agua en el lugar, la luz por a poco iba expandiéndose más y más juntos la potencia del ataque, hasta que algo raro comenzó a pasar...

Una extraña masa sólida comenzaba a formarse justo en donde se formaban los ataques. Al finalizar, una esfera de aproximadamente 35 cm de diámetro se hizo en el lugar, esta por el calor era de un color rojizo, pero al enfriarse con el agua, esta se vio de colores como azul, morado, pero principalmente negro; ambos muchacho extremadamente exhaustos, no pudieron evitar mirar la extraña masa que hizo el colicionar sus ataques.

-¿Que rayos...es eso?. Pregunto Jhonny.

-No tengo idea, tal vez es una materialización de la combinación de las partículas de nuestras energías al chocar a altas temperaturas. Respondió Erik.

-Con esa cantidad de energía que se lanzo, me parece extraño...pensaba que estas sencillamente desaparecerían.

-Quien sabe...a lo mejor resulta que no todas las leyes físicas y químicas de este universo, sean las mismas que las de el mundo humano. Dijo Erik.

-Dejando eso de lado big bro...aun no acabamos. Dijo Jhonny mientras concentraba en su puño izquierdo, la poca energía materializándose con una aura grisácea.

Erik con bastante esfuerzo, logro concentrar lo poco de energía que le podía otorgar Ivangel en su puño derecho, ambos hermanos se miraron con un tanto de recelo por unos segundos antes de comenzar a acercarse, la los dos les dolían las piernas mientras daban cada paso, pero esto pareció inexistente cuando ambos poco a poco iban aumentando.

Al fin el punto llego, ambos estiraron sus brazos al igual que sus puños, ambos apuntaron a la cara y movieron la cabeza al costado opuesto del cual golpeaban...fue algo similar...no...lo mismo...ambos alcanzaron lo que querían..Erik golpeo la mejilla izquierda de su hermano menor, y Jhonny golpeo la mejilla derecha de su hermano mayor; un destello de luz naranja atravesar la cabeza de Jhonny, y un destello gris atravezo la cabeza de Erik...

Luego del ultimo impulso hizo que cada hermano cayera cansado a la arena, casi al lado del otro; luego de algunos suspiros por el cansancio, Erik pregunto.

-¿Te gustaría dejarlo como un empate?.

-Jejej, claro, esta bien. Dijo Jhonny, riendo con un fuerte dolor en el estomago.

-¿Te ríes por que esto es lo que menos te esperabas?, o ¿es tu forma mas cómoda de ignorar el dolor en todo tu cuerpo?. Dijo Erik bastante burlón.

-Jajaj, las dos cosas.

Luego de que el menor de los hermanos se calmase, este respondió.

-En verdad lo lamento Erik -Dijo bastante apenado-, en verdad, esto fue una estúpida idea.

-No es todo tu culpa bro, yo debí detenerte y evitar esta violencia innecesaria...aunque como me golpeaste al frente de mi novia, creo que no pude evitar seguir la lucha.

-Oh si...lamento golpearte bro.

-Tranquilo, estas perdonado, lo que quiero saber , es, ¿el por que lo hiciste?

Luego de estar callado por unos segundo , antes de que este le exigiera mas preguntas.

-Es que...te escuche hablando ayer en la noche...dijiste que corría muchos riesgos...y pues, que decías que había momento en el que...sencillamente no creías que estuviera al nivel de este trabajo.

Al voltear la cabeza hacia su hermano, este lo miro con una expresión de confusión y sorpresa al enterarse de eso, con un tono un tanto apenado este dijo.

-Jhonny...no es lo que quise decir, creo que ambos lo malinterpretamos.

-¿A que te refieres?. Pregunto Jhonny a un Erik ahora con mas confianza.

-Jhonny, eres a quien mas le queda bien ese uniforme, tu te lo ganaste por tu sangre y sudor, y si , aunque en ocasiones puedes ser descuidado, es normal en nosotros, no podemos ser perfectos en nuestros trabajos, creo que me deje llevar por los defectos que tienes de manera equivocada...ahora que lo pienso, tal vez no debi hablarles sobre eso con Jack y Mike.

-¿y por que te referiste ami de esa manera sobre lo de Uganda?

-Estaba preocupado por ti...el hecho de que aun no usabas bien tus poderes en ese entonces, y que no pude estar en el momento para rescatarte, lo que me da miedo de que te pase algo y yo no pueda hacer algo al respecto.

-Awww bro, gracias, pero gracias a eso supe como usar mis poderes mas tranquilamente...ademas de que me salieron unas a las de algelitos...de energía...pero igual estaban bien cheveres.

-Con esto creo que los dos aprendimos algo. Dijo Erik.

-¿Que el diablo viene para acá?. Dijo un Jhonny bastante

-Si...¿Espera que?

Al levantar la mirada, Erik noto que una sombra con grandes cuernos venia hacia el...Erik por las sombras no lo podía ver bien, en parte era por el sol y por el cansancio de momento, pensó que estaba viendo alguna reencarnación nueva de Exizel...pero solo resulto ser un gran Búfalo de ceño fruncido y uniforme policial.

-Ah no, es solo el señor Bogo.

-En estos momentos, no hay mucha diferencia entre el diablo y yo. Dijo entre dientes asustando a los dos muchachos.

-En verdad lo sentimos señor Bogo. Dijo Jhonny.

-¿Acaso tienen idea de todo lo que provocaron hoy?, el gobierno esta haciendo milagros para que ningún vídeo o foto de ustedes peleando se desate.

-Pero fuimos a áreas donde no había nadie -Dijo Erik-, ademas de que los dos fuimos volando a alta velocidad, apenas si vieron las energías que lanzamos.

-Para tu información, yo no volé, solo me impulse con energía.

-Como sea, ustedes dos hicieron una tremenda irresponsabilidad...ademas de hacer que por mas de una hora, toda la policía de la ciudad estuviera viendo una pelea entre dos muchachos que pudieron haberla destruido.

-Si...pero fu épica. Dijo Jhonny

-Debo decirlo, fue muy entretenida, pero aun así llamaron mucho la atención. Dijo Bogo.

-Señor -Dijo Erik-, ¿pero no llama mas la atención mas de un centenar de patrullas de la policías corriendo y pitando a lo loco por toda la ciudad?.

El búfalo se quedo callado mientras les ayudaba a levantarse.

-En definitiva, estas aprendiendo muy bien artes marciales.

-Gracias, aunque me va mejor en las mixtas, me va bastante flojo aun el judo y ninjutsu.

-Pero eres aun mejor que yo en el Silat.

-Si...estoy muy emocionado, el señor Jack ahora nos dará lo mas avanzado en Jeet Kune Doo.

Los muchacho bastantes golpeados llegaron hacia donde estaban los demás oficiales, estos al enterarse que la pelea termino en empate, se vio como Nick y Jason salieron disparados en la patrulla del zorro, con sus asientos traseros repletos de billetes verdes.

-QUE NO ESCAPEN!. Exclamaron todos los policías antes de perseguirles en sus patrullas.

Ambos hermanos no pudieron evitar reírse al ver la cómica escena, hasta que Bogo comenzó sonar la bocina de su patrulla para que se subieran, al hacerlo Jhonny dijo.

-No sabia que estaba tan desesperado por que regresáramos al trabajo.

-No es solo eso -Dijo el búfalo ahora un tanto apenado-...es que aposte la mitad de mi salario a que ganaría Erik.

-En serio?, ¿acaso alguien no aposto por mi hoy?

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) Muy bien, creo que esto es todo, acá acaba la segunda temporada, estos días tomare un descanso de la escritura, tal vez durante semana santa o luego de esas fechas logre tener algo ya hecho.**

 **Para los que me siguen en mi pagina de Facebook, se habrán percatado que ya desde hace algún tiempo no publico nada, esto es debido a (ademas de razones que me e cansado de explicarla como por un año y medio o dos años) eh trabajo mucho en ventas en lineas, mas estos últimos días, hace unos meses me compre un Xbox One, pero debido a lo problemático que es conseguir sus tarjetas de regalo para pagar el Live (y también de que en RD no tiene mercado para tarjetas normales en su paginas) solo puedo hacer mis compras digitales por medio de tarjetas de regalo, lo que lo hace mucho mas incomodo, ademas de que no puedo cambiar mis juegos con prácticamente nadie (en toda mi escuela, solo dos tenemos algo de Microsoft, y o son juegos que no me gustan o que ya tengo).**

 **Por lo que dentro de unos meses, espero adquirir una consola nueva de Play (weno eso y que me no tengo que dar tantas vueltas para conseguir lo que mi vecino me puede prestar o vender :vvv)**

 **En fin mis queridos amigos y lectores, espero que la pasen muy bien, ya para cuando escribo esto, estaré preparandome para un viaje escolar al este del país, espero que la pasen bien amigos, me despido :3**


End file.
